


S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

by Polynesoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, F/M, Meherio, Ocean, Sirena, mermaid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 421,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polynesoul/pseuds/Polynesoul
Summary: «Y ella no se daba cuenta… No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...
> 
> No me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...
> 
> Esta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. 
> 
> Aquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. 
> 
> Para ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) 
> 
> 🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).
> 
> 🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. 
> 
> 🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. 
> 
> 🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.
> 
> Sin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.
> 
> Esta historia fue originalmente creada en Wattpad, pero dado que la plataforma ha estado sufriendo un par de fallas y negandome rotundamente a perder todo el trabajo que he realizado, decidí mudarme a Ao3; igualmente como una manera de expandir mis relatos.
> 
> Link de la historia original: https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic

__

_Azul, profundo, majestuoso, misterioso, pero sobre todo hermoso. Así es el océano._

_Nadie sabe lo que en su interior alberga; cuánta vida, cuántos navíos que se hundieron hasta el fondo, cuántas almas, cuánto dolor… cuánto amor._

_Danza en calma su superficie, realizando un vaivén de sin igual belleza._

_Su espuma, pura y blanquecina representando la perfección, reluce sobre el turquesa de sus aguas._

_Un poder inigualable se oculta entre sus olas salvajes. Movimientos hipnóticos, elegantes y fuertes. Todo el poder de la naturaleza contenido y desbocado dentro de aquel azul celestial._

_El océano._

_Atrapado._

_Condenado a vivir en el encierro. Dentro de los ojos de una joven._

_Piel morena, bañada por el sol; suave como seda, elegante como una orquídea._

_Infinita su belleza._

_Sus cuerpo moviéndose como un barco en las olas._

_De curvas demenciales; sus caderas como montes color canela resaltando debajo de su estrecha cintura. Sus senos uniformes descansando sobre su pecho, que albergaba receloso su corazón._

_Rosados y carnosos sus labios, inocente su rostro, mejillas suaves, coloreadas por un ligero rubor le otorgaban un aspecto infantil; pómulos perfectos que se iluminan como las olas bajo el sol._

_Y sus ojos…_

_Sus ojos, brillando en sus cuencas como dos diamantes, tan azules, tan majestuosos, tan misteriosos, tan hermosos… como el océano._

_Aquella mirada atrapaba, hundía y ahogaba._

_..._

_Él ansiaba tocar su piel morena, rozar sus carnosos labios, explorar cada rincón de su silueta._

_La deseaba; deseaba sentirla, tocarla… y poseerla._


	2. «Vainui»

Obscuridad.

Absoluta obscuridad.

El sol aún no había hecho su aparición en el horizonte.

Una completa penumbra, acompañada de un silencio espectral, cubría el reino de Asgard.

A lo largo de los pasillos del palacio no existía señal alguna de vida, ni un alma, ni un susurro se hacía presente.

Todo se encontraba en completa calma. Una calma alarmante, pues bien se dice que se presenta calma previa a la tormenta.

Y aquella tormenta estaba por iniciar.

Fundida dentro de aquella oscuridad, una silueta se deslizaba con prisa a través de los corredores.

Daba la impresión de que era perseguida por un ente invisible, desesperadamente buscando alejarse de algo, o simplemente tenía urgencia en llegar a algún sitio.

Aquella silueta se detuvo de golpe frente a una puerta de madera. La empujó con fuerza y ésta cedió con gran dificultad, produciendo un grave y sonoro chirrido.

¿Acaso le estaba reprochando a la silueta que se encontrara ahí a tales horas de la madrugada?

Una naricilla hizo aparición a través de la hendidura de la puerta. La nariz avanzó y detrás de ella un par de oscuras y tupidas cejas, unas mejillas sonrosadas y dos destellantes ojos azules.

En los nueve mundos jamás se habían visto un par de ojos tan hermosos, tan chispeantes y rebosantes de vida. Intensos y claros, era como si dos fragmentos del infinito océano se encontraran encapsulados, sin oportunidad de escapar, dentro de dos esferas cristalinas.

Aquellos intensos ojos avanzaron, adentrándose en la habitación. Miraron con precaución de derecha a izquierda, asegurándose de que aquella habitación fuera lo suficientemente segura como para continuar con su trayecto.

Entonces, se deslizó dentro una joven.

Su cabello oscuro y rizado se encontraba ligeramente recogido por dos delicados mechones que rodeaban por detrás de su cabeza y eran unidos por un listón de seda color rosa pastel. El resto de sus cabellos caía hasta tocar sus caderas, cubriendo parte de su torso.

Una vez que la criatura estuvo en su totalidad dentro de la habitación que permanecía en la penumbra, buscó a tientas una fuente de luz: una vela. Encendió el objeto para así lograr orientarse en aquel cuarto.

En cuanto la flama surgió, ahuyentando la obscuridad a su paso, se logró apreciar con mayor claridad el aspecto absoluto de aquella jovencita.

Su piel era oscura como el bronce y contrastaba intensamente con el blanco vestido de manga corta que portaba. Un listón la rodeaba por la cintura, ajustando la hermosa prenda a su espléndida figura en desarrollo. Sus senos eran hábilmente disimulados por los múltiples holanes que cubrían la zona del escote, otorgando a su silueta un toque de inocencia. 

La fémina avanzó por la habitación, que resultaba ser la cocina del palacio, con la ardiente llama en su mano derecha hasta llegar a un armario. De éste tomó trapos, escobetas, una fregona y un balde vacío. Con la mano que permanecía libre cogió el balde y se dirigió a la llave de agua.

Su tarea sonaba más simple de lo que era en realidad: asear la cocina antes del amanecer, cuando comienzan las actividades de la servidumbre en el palacio.

Lo primordial era la cocina, pues en ella era donde daban inicio el día, preparando los alimentos para la familia real. Razón por la cual debía encontrarse impecable para cuando los sirvientes designados acudieran a realizar sus labores, sólo para que pudieran ensuciar nuevamente todo lo que habrá aseado.

La joven comenzó a fregar el suelo con esmero, frotando por toda su superficie hasta dejarla tan destellante, que pudiera ver el reflejo de sus azules ojos en ella.

Cuando hubo culminado con la limpieza de aquel suelo de mármol, el sol ya comenzaba a colarse por cada rendija y ventana que había disponible, lo que le indicó a la joven que pronto comenzaría el bullicio en el palacio.

Debía darse prisa.

Procedió a encargarse de la losa limpia que permanecía en una mesa, esperando a que alguien la colocara en la alacena.

Tomaba los platos de porcelana, los frotaba delicadamente con un trapo limpio y los depositaba con cuidado en aquellas altas repisas.

La niña se entretuvo mirando por la ventana como el astro rey emergía del horizonte, coloreando los cielos de tonalidades amoratadas, naranjas y rojizas.

No se percató cuando una figura ingresó en la cocina.

Inmersa en la maravillosa imagen que estaba contemplando, le pareció escuchar que el horizonte susurraba su nombre, como si estuviera llamándola:

_«Vainui… Vainui»._

¿Podía ser? ¿El horizonte le llamaba? o ¿Simple y sencillamente estaba perdiendo la cordura debido a las escasas horas de sueño que había tenido la noche anterior?

De pronto, deseó salir, salir de ahí y seguir al sol hacia el horizonte, donde llamaban su nombre. Ser libre de toda responsabilidad, de sus deberes. Simplemente, ser libre.

_«Vainui»._

La voz comenzaba a sonar extrañamente familiar. Era una voz femenina la que hablaba.

—¡Despierta de tu fantasía, hermana! Las demás no demorarán mucho en llegar a la cocina y aún no está aseada del todo. —anunció la voz.

La niña miró sobre su hombro. Y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que no era el horizonte quien le llamaba. 

Se sobresaltó.

Una mujer de piel bronce, cabello castaño y ojos color marrón se encontraba de pié a sus espaldas.

Se trataba de su hermana: Maeva.

Ella era cuatro años mayor. Siempre amorosa y protectora, se había encargado todos esos años de la pequeña e inocente Vainui, fungiendo el papel de madre sustituta.

Le brindaba los mejores cuidados que podía ofrecer; reservaba para ella los mejores vestidos, le otorgaba las porciones más grandes de alimento. A pesar de que en ocasiones eso implicara que ella pasará hambre y frío, todo por mantener en buena salud a su hermana.

—¡Cielos, Maeva! Que susto me diste. —respondió la joven Vainui.

—Vaya que volaste lejos, hermana. —dijo la mayor colocándose a un lado de la joven—¡Apresúrate! —añadió—Si Gunhild entra a la cocina y mira aquellos trastos fuera de su sitio, acabará contigo.

Gunhild, una mujer que vivía permanentemente malhumorada, era la supervisora de todas las mozas del palacio y la peor pesadilla de Vainui.

Se encargaba de la perfecta organización de los sirvientes. Era ella quién les asignaba tareas, les brindaba los alimentos y vestidos; y los reprendía en casos necesarios.

Era una mujer dura y fría, que no mostraba ninguna consideración hacia los mozos, ni siquiera hacia los más jóvenes. Varias veces, Vainui había sido víctima de su mal carácter por no acatar sus órdenes sin errores.

Vainui se apresuró a terminar su labor y, con ayuda de Maeva, absolutamente toda la vajilla estuvo guardada en cuestión de un par de minutos.

Siempre había sido así, Maeva cuidando de su hermana menor en todo momento, evitándole los castigos más crueles que le pudiera otorgar la amarga mujer. Velaba por ella, la protegía y procuraba con cariño, como una hermana debe ser. Después de todo, sólo se tenían la una a la otra.

Ambas se habían visto obligadas a vivir sin la presencia de una figura materna o paterna, sirviendo desde muy temprana edad en el palacio. A pesar de ello, habían crecido dotadas de gracia y belleza. Una belleza tan sublime, que poseía la capacidad de atraer miradas tanto de caballeros enamoradizos como de envidiosas doncellas.

El parecido entre ellas era sumamente asombroso. Ambas eran poseedoras de una hermosura asombrosa, un dulce corazón, piel canela y largo cabello castaño. El único distintivo que poseían eran sus ojos. Los de Maeva color chocolate; los de Vainui azules como el mar.

Sin embargo, Maeva; presa de los estragos del hambre y el cansancio, con el paso de los años lucía desgastada, delgada, marchita.

Su rostro lucía envejecido y agotado. Aquellos ojos marrones que alguna vez brillaron con la intensidad de mil estrellas, habían perdido su luz y esencia.

Mientras que Vainui por otro lado, gozando de perfecta salud, destilaba belleza. Floreció con el paso de los años como lo hace un capullo que es procurando con amor y cuidado. Su cabello largo poseía un brillo hermoso y saludable, sus sonrosadas mejillas llenaban de vida su rostro moreno, sus labios; delineados y carnosos. 

Y aquella mirada turquesa, desbordaba vida e ilusión sobre ese rostro inocente.

Las jóvenes féminas, aprovechando aquellos instantes de paz, lejos de la temible matrona, decidieron tomar un rápido y simple desayuno.

Hirvieron un par de patatas y vegetales. Los colocaron en pequeños platos de cerámica, exclusivos para la servidumbre, se hicieron de un par de juegos de cubiertos, un par de vasos de leche y pan de centeno.

Mientras comían, conversaban de cosas banales y poco significativas en sus vidas. Observaban al sol cubrir con lentitud a Asgard.

Cuando terminaron, lavaron rápidamente los pesados trastos, los colocaron en su respectivo sitio, y asearon la diminuta mesita donde habían consumido sus alimentos.

—Debo irme, al parecer hoy, por vez primera, tendré el gran honor de servirles el desayuno al rey y su familia. —anunció Maeva mientras se secaba las manos en un paño limpio y seco.

—¿Qué acaso ese no és el trabajo de Eyra? —dijo Vainui ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—No se siente muy bien ésta mañana, y me ha pedido que tome su lugar en el comedor. —dijo Maeva pasándose los dedos por sus castaños cabellos.

Vainui se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Está bien. —dijo Vainui con algo de decepción. El que Maeva supliera a Eyra en sus labores significaba que no la vería sino hasta concluir el día—Te deseo suerte, hermana.

—Y yo te la deseo a ti. —respondió con ternura la mayor. –No te metas en líos ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Vainui miró con cariño a su hermana, quien la estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo fraternal.

Luego, Maeva salió por la puerta, dejando tras de sí aquella dulce esencia floral tan característica de ella.

Vainui permaneció en su sitio, completamente sola.

Se giró hacia la ventana y fijó sus ojos aguamarina en la bella imagen del día emergente.

Afuera, ya se podía escuchar el melifluo canto de las aves, al igual que el sutil silbido del viento revoloteando entre las copas de los árboles. Pero había algo más.

Concentró lo mejor posible su audición en aquella voz casi inaudible que comenzaba a percibir.

Y, justo en ese momento, casi pudo jurar que, esta vez, sí era el horizonte quien la llamaba.


	3. «Manos picadas»

Como si se tratara de una manada de cervatillos que son perseguidos por un feroz león, las mozas del palacio entraron a la cocina provocando una revuelta.

Se apresuraron a tomar sus respectivos lugares para dar inicio a sus labores. 

Unas se encargaban del lavado de vegetales, frutos y tubérculos, otras se encargaban de preparar las carnes, colocándolas en el fuego. Y finalmente, unas cuantas más se encargaban de servir en los platos que Vainui y Maeva habían colocado con esmero en la alacena, los alimentos cocidos.

Todo aquel ajetreo producía la impresión de que se encontraban cocinando para un ejército entero.

Vainui miraba a su alrededor, inmóvil, procurando no estorbar al resto de las féminas que se movían frenéticamente por todo el lugar. Era una escena bastante cómica de presenciar.

De pronto, una mujer pelirroja, robusta, de cara rojiza y aspecto malhumorado, con rasgos toscos y en lo absoluto agraciados entró tempestuosamente en la cocina.

—¡Con que aquí estás, niña! —gritó la terrible mujer mientras se dirigía hacía Vainui como si fuera un ferrocarril, un ferrocarril dispuesto a hacer trizas a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Por mero instinto, la tierna joven retrocedió unos pasos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, parada como una estatua? —espetó Gunhild—Todos estamos ocupados hasta el cuello con las labores diarias, y tú solamente holgazaneas.

La mujer la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca Y haló de ella.

Gunhild llevaba a rastras sin mucha dificultad a la joven a través del palacio. Surcaban los corredores como dos almas que lleva el diablo. La pobre joven de mirada turquesa trotaba lo más ágilmente que le permitían sus pies, buscando mantener el mismo ritmo de caminata que la mujer, cuyas carnes marchitas se hallaban dando sacudones grotescos, producto del apurado paso al que avanzaba.

Vainui le miraba aquel bestial espectáculo con cierto tinte de tristeza.

«Oh, pobre mujer» pensaba.

Siempre molesta y de un humor de mil demonios, porque no tiene a quien amar ni quien la amara, quien le brinde aunque sea una pizca de alegría a su vida.

La mujer jamás se casó y, por tanto, jamás engendró a un primogénito. Su vida se marchitaba, al igual que las del resto, pero ella… ella culminaría su vida en completa soledad.

A Vainui se le quebró el corazón al pensar aquello.

Sentía lástima por ella.

Y debido a esto, Vainui siempre había adquirido un carácter noble y gentil, incluso sumiso, al dirigirse a la cruel matrona. Pues sabía que muy en el fondo aquella mujer se encontraba sola y sin amparo alguno; sin un ser al cual pudiera brindarle cariño. Y aquello, le parecía de lo más terrible.

Giraron en un estrecho pasaje, cercano a la cámara de armas de aquel inmenso palacio. Aquella era el ala donde la familia real habitaba. 

Vainui, en todo el tiempo que había servido en el palacio, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de poner un solo pié en aquel lugar, pues era exclusivo de los sirvientes de más alto rango el servir a la realeza y, en consecuencia, poder pasear con estrecha libertad en aquel sitio.

La joven recorría con curiosidad la zona ante la mirada furtiva de guardias (los cuales, por cierto, abundaban), que miraban curiosos al par de féminas pasar a gran velocidad.

Finalmente, arribaron al lavadero del palacio. Fue ahí donde Gunhild soltó la ya acalambrada muñeca de Vainui.

Se giró hacia ella, malhumorada como era su costumbre.

—¿Ves aquella pila de ropas sucias? —espetó la mujer, dejando salir al hablar gotas de saliva, probablemente por la furia—Bien, vas a lavar todo aquello. Así tendremos una manera productiva de mantenerte ocupada, chiquilla holgazana.

—Sí, señora. —respondió Vainui amablemente, mientras se frotaba con discreción la muñeca.

La mujer hizo una pausa, miraba a la niña con recelo y enojo reprimido, como si fuera a soltar una bofetada en su mejilla. Pues, muy en el fondo, envidiaba aquella inocente belleza de la cual Vainui era poseedora.

—Espero que se te piquen esas bonitas manos de princesa que tienes. —dijo desdeñosa la mujer.

Luego, sin decir nada más, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en el interior del palacio.

Vainui se giró hacia el montón infinito de ropaje sucio que yacía en varias canastas formadas una detrás de la otra, esperando a ser limpiadas.

Liberó un largo suspiro y se inclinó para tomar una de las canastas repletas de prendas, que dios sabe a quién pertenecían.

No es que fuera de su incumbencia.

Llevó su carga cerca del fregadero, llenó un balde de agua cercano con agua tibia, tomó una barra de jabón y comenzó su labor sin demora.

Sumergió una camisola blanca con algunos manchones en el agua jabonosa contenida en el balde. Le esperaba un largo día por delante.

Sus labores parecían nunca tener fin. A pesar de que se esmeraba en hacer aquellas agotadoras tareas que Gunhild le asignaba, la mujer jamás le permitía tomar siquiera un minuto de descanso.

Se encontraba laborando del alba hasta el anochecer (o incluso más) desde que tuvo edad para sostenerse en pie sin dificultad, y era tratada como escoria por la gruñona mujer de rostro rojizo y una que otra fémina envidiosa de sus encantos.

Jamás alcanzó a comprender por qué aquellas mujeres se mostraban tan crueles y le proporcionaban un trato tan poco grato. Se desanimaba al sentirse repudiada y tener la sensación de que no pertenecía a un lugar como aquel. Los comentarios que hacían a sus espaldas eran tan despiadados y vulgares, que muchas veces le hicieron pasar ratos muy amargos. 

Pero, con el pasar de los años, se fue habituando a aquello. Su hermana alegaba que lo hacían por mera envidia, que hiciera caso omiso a lo que hablaban aquellas serpientes sin escrúpulos.

Vainui se entristecía al notar como aquellas damiselas, cuya apariencia era similar a los mismísimos ángeles, tenían el interior putrefacto y corrompido por la envidia y los celos. Ella creía que todos debían acoger algo de bondad y gentileza en su interior no importando que tan malvados aparentaran ser.

Se encontraba sin más compañía que aquel montón de canastas que le harían pasar por lo menos hasta la puesta del sol en el lavadero. Tendía las prendas recién aseadas para que pudieran secarse al sol, tomaba una prenda sucia una de las canastas y comenzaba de nuevo.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando por fin hubo terminado de asear la primera carga. Se sintió satisfecha por unos instantes, hasta que se volvió hacia el resto de los recipientes repletos.

Se inclinó sin preocupación para tomar otra canastilla y colocarla cerca del fregadero.

Sin saber que estaba siendo observada.


	4. «Servir el vino al rey»

—¡Vainui! —gritó una jovencita de cabellos claros y piel lechosa mientras pellizcaba sus caderas de un modo juguetón, tomando a la chica de mirada turquesa totalmente desprevenida.

La niña de piel bronce soltó un gritito por la sorpresa, lo que provocó que su acompañante estallara en risas.

—¡Santo cielo, Eyra! Sabes que detesto que hagas eso.

Una joven gentil y dulce, delgada como una espiga y de apariencia frágil, quien reía sonoramente a carcajadas, acompañaba ahora a la joven morena.

Su nombre era Eyra

Aparentaba la misma juventud que Vainui, por lo cual lograban entenderse estupendamente. Su piel era cremosa, sus cabellos blanquecinos; tenía unos adorables y redondos ojos color avellana que resaltaban sobre su lindo rostro.

—Lo siento. —decía la joven rubia entre risas. —Tu manera de reaccionar siempre es la más divertida. Jamás me aburre.

Vainui fingió molestia y le dio la espalda a su amiga.

—Oh, vamos. No te enfades conmigo. —decía Eyra buscándole el rostro—Te prometo que no volveré a darte tal susto.

La chica morena la miró de reojo con desconfianza.

—Perdóname. —Eyra la abrazó por detrás con cariño, sin recibir respuesta. 

Hizo una pausa

—Traje algo para ti.

Vainui giró el rostro hacia ella y le sonrió con complicidad mientras Eyra mostraba aquellos aperlados dientes, perfectamente alineados, por entre sus labios.

—Los tomé del almacén, nadie notara que hacen falta.

Eyra sacó de los bolsos de su vestido color marrón un par de panqueques y extendió uno de ellos hacia Vainui.

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír por el tierno gesto de su amiga. Tomó con cuidado el pan que le ofrecía y se lo llevó a la boca para darle un buen mordisco.

Masticaba lentamente, como si evaluara el sabor.

Su garganta se contrajo al deglutir el alimento, se estaba tomando su tiempo para responder.

—Moras, mis favoritas. —dijo alegremente—Estás perdonada.

[…]

Se sentaron por un rato para conversar después de que Eyra auxiliara a Vainui con su quehacer. De aquella forma, ambas lograron terminar más pronto de lo que la joven de mirada azul había previsto.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte. Tiñendo los cielos de arrebol, en un maravilloso espectáculo de colores.

—Me pareció escuchar que estabas enferma ésta mañana. —le reprochó Vainui a Eyra, quien por poco y se atraganta con el último trozo de panqué.

—Oh, eso…. —de las mejillas de Eyra brotaron rosetas color coral—Tenía dolor estomacal, eso es todo. Pero me encuentro mucho mejor.

—Eso creí. —dijo Vainui con mirada sospechosa—Suerte que Maeva se ocupa discretamente de tus labores, si no seguramente estarías metida en un gran lío.

De pronto Eyra palideció.

—¡Lo había olvidado! —la joven se levantó de un salto –Casi es hora de la cena y debo ir a alistarme para servirle el vino al rey.

—Pero Maeva…

—No podrá suplirme, ella se encarga de asear las caballerizas a estas horas ¿Lo olvidas? Oh, dioses. Gunhild va a matarme.

Las dos féminas estaban por entrar a toda prisa en el palacio cuando, para su mala suerte, la mismísima Gunhild apareció en el umbral.

—¡Vaya! Venía yo a asegurarme que hubieras culminado ya con la lavandería. —dijo la mujer refiriéndose a Vainui–¿Y qué es lo que me encuentro? A ustedes par de niñas perezosas descansando, como si fueran las duquesas del lugar.

—Pedimos una disculpa, Gunhild. Estaba por a acompañar a Eyra a tomar su puesto para servir la cena a la familia real. —respondió Vainui con amabilidad.

—Así es, señora. No demorare en llegar con la jarra de vino al comedor. —añadió Eyra.

Gunhild la miró de pies a cabeza con desagrado.

—Pero ¿Acaso tú crees que te permitiré servir el vino al rey luciendo así? —dijo Gunhild señalando su vestimenta, completamente empapada de agua jabonosa—Estás hecha un asco. No lo harás, ni hablar.

—Puedo ir a cambiar mi vestido. No tardaré, te lo aseguro. —balbuceo Eyra.

—Ya no hay tiempo niña. La familia real está entrando en estos momentos al salón del comedor. Y tú sabes lo impaciente que se pone Odín ante los retrasos.

Mientras Eyra le insistía a Gunhild que le permitiera arreglarse, la amarga mujer posó sus irritados ojos en Vainui, quien se encontraba impecable, pulcra y limpia como si recién hubiera tomado un baño.

—Tú servirás el vino. —interrumpió Gunhild a Eyra dirigiéndose a la joven de piel canela.

De pronto, la tomó con fuerza del brazo y la jaló hasta el interior del palacio.

—Pero, yo jamás le he servido el vino al rey. —alegó Vainui.

—No es la gran cosa, niña. Solamente viertes el vino en su copa cuando te lo pida. Puedes manejarlo. —decía impaciente la mujer.

Llegaron al salón del comedor con Eyra pisándoles los talones. Vainui se giró hacia su amiga, aturdida.

Un hombre le entregó una jarra de cristal con un líquido oscuro y turbio en su interior.

Vainui buscó a Gunhild con desesperación para recibir indicaciones de que era exactamente lo que debía hacer; donde debía colocarse,o si acaso tenía permitido hablar, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa. Pero la mujer parecía haberse esfumado.

Eyra la tomó por los hombros

—Tranquila, son solamente una familia tomando la cena. —apaciguó a su amiga

—Cada vez que Odín o algún miembro de su familia deseé que llenes su copa, la levantará en el aire. Solo aproxímate, vierte un poco de vino, realiza una reverencia en señal de respeto y retírate a la parte posterior del salón. Estarás bien. —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Súbitamente, las puertas del salón se abrieron. Los sirvientes comenzaron a entrar uno detrás de otro; todos con diferentes platillos en sus manos. Vainui se apresuró a tomar posición detrás de ellos.

Tomó algo de aire y miró a Eyra, quien le sonrió cariñosamente con el propósito de hacerla sentir segura. Luego, las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella. Ahora estaba por su cuenta.


	5. «Una sonrisa»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WATTPAD: https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4

El salón del comedor era un lugar espacioso y cálido que poseía un amplio balcón con una maravillosa vista de Asgard.

Vainui continuaba detrás de los sirvientes, estrechamente pegada a uno de los muros y por lo que logró ver, la familia dorada ya se encontraba sentada a la mesa, en espera a que sus alimentos fueran servidos.

Era la primera vez que veía realmente al rey Odin, a la reina Frigga y a los príncipes más allá de simples retratos que adornaban los murales del palacio.

El rey y la reina se encontraban sentados, juntos, del lado opuesto a la joven; por lo que ella tenía visión plena de la pareja.

Odín era un hombre anciano, de pelo blanquecino que caía por encima de sus hombros, con una tupida barba igualmente recubierta de hilos de plata que reflejaban su avanzada edad. Un parche dorado cubría su ojo izquierdo el cual se decía había perdido en batalla.

Justo a su lado, tomando la mano del rey, se encontraba la reina Frigga.

Una mujer hermosa, digna del título de reina, aquella noche llevaba su dorado cabello exquisitamente recogido sobre la cabeza con varios adornos de plata. Su rostro era comparable al de un ángel.

Vainui podía jurar que no había mujer en Asgard que siquiera se aproximara a tan majestuosa belleza.

Al otro lado de la gran mesa, opuestos a los reyes, se encontraban los príncipes.

Vainui no lograba ver sus rostros, pues éstos le daban la espalda. Lo único que podía apreciar de ellos eran sus cabellos; los de uno largos y dorados como el sol, y los del otro obscuros como la noche.

La joven permaneció muy quieta, esperando que una de las copas se levantara para verter el vino en ella.

Una vez que los sirvientes hubieron servido los platillos a cada uno de los integrantes que se encontraban a la mesa, se retiraron. Saliendo en orden y absoluto silencio, tal y como habían entrado.

La mesa estaba repleta; en ella podían encontrar alimentos tales como lechón, cordero, tartas, ensaladas de frutas y vegetales, diversos cortes de carne, jugosos guisados y demás. Vainui se preguntó si aquella pequeña familia sería capaz de engullir todo aquello.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que se había quedado sola.

Total y completamente sola… con la familia real.

Intento no agitarse.

«No es la gran cosa» se repetía a sí misma para evitar el nerviosismo que le provocaba estar sola con la realeza.

Una de las copas se elevó en el aire.

La joven se apresuró a llegar donde la copa se había erguido. 

Era la de Odín.

Rodeó la mesa con pasos cortos y lo más elegantes cómo le fue posible. Se detuvo junto al Rey y vertió con cuidado en la copa dorada, procurando no regar el brebaje.

En aquel momento, por fin, tuvo la oportunidad ver los rostros de los príncipes.

Y, como era de esperarse en una muchacha de su juventud, su naturaleza curiosa la llevó a mirarlos con gran atención.

Uno de ellos, tenía un rostro tosco y recubierto de una tupida y rasposa barba dorada. Sus ojos, que se encontraban inmersos en el platillo que estaba degustando, eran de un azul tan claro como el cielo de verano, distintos a los de la niña. A pesar de la aquella gruesa camisa de textura similar al cuero que él portaba, Vainui pudo apreciar que era bastante fornido; la musculatura tanto de su pecho como de sus brazos resaltaba a través del pesado ropaje que tenía encima. Aquel era el príncipe Thor

El rubio miró a la joven y sonrió de manera sutil. Aquello produjo que el gentil rostro de la niña se tiñera ligeramente de rosa. Debía admitirlo, era bastante apuesto.

Cuando la copa estuvo repleta, Vainui se inclinó ligeramente haciendo una reverencia, tal y como se lo había dicho Eyra.

Luego, se acercó a la reina Frigga, quien recién había erguido su copa en el aire, pidiendo un poco de vino.

Al aproximarse, notó que un par de ojos se encontraban posados en ella.

Eran los del príncipe de oscura cabellera.

Su piel era clara; tan blanca como el marfil, sin coloración alguna que le otorgara vida; su rostro era delgado y fino al igual que el resto de su anatomía.   
  
Se encontraba enfundado en una elegante túnica de terciopelo verde oscuro y pantalones negros.   
  
Sus movimientos al llevarse cada trozo de carne a la boca eran elegantes y delicados, casi artísticos.   
  
Y sus ojos, que eran tan verdes como dos brillosas esmeraldas, continuaban clavados en la maravillosa silueta de la muchacha.

Se trataba de Loki, el príncipe Loki.

La joven sintió un cosquilleo subir por su espalda.

Aquella mirada profunda parecía seguir cada uno de los movimientos que su pequeño cuerpecillo realizaba: Cada respiración, cada pestañeo, quizá hasta la dilatación de sus negras pupilas; la forma en como su largo cabello caía sobre su espalda y hombros, envolviendo su torso como un hermoso velo castaño.

Sin lugar a dudas, tan manifiesta hermosura le parecía un deleite a la vista.

Terminó de verter el dulce vino en la copa de la reina, quien se lo agradeció gentilmente con una sincera sonrisa. Vainui realizó nuevamente una reverencia.

—Vino. —la voz del príncipe de rubia cabellera resonó, gruesa e imponente, por todo el comedor.

Vainui se acercó rápidamente a él y posiciono la jarra sobre la copa para que así el vino cayera en ella.

Cuando su copa estuvo llena, Thor miró a la joven directamente en sus azules ojos y sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias, preciosa. —dijo él guiñandole un ojo.

Vainui tragó saliva, pudo sentir como la sangre que corría por su rostro y cuello se acumulaba en sus mejillas produciéndole un ligero ardor. ¿Cómo debía responder aquello?

Se limitó a hacer una reverencia y, con las mejillas sumamente rosadas, volvió a su sitio, con las atentas miradas de Loki y Thor sobre ella.  
  
Tras unos instantes, y saciado ya de contemplar a la doncella, Thor retornó su atención al generoso trozo de cordero que se encontraba degustando sin preocupación, pero Loki no hizo lo mismo.

La siguió con la mirada, atento a cada paso que la joven daba. Estudiando la manera en que sus delicadas manos sostenían el jarrón, el cómo se elevaban sutilmente sus hombros con cada inhalación, cómo se teñían de rubor sus mejillas y la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban con la incidencia de los últimos rayos del astro rey.

Se fijó detenidamente en sus rasgos: la piel oscura y brillante como el bronce , los cabellos castaños y rizados, y los ojos azules como el larimar.

Pronto, encontró tan cautivado con aquella figura esplendorosa, con su exterior candoroso y simple, que le resultó difícil el retirar sus negras pupilas de ella.

[…]

La cena transcurría lenta y tranquilamente. La familia real conversaba de forma amena. Vainui era incapaz de escuchar aquella valiosa conversación pues, además de preferir no involucrarse en ella, se encontraba demasiado lejos como para oír con claridad qué era lo que hablaban tanto los reyes como los príncipes.

Vainui comenzó a mirar nerviosamente la puesta del sol. Deseaba que aquello terminase lo más pronto posible. Estaba bastante cansada ya, había permanecido de pie más de una hora y media. O al menos, eso era lo que anunciaban su adoloridas piernas.

Tan ansiosa estaba por concluir con esa labor, que en ningún momento se percató de las miradas furtivas que el príncipe Loki le dirigía.

Eran discretas, efímeras pero ¡dioses! como le deleitaba mirarle.

Por momentos la buscaba por el rabillo del ojo; en ocasiones se giraba para poder contemplarla a su gusto.

Sólo deseaba mirarla, se encontraba indudablemente atraído por su peculiar aspecto.

Jamás en su milenaria vida habían visto sus ojos a una doncella tan dulce y exquisita. Su rostro infantil e inocente era como una obra de arte finamente esculpida por querubines, al igual que lo era su magnifica figura.

Aquella sutil hermosura, poco usual entre la bien conocida belleza cegadora de las asgardianas, había logrado dejar al príncipe completamente embelesado.

Mientras tanto, Vainui permanecía inmóvil en sus sitio. Apartó la vista del paisaje coloreado de un intenso naranja rojizo cuando el sol se hubo ocultado detrás de las distantes montañas.

Clavó su mirada dentro de la jarra de vino, mirando su propio reflejo sobre aquel líquido borgoña. Soltó un suspiro.

En ese momento, notó por el rabillo del ojo que copa se elevó en el aire.

La del príncipe Loki.

Vainui se aproximó al asiento donde el asgardiano permanecía.

Se posicionó a su derecha para así tener acceso a la copa sin correr peligro de que el vino se desparramase.

Inclinó la jarra con sumo cuidado hasta que aquel elixir de apariencia oscura comenzó a descender.

Vainui miraba con atención como el vino iba subiendo dentro de la dorada copa del príncipe, realizando un remolino escarlata dentro del recipiente de metal como si hubiera un diminuto océano embravecido contenido dentro de él.

En un movimiento espontáneo, sus ojos chocaron con los de Loki.

La estaba mirando.

Miraba dentro de aquellos ojos azules tan divinos, puros e inocentes; llenos de vida.

Sus pupilas no se desprendían de ella.

Parecía mirarla con curiosidad, examinado sus delicados rasgos. Deleitándose con su belleza.

Sin embargo, esa mirada verdosa le parecía tan intensa y penetrante que a la niña comenzó a provocarle ansiedad.

Los segundos pasaron… pasaron… y pasaron.

Vainui, en un acto reflejo, permitió que en su tierno rostro se manifestará un gesto.

Sus labios se curvaron, y las comisuras de estos se elevaron mínimamente.

Una sonrisa simple y amable en apariencia.

Una diminuta sonrisa apenas perceptible ante el ojo.

Algo en el príncipe pareció despertar.

Para cuándo Vainui volvió en sí misma, la jarra ya se encontraba vacía.

—Te lo agradezco. —dijo el príncipe Loki sin dejar de mirarla. Su voz era suave y aterciopelada.

La suavidad de aquella voz profunda provocó que a la niña se le cortara la respiración.

La hizo sentir nerviosa.

Hizo una reverencia y se retiró, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba al andar.

Pero no retornó al mismo sitio donde había permanecido las dos horas previas. Sino que, discretamente abrió la dorada puerta y se deslizó fuera del gran salón.

Debía tomar algo de aire; se sentía extraña.

El resto de la familia real pareció apenas percatarse de que la muchacha había abandonado el comedor; pero no Loki, quien miró hacía la puerta después de que la joven se había escurrido tras ella.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo desbocado, así como su propia respiración; larga y profunda.  
  
Necesitaba verla otra vez...   
  
Se percató como una sensación calurosa, aunque sumamente agradable invadía suavemente todo su ser.

Fue aquella sonrisa.

Una sonrisa; eso, y solo eso bastó. 


	6. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 5 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 5 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 689190834,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 5 

  
  
394  
  
  
34  
  
  
  
5  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%205&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%205&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Un sueño»**
    
    
                              
    
    _Oh, bella tiare. Un adorno de flores_
    
    
                              
    
    _Eres hermosa, en verdad._
    
    
                              
    
    _Tiare, querida flor de mi tierra._
    
    
                              
    
    _Te ofrezco mi amor verdadero_
    
    
                              
    
    _Encendiste un ardiente fuego en mi_
    
    
                              
    
    _dentro de mi corazón_
    
    
                              
    
    _Bella tiare, un adorno de flores_
    
    
                              
    
    _Eres hermosa en verdad..._
    
    
                              
    
    — ¡Apresúrate, niña! No tenemos todo el día. —decía la siempre malhumorada Gunhild mientras caminaba a paso apresurado con una bandeja de frutas varias y vegetales en las manos.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui le seguía de cerca, llevando con dificultad una torre de bancos platos de porcelana que le obstruida la vista. Hacía su más grande esfuerzo por no derribar su carga, demasiado pesada para sus pequeñas manos morenas.
    
    
                              
    
    Sus piececillos se movían veloces debajo del largo vestido que portaba. Tratando de alcanzar a la robusta mujer que le daba la espalda al andar.
    
    
                              
    
    Su cabello castaño se sacudía al compás de su caminar, jugueteando en el aire; imitando el movimiento del oleaje marino.
    
    
                              
    
    Llevaba toda la mañana cargando, llevando, trayendo, fregando y limpiando. Estaba agotada y hambrienta. No había tenido ni una oportunidad para darse un respiro.
    
    
                              
    
    Habían transcurrido varias semanas ya desde que Vainui había servido por vez primera a la realeza. No había vuelto a toparse con el príncipe Loki, ni con ninguno de los miembros de la familia dorada.
    
    
                              
    
    Pero tal situación la tenía sin cuidado, ya que en su día a día le resultaba difícil darse el tiempo de pensar en nada más que sus interminables labores.
    
    
                              
    
    Era tiempo de regocijo en Asgard, pues ése era el día en que el primogénito de Odín sería nombrado rey.
    
    
                              
    
    Pero, junto con la emoción y el júbilo, venía acompañando el ajetreo para la servidumbre que habitaba en palacio.
    
    
                              
    
    En los pasillos correteaban, iban y venían cientos de personas asignadas en diferentes tareas; limpieza, preparación de alimento, mantenimiento del palacio así como asistencia a la familia real en el gran día.
    
    
                              
    
    Al llegar a la cocina, la joven depositó su cargamento sobre una de las mesas de roble que permanecían despejadas, pudo sentir como sus hombros y brazos punzaban de dolor por el exceso de peso.
    
    
                              
    
    Procurando hacer caso omiso a las protestas de sus doloridos músculos, comenzó a colocar los platos en las repisas despreocupadamente.
    
    
                              
    
    El resonar de la fina porcelana deleitaba a la muchacha, quien parecía juguetear con los tintineos de la vajilla al chocar; se divertía al tiempo que sus dedos danzaban sobre el blanco material, distrayendo su mente del abrumador ambiente ansioso que invadía el palacio.
    
    
                              
    
    —Vainui ¿Dónde te habías metido? He estado buscándote toda la mañana. —escuchó hablar a una fémina a sus espaldas. La niña miró sobre su hombro.
    
    
                              
    
    Se trataba de Maeva.
    
    
                              
    
    —Lamento haber salido sin avisar, Maeva. —se disculpó Vainui—Gunhild me ha despertado desde temprano, requerían ayuda en la cocina.
    
    
                              
    
    Maeva la miró con aire desaprobatorio, para después soltar un suspiro de resignación.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Maeva, al ver el predicamento en el que se envolvía Vainui al tratar de alcanzar las altas repisas, levantándose en puntillas de vez en vez.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%205&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.689190834.metadata":{"data":{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-03-08T01:15:39Z","length":11139,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/689190834/images/1589d6cf938fef5782739462684.jpg","commentCount":5,"voteCount":34,"readCount":394,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2228,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-689190834-8a7e188c5?subject=gid&expiry=1583605300000&mac=4Fvsny9JlQOSCBxx7nVBLqzv%2BRTVVjFphM0%2BRqiQq7Y%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/689190834/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","description":"Read Capítulo 5 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 394 reads. tomhiddleston, mar, violación. «Un sueño» Oh, bella tiare. Un adorno de flores","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 5","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/689190834","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/689190834"},"story":{"votes":34,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-03-08T01:15:39Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":5,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":394,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 5\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/689190834","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/689190834/images/1589d6cf938fef5782739462684.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 5 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 5</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%205&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-5"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"88878b546435724c566501cacb669aa0\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Un sueño» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9e6e00a6a36b18a4d393c939cd0db6ee\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i>Oh, bella tiare. Un adorno de flores</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2633a95ef87e433de9135dd9050f0e5e\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i>Eres hermosa, en verdad.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a50715cfa7daa189138e59172238eb53\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i>Tiare, querida flor de mi tierra.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1a7978123069b0469a26a193243cf1ab\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i>Te ofrezco mi amor verdadero</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cdb59e43d950f1f1c408da51987ef600\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i>Encendiste un ardiente fuego en mi</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6b46fab4d2add0573094fef998a22e8c\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i>dentro de mi corazón</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b30bd4859705c5095db17ad1941b5cdc\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i>Bella tiare, un adorno de flores</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4002cc735155c7efe8a889486a577e8a\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i>Eres hermosa en verdad...</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ae259b502f76e10dc1cea23fc51f6f8b\">— ¡Apresúrate, niña! No tenemos todo el día. —decía la siempre malhumorada Gunhild mientras caminaba a paso apresurado con una bandeja de frutas varias y vegetales en las manos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0b5de992bd6375d98590f5b5e3e1aeda\">Vainui le seguía de cerca, llevando con dificultad una torre de bancos platos de porcelana que le obstruida la vista. Hacía su más grande esfuerzo por no derribar su carga, demasiado pesada para sus pequeñas manos morenas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2e492e9bcf19684e9ebe033adf6a63ee\">Sus piececillos se movían veloces debajo del largo vestido que portaba. Tratando de alcanzar a la robusta mujer que le daba la espalda al andar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"61b1a47acc8ab4e3b94e5f7b69358412\">Su cabello castaño se sacudía al compás de su caminar, jugueteando en el aire; imitando el movimiento del oleaje marino.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4e68247061ddaf27c22b9713274cdbb4\">Llevaba toda la mañana cargando, llevando, trayendo, fregando y limpiando. Estaba agotada y hambrienta. No había tenido ni una oportunidad para darse un respiro.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"66a54c1195d3658f6a0b42ece67843a7\">Habían transcurrido varias semanas ya desde que Vainui había servido por vez primera a la realeza. No había vuelto a toparse con el príncipe Loki, ni con ninguno de los miembros de la familia dorada.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a50e37d6e5288a22d9f8ad46ad0645f7\">Pero tal situación la tenía sin cuidado, ya que en su día a día le resultaba difícil darse el tiempo de pensar en nada más que sus interminables labores.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"eb947eb16bfba8cee7fece994d144451\">Era tiempo de regocijo en Asgard, pues ése era el día en que el primogénito de Odín sería nombrado rey.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aa8f160163ff9618f82db32a86dd9273\">Pero, junto con la emoción y el júbilo, venía acompañando el ajetreo para la servidumbre que habitaba en palacio.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"99fb8009e7b2ea946d9a3a95b59efb59\">En los pasillos correteaban, iban y venían cientos de personas asignadas en diferentes tareas; limpieza, preparación de alimento, mantenimiento del palacio así como asistencia a la familia real en el gran día.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ddcec133b31503fc6320a6237adb9b2b\">Al llegar a la cocina, la joven depositó su cargamento sobre una de las mesas de roble que permanecían despejadas, pudo sentir como sus hombros y brazos punzaban de dolor por el exceso de peso.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"76102b4b3ac3cc46a1f5a830d6978b86\">Procurando hacer caso omiso a las protestas de sus doloridos músculos, comenzó a colocar los platos en las repisas despreocupadamente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f1e2ac806a665e47b52b95bcb34fc726\">El resonar de la fina porcelana deleitaba a la muchacha, quien parecía juguetear con los tintineos de la vajilla al chocar; se divertía al tiempo que sus dedos danzaban sobre el blanco material, distrayendo su mente del abrumador ambiente ansioso que invadía el palacio.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"14815524d8d9df657457186263030c09\">—Vainui ¿Dónde te habías metido? He estado buscándote toda la mañana. —escuchó hablar a una fémina a sus espaldas. La niña miró sobre su hombro.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"74f3494719411ad7c18189a4b31819bc\">Se trataba de Maeva.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f7c5dcae294929bc8fdc7378f02357b8\">—Lamento haber salido sin avisar, Maeva. —se disculpó Vainui—Gunhild me ha despertado desde temprano, requerían ayuda en la cocina.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3cbed1d586ff972c19a84672b5f9bc46\">Maeva la miró con aire desaprobatorio, para después soltar un suspiro de resignación.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1a8cd5dd37ad3a64c6aa391908669920\">—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Maeva, al ver el predicamento en el que se envolvía Vainui al tratar de alcanzar las altas repisas, levantándose en puntillas de vez en vez.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 5"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	7. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 6 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 6 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 691740058,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 6 

  
  
405  
  
  
35  
  
  
  
10  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%206&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%206&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Encanto»**
    
    
                              
    
    —No pierdas la cabeza, niña. Es una tarea sencilla. —resopló exasperada la mujer pelirroja—Entrarás, depositarás sus ropas, así como sus armaduras en la cama y saldrás para que pueda asignarte una nueva labor.
    
    
                              
    
    La mujer depositó en las manos de Vainui un atuendo oscuro, una capa, confeccionada con la mas fina tela que sus manos hayan podido tocar, así como partes de una reluciente armadura de hierro.
    
    
                              
    
    —No le hablarás, no lo mirarás. Sólo quiero que entres y salgas rápidamente ¿Te quedó claro?
    
    
                              
    
    Con los ojos bien abiertos y atentos, Vainui se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza.
    
    
                              
    
    —Eso espero. Ahora ve; por el pasillo hasta el fondo. Entrarás por la puerta de la derecha. Y no quiero más errores, niña. —gruñó Gunhild.
    
    
                              
    
    [...]
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui encaminada por el largo pasillo del ala donde la familia real habitaba, encomendada a su nueva labor, con las pesadas ropas pulcras y relucientes en los brazos, tarareaba para sí misma.
    
    
                              
    
    Sus rizos danzaban alrededor suyo al compás de su presuroso andar, sacudiéndose como una suave y delicada brisa sobre todo su torso, acariciando de vez en cuando las curvas de sus caderas.
    
    
                              
    
    Sus mórbidos brazos, finamente rellenos, al igual que sus hombros, se mantenían perfectamente erguidos con su cargamento sobre ellos.
    
    
                              
    
    Aunque su cuerpo distaba mucho de lucir la esbeltez de sus compañeras quienes lucían una silueta estilizada y delgada sumamente elegante, la suya resultaba  de lo más abrumadora y agradable a la vista de quien osara mirarla.
    
    
                              
    
    De caderas redondas y erguidas, piernas como dos pilares de oscura caoba, recias y firmes. Así como una bien marcada cintura.
    
    
                              
    
    Y, por supuesto, ojos del azul turquesa más intenso que se puede encontrar.
    
    
                              
    
    Sus bien pronunciadas curvas se balanceaban al andar con la sutileza de las olas del mar que danzan junto a la costa.
    
    
                              
    
    Tan hermosa.
    
    
                              
    
    Era ella la naturaleza encarnada.
    
    
                              
    
    Y, aunque su cuerpo era el de una mujer, su rostro era aún el de una niña. Demasiado tierno e inocente.
    
    
                              
    
    Se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar en medida de lo posible los detalles de su sueño.
    
    
                              
    
    La aparición de aquella hermosa mujer de fuego la intrigó ¿Qué era lo que significaba aquello?
    
    
                              
    
    Repasaba con pulcro detalle la apariencia de aquella fémina de peculiares cabellos de fuego líquido y ojos dorados. 
    
    
                              
    
    De alguna manera. le resultaba extrañamente familiar.
    
    
                              
    
    Súbitamente se vio rodeada por una cuadrilla de guardias, quienes en su mayoría la pasaron de largo, no sin antes echar una mirada fugaz para así evaluar con afirmativas morbosas los encantos que ofrecía la criatura.
    
    
                              
    
    Echó ella la mirada al suelo, ocultando de aquellos ojos los rubores de su rostro moreno provocados por semejante cantidad de atención, cuando confusamente le pareció oír que la alababan.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿A dónde te diriges tan de prisa, preciosa? Déjate ver ¡Qué guapa eres!
    
    
                              
    
    El canto para sí misma, que tanto le deleitaba, cesó.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui apretó los labios, en señal de que tales palabras no eran de su agrado y que lejos de alagarla, la incomodaban bastante.
    
    
                              
    
    Escuchó risas varoniles al avanzar.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%206&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.691740058.metadata":{"data":{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-11-01T17:59:28Z","length":10814,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/691740058/images/1589d6e88dd172e1944276500438.jpg","commentCount":10,"voteCount":35,"readCount":405,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2163,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-691740058-86aa27d25?subject=gid&expiry=1583605301000&mac=BB6QVOMFWJ4gNREz%2BFlREFJanmoQRD4sG6orLFDhSyA%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/691740058/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","description":"Read Capítulo 6 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 405 reads. lemon, ocean, loki. «Encanto» —No pierdas la cabeza, niña. Es una tarea sencilla. —resopló exasperada la mujer pelirroja—Entrarás, depositarás sus ropas, así como sus armaduras en la cama y saldrás para que pueda asignarte una nueva labor.","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 6","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/691740058","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/691740058"},"story":{"votes":35,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-11-01T17:59:28Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":10,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":405,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 6\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/691740058","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/691740058/images/1589d6e88dd172e1944276500438.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 6 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 6</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%206&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-6"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"7ac100360aa74d053fe9505cf4ce796d\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Encanto» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b7e0e5ebbbf7e860f51ef00880dddbdc\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—No pierdas la cabeza, niña. Es una tarea sencilla. —resopló exasperada la mujer pelirroja—Entrarás, depositarás sus ropas, así como sus armaduras en la cama y saldrás para que pueda asignarte una nueva labor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"95482baae41c34f21e90465509fdd992\">La mujer depositó en las manos de Vainui un atuendo oscuro, una capa, confeccionada con la mas fina tela que sus manos hayan podido tocar, así como partes de una reluciente armadura de hierro.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b1494e9a2c83224adc50bd6dfc290e9f\">—No le hablarás, no lo mirarás. Sólo quiero que entres y salgas rápidamente ¿Te quedó claro?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"53b36cc76d9332b4459b06116d40c8c6\">Con los ojos bien abiertos y atentos, Vainui se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"686b55c93a96fe606dcdc2f06fdd86ff\">—Eso espero. Ahora ve; por el pasillo hasta el fondo. Entrarás por la puerta de la derecha. Y no quiero más errores, niña. —gruñó Gunhild.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"36d597b1796275fe48088204309e3ea6\">[...]</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5b012ab14c933568faac76bc962ca1c0\">Vainui encaminada por el largo pasillo del ala donde la familia real habitaba, encomendada a su nueva labor, con las pesadas ropas pulcras y relucientes en los brazos, tarareaba para sí misma.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8ee09e3a8fce2275b0c299a659adb921\">Sus rizos danzaban alrededor suyo al compás de su presuroso andar, sacudiéndose como una suave y delicada brisa sobre todo su torso, acariciando de vez en cuando las curvas de sus caderas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"08ff45a066212c1ac7f85f175603a992\">Sus mórbidos brazos, finamente rellenos, al igual que sus hombros, se mantenían perfectamente erguidos con su cargamento sobre ellos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"246f2e294b0e1ac2b4e64e1f73563fd0\">Aunque su cuerpo distaba mucho de lucir la esbeltez de sus compañeras quienes lucían una silueta estilizada y delgada sumamente elegante, la suya resultaba de lo más abrumadora y agradable a la vista de quien osara mirarla.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5b7d1a4dda41d1c0442aaa08961ddb6e\">De caderas redondas y erguidas, piernas como dos pilares de oscura caoba, recias y firmes. Así como una bien marcada cintura.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d778277740db717cddf226bbeb3a61af\">Y, por supuesto, ojos del azul turquesa más intenso que se puede encontrar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5ed142426f7acb0837a37836f5c0855a\">Sus bien pronunciadas curvas se balanceaban al andar con la sutileza de las olas del mar que danzan junto a la costa.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"411e18c9822908f95b5f50f0c97c4530\">Tan hermosa.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"84f1526bd08f4f1a86fe2a2960fa120f\">Era ella la naturaleza encarnada.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"64af34efb39e3d6832f412a71afe75bd\">Y, aunque su cuerpo era el de una mujer, su rostro era aún el de una niña. Demasiado tierno e inocente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f79984563bc510cef7d8512dc9f04d42\">Se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar en medida de lo posible los detalles de su sueño.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5fa8b58316f37fc1cea0afe516b616e6\">La aparición de aquella hermosa mujer de fuego la intrigó ¿Qué era lo que significaba aquello?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c2cb97083e59cf2181d66bae25c905ab\">Repasaba con pulcro detalle la apariencia de aquella fémina de peculiares cabellos de fuego líquido y ojos dorados. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bffcb6465a074dc18bee97abef90dcd5\">De alguna manera. le resultaba extrañamente familiar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9b315911fee6e243cf226244febd2914\">Súbitamente se vio rodeada por una cuadrilla de guardias, quienes en su mayoría la pasaron de largo, no sin antes echar una mirada fugaz para así evaluar con afirmativas morbosas los encantos que ofrecía la criatura.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ee10178cfd205ba5d1294b28d2a362bb\">Echó ella la mirada al suelo, ocultando de aquellos ojos los rubores de su rostro moreno provocados por semejante cantidad de atención, cuando confusamente le pareció oír que la alababan.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e8cb159e9bf438cf91045e9c039a0901\">—¿A dónde te diriges tan de prisa, preciosa? Déjate ver ¡Qué guapa eres!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"60465b77195d0cb6b7237a8c36cf386c\">El canto para sí misma, que tanto le deleitaba, cesó.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"883fe574c0e0f5058606b40cd4981971\">Vainui apretó los labios, en señal de que tales palabras no eran de su agrado y que lejos de alagarla, la incomodaban bastante.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3f667ca6af2a82c6ccb26562a587e0a8\">Escuchó risas varoniles al avanzar.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 6"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	8. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 7 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 7 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 692116356,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 7 

  
  
406  
  
  
32  
  
  
  
11  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%207&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%207&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7)


    
    
                                                      
    
    _**«**_ **Absoluto derecho** _ **»**_
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
     Salió sin percances de las habitaciones del primogénito de Odín; el príncipe Thor, quien (afortunadamente para ella) no se encontraba en la habitación.
    
    
                              
    
    Estaba agitada, sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder y sentía el corazón palpitando con tal fuerza que llegó a creer que le explotaría dentro del pecho.
    
    
                              
    
    No se sentía preparada para un encuentro más con el género masculino. Y  menos aún con un ejemplar tan brusco e imponente como lo era el dios del trueno.
    
    
                              
    
    Lidiar con varones no era, ni en lo más mínimo, su especialidad.
    
    
                              
    
    No por exquisitez al hecho de ser plenamente consciente de sus gráciles dotes femeninos. Simplemente no le gustaba demasiado la atención que recibía de su parte, como aquella que había recibido de el grupo de jóvenes y libidinosos guardias.
    
    
                              
    
    Sin embargo, los violentos rubores de su rostro, así como el palpitar de su corazón no se debían al recuerdo de sus comentarios, así como sus desagradables piropos. Eran provocados por el recuerdo de su reciente encuentro con el dios del engaño.
    
    
                              
    
    Por algún motivo, aún no muy evidente para ella, la joven se había sentido algo desconfiada durante el efímero momento que estuvo en presencia del príncipe Loki.
    
    
                              
    
    La impresión que tenía de él ahora era distinta a la que se había forjado durante la cena.
    
    
                              
    
    No se sentía segura con él en la cercanía.
    
    
                              
    
    Pero todo había quedado atrás, no volvería a verlo y eso la tranquilizaba.
    
    
                              
    
    Sin embargo, su cuerpo continuaba temblando y se sentía débil.
    
    
                              
    
    La ceremonia estaba por iniciar, por lo cual, la joven se apresuró a ir en busca de Gunhild para que le asignara una nueva labor o con suerte un merecido descanso.
    
    
                              
    
    Entró en la cocina, recibiendo un fuerte golpe de vapor caliente en la cara, acompañado de un olor ahumado, que la despertó del trance en el que se encontraba; sintió su boca hacer agua.
    
    
                              
    
    Entre todo el vapor y la gente, Vainui divisó la silueta de Maeva; quien se dedicaba a rebanar, picar y cortar varios tubérculos y vegetales.
    
    
                              
    
    —Vaya, por fin regresaste. —dijo Maeva al ver aproximarse a Vainui—Se gentil y trae aquí las ollas de arcilla ¿Quieres?—señaló una torre de pesados utensilios de cocina recién lavados.
    
    
                              
    
    La joven asintió con la cabeza sin muchos ánimos y un tanto desganada.
    
    
                              
    
    Elevándose en las puntas de sus pies, tomó con gran dificultad los pesados cazos en sus manos. Sintió la gran torre tambalearse peligrosamente.
    
    
                              
    
    Caminó con cuidado, aunque poco segura, hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, sus débiles brazos no aguantarían tal peso por mucho tiempo.
    
    
                              
    
    Dando pasos cortos pero firmes, avanzaba por la cocina.
    
    
                              
    
    Apretaba los labios, tratando de mantener la fuerza concentrada en sus brazos, valiéndose de su coordinación y costumbre a los espacios que había dentro de la cocina, pues debido a la altura que tenían los utensilios al encontrarse apilados unos sobre otros, Vainui tenía la vista bloqueada. 
    
    
                              
    
    Una mujer asgardiana, que parecía llevar demasiada prisa, corrió en dirección opuesta a la joven.
    
    
                              
    
    Aquella fémina llevaba en las manos una bandeja con frutas frescas recién cortadas, probablemente para depositarla en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete más tarde.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7/page/2)  


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%207&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.692116356.metadata":{"data":{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-11-01T18:01:37Z","length":16311,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/692116356/images/1589d7aa82c1a8aa155560766677.png","commentCount":11,"voteCount":32,"readCount":406,"dedication":{},"pages":5,"wordCount":3263,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-692116356-2c84472d5?subject=gid&expiry=1583605303000&mac=FEEYs71LvA740KlPY%2B7Ejxnmo2eFwGnGLw32V4UG4t0%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/692116356/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":true,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","description":"Read Capítulo 7 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 406 reads. oceano, thor, violación. «Absoluto derecho» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 7","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/692116356","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/692116356"},"story":{"votes":32,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-11-01T18:01:37Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":11,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":406,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 7\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/692116356","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/692116356/images/1589d7aa82c1a8aa155560766677.png"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 7 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 7</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%207&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-7"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d37d782f69e5a0aaa23ce51cec44ec70\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i><b>«</b></i><b>Absoluto derecho</b><i><b>»</b></i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"65a481c85a7114e7945201c29e8486aa\"> Salió sin percances de las habitaciones del primogénito de Odín; el príncipe Thor, quien (afortunadamente para ella) no se encontraba en la habitación.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a469c716f8cc804cdc801d7b242e70bf\">Estaba agitada, sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder y sentía el corazón palpitando con tal fuerza que llegó a creer que le explotaría dentro del pecho.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"02cd8b2d0a15b1a661e3fc11e0bdcab7\">No se sentía preparada para un encuentro más con el género masculino. Y menos aún con un ejemplar tan brusco e imponente como lo era el dios del trueno.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"39f45fd63a152da52f21c7321c404839\">Lidiar con varones no era, ni en lo más mínimo, su especialidad.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d84087d7261b386b83fc5e10fe76bd62\">No por exquisitez al hecho de ser plenamente consciente de sus gráciles dotes femeninos. Simplemente no le gustaba demasiado la atención que recibía de su parte, como aquella que había recibido de el grupo de jóvenes y libidinosos guardias.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5ff430e00a73c269bf381f0e25f8a897\">Sin embargo, los violentos rubores de su rostro, así como el palpitar de su corazón no se debían al recuerdo de sus comentarios, así como sus desagradables piropos. Eran provocados por el recuerdo de su reciente encuentro con el dios del engaño.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b1674691ac6bc53e738a976775a81d66\">Por algún motivo, aún no muy evidente para ella, la joven se había sentido algo desconfiada durante el efímero momento que estuvo en presencia del príncipe Loki.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2fbbb4b52fc6b11eddfe3214c8925482\">La impresión que tenía de él ahora era distinta a la que se había forjado durante la cena.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c4ae1a5c090abc7592042ce7ee340aed\">No se sentía segura con él en la cercanía.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2e801102ade60d7cef7f24d38ba41ec7\">Pero todo había quedado atrás, no volvería a verlo y eso la tranquilizaba.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7a29f8c36f74937efb7b6e1aa1a54dc7\">Sin embargo, su cuerpo continuaba temblando y se sentía débil.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"177aa415c1cc2bbc309cf5048ff47dff\">La ceremonia estaba por iniciar, por lo cual, la joven se apresuró a ir en busca de Gunhild para que le asignara una nueva labor o con suerte un merecido descanso.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8b2eeff564ca584ce70433bef352e221\">Entró en la cocina, recibiendo un fuerte golpe de vapor caliente en la cara, acompañado de un olor ahumado, que la despertó del trance en el que se encontraba; sintió su boca hacer agua.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"707028c005209e6a7d9b5aa501904e4d\">Entre todo el vapor y la gente, Vainui divisó la silueta de Maeva; quien se dedicaba a rebanar, picar y cortar varios tubérculos y vegetales.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"22d6fa879a3695facaa545880668d491\">—Vaya, por fin regresaste. —dijo Maeva al ver aproximarse a Vainui—Se gentil y trae aquí las ollas de arcilla ¿Quieres?—señaló una torre de pesados utensilios de cocina recién lavados.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bc9f6a0c391ed37b37ec6f55e4329f73\">La joven asintió con la cabeza sin muchos ánimos y un tanto desganada.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e3f5176af42c696b67149f6fefabda98\">Elevándose en las puntas de sus pies, tomó con gran dificultad los pesados cazos en sus manos. Sintió la gran torre tambalearse peligrosamente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d66713e95fe2a19a6bf838c3d87e107b\">Caminó con cuidado, aunque poco segura, hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, sus débiles brazos no aguantarían tal peso por mucho tiempo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"23b2cd17331c2cc3fe0aae51c235bab7\">Dando pasos cortos pero firmes, avanzaba por la cocina.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8618c5551ddbefd580fa43e7d49b1781\">Apretaba los labios, tratando de mantener la fuerza concentrada en sus brazos, valiéndose de su coordinación y costumbre a los espacios que había dentro de la cocina, pues debido a la altura que tenían los utensilios al encontrarse apilados unos sobre otros, Vainui tenía la vista bloqueada. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d63017217f140ea9c6aa3c98facfd947\">Una mujer asgardiana, que parecía llevar demasiada prisa, corrió en dirección opuesta a la joven.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aec6ed21d8a8286c467a543727e887db\">Aquella fémina llevaba en las manos una bandeja con frutas frescas recién cortadas, probablemente para depositarla en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete más tarde.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 7"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	9. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 8 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 8 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 694327311,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 8 

  
  
377  
  
  
31  
  
  
  
9  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%208&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%208&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Ridícula cornamenta»**
    
    
                              
    
    Como un destello de luz dorada, la morena salió de las penumbras que la mantenían oculta.
    
    
                              
    
    Cual perla divina, surgiendo del fondo y sombrío abismo del mar azul, deslumbrante como una gema, y tan elegante como una ola, avanzaba con gracia hasta los hijos de Odín.
    
    
                              
    
    Y, de pronto, ellos advirtieron su presencia,
    
    
                              
    
    Girando en perfecta sincronía sus rostros al divisar aquella silueta por el rabillo de sus ojos, los hermanos la observaron con cautela.
    
    
                              
    
    Thor dirigió una mirada fugaz, recorriendola de pies a cabeza. La recordaba de aquella noche en el comedor durante la cena.
    
    
                              
    
    Y como no; nadie podría olvidar tan fácil a una criatura de tan singular encanto.
    
    
                              
    
    Le pareció hermosa sin lugar a dudas, sin embargo, no reparó demasiado en ella, puesto que su mente se encontraba más enfocada en lo que estaba por venir.
    
    
                              
    
    Ése era su día de gloria.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki, por su parte, en el momento en el que la vió emerger de las penumbras, fijó sus pupilas en ella, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de su primorosa silueta ni siquiera por segundo.
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  ¡Ay! Esta imagen no sigue nuestras pautas de contenido. Para continuar la publicación, intente quitarla o subir otra.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    No conseguía alejar su mirada de aquella encantadora criatura... Y no tenía planeado hacerlo.
    
    
                              
    
    Recorrió su piel color canela con lentitud, deleitándose cada uno de esos mórbidos relieves que ofrecía su silueta al andar; la forma en que su cadera se balanceaba involuntariamente al caminar, el ritmo al que su pecho subía y bajaba con cada inhalación y exhalación, el visible movimiento de sus piernas a través del delicado vestido blanco que llevaba puesto.
    
    
                              
    
    Una vez que se sintió saciado con admirar su espléndida silueta, inevitablemente concentró su atención en aquél rostro angelical:
    
    
                              
    
    Sus labios, tan rosados y carnosos, permanecían cerrados como el capullo de una flor; su rostro estaba sutilmente coloreado por una suave tonalidad durazno, que cubría sus mejillas y parte de su nariz.
    
    
                              
    
    Su piel, tan oscura y tersa, imitaba el singular brillo y color del bronce; aquella coloración era bastante única y destacaba entre la piel clara de los asgardianos.
    
    
                              
    
    Y sus ojos...
    
    
                              
    
    Tan azules, tan puros y tan cálidos como el mar, resaltando como dos zafiros luminosos sobre su rostro bañado por el sol.
    
    
                              
    
    Al llegar hasta aquel punto en el que el licor se encontraba esparcido por el suelo, creando un aromático desastre que se extendía en el ambiente,la joven se inclinó y, levantando de manera sutil y delicada su vestido, se colocó de rodillas frente al escaso charco de vino y comenzó a fregar el suelo con ayuda de aquel paño de seda que le había sido entregado.
    
    
                              
    
    Al contemplarla ahí, postrada a sus pies, Loki se obligó a sí mismo a morder el interior de su mejilla para así conseguir dominar sus pensamientos.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%208&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.694327311.metadata":{"data":{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-03-08T01:40:05Z","length":8453,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/694327311/images/1589d8240d67728746066322106.jpg","commentCount":9,"voteCount":31,"readCount":377,"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":1691,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-694327311-de0ad8f65?subject=gid&expiry=1583605304000&mac=1gCVjosB%2F24mnCANQ7Pi1xNgvcZyjXO2pvRlX3rJ3Zw%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/694327311/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","description":"Read Capítulo 8 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 377 reads. oceano, lokifanfiction, sirena. «Ridícula cornamenta» Como un destello de luz dorada, la morena salió de las penumbras que la mantenían oculta.","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 8","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/694327311","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/694327311"},"story":{"votes":31,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-03-08T01:40:05Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":9,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":377,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 8\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/694327311","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/694327311/images/1589d8240d67728746066322106.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 8 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 8</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%208&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-8"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"56c80cb32bd5bd36f1b463deb77bf757\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Ridícula cornamenta»</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5cc054aed80dc250f936df6b8fc78d72\">Como un destello de luz dorada, la morena salió de las penumbras que la mantenían oculta.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"043ca56a7a40b945c68e5c06eaa50e49\">Cual perla divina, surgiendo del fondo y sombrío abismo del mar azul, deslumbrante como una gema, y tan elegante como una ola, avanzaba con gracia hasta los hijos de Odín.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"856e545f418c99985430585d26d85be4\">Y, de pronto, ellos advirtieron su presencia,</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"220809170b3e82d14d0a538ac2f8dca4\">Girando en perfecta sincronía sus rostros al divisar aquella silueta por el rabillo de sus ojos, los hermanos la observaron con cautela.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5fb3108795513f71c1b62e517c79fdeb\">Thor dirigió una mirada fugaz, recorriendola de pies a cabeza. La recordaba de aquella noche en el comedor durante la cena.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6347b0871ce2d2c02827e54a7f20b985\">Y como no; nadie podría olvidar tan fácil a una criatura de tan singular encanto.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a099665a8c63b2abecbce2e4627c6987\">Le pareció hermosa sin lugar a dudas, sin embargo, no reparó demasiado en ella, puesto que su mente se encontraba más enfocada en lo que estaba por venir.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e8fdd38a77c8f9fc34604865e51656c6\">Ése era su día de gloria.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"067c5a4b5fe3e5588488dcf37030a6ef\">Loki, por su parte, en el momento en el que la vió emerger de las penumbras, fijó sus pupilas en ella, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de su primorosa silueta ni siquiera por segundo.</p>\n<p data-media-type=\"image\" data-image-layout=\"one-horizontal\" data-p-id=\"2cbd1f2aa0b532419f5ca5f36d77695e\"> <img src=\"https://em.wattpad.com/9d533921d1162a5e5a4da7831a68c86fcbd9ce60/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5645316c514151534756624339513d3d2d3639343332373331312e313538323961303137383032643837353634373236323939343136342e676966\" data-original-width=\"500\" data-original-height=\"500\"></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7292c261c6311acd4e81644429103dac\">No conseguía alejar su mirada de aquella encantadora criatura... Y no tenía planeado hacerlo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ba63a9ab3a4d014dc0b810be6ee6459f\">Recorrió su piel color canela con lentitud, deleitándose cada uno de esos mórbidos relieves que ofrecía su silueta al andar; la forma en que su cadera se balanceaba involuntariamente al caminar, el ritmo al que su pecho subía y bajaba con cada inhalación y exhalación, el visible movimiento de sus piernas a través del delicado vestido blanco que llevaba puesto.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7494c0d9426a09ee0bcbb356884efc34\">Una vez que se sintió saciado con admirar su espléndida silueta, inevitablemente concentró su atención en aquél rostro angelical:</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d3bdc43a7a23fe651e521ab052ae19bf\">Sus labios, tan rosados y carnosos, permanecían cerrados como el capullo de una flor; su rostro estaba sutilmente coloreado por una suave tonalidad durazno, que cubría sus mejillas y parte de su nariz.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"431fd977ff8a99f9c21242d61f6ba233\">Su piel, tan oscura y tersa, imitaba el singular brillo y color del bronce; aquella coloración era bastante única y destacaba entre la piel clara de los asgardianos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f3252162570d470d74bc6fbb13718f84\">Y sus ojos...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2194e03461447ed6522da807834696d5\">Tan azules, tan puros y tan cálidos como el mar, resaltando como dos zafiros luminosos sobre su rostro bañado por el sol.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0d03ba30817802e887185c1e390488ec\">Al llegar hasta aquel punto en el que el licor se encontraba esparcido por el suelo, creando un aromático desastre que se extendía en el ambiente,la joven se inclinó y, levantando de manera sutil y delicada su vestido, se colocó de rodillas frente al escaso charco de vino y comenzó a fregar el suelo con ayuda de aquel paño de seda que le había sido entregado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"587a07ec09580bb5f9876d120a952d6f\">Al contemplarla ahí, postrada a sus pies, Loki se obligó a sí mismo a morder el interior de su mejilla para así conseguir dominar sus pensamientos.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 8"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.":["¡Ay! Esta imagen no sigue nuestras pautas de contenido. Para continuar la publicación, intente quitarla o subir otra."],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	10. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 9 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 9 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 697798019,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 9 

  
  
354  
  
  
30  
  
  
  
6  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+9+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+9%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%209&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%209%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+9+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+9%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%209&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%209%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Una florecilla»**
    
    
                              
    
    El gran salón destellaba con la intensidad de un millón de soles, deslumbrante y glorioso.
    
    
                              
    
    Era Asgard en todo su esplendor.
    
    
                              
    
    El reino entero, todos por igual, sin distinción o barrera alguna, todos y cada uno de los asgardianos se erguían llenos de emoción alrededor de la magnífica habitación dorada; guerreros, doncellas y plebeyos llenaban por completo la majestuosa estancia.
    
    
                              
    
    Todas las voces, llenas de júbilo y alegría, gritaban un nombre al unísono:
    
    
                              
    
    —¡THOR! 
    
    
                              
    
    El dios del trueno.
    
    
                              
    
    Primogénito de Odín.
    
    
                              
    
    El más valioso guerrero.
    
    
                              
    
    Su futuro rey...
    
    
                              
    
    Una figura apareció tras la dorada puerta, avanzando con orgullo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde Odín; el padre de todo, permanecía serenamente, mirando a su legado avanzar en su dirección.
    
    
                              
    
    El rey, imponente en toda la extensión de la palabra, portaba con elegancia un dorado casco que cubría su ojo perdido, una reluciente armadura de fina plata, así como un cetro dorado que adornaba su mano derecha. 
    
    
                              
    
    Al ver aquella orgullosa y erguida figura ingresar, el ojo único del padre de todo destelló con altivez.  
    Su amado hijo.... su heredero.
    
    
                              
    
    A la izquierda de Odín, se encontraban de pie, formados con una rectitud impecable en los escalones de oscura obsidiana tres hombres y una mujer; Uno de ellos poseía una rubia y enmarañada barba, el que le seguía era bastante más robusto, con una larga barba rizada y pelirroja, y el último era un hombre de ojos rasgados y cabello obscuro, la fémina era una mujer de esplendorosa belleza y sedoso cabello  azabache que se encontraba perfectamente recogido en una coleta alta.  
    Todos ellos vestidos de la manera más pulcra con deslumbrante armaduras.
    
    
                              
    
    Aquellos eran Hogun, Volstagg y Fandral: Los tres guerreros de Asgard y la más fiera guerrera en los nueve reinos: Lady Sif.
    
    
                              
    
    Miraban con gran alegría como su futuro rey se aproximaba atravesando justo en el medio de dos hileras de guardias con mirada severa. Elevaba el famoso martillo Mjolnir en el aire, gritando aquí y allá mientras el resto del pueblo coreaba su nombre.
    
    
                              
    
    Su pecho, así como su ego, se inflaba enormemente, repleto de soberbia  
    A la diestra del padre de todo se encontraba la reina Frigga, quien lucía un precioso vestido dorado con incrustaciones de diamante que le proporcionaban un halo de luz angelical.  
    Era la viva imagen de un ser divino.
    
    
                              
    
    Y, Justo a su lado, con el mentón en alto y los ojos llenos de una inapropiada mirada divertida, se encontraba su hijo menor: Loki. Vestido con una elegante armadura oscura, una larga y portentosa capa color verde y su ya característico casco dorado con cuernos retorcidos.
    
    
                              
    
    El pelinegro mantenía sus ojos en su hermano, mirándolo irradiar aquella energía repleta de alegría y una infinita cantidad de orgullo.
    
    
                              
    
    Daba la impresión de que nada ni nadie sería capaz de borrar de su espíritu esa inmensa sensación de poder y felicidad.
    
    
                              
    
    El dios del engaño sonrió para sus adentros.
    
    
                              
    
    Thor no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le esperaba. Pronto, toda esa gloria se derrumbaría a sus pies.
    
    
                              
    
    Los gritos de júbilo cesaron en el momento en que Thor llegó al pie de los escalones que mantenían a Odín por sobre el resto de los asgardianos. Se arrodilló frente a su padre con gesto solemne y retiro de su cabeza el casco que portaba, colocandolo con sutileza junto al Mjlonir.
    
    
                              
    
    Odin se puso de pie y golpeó fuertemente el suelo con el cetro que sostenía en su mano, provocando que un gran estruendo llenara el salón.  
    Pronto, hubo un silencio absoluto.
    
    
                              
    
    —Thor. —habló el padre de todo—Hijo de Odín... Mi heredero.
    
    
                              
    
    _Heredero_.
    
    
                              
    
    Aquella palabra pareció no ser del agrado de Loki, quien no pudo contener para sí mismo sus sentimientos, expresandolos a modo de una sutil mueca de disgusto.
    
    
                              
    
    Aún cuando habían crecido juntos, peleado codo a codo las más gloriosas batallas y triunfos que había vivido Asgard, aún cuando su mismo padre les convencía que ambos habían nacido para gobernar y eran, en esencia, iguales, Loki se sentía inferior a Thor.
    
    
                              
    
    Siempre detrás de él, siempre a su sombra.
    
    
                              
    
    Aunque el dios de las mentiras detestaba admitirlo, dentro de su corazón, muy debajo de los sentimientos de hermandad y cariño que albergaba hacia Thor, se ocultaba un creciente sentimiento de envidia.
    
    
                              
    
    Había hecho lo posible por suprimir esa molesta y enfermiza sensación a lo largo de tantos años, pero, ese día, un evento en particular había conseguido desatarla...
    
    
                              
    
    La voz del rey Odin resonaba fuerte y claro por todo lo largo y ancho del salón mientras brindaba a Thor (así como al resto del pueblo) un maravilloso y elaborado discurso sobre el poder sin igual que poseía el arma de su hijo: el martillo Mjolnir.
    
    
                              
    
    Todos escuchaban atentos, embelesados por las palabras cautas e inspiradoras del Rey.
    
    
                              
    
    Todos excepto Loki.
    
    
                              
    
    Sus ojos recorrían, discretamente pero con gran agilidad a la muchedumbre que se mantenía a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo... o a alguien.
    
    
                              
    
    Y así era.
    
    
                              
    
    Buscaba entre esa enorme y casi infinita la multitud una florecilla.
    
    
                              
    
    Una delicada y minúscula florecilla, enredada entre una abundante melena de rizos castaños que caían sobre el rostro más hermoso que el dios había visto jamás.
    
    
                              
    
    Y esa mirada...
    
    
                              
    
    Tan azul, tan hipnótica y tan extrañamente divina.
    
    
                              
    
    La buscaba con desesperación, con el corazón latiendole estruendosamente dentro del pecho a tal punto, que temió por un momento que éste pudiera ser capaz de resonar a lo ancho de todo el salón.
    
    
                              
    
    Sólo quería mirarlos una vez más.
    
    
                              
    
    Aquel par de destellantes ojos azul turquesa que lo habían hechizado desde el primer momento que los tuvo de frente.
    
    
                              
    
    En definitiva, quería sumergirse en ellos, en ese mar profundo y cristalino que albergaban; mirarlos una vez más...
    
    
                              
    
    Y quería que ellos también lo miraran.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **HOLAAAAAA**
    
    
                              
    
    **¿Cómo les va, hermosos lectores?**  
    
    
    
                              
    
    **Espero que hayan tenido una linda linda semana.**
    
    
                              
    
    **Les dejo con mucho amor este capítulo, que aunque corto, es bonito <3**
    
    
                              
    
    **¡Disfrutenlo!**
    
    
                              
    
    **Tahiata** ⛅  
    
    
                                          

  


  


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+9+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+9%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%209&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%209%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9)



  


Historias promocionadas

También te gustarán

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.697798019.metadata":{"data":{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-09-17T18:48:11Z","length":5991,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/697798019/images/1589d83186147085443600872879.png","commentCount":6,"voteCount":30,"readCount":354,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1199,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-697798019-207885d15?subject=gid&expiry=1583605306000&mac=9gR7GpX4erim1HxANjw2LhEcNKySQjEStN98Fs8OIR8%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/697798019/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","description":"Read Capítulo 9 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 354 reads. lokiodinson, lokilaufeyson, thor1. «Una florecilla» El gran salón destellaba con la intensidad de un millón de soles, deslumbrante y glorioso.","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 9","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/697798019","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/697798019"},"story":{"votes":30,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-09-17T18:48:11Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":6,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":354,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 9\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/697798019","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/697798019/images/1589d83186147085443600872879.png"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 9 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+9+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 9</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+9%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%209&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%209%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-9"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"31ecf48d8307a85dfa4ef3025d4615c2\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Una florecilla»</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d83d2a93a5d16d2dd7b7a98bf9e7be4e\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El gran salón destellaba con la intensidad de un millón de soles, deslumbrante y glorioso.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"51e8162a46264fd523ef3feaffcbc5c3\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Era Asgard en todo su esplendor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2d86df3f8176f58c87db9916dd978509\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El reino entero, todos por igual, sin distinción o barrera alguna, todos y cada uno de los asgardianos se erguían llenos de emoción alrededor de la magnífica habitación dorada; guerreros, doncellas y plebeyos llenaban por completo la majestuosa estancia.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"56a720a6f09ac16117a5c67e304a9e76\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Todas las voces, llenas de júbilo y alegría, gritaban un nombre al unísono:</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"541c883f40ff500cb686d5a0c8135797\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—¡THOR! </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a3446dbf677e72692b7e1c3ba91c8b8f\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El dios del trueno.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f01cc1b46290d7a8331b6f07ba6bfa65\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Primogénito de Odín.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5667e28d007c6dabc32baff76276bc40\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El más valioso guerrero.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"094ecea93298fc1d66b5ad9824646081\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Su futuro rey...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b4e17a76c1f8357cb7543fa8270d2aa2\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Una figura apareció tras la dorada puerta, avanzando con orgullo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde Odín; el padre de todo, permanecía serenamente, mirando a su legado avanzar en su dirección.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b562d68ec35f002b59a0f8d55936c0b1\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El rey, imponente en toda la extensión de la palabra, portaba con elegancia un dorado casco que cubría su ojo perdido, una reluciente armadura de fina plata, así como un cetro dorado que adornaba su mano derecha. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"72e6f9883bcc9fc9d158e3859a72aca5\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Al ver aquella orgullosa y erguida figura ingresar, el ojo único del padre de todo destelló con altivez.<br>Su amado hijo.... su heredero.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"978b676d47e62381c9725941afdb0dec\" style=\"text-align:left;\">A la izquierda de Odín, se encontraban de pie, formados con una rectitud impecable en los escalones de oscura obsidiana tres hombres y una mujer; Uno de ellos poseía una rubia y enmarañada barba, el que le seguía era bastante más robusto, con una larga barba rizada y pelirroja, y el último era un hombre de ojos rasgados y cabello obscuro, la fémina era una mujer de esplendorosa belleza y sedoso cabello azabache que se encontraba perfectamente recogido en una coleta alta.<br>Todos ellos vestidos de la manera más pulcra con deslumbrante armaduras.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4cc2fc04d17c772885fc9adb1b5d9e0c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Aquellos eran Hogun, Volstagg y Fandral: Los tres guerreros de Asgard y la más fiera guerrera en los nueve reinos: Lady Sif.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2678265016dce66689971ae36ad649c3\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Miraban con gran alegría como su futuro rey se aproximaba atravesando justo en el medio de dos hileras de guardias con mirada severa. Elevaba el famoso martillo Mjolnir en el aire, gritando aquí y allá mientras el resto del pueblo coreaba su nombre.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4aa0608e4e0ecdf906db37513420f45a\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Su pecho, así como su ego, se inflaba enormemente, repleto de soberbia<br>A la diestra del padre de todo se encontraba la reina Frigga, quien lucía un precioso vestido dorado con incrustaciones de diamante que le proporcionaban un halo de luz angelical.<br>Era la viva imagen de un ser divino.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"26f6f82ca64c65e2843de92581d833d8\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Y, Justo a su lado, con el mentón en alto y los ojos llenos de una inapropiada mirada divertida, se encontraba su hijo menor: Loki. Vestido con una elegante armadura oscura, una larga y portentosa capa color verde y su ya característico casco dorado con cuernos retorcidos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2f22d6ca93fbc594cd8069da7edad06d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El pelinegro mantenía sus ojos en su hermano, mirándolo irradiar aquella energía repleta de alegría y una infinita cantidad de orgullo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"21bceeb371411116159ed53b73aa5cfd\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Daba la impresión de que nada ni nadie sería capaz de borrar de su espíritu esa inmensa sensación de poder y felicidad.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fde0ff25131a979579a42a420f933191\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El dios del engaño sonrió para sus adentros.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bc52e8641951482be32291c052fd5f3d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Thor no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le esperaba. Pronto, toda esa gloria se derrumbaría a sus pies.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"beb5a937e8cc5903d5c85ada4af53712\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Los gritos de júbilo cesaron en el momento en que Thor llegó al pie de los escalones que mantenían a Odín por sobre el resto de los asgardianos. Se arrodilló frente a su padre con gesto solemne y retiro de su cabeza el casco que portaba, colocandolo con sutileza junto al Mjlonir.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"51e21bb59a5d7f0184ceb27c935b46c0\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Odin se puso de pie y golpeó fuertemente el suelo con el cetro que sostenía en su mano, provocando que un gran estruendo llenara el salón.<br>Pronto, hubo un silencio absoluto.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"012da5d797a1d72cf8c6aed90372b088\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Thor. —habló el padre de todo—Hijo de Odín... Mi heredero.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9d51f0320b6420596c372f1c5b9750d0\" style=\"text-align:left;\"><i>Heredero</i>.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"33308f69d53c8a5d6ca2770016a5801a\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Aquella palabra pareció no ser del agrado de Loki, quien no pudo contener para sí mismo sus sentimientos, expresandolos a modo de una sutil mueca de disgusto.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"217794c47800ef48a0f3ce684150e81a\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Aún cuando habían crecido juntos, peleado codo a codo las más gloriosas batallas y triunfos que había vivido Asgard, aún cuando su mismo padre les convencía que ambos habían nacido para gobernar y eran, en esencia, iguales, Loki se sentía inferior a Thor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"737c6dc17475ae31c7c26ac94a8655a4\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Siempre detrás de él, siempre a su sombra.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"27d61b90f020d06083d545882cf133c7\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Aunque el dios de las mentiras detestaba admitirlo, dentro de su corazón, muy debajo de los sentimientos de hermandad y cariño que albergaba hacia Thor, se ocultaba un creciente sentimiento de envidia.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8ab90c8aaa4bae879af36128604e940d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Había hecho lo posible por suprimir esa molesta y enfermiza sensación a lo largo de tantos años, pero, ese día, un evento en particular había conseguido desatarla...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e0f923e9910fc03a9954a8bdd0058349\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La voz del rey Odin resonaba fuerte y claro por todo lo largo y ancho del salón mientras brindaba a Thor (así como al resto del pueblo) un maravilloso y elaborado discurso sobre el poder sin igual que poseía el arma de su hijo: el martillo Mjolnir.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"140cf9538a77807ac8107c7bef99972e\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Todos escuchaban atentos, embelesados por las palabras cautas e inspiradoras del Rey.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"08c8e3d322d26c6ba878b53553cff077\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Todos excepto Loki.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1c5e5ade8735a9c180df32c6473bcefb\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sus ojos recorrían, discretamente pero con gran agilidad a la muchedumbre que se mantenía a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo... o a alguien.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b482ab4fcb5310b0095566acf05483b7\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Y así era.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"31efdc6913419afe568896f2724b1e36\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Buscaba entre esa enorme y casi infinita la multitud una florecilla.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9fa8ad7a4cb69dcc1e7347c76081d219\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Una delicada y minúscula florecilla, enredada entre una abundante melena de rizos castaños que caían sobre el rostro más hermoso que el dios había visto jamás.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"66203bb198fbf018a946fe50a14ba4d1\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Y esa mirada...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"23c33f61fe5a7ea10568b242e48a6e42\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Tan azul, tan hipnótica y tan extrañamente divina.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c694d9968451fcb90c5eeeb8ff84a89e\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La buscaba con desesperación, con el corazón latiendole estruendosamente dentro del pecho a tal punto, que temió por un momento que éste pudiera ser capaz de resonar a lo ancho de todo el salón.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e726e4a16d21953c8987780cb9de068d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sólo quería mirarlos una vez más.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4d38ed0e4c95add006c74ffd4eb3bd34\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Aquel par de destellantes ojos azul turquesa que lo habían hechizado desde el primer momento que los tuvo de frente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"79c20f0a2e5ccb55e90c55a9b7d6258c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">En definitiva, quería sumergirse en ellos, en ese mar profundo y cristalino que albergaban; mirarlos una vez más...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f9ecb4daee2f3cb20d3a04d73f7a8529\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Y quería que ellos también lo miraran.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\" style=\"text-align:left;\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7349780f9a29c51f579c5ea8772d43a7\"><b>HOLAAAAAA</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d56197993299c648b30159b7289b3cf8\"><b>¿Cómo les va, hermosos lectores?</b><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6c39c982fe41986ddbf26a5bb7ab83f5\"><b>Espero que hayan tenido una linda linda semana.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"16d00f2ebaaa57cc3feba63e0fb496b5\"><b>Les dejo con mucho amor este capítulo, que aunque corto, es bonito <3</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1067efa08a46d5b19082ddb4e4718f65\"><b>¡Disfrutenlo!</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c21af776be4d3c9731d1e7b6e2e2c45e\"><b>Tahiata </b>⛅ </p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 9"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	11. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 10 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 10 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 700574993,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 10 

  
  
328  
  
  
31  
  
  
  
3  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+10+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+10%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2010&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2010%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+10+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+10%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2010&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2010%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Gigantes de hielo»**  
    
    
    
                              
    
    Los vitoreos y gritos de júbilo de los asgardianos ovacionado a Thor llenaban por completo el palacio.
    
    
                              
    
    Todas esas voces llenas de alegría, que glorificaban y repetían con orgullo el nombre del futuro rey, no eran más que un ruido lejano que perturbaba la mente tranquila de nuestra joven de piel canela.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui podía escucharlo todo desde la habitación contigua en la cual permanecía.
    
    
                              
    
    Con el ánimo caído y triste, se había dedicado asear el suelo del lugar hasta dejarlo resplandeciente, buscando en esa simple actividad una distracción que mantuviera su mente apartada de todo lo que había acontecido ese día hasta el momento. 
    
    
                              
    
    Mantenía sus ojos en la superficie de obsidiana, la cual ahora se encontraba tan brillante como una gema, permitiendo que su reflejo se manifestara como una suave ilusión de aguas cristalinas.
    
    
                              
    
    Se miraba a sí misma con vergüenza, contemplando en su rostro ruborizado el estrago que había dejado el desalmado golpe que la matrona de Asgard había propiciado en su mejilla.  
    Tenía demasiados sentimientos acumulados en su pecho: frustración, enojo, tristeza y decepción.
    
    
                              
    
    Sensaciones que burbujeaban en la boca de su estómago, acompañadas de hambre y cansancio.
    
    
                              
    
    No quería pensar en lo que había hecho, no quería pensar en los terribles maltratos que le proporcionaba la mujer.
    
    
                              
    
    Deseaba mantener su mente en calma.
    
    
                              
    
    —Aquí estás. —reconoció la voz alegre y melódica de Eyra al momento que esta ingresaba en la habitación—Creí que te encontraría en el salón del trono presenciando el nombramiento de Thor.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui se encogió en hombros. De pronto había perdido el deseo de presenciar la magnífica ceremonia que se había estado planificando a lo largo de tantos meses.
    
    
                              
    
    —Es demasiado alboroto para mi. —respondió con tono desalentado la joven de mirada turquesa, ocultando su rostro debajo de sus cabellos sueltos—No me gustan demasiado las multitudes.
    
    
                              
    
    —Es un evento importante; inigualable —dijo la joven de cabellos platinados mientras miraba su reflejo en un reluciente jarrón de oro—¿Porque no asistimos ahora a la ceremonia? Podría hacernos bien, ya sabes; conocer jóvenes y gallardos guerreros.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui no respondió. 
    
    
                              
    
    Eso era en lo que menos quería involucrarse.
    
    
                              
    
    Tenía bastante ya con el recuerdo de los tratos poco corteses de los guardias, así como la intensa mirada que le había dedicado el príncipe Loki al percatarse de que se había burlado de él.
    
    
                              
    
    Sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda al recordar la sensación que le habían producido ese par de ojos al clavarse en su piel.
    
    
                              
    
    —Oh, querida ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la joven rubia al percatarse del silencio que mantenía la fémina de piel oscura—¿Que sucede?
    
    
                              
    
    —No es nada, Eyra. Estoy bien. —respondió la joven morena dándole la espalda a la joven con la excusa de proseguir devotamente con su labor.
    
    
                              
    
    Su mejilla, ligeramente hinchada, comenzó a arder nuevamente pues su mente reproducía de manera cruel aquella penosa y humillante escena.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+10+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+10%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2010&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2010%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.700574993.metadata":{"data":{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-03-03T14:36:51Z","length":11595,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/700574993/images/15875b29cb080c73169395182757.jpg","commentCount":3,"voteCount":31,"readCount":328,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2319,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-700574993-7899c9a15?subject=gid&expiry=1583605306000&mac=9gR7GpX4erim1HxANjw2LhEcNKySQjEStN98Fs8OIR8%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/700574993/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","description":"Read Capítulo 10 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 328 reads. hiddles, lokifanfic, mermaid. «Gigantes de hielo» Los vitoreos y gritos de júbilo de los asgardianos ovacionado a Thor llenaban por completo el palacio.","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 10","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/700574993","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/700574993"},"story":{"votes":31,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-03-03T14:36:51Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":3,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":328,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 10\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/700574993","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/700574993/images/15875b29cb080c73169395182757.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 10 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+10+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 10</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+10%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2010&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2010%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-10"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"197672667c6f6404164cba9469c8c8d3\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Gigantes de hielo»</b><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a04e845392ef45c77ddaacbc2c857d6d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Los vitoreos y gritos de júbilo de los asgardianos ovacionado a Thor llenaban por completo el palacio.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"35c1ffb15e191f1d43491072934bfb36\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Todas esas voces llenas de alegría, que glorificaban y repetían con orgullo el nombre del futuro rey, no eran más que un ruido lejano que perturbaba la mente tranquila de nuestra joven de piel canela.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"52118badb206806c9e7b1d193027710c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Vainui podía escucharlo todo desde la habitación contigua en la cual permanecía.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4e3de060d910b7243011392e83fc1e60\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Con el ánimo caído y triste, se había dedicado asear el suelo del lugar hasta dejarlo resplandeciente, buscando en esa simple actividad una distracción que mantuviera su mente apartada de todo lo que había acontecido ese día hasta el momento. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2a4c071a4eaf587e01b24df8d0a88828\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Mantenía sus ojos en la superficie de obsidiana, la cual ahora se encontraba tan brillante como una gema, permitiendo que su reflejo se manifestara como una suave ilusión de aguas cristalinas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dabff8ddc1178ef010b018315994026a\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Se miraba a sí misma con vergüenza, contemplando en su rostro ruborizado el estrago que había dejado el desalmado golpe que la matrona de Asgard había propiciado en su mejilla.<br>Tenía demasiados sentimientos acumulados en su pecho: frustración, enojo, tristeza y decepción.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5e7b9be58b951571591be0d515c2e814\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sensaciones que burbujeaban en la boca de su estómago, acompañadas de hambre y cansancio.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9fe7ca676abc42c95284e529aefca90d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">No quería pensar en lo que había hecho, no quería pensar en los terribles maltratos que le proporcionaba la mujer.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"30ee7c3518c95439cd7e4c1eeb7515c1\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Deseaba mantener su mente en calma.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cb85c1301c0ac8d6870289d97aefe01d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Aquí estás. —reconoció la voz alegre y melódica de Eyra al momento que esta ingresaba en la habitación—Creí que te encontraría en el salón del trono presenciando el nombramiento de Thor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9d2eaa335706a8f85711631aab1c0c69\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Vainui se encogió en hombros. De pronto había perdido el deseo de presenciar la magnífica ceremonia que se había estado planificando a lo largo de tantos meses.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a02e3628c50fedae17d4b6b53dc8d275\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Es demasiado alboroto para mi. —respondió con tono desalentado la joven de mirada turquesa, ocultando su rostro debajo de sus cabellos sueltos—No me gustan demasiado las multitudes.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"03757b97a04ea5a8f61b39996f22bb72\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Es un evento importante; inigualable —dijo la joven de cabellos platinados mientras miraba su reflejo en un reluciente jarrón de oro—¿Porque no asistimos ahora a la ceremonia? Podría hacernos bien, ya sabes; conocer jóvenes y gallardos guerreros.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"81d6e3b45b4b0cfd10e7c80e3bca9c47\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Vainui no respondió. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"68459d360635d47e1b07c8ca7116295b\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Eso era en lo que menos quería involucrarse.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7900c61cc1f3b23fe54683a5322ff782\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Tenía bastante ya con el recuerdo de los tratos poco corteses de los guardias, así como la intensa mirada que le había dedicado el príncipe Loki al percatarse de que se había burlado de él.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5578f799106f4e032149d09691fae0ab\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda al recordar la sensación que le habían producido ese par de ojos al clavarse en su piel.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"08af4a21aeda3279537b366ccb07459d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Oh, querida ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la joven rubia al percatarse del silencio que mantenía la fémina de piel oscura—¿Que sucede?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8350a6ffa54ac82278107ca676a201d8\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—No es nada, Eyra. Estoy bien. —respondió la joven morena dándole la espalda a la joven con la excusa de proseguir devotamente con su labor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a6bf81ce11d01e0dad8970bbeb17613b\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Su mejilla, ligeramente hinchada, comenzó a arder nuevamente pues su mente reproducía de manera cruel aquella penosa y humillante escena.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 10"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	12. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 11 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 11 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 705333732,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 11 

  
  
329  
  
  
30  
  
  
  
4  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+11+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+11%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2011&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2011%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+11+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+11%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2011&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2011%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11)


    
    
                                                      
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **«** **Un jotun** **»**
    
    
                              
    
    Gigantes de hielo; seres de monstruoso tamaño cuya apariencia funesta  era capaz de paralizar hasta al más valeroso guerrero; se decía que su piel azulada irradiaba un frío glacial con la capacidad de quemar al tacto, y que sus ojos eran completamente carmín, como la sangre asgardiana que se derramó durante batallas antiguas. Habitaban el reino de Jotunheim, al cual los asgardianos tenían prohibido ir.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui atravesó el corredor lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron justo  en dirección a la cámara de armas, dejando a Maeva sola en el umbral de la puerta.
    
    
                              
    
    Deseaba verlos con sus propios ojos.
    
    
                              
    
    Desde la infancia había escuchado numerosas historias acerca de estas terribles y mortíferas criaturas y de cómo el rey Odín se había abierto paso hasta Jotunheim, había logrado derrotar al rey de esos monstruos y había conseguido despojarlos de su posesión más valiosa, la fuente de su poder: El cofre de los antiguos inviernos.
    
    
                              
    
    Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta que permitía la entrada en aquella misteriosa habitación, la joven miró sobre su hombro, con el fin de asegurarse de que no hubiera guardias que pudieran impedirle el paso, pues  en aquel sitio se tenía restringida la entrada a cualquiera que no perteneciera a la realeza o alguno de los centinelas del rey.
    
    
                              
    
    Escucho un par de voces resonar en el interior.
    
    
                              
    
    Instintivamente, se ocultó detrás de un pilar de mármol para evitar ser vista.
    
    
                              
    
    La piel comenzaba a erizarse, pues el frío que sentía se volvía más intenso a cada paso que daba mientras se adentraba cautelosamente en la cámara.
    
    
                              
    
    Como una rafaga de viento, Vainui logró vislumbrar al príncipe Thor, caminando a pasos agigantados hacia la salida.
    
    
                              
    
    Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de coraje, más marcado aún que la última vez que le había conseguido ver.
    
    
                              
    
    Una ira arrasadora y peligrosa para un guerrero famoso por su impulsividad.
    
    
                              
    
    A pesar de que el asgardiano había pasado a tan solo un par de centímetros de la joven de piel obscura, no había logrado verla. Probablemente se encontraba demasiado inmerso en su propia rabia como para prestar atención a aquello que le rodeaba.
    
    
                              
    
    Segundos después, el rey Odín avanzó por el mismo camino que había tomado su hijo, desapareciendo detrás de los muros de concreto.
    
    
                              
    
    Con cautela, la joven abandonó su escondite y, mirando detrás de sí, avanzó lentamente en dirección a las escaleras que daban a la dichosa camara de armas.
    
    
                              
    
    Pero, de pronto, se topó con alguien.
    
    
                              
    
    «Maldición...» dijo la joven para sí misma.
    
    
                              
    
    Se trataba nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Loki. La joven apiñó los puños contra su propio pecho debido a la sorpresa.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —demandó saber el asgardiano. El tono de su voz le resultó más tosco que las veces anteriores que lo había escuchado hablar.
    
    
                              
    
    La muchacha dio un respingo al percibir el resonar de esa profunda voz haciendo eco en las paredes de roca.
    
    
                              
    
    Sus ojos se abrieron, grandes como la luna llena, y brillantes como zafiros, clavandose inconscientemente en los del príncipe.
    
    
                              
    
    Al ver su propio rostro reflejado en ese par de negrisimas pupilas, la joven sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki la miraba de una manera penetrante e imponente, aún con aquel destello de molestia escurriéndose en ese par de ojos color jade. 
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+11+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+11%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2011&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2011%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.705333732.metadata":{"data":{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-11-01T18:04:18Z","length":8390,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/705333732/images/158ab1c2bc69c121292547876397.gif","commentCount":4,"voteCount":30,"readCount":329,"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":1678,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-705333732-9982e3445?subject=gid&expiry=1583605307000&mac=VxhSfjbmPTwf8YRHOA8Xs%2FVUC1CqE83MBNM85xpBtHg%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/705333732/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","description":"Read Capítulo 11 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 329 reads. lemon, violencia, slave. ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 11","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/705333732","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/705333732"},"story":{"votes":30,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-11-01T18:04:18Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":4,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":329,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 11\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/705333732","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/705333732/images/158ab1c2bc69c121292547876397.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 11 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+11+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 11</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+11%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2011&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2011%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-11"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"af24bc9fbcfa5ca447d0ff2a5b9c87be\"><b>«</b><b>Un jotun</b><b>»</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"17b83716472781f4a3bace8811d42bb1\">Gigantes de hielo; seres de monstruoso tamaño cuya apariencia funesta era capaz de paralizar hasta al más valeroso guerrero; se decía que su piel azulada irradiaba un frío glacial con la capacidad de quemar al tacto, y que sus ojos eran completamente carmín, como la sangre asgardiana que se derramó durante batallas antiguas. Habitaban el reino de Jotunheim, al cual los asgardianos tenían prohibido ir.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5ec71df9b8a44b7796c7ed9a616166cb\">Vainui atravesó el corredor lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron justo en dirección a la cámara de armas, dejando a Maeva sola en el umbral de la puerta.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"20eba53c08676c1a8d56c12ccaa2e7ee\">Deseaba verlos con sus propios ojos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cdebd9929cbc131bd710d1ab9adf4241\">Desde la infancia había escuchado numerosas historias acerca de estas terribles y mortíferas criaturas y de cómo el rey Odín se había abierto paso hasta Jotunheim, había logrado derrotar al rey de esos monstruos y había conseguido despojarlos de su posesión más valiosa, la fuente de su poder: El cofre de los antiguos inviernos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"33a5336b54237c5a359745b4919cefe0\">Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta que permitía la entrada en aquella misteriosa habitación, la joven miró sobre su hombro, con el fin de asegurarse de que no hubiera guardias que pudieran impedirle el paso, pues en aquel sitio se tenía restringida la entrada a cualquiera que no perteneciera a la realeza o alguno de los centinelas del rey.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8911869544b42f3da2e6def1d9860489\">Escucho un par de voces resonar en el interior.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"12bcd396d44c5a62e0ac08dc1a2bee1b\">Instintivamente, se ocultó detrás de un pilar de mármol para evitar ser vista.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"27ea35f18896bdd029de8cfe4bf910a9\">La piel comenzaba a erizarse, pues el frío que sentía se volvía más intenso a cada paso que daba mientras se adentraba cautelosamente en la cámara.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ca27342851079dfbac019f700874fba1\">Como una rafaga de viento, Vainui logró vislumbrar al príncipe Thor, caminando a pasos agigantados hacia la salida.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ec289d1ab6cee6353c72032d5af0dac3\">Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de coraje, más marcado aún que la última vez que le había conseguido ver.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2effb4f58fdfa56d8bd35147f136107b\">Una ira arrasadora y peligrosa para un guerrero famoso por su impulsividad.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"011617ab6ade0e34c067beb0b7bba0bd\">A pesar de que el asgardiano había pasado a tan solo un par de centímetros de la joven de piel obscura, no había logrado verla. Probablemente se encontraba demasiado inmerso en su propia rabia como para prestar atención a aquello que le rodeaba.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2e0c8f023491f1115e5a43c6cf9a88f2\">Segundos después, el rey Odín avanzó por el mismo camino que había tomado su hijo, desapareciendo detrás de los muros de concreto.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7c1a95eac2d8a08d7233b6c7ed402c06\">Con cautela, la joven abandonó su escondite y, mirando detrás de sí, avanzó lentamente en dirección a las escaleras que daban a la dichosa camara de armas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8683096a45877cfad6dd9c298f3d2a7b\">Pero, de pronto, se topó con alguien.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b649709ffcc998ba9838954835ccd819\">«Maldición...» dijo la joven para sí misma.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5dffdfbdab44cbb676d0af47601a67f5\">Se trataba nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Loki. La joven apiñó los puños contra su propio pecho debido a la sorpresa.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"add0f2c0a6abf55bb49c67cfbf91eaad\">—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —demandó saber el asgardiano. El tono de su voz le resultó más tosco que las veces anteriores que lo había escuchado hablar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5b6b375b006b095e540b1b5ac249e495\">La muchacha dio un respingo al percibir el resonar de esa profunda voz haciendo eco en las paredes de roca.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cc02cb195249edf94c2881a9b6296973\">Sus ojos se abrieron, grandes como la luna llena, y brillantes como zafiros, clavandose inconscientemente en los del príncipe.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"00961fea7f274e7fd1a46ff77b4880f3\">Al ver su propio rostro reflejado en ese par de negrisimas pupilas, la joven sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d264708a7d1f7736ac8e67bc12251edd\">Loki la miraba de una manera penetrante e imponente, aún con aquel destello de molestia escurriéndose en ese par de ojos color jade. </p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 11"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	13. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 12 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 12 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 706771113,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 12 

  
  
328  
  
  
27  
  
  
  
6  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+12+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+12%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2012&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2012%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+12+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+12%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2012&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2012%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Temor»**
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    La niña abandonó precipitadamente la cámara de armas, empujando a su paso a un par de guardias que se disponían a ingresar en aquella habitación.
    
    
                              
    
    Sentía en ella una urgente necesidad de apartarse de ese lugar, era el pánico dominando su aturdida mente.
    
    
                              
    
    No daba crédito a lo que sin querer acababa de descifrar; el hijo más joven de Odín era un gigante de hielo.
    
    
                              
    
    Surcaba los corredores con la velocidad de un potrillo aterrorizado en busca de su hermana. Debía contarle lo sucedido, debía decirle que Loki no era lo que aparentaba ser, debían informarle al rey.
    
    
                              
    
    Ahora, ya no era curiosidad lo que Loki despertaba en la doncella... Si no temor.
    
    
                              
    
    [...]
    
    
                              
    
    El sol comenzaba a ponerse lentamente tras el horizonte.
    
    
                              
    
    En el comedor se encontraban algunas de las doncellas encomendadas en la labor de retirar de la mesa alimentos, la decoración, la loza y los cubiertos que habían sido preparados para el banquete real. Al parecer, aquella no sería la noche en que celebrarían con júbilo al nuevo rey.
    
    
                              
    
    Entre las múltiples féminas encargadas, se encontraba Maeva, quien recogía una a una las copas plateadas que se repartían a lo largo de la mesa.
    
    
                              
    
    Como una tempestuosa tormenta, Thor entró en el comedor hecho una furia. Retiró con brusquedad a un par de varones que se encargaban de secundar a las mozas que limpiaban la gran mesa y, con una fuerza indescriptible, la tomó con sus manos y la lanzó en el aire, provocando que todo su contenido volara por el salón.
    
    
                              
    
    Las mujeres retrocedieron impresionadas.
    
    
                              
    
    Luego, se apresuraron a abandonar la habitación, perturbadas por el carácter iracundo e impulsivo que dominaba al dios del trueno..
    
    
                              
    
    Maeva contempló al príncipe Thor completamente afligido y frustrado, sintió una profunda y auténtica pena por él.
    
    
                              
    
    De pronto, nació en ella el intenso deseo de brindarle unas palabras de consuelo, pero justo cuando se encontraba encaminada hacia el hombre decidida a terminar con la molestia que parecía dominarlo, una sombra hizo aparición.
    
    
                              
    
    Oculto detrás de un gran pilar dorado, surgió Loki; en silencio como una mamba y con la elegancia de una pantera al acecho.
    
    
                              
    
    Avanzó lentamente hacia el asgardiano de dorados cabellos y se posicionó a su izquierda, tomando asiento en el mismo escalón de brillante obsidiana oscura que ocupaba su hermano.
    
    
                              
    
    —No es sabio que estés conmigo en éste momento, hermano. —advirtió Thor mientras veía a Loki tomar sitio a su lado—Éste debería ser mi día de triunfo.
    
    
                              
    
    —Tranquilo. —respondió el pelinegro con voz suave y reconfortante—Ya llegará.
    
    
                              
    
    Maeva permaneció plantada en aquel sitio, aún con las copas en las manos, mirando a ambos asgardianos.
    
    
                              
    
    En ese momento, Loki miró en su dirección y ella automáticamente se irguió, aturdida.
    
    
                              
    
    De pronto, eran sus ojos marrones el foco de atención de el dios de mirada color jade.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+12+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+12%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2012&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2012%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.706771113.metadata":{"data":{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-03-14T15:56:05Z","length":9957,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/21/images/158bdd6da14a0063604826803155.jpg","commentCount":6,"voteCount":27,"readCount":328,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":1992,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-706771113-05a2685c5?subject=gid&expiry=1583605308000&mac=zWGDhkvBoI75QOmUSbCM7MSrvHJncMDwfmig6LrZEs0%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/706771113/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","description":"Read Capítulo 12 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 328 reads. thor, avengers, ocean. «Temor» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 12","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/706771113","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/706771113"},"story":{"votes":27,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-03-14T15:56:05Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":6,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":328,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 12\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/706771113","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/21/images/158bdd6da14a0063604826803155.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 12 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+12+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 12</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+12%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2012&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2012%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-12"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"daee56b0343b3e6851dca1d112106b2e\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Temor» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3c0397e99f8fd8a5889a5c09e86281f5\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La niña abandonó precipitadamente la cámara de armas, empujando a su paso a un par de guardias que se disponían a ingresar en aquella habitación.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"20f167c04879360095262bc6740cc9aa\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sentía en ella una urgente necesidad de apartarse de ese lugar, era el pánico dominando su aturdida mente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"973868d272544bc5ddf5777e86f8f1d6\" style=\"text-align:left;\">No daba crédito a lo que sin querer acababa de descifrar; el hijo más joven de Odín era un gigante de hielo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"17c0be079436f2db1cadad9b69332554\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Surcaba los corredores con la velocidad de un potrillo aterrorizado en busca de su hermana. Debía contarle lo sucedido, debía decirle que Loki no era lo que aparentaba ser, debían informarle al rey.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ad69a84e9bb289ba65a108b76520bda9\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Ahora, ya no era curiosidad lo que Loki despertaba en la doncella... Si no temor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"36d597b1796275fe48088204309e3ea6\" style=\"text-align:left;\">[...]</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"107e73b04202f551a368d39d1cc519ca\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El sol comenzaba a ponerse lentamente tras el horizonte.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d555efa215c4e85339a52560a019dccd\" style=\"text-align:left;\">En el comedor se encontraban algunas de las doncellas encomendadas en la labor de retirar de la mesa alimentos, la decoración, la loza y los cubiertos que habían sido preparados para el banquete real. Al parecer, aquella no sería la noche en que celebrarían con júbilo al nuevo rey.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4c4fa19cf2521084fe54e56d91f4d6c6\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Entre las múltiples féminas encargadas, se encontraba Maeva, quien recogía una a una las copas plateadas que se repartían a lo largo de la mesa.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"50451f195111235be4f851f2c40fd569\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Como una tempestuosa tormenta, Thor entró en el comedor hecho una furia. Retiró con brusquedad a un par de varones que se encargaban de secundar a las mozas que limpiaban la gran mesa y, con una fuerza indescriptible, la tomó con sus manos y la lanzó en el aire, provocando que todo su contenido volara por el salón.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3f72fd4066e454af3f37515214c747e4\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Las mujeres retrocedieron impresionadas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bd8e8c5ebd4b5198dc21e5525edc4d00\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Luego, se apresuraron a abandonar la habitación, perturbadas por el carácter iracundo e impulsivo que dominaba al dios del trueno..</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a9665e7feb6360d4a428b295dd5ccdc9\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Maeva contempló al príncipe Thor completamente afligido y frustrado, sintió una profunda y auténtica pena por él.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"67ceb2097d3b776f6ebf0a03a2fd3621\" style=\"text-align:left;\">De pronto, nació en ella el intenso deseo de brindarle unas palabras de consuelo, pero justo cuando se encontraba encaminada hacia el hombre decidida a terminar con la molestia que parecía dominarlo, una sombra hizo aparición.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7a773d3031e7feca0a2c138f370c7613\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Oculto detrás de un gran pilar dorado, surgió Loki; en silencio como una mamba y con la elegancia de una pantera al acecho.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1b830faedfb522b6ed9362479b633bf2\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Avanzó lentamente hacia el asgardiano de dorados cabellos y se posicionó a su izquierda, tomando asiento en el mismo escalón de brillante obsidiana oscura que ocupaba su hermano.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b389204740a2e822e8bbb59ed6aaafe6\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—No es sabio que estés conmigo en éste momento, hermano. —advirtió Thor mientras veía a Loki tomar sitio a su lado—Éste debería ser mi día de triunfo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7e2cf2490a94b804510cef9c019bf707\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Tranquilo. —respondió el pelinegro con voz suave y reconfortante—Ya llegará.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bf2bd3fa6ee4f1d0f225a658009db492\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Maeva permaneció plantada en aquel sitio, aún con las copas en las manos, mirando a ambos asgardianos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"79071daa795c57c7ece9176ee6034e8b\" style=\"text-align:left;\">En ese momento, Loki miró en su dirección y ella automáticamente se irguió, aturdida.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"59d55e321ee9f2a685e2e56ed37195d3\" style=\"text-align:left;\">De pronto, eran sus ojos marrones el foco de atención de el dios de mirada color jade.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 12"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	14. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 13 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 13 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 710185564,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 13 

  
  
331  
  
  
25  
  
  
  
7  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+13+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+13%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2013&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2013%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+13+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+13%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2013&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2013%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13)


    
    
                                                      
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **«Un secreto»**
    
    
                              
    
    En su mente recorría una y otra vez sin detenerse aquella tenebrosa imagen; la mirada carmesí, la tez azul y helada.
    
    
                              
    
    Los rasgos que caracterizaban indudablemente al enemigo expresados en uno de los miembros de la familia dorada.
    
    
                              
    
    Tras el transcurso de varios minutos, así como un esfuerzo sobrehumano empleado por la joven de mirada turquesa por mantener la serenidad para así conseguir expresarse con claridad, finalmente, Vainui relató a Maeva con pulcro detalle lo acontecido en la cámara de armas.
    
    
                              
    
    La mujer de ojos color chocolate permaneció en silencio, atenta y sin atreverse a interrumpir a la más joven; aturdida de sobremanera por lo que sus oídos le permitían escuchar.
    
    
                              
    
    Cuando, por fin, Vainui concluyó su increíble vivencia, clavó sus azules ojos en el rostro estupefacto de su hermana, a la expectativa de una respuesta
    
    
                              
    
    Sin embargo, pese a sus esfuerzos por  conseguir que tal alarmante descubrimiento surgiera de sus propios labios de manera auténtica y creíble, lo primiero que consiguió percibir en el rostro de la mayor fue gran confusión.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Un jotun? —Enunció Maeva inclinando la cabeza mientras mantenía fruncido el ceño tras escuchar la insólita revelación por boca de Vainui.
    
    
                              
    
    Las palabras había brotado de sus tiernos labios como un chorro de agua, salpicando incertidumbre e incredulidad a su paso.
    
    
                              
    
    Ni siquiera ella conseguía ser capaz creer en lo que su voz expresaba. Todo había ocurrido en un suspiro y, para ella, un hallazgo de tal magnitud resultaba difícil de procesar.
    
    
                              
    
    —Se que suena disparatado, Maeva. Y más aún resulta complicado creerlo —dijo la joven enredando entre su rizos sus propias manos—Tuve una visión. Loki es un Jotun.
    
    
                              
    
    Hubo un silencio, un eterno silencio.
    
    
                              
    
    Las aves cesaron de cantar, el viento que se escurría por el gran balcón paró de susurrar, los árboles de llorar la pérdida de viejas hojas. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.
    
    
                              
    
    Cómo el mar sosegado, desplazando la arena una tarde en completa quietud, sereno bajo la sombra de las blancas nubes...
    
    
                              
    
    Era la calma previa a la tormenta.
    
    
                              
    
    La mujer parecía estar analizado aquella noticia; su rostro permanecía impasible, el negro de sus ojos danzaba de un lado a otro, sus pupilas viajaban dentro de las aguas azules que albergaba las cuencas redondas de su hermana.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Maeva? —Vainui habló—¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije?
    
    
                              
    
    De pronto el semblante de la mujer dió un giro, lucía consternada. Miraba a Vainui con un alto nivel de angustia llenando su moreno rostro.
    
    
                              
    
    Y la joven pudo leer sus ojos castaños como un libro; no había creído una sola palabra.
    
    
                              
    
    Maeva ladeó la cabeza y, enternecida por la gran e infantil imaginación que parecía tener su hermana, esbozó una dulce e impecable sonrisa aperlada entre sus labios.
    
    
                              
    
    —Fue tan sólo tu imaginación, tontita. —enunció Maeva jugueteando cariñosamente con los delicados rizos que caían sobre los hombros de su hermana, restándole importancia a la impactante noticia.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui se quedó muda, con una peculiar sensación de presión invadiendo su vientre. Maeva la tomaba por loca.
    
    
                              
    
    —Ahora ven, deja de inventar historias; Debemos acudir al rey para informarle de la gran estupidez que está por cometer el príncipe Thor. Con algo de suerte, llegará al Bifrost a tiempo para evitar que terminen en Jotunheim.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+13+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+13%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2013&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2013%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.710185564.metadata":{"data":{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-05-10T03:25:59Z","length":10071,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/710185564/images/158ec38dade97e3c689367984999.jpg","commentCount":7,"voteCount":25,"readCount":331,"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":2015,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-710185564-393db9ee5?subject=gid&expiry=1583605309000&mac=bYbyxU%2FQZWhCF%2BPWPexKtBPyit9SSpYXUJJirIoJ3CU%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/710185564/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","description":"Read Capítulo 13 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 331 reads. hiddles, abuso, mar. «Un secreto» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 13","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/710185564","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/710185564"},"story":{"votes":25,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-05-10T03:25:59Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":7,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":331,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 13\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/710185564","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/710185564/images/158ec38dade97e3c689367984999.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 13 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+13+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 13</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+13%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2013&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2013%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-13"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e63a980cdec056d12f1b9de5217cb929\"><b>«Un secreto» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ea16f4c7e82303548557afd3bdc3ee6f\">En su mente recorría una y otra vez sin detenerse aquella tenebrosa imagen; la mirada carmesí, la tez azul y helada.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e14b8aa243024cf67ad2e0b6225427e0\">Los rasgos que caracterizaban indudablemente al enemigo expresados en uno de los miembros de la familia dorada.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c10ee33cf9f5841d5af88b77202604bf\">Tras el transcurso de varios minutos, así como un esfuerzo sobrehumano empleado por la joven de mirada turquesa por mantener la serenidad para así conseguir expresarse con claridad, finalmente, Vainui relató a Maeva con pulcro detalle lo acontecido en la cámara de armas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"30d43a04355fb769162558b58966a7f7\">La mujer de ojos color chocolate permaneció en silencio, atenta y sin atreverse a interrumpir a la más joven; aturdida de sobremanera por lo que sus oídos le permitían escuchar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9c3fb87ddf89dd6d1a7d8dc809eea2bb\">Cuando, por fin, Vainui concluyó su increíble vivencia, clavó sus azules ojos en el rostro estupefacto de su hermana, a la expectativa de una respuesta</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d0cc135a7c575b504fcd64bce73f5a3e\">Sin embargo, pese a sus esfuerzos por conseguir que tal alarmante descubrimiento surgiera de sus propios labios de manera auténtica y creíble, lo primiero que consiguió percibir en el rostro de la mayor fue gran confusión.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2a3f9d39f0aa654897b00cf224e0478e\">—¿Un jotun? —Enunció Maeva inclinando la cabeza mientras mantenía fruncido el ceño tras escuchar la insólita revelación por boca de Vainui.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cf10ce1c517df324a920cf7eb56e59ba\">Las palabras había brotado de sus tiernos labios como un chorro de agua, salpicando incertidumbre e incredulidad a su paso.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e5758cba400a8de698f64e9d2fbce660\">Ni siquiera ella conseguía ser capaz creer en lo que su voz expresaba. Todo había ocurrido en un suspiro y, para ella, un hallazgo de tal magnitud resultaba difícil de procesar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9e0f2891367030703401a812a130da0a\">—Se que suena disparatado, Maeva. Y más aún resulta complicado creerlo —dijo la joven enredando entre su rizos sus propias manos—Tuve una visión. Loki es un Jotun.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"56eea42c471d1415493c200abc446ef1\">Hubo un silencio, un eterno silencio.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7380db55bc816594532a7c80b0b9fa8e\">Las aves cesaron de cantar, el viento que se escurría por el gran balcón paró de susurrar, los árboles de llorar la pérdida de viejas hojas. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"10b32e13a38bb2c165bb3ab7e8793338\">Cómo el mar sosegado, desplazando la arena una tarde en completa quietud, sereno bajo la sombra de las blancas nubes...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ac25d85e6f3488bbdc6ae5429d2d5816\">Era la calma previa a la tormenta.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e5f074ba5a39c58ccff301b596fc04b2\">La mujer parecía estar analizado aquella noticia; su rostro permanecía impasible, el negro de sus ojos danzaba de un lado a otro, sus pupilas viajaban dentro de las aguas azules que albergaba las cuencas redondas de su hermana.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8a824f95d66da4dfd6249feb8712d0df\">—¿Maeva? —Vainui habló—¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4db918b7cd45073fcf14d93ea043e543\">De pronto el semblante de la mujer dió un giro, lucía consternada. Miraba a Vainui con un alto nivel de angustia llenando su moreno rostro.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0b11d707dcd75129b6ebe33b1460cfdd\">Y la joven pudo leer sus ojos castaños como un libro; no había creído una sola palabra.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e9a9eb3e03a164b5b1cc8000dd853d8b\">Maeva ladeó la cabeza y, enternecida por la gran e infantil imaginación que parecía tener su hermana, esbozó una dulce e impecable sonrisa aperlada entre sus labios.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"93d6be45e52488d1a54f63c9c1b30905\">—Fue tan sólo tu imaginación, tontita. —enunció Maeva jugueteando cariñosamente con los delicados rizos que caían sobre los hombros de su hermana, restándole importancia a la impactante noticia.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c61aac7b2324176753f32f4648a4bea8\">Vainui se quedó muda, con una peculiar sensación de presión invadiendo su vientre. Maeva la tomaba por loca.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"47aa41b3001fb023a9af6c0093da07ae\">—Ahora ven, deja de inventar historias; Debemos acudir al rey para informarle de la gran estupidez que está por cometer el príncipe Thor. Con algo de suerte, llegará al Bifrost a tiempo para evitar que terminen en Jotunheim.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 13"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	15. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 14 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 14 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 711858318,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 14 

  
  
341  
  
  
28  
  
  
  
3  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+14+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+14%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2014&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2014%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+14+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+14%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2014&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2014%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«** **Laufeyson** **»**  
    
    
    
                              
    
    —¡¿Porque nos trajiste de regreso?! —gritó Thor furioso. 
    
    
                              
    
    —¿No ves lo que has hecho? ¿Lo que iniciaste? —respondió Odín con autoridad.
    
    
                              
    
    —¡Estaba protegiendo mi hogar!
    
    
                              
    
    —No puedes proteger a tus amigos ¿Cómo quieres proteger a un reino? —decía el padre de todo mientras retiraba la espada y la lanzaba enérgicamente a Heimdall: el guardián de los mundos—¡Al cuarto de sanación! ¡Ahora!
    
    
                              
    
    —No habrá un reino que proteger si tienes miedo de actuar. —espetó Thor—Los Jotuns deben aprender a temerme como alguna vez te temieron.
    
    
                              
    
    Jotuns.
    
    
                              
    
    Aquella palabra caló en lo más profundo de Loki, quien se encontraba dentro del Bifrost, contemplado la escena.
    
    
                              
    
    Estaba aterrorizado.
    
    
                              
    
    Luchaba por controlar sus emociones, suprimiendo en gran medida las lágrimas que amenazaban con surgir de sus ojos mientras su padre y hermano continuaban su sonora discusión.
    
    
                              
    
    El nudo en su garganta le privaba de emitir sonido alguno, dentro de su pecho, sentía la necesidad de gritar; pero, incapaz de lograrlo, permaneció en silencio, siendo no más que un simple espectador de aquel intercambio de reclamos y acusaciones.
    
    
                              
    
    Mientras entre Thor y Odín se libraba una guerra estruendosa, dentro de su mente se desataba una completamente diferente.
    
    
                              
    
    Durante la batalla, al entrar su piel en contacto con un gigante de hielo, esta se había tornado azul.
    
    
                              
    
    Y no sólo eso, si no que la criatura de hielo no lo había congelado como esperaba que ocurriera, esta le había dirigido una perturbadora mirada de complicidad.
    
    
                              
    
    Desorientado, había encestado una limpia puñalada en el vientre de aquel monstruo. Sin embargo, la desagradable sensación ocasionada por el suceso permanecía hasta el momento.
    
    
                              
    
    ¿Que había ocurrido allá en Jotunheim?
    
    
                              
    
    Muy en su interior, creía tener la respuesta, pero su corazón no era capaz de aceptarla.
    
    
                              
    
    El ir y venir de gritos lo llevó a ubicarse nuevamente en el presente
    
    
                              
    
    —Si, sólo fuí un tonto. —escuchó hablar con suavidad el Padre de Todo—Al creer que estabas listo.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki se aproximó con actitud sumisa.
    
    
                              
    
    —Padre...
    
    
                              
    
    Pero, antes de que pudiera intervenir en defensa de Thor, Odín liberó un sonoro gruñido, que envió a Loki de vuelta a las sombras.
    
    
                              
    
    —Thor... el hijo de Odín. —pronunció con tristeza—Has desobedecido un mandato expreso de tu rey. Con tu arrogancia y estupidez, has llevado a estos mundos pacíficos y vidas inocentes al horror y la desolación de la guerra.
    
    
                              
    
    Un sonido metálico brotó en el momento que Odín insertó con fuerza su cetro en el mecanismo del Bifrost, provocando así que éste se pusiera en marcha.
    
    
                              
    
    Rayos y truenos comenzaron a inundar el dorado portal en un impactante tormenta de luces blancas. 
    
    
                              
    
    —¡No eres digno de éstos mundos! —gritó encolerizado Odín, aproximándose a Thor—¡No eres digno de tu título!—continuó mientras arrancaba violentamente de las hombreras del rubio la capa roja que representaba su ascendencia real—¡No eres digno!
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+14+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+14%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2014&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2014%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.711858318.metadata":{"data":{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-07-02T23:41:38Z","length":15656,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/24/images/158fb7dd37e21b4f390276904727.gif","commentCount":3,"voteCount":28,"readCount":341,"dedication":{},"pages":5,"wordCount":3132,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-711858318-230882e95?subject=gid&expiry=1583605310000&mac=fkH46kkDwFHbulJBxZjoQoy9SSp1F9Kyf%2F5TpxAsH0Y%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/711858318/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":true,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","description":"Read Capítulo 14 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 341 reads. wattys2019, avengers, lokiodinson. «Laufeyson» —¡¿Porque nos trajiste de regreso?! —gritó Thor furioso. ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 14","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/711858318","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/711858318"},"story":{"votes":28,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-07-02T23:41:38Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":3,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":341,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 14\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/711858318","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/24/images/158fb7dd37e21b4f390276904727.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 14 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+14+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 14</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+14%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2014&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2014%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-14"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"100571d75e105d7345b70af30d0fe02a\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«</b><b>Laufeyson</b><b>» </b><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3c9e04e0180b2f6aa0635aecf805e0f0\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—¡¿Porque nos trajiste de regreso?! —gritó Thor furioso. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4e8152b515ee6822d8de755d7536a07b\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—¿No ves lo que has hecho? ¿Lo que iniciaste? —respondió Odín con autoridad.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"21db0e7383670458a4c1020fac47b163\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—¡Estaba protegiendo mi hogar!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"23ba92075df3905acea18621e128148b\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—No puedes proteger a tus amigos ¿Cómo quieres proteger a un reino? —decía el padre de todo mientras retiraba la espada y la lanzaba enérgicamente a Heimdall: el guardián de los mundos—¡Al cuarto de sanación! ¡Ahora!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"48c9784baaa21bf30ef2fe92355b610e\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—No habrá un reino que proteger si tienes miedo de actuar. —espetó Thor—Los Jotuns deben aprender a temerme como alguna vez te temieron.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"de2583b4501d6dcd579d8b1813342163\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Jotuns.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aabe55a08d59733f7ec9f00625947313\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Aquella palabra caló en lo más profundo de Loki, quien se encontraba dentro del Bifrost, contemplado la escena.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5e574b8b039fbf22e3bd3df70f8862e9\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Estaba aterrorizado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bac13a2546c60fbb8b72cbb72a00aae8\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Luchaba por controlar sus emociones, suprimiendo en gran medida las lágrimas que amenazaban con surgir de sus ojos mientras su padre y hermano continuaban su sonora discusión.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5824d66502e9d276b9e8f3556e887c24\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El nudo en su garganta le privaba de emitir sonido alguno, dentro de su pecho, sentía la necesidad de gritar; pero, incapaz de lograrlo, permaneció en silencio, siendo no más que un simple espectador de aquel intercambio de reclamos y acusaciones.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ee5437456b9f64fe440e7e0b029cb70c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Mientras entre Thor y Odín se libraba una guerra estruendosa, dentro de su mente se desataba una completamente diferente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"820a6dc136a43c2cb5aac67bb2af8898\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Durante la batalla, al entrar su piel en contacto con un gigante de hielo, esta se había tornado azul.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8a4c40a35e0e8c562bcf8cbc99ff15c5\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Y no sólo eso, si no que la criatura de hielo no lo había congelado como esperaba que ocurriera, esta le había dirigido una perturbadora mirada de complicidad.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8b32671f0afacbf2a9983ccbd5793a8f\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Desorientado, había encestado una limpia puñalada en el vientre de aquel monstruo. Sin embargo, la desagradable sensación ocasionada por el suceso permanecía hasta el momento.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"678afc873f22d893d74edb1286ac194c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">¿Que había ocurrido allá en Jotunheim?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a0b32535d4325234cba1a918b071d22c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Muy en su interior, creía tener la respuesta, pero su corazón no era capaz de aceptarla.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"149c3179ed5b8bd8d299609ff0683fd5\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El ir y venir de gritos lo llevó a ubicarse nuevamente en el presente</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"da66923173ec98b31a8057beb773e104\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Si, sólo fuí un tonto. —escuchó hablar con suavidad el Padre de Todo—Al creer que estabas listo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6c47e66db0f6446442d52febabea521f\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Loki se aproximó con actitud sumisa.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ce49356a2cdba3be22baf7a10d1dd098\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Padre...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"73c3be6abb1010d91c19e299f7f241b3\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Pero, antes de que pudiera intervenir en defensa de Thor, Odín liberó un sonoro gruñido, que envió a Loki de vuelta a las sombras.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b11c1c7ecef1f70e259794e4ffc6c42a\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Thor... el hijo de Odín. —pronunció con tristeza—Has desobedecido un mandato expreso de tu rey. Con tu arrogancia y estupidez, has llevado a estos mundos pacíficos y vidas inocentes al horror y la desolación de la guerra.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bc2a886758f880bbd21ba4608233d25e\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Un sonido metálico brotó en el momento que Odín insertó con fuerza su cetro en el mecanismo del Bifrost, provocando así que éste se pusiera en marcha.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a57fe79d2c35b0c17e8046379f5f0253\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Rayos y truenos comenzaron a inundar el dorado portal en un impactante tormenta de luces blancas. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"feb8e6f55e76d7ce89c45925ec6ad7ee\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—¡No eres digno de éstos mundos! —gritó encolerizado Odín, aproximándose a Thor—¡No eres digno de tu título!—continuó mientras arrancaba violentamente de las hombreras del rubio la capa roja que representaba su ascendencia real—¡No eres digno!</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 14"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	16. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 15 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 15 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 716266832,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 15 

  
  
370  
  
  
34  
  
  
  
5  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+15+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+15%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2015&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2015%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+15+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+15%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2015&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2015%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo con contenído sexual.  
    **
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **«No ha sido nada más que una fantasía»  
    **
    
    
                              
    
    _—Loki..._
    
    
                              
    
    _Aquella voz, tan suave como el terciopelo y tan melodiosa como el dulce canto de las olas, sonaba ahora jadeante y temblorosa. Cómo si su portadora hubiera pasado largo rato ahí, ansiosa por sus atenciones._
    
    
                              
    
    _Más allá de alarmarse por descubrir a aquella intrusa dentro de sus aposentos, de rodillas en su cama y completamente desnuda, el dios se mostró bastante complacido por la sorpresa._
    
    
                              
    
    _El rostro bañado en un ardiente color rosado, excesivo, probablemente por el calor que parecía experimentar su cuerpo; sus pechos, firmes y sutilmente rellenos, con pezones oscuros y orgullosamente erguidos, que parecían clamar por algo de afecto; la cintura compacta y fina, que se curveaba luego para dar paso a unas frondosas caderas redondas; y unas piernas tan espléndidas que hubieran llenado de la más pura envidia hasta a la misma luna._
    
    
                              
    
    _Luego de deleitarse con tan magnífica vista, el dios retorno al encantador rostro de aquella tierna doncella._
    
    
                              
    
    _Y descubrió, con satisfacción, que ella sonreía en su dirección, dirigiendo sus azules ojos hacia él, llenos de deseo y candor._
    
    
                              
    
    _Entonces, se aproximó a ella lentamente, con la elegancia felina de una pantera que está por abalanzarse sobre su presa._
    
    
                              
    
    _Estaba excitado, perdido en aquella maravillosa visión de montes, montañas y valles de color caoba que se revelaban ante él._
    
    
                              
    
    _La necesitaba..._
    
    
                              
    
    _Ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas y extendió los brazos en su dirección, tomándolo luego del cuello para acercarlo hacia sí._
    
    
                              
    
    _Lo besó con gran ardor, presionando sus tiernos labios carnosos contra los de él. Loki, incapaz de resistirse a tales atenciones, gimió contra su tersa piel y sin ser consciente de ello, le devolvió el beso con todo el fervor que pudieron proporcionar sus hambrientos labios._
    
    
                              
    
    _Ella recorrió su cuello con esos exquisitos y sedosos labios mientras sus manos se deshacían con habilidad de la tela que se interponía entre ellos._
    
    
                              
    
    _El dios no oponía resistencia; aquel parecía un sueño hecho realidad._
    
    
                              
    
    _Y Lo deseaba tanto..._
    
    
                              
    
    _Sintió su húmeda lengua jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que el dios se estremeciera. Su respiración se entrecortó, y su boca, entreabierta, expulsó un jadeo.  
    _
    
    
                              
    
    _La escuchó reír._
    
    
                              
    
    _Una risa tan pura y casi mística, como el silbar del viento entre los árboles. De pronto, deseó escucharla una y otra vez sin parar._
    
    
                              
    
    _Sintió sus labios sobre su cuello, depositando besos húmedos a todo lo largo de él, continuando por el camino de su marcada mandíbula hasta sus mejillas y pómulos._
    
    
                              
    
    _Sin conseguir dominar sus reacciones, Loki cerró los ojos extasiado por aquella suavidad y ternura, dejándose llevar por la marea que azotaba su corazón y mente._
    
    
                              
    
    _Se quedó inmóvil, sintiéndolo todo, ansiando que aquello nunca tuviera fin,  cuando de pronto escuchó aquella apacible voz susurrarle al oído:_
    
    
                              
    
    _—Te necesito..._
    
    
                              
    
    _Tales palabras desataron sin fin de sensaciones en su cuerpo, sin embargo, aquella que sin lugar a dudas fue la más notoria y manifiesta, se concentró en su miembro, que ahora, palpitante de deseo, empujaba con fuerza el cuero de su pantalón, desesperado por salir a la superficie._
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15/page/2)  


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+15+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+15%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2015&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2015%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.716266832.metadata":{"data":{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-06-11T14:05:24Z","length":10044,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/716266832/images/159308ee25654458309645926767.gif","commentCount":5,"voteCount":34,"readCount":370,"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":2009,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-716266832-46a335355?subject=gid&expiry=1583605313000&mac=DcF8Nb07W9J9iyK90sruAKSQG0h3wc7odhYbNd8FzcU%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/716266832/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","description":"Read Capítulo 15 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 370 reads. thor, violación, hiddles. ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo con contenído sexual. ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 15","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/716266832","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/716266832"},"story":{"votes":34,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-06-11T14:05:24Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":5,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":370,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 15\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/716266832","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/716266832/images/159308ee25654458309645926767.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 15 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+15+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 15</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+15%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2015&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2015%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-15"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"134a00a46874e7bb8b2e6ac818645d78\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo con contenído sexual.<br></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9dfc2482e56d2bc9a87dff8683c37d02\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«No ha sido nada más que una fantasía» <br></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"96eb115cd2f1c9e81eb7ece1e3e34db4\"><i>—Loki... </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"21294580e91982a68edb17a85afc4341\"><i>Aquella voz, tan suave como el terciopelo y tan melodiosa como el dulce canto de las olas, sonaba ahora jadeante y temblorosa. Cómo si su portadora hubiera pasado largo rato ahí, ansiosa por sus atenciones.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"542d1558749fc4a940fd5446949b52be\"><i>Más allá de alarmarse por descubrir a aquella intrusa dentro de sus aposentos, de rodillas en su cama y completamente desnuda, el dios se mostró bastante complacido por la sorpresa. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9c5c888d93bc8c15246ae56eb0069cb9\"><i>El rostro bañado en un ardiente color rosado, excesivo, probablemente por el calor que parecía experimentar su cuerpo; sus pechos, firmes y sutilmente rellenos, con pezones oscuros y orgullosamente erguidos, que parecían clamar por algo de afecto; la cintura compacta y fina, que se curveaba luego para dar paso a unas frondosas caderas redondas; y unas piernas tan espléndidas que hubieran llenado de la más pura envidia hasta a la misma luna. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cebb6cc6eeafd401795a8e3cb8ad6788\"><i>Luego de deleitarse con tan magnífica vista, el dios retorno al encantador rostro de aquella tierna doncella. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"19d01a407a2900c4b6a9d229ec2afe7f\"><i>Y descubrió, con satisfacción, que ella sonreía en su dirección, dirigiendo sus azules ojos hacia él, llenos de deseo y candor. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d224639beb44c2c3767401c01e8707b4\"><i>Entonces, se aproximó a ella lentamente, con la elegancia felina de una pantera que está por abalanzarse sobre su presa.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b1279876634a5d81b65f517fea8e69ee\"><i>Estaba excitado, perdido en aquella maravillosa visión de montes, montañas y valles de color caoba que se revelaban ante él. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9ba061d420c1cac18096a91b22298a1e\"><i>La necesitaba... </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"21a83006dbe815ccb61d737224378ed4\"><i>Ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas y extendió los brazos en su dirección, tomándolo luego del cuello para acercarlo hacia sí. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"890e2f0e41b37869a167a8c253ea8321\"><i>Lo besó con gran ardor, presionando sus tiernos labios carnosos contra los de él. Loki, incapaz de resistirse a tales atenciones, gimió contra su tersa piel y sin ser consciente de ello, le devolvió el beso con todo el fervor que pudieron proporcionar sus hambrientos labios. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b2a06d1e591394f1b4f2e3bf5e3ab00c\"><i>Ella recorrió su cuello con esos exquisitos y sedosos labios mientras sus manos se deshacían con habilidad de la tela que se interponía entre ellos. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b9374590afc3426d21a158dfd268b2a6\"><i>El dios no oponía resistencia; aquel parecía un sueño hecho realidad. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"74b9cbc33349fea2a1d498944d0ab3ec\"><i>Y Lo deseaba tanto... </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"777b6d6cb9d589c20744019645912234\"><i>Sintió su húmeda lengua jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que el dios se estremeciera. Su respiración se entrecortó, y su boca, entreabierta, expulsó un jadeo. <br></i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3f32a2c5f942b4130bfd1c4c576ee4d4\"><i>La escuchó reír.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3449ce764472631ce039c029ae1c8f41\"><i>Una risa tan pura y casi mística, como el silbar del viento entre los árboles. De pronto, deseó escucharla una y otra vez sin parar.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"408ac64913b6d98c5194d103538bb76e\"><i>Sintió sus labios sobre su cuello, depositando besos húmedos a todo lo largo de él, continuando por el camino de su marcada mandíbula hasta sus mejillas y pómulos.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"736aa9e880f493df1cb22a2080de846d\"><i>Sin conseguir dominar sus reacciones, Loki cerró los ojos extasiado por aquella suavidad y ternura, dejándose llevar por la marea que azotaba su corazón y mente.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a1ba9d69250b179b12f5fea28e4cf282\"><i>Se quedó inmóvil, sintiéndolo todo, ansiando que aquello nunca tuviera fin, cuando de pronto escuchó aquella apacible voz susurrarle al oído:</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fd2ebe30a39565e239a644f5f774aecb\"><i>—Te necesito... </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"73cef150b73be6a6757378f043879a2c\"><i>Tales palabras desataron sin fin de sensaciones en su cuerpo, sin embargo, aquella que sin lugar a dudas fue la más notoria y manifiesta, se concentró en su miembro, que ahora, palpitante de deseo, empujaba con fuerza el cuero de su pantalón, desesperado por salir a la superficie. </i></p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 15"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	17. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 16 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 16 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 718392200,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 16 

  
  
369  
  
  
29  
  
  
  
5  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+16+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+16%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2016&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2016%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+16+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+16%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2016&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2016%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Eres hermosa»**  
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Como una catarata de oscuro color chocolate, aquella indómita melena cayó con suavidad sobre los hombros descubiertos de la fémina de ojos turquesa.
    
    
                              
    
    Las formas ondeantes de su cabello deslizándose por su cuello, alrededor de su tierno rostro, desembocando sobre sus hombros, estirándose hasta enredarse a la altura de sus caderas; abrazando su cuerpo como si aquellos rizos abundantes tuvieran vida propia. Le acariciaban la piel desnuda con suavidad mientras ella hacía lo posible por mantenerlos en orden.
    
    
                              
    
    Mientras la joven se deslizaba dentro de un viejo camisón de delicado algodón que a duras penas se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Holgado en los hombros, los mantenía al descubierto, deteniendose en el punto exacto, previniendo que sus pechos, jóvenes y lozanos, se asomaran por encima de la tela.
    
    
                              
    
    La prenda se fruncía a la altura de su talle, ajustándose de pronto a su diminuto cuerpo para luego caer bruscamente sobre sus caderas, haciéndolas desaparecer entre las faldas casi traslúcidas que le cubrían hasta los tobillos. 
    
    
                              
    
    Aunque a ojos de los demás, la prenda podía parecer de lo más favorecedora, aún para un simple vestido para dormir, a Vainui no podía parecerle menos agradable, pues le resultaba incómodo de mirar cada vez que se contemplaba a si misma frente al espejo, la manera en que su dulce piel desbordaba por la zona del escote.
    
    
                              
    
    Sus hombros, pecho, brazos, era demasiado que mostrar. Por este motivo, procuraba no hacer apariciones inesperadas fuera de la seguridad de su habitación a altas horas de la noche.
    
    
                              
    
    La calidez que irradiaba la noche asgardiana le coloreó las mejillas de la manera más agradable, iluminando la morena piel de su rostro. Se examinaba a sí misma en aquel difuso reflejo.
    
    
                              
    
    Su mirada de niña, su rostro puro como un lirio, de rasgos tan primorosos, cautivante como el de una muñeca de oscura porcelana.   
    Más ella no podía ver nada de eso, contemplaba el diminuto hematoma apenas perceptible de su mejilla que irrumpía en el color canela de su candorosa tez.
    
    
                              
    
    Cuando el calor comenzó a arrullarle y los párpados comenzaron a pesarle, se dispuso a entrar en la cama.
    
    
                              
    
    Tras una agotadora jornada de trabajo en la cocina y una cena sumergida en tensión y silencio por la inminente guerra que sea avecinaba, la joven se sintió agradecida de finalmente encontrarse en su habitación, lejos de aquellos inquietantes comentarios referentes al destierro de Thor y al reino helado de Jotunheim.
    
    
                              
    
    Mientras se arropaba a sí misma en la cama, Vainui se vió inmersa en una marea de ideas y pensamientos; aquel día había ocurrido algo extraordinario, y no se trataba en absoluto del infortunio en el que se había envuelto el primogénito al caer en el destierro en un mundo distante.
    
    
                              
    
    No... 
    
    
                              
    
    Se cuestionaba el hecho de que, sin haberlo experimentado nunca antes, había tenido una visión.
    
    
                              
    
    Aquella petrificante imagen de un Jotun mirándola directamente a los ojos le helaba la sangre pues, no se trataba de un gigante de hielo común y corriente, se trataba del príncipe Loki.
    
    
                              
    
    Eso agravaba la situación a niveles inimaginables.
    
    
                              
    
    Sintió un escalofrío cuando la imagen grabada en su memoria reapareció en su mente.
    
    
                              
    
    Mientras se abrazaba las rodillas, intentó disipar ese recuerdo, pues sabía que, de  no hacerlo, sufriría pesadillas.
    
    
                              
    
    Se recostó en la cama, estirándose, mirando al techo,aguardando a que Maeva entrara por aquélla puerta de madera, como lo había prometido.
    
    
                              
    
    Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y pasaron, pero Maeva jamás apareció.
    
    
                              
    
    [...]
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui despertó de su sueño sobresaltada y bañada en un sudor frío.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16/page/2)

[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+16+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+16%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2016&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2016%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.718392200.metadata":{"data":{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-05-10T03:29:12Z","length":13779,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/28/images/15949a3b0ae06cd9563196836111.jpg","commentCount":5,"voteCount":29,"readCount":369,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2756,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-718392200-807dbde15?subject=gid&expiry=1583605316000&mac=RPS1KFnaa%2BPK%2FJIcfE9zRN3wFPw%2BcWQSkHs17s6131w%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/718392200/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","description":"Read Capítulo 16 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 369 reads. mar, mermaid, thor. «Eres hermosa» Como una catarata de oscuro color chocolate, aquella indómita melena cayó con suavidad sobre los hombros descubiertos de la fémina de ojos turquesa.","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 16","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/718392200","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/718392200"},"story":{"votes":29,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-05-10T03:29:12Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":5,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":369,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 16\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/718392200","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/28/images/15949a3b0ae06cd9563196836111.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 16 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+16+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 16</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+16%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2016&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2016%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-16"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"3e317f9683ce62a8e65e5e829f292a9a\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Eres hermosa» </b><br><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"45f8e33ea6fd17e0ef7622f4913c7d5a\">Como una catarata de oscuro color chocolate, aquella indómita melena cayó con suavidad sobre los hombros descubiertos de la fémina de ojos turquesa.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"40b225eaf700ef236802285dc3787744\">Las formas ondeantes de su cabello deslizándose por su cuello, alrededor de su tierno rostro, desembocando sobre sus hombros, estirándose hasta enredarse a la altura de sus caderas; abrazando su cuerpo como si aquellos rizos abundantes tuvieran vida propia. Le acariciaban la piel desnuda con suavidad mientras ella hacía lo posible por mantenerlos en orden.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"626ba3251de677bde023edcf5a0a1b40\">Mientras la joven se deslizaba dentro de un viejo camisón de delicado algodón que a duras penas se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Holgado en los hombros, los mantenía al descubierto, deteniendose en el punto exacto, previniendo que sus pechos, jóvenes y lozanos, se asomaran por encima de la tela.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3522cfae5048bfd0444146ea8eacdada\">La prenda se fruncía a la altura de su talle, ajustándose de pronto a su diminuto cuerpo para luego caer bruscamente sobre sus caderas, haciéndolas desaparecer entre las faldas casi traslúcidas que le cubrían hasta los tobillos. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5c5dd2d1297efd3cf833d6c0d7313680\">Aunque a ojos de los demás, la prenda podía parecer de lo más favorecedora, aún para un simple vestido para dormir, a Vainui no podía parecerle menos agradable, pues le resultaba incómodo de mirar cada vez que se contemplaba a si misma frente al espejo, la manera en que su dulce piel desbordaba por la zona del escote.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b1d14ce94d395c60996bb786fea87da5\">Sus hombros, pecho, brazos, era demasiado que mostrar. Por este motivo, procuraba no hacer apariciones inesperadas fuera de la seguridad de su habitación a altas horas de la noche.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1eb5db800865b3adea886ec565f79c34\">La calidez que irradiaba la noche asgardiana le coloreó las mejillas de la manera más agradable, iluminando la morena piel de su rostro. Se examinaba a sí misma en aquel difuso reflejo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"50ba511c260741d0d4f27020ddf5e359\">Su mirada de niña, su rostro puro como un lirio, de rasgos tan primorosos, cautivante como el de una muñeca de oscura porcelana. <br>Más ella no podía ver nada de eso, contemplaba el diminuto hematoma apenas perceptible de su mejilla que irrumpía en el color canela de su candorosa tez.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f965da4e4fe372cfe87df93bca26466c\">Cuando el calor comenzó a arrullarle y los párpados comenzaron a pesarle, se dispuso a entrar en la cama.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"01fde13b8e40b39848ea95298c1d8b8e\">Tras una agotadora jornada de trabajo en la cocina y una cena sumergida en tensión y silencio por la inminente guerra que sea avecinaba, la joven se sintió agradecida de finalmente encontrarse en su habitación, lejos de aquellos inquietantes comentarios referentes al destierro de Thor y al reino helado de Jotunheim.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c79256c16d8f4cf003d4b41451ffe25f\">Mientras se arropaba a sí misma en la cama, Vainui se vió inmersa en una marea de ideas y pensamientos; aquel día había ocurrido algo extraordinario, y no se trataba en absoluto del infortunio en el que se había envuelto el primogénito al caer en el destierro en un mundo distante.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"79b8d8168308565827442535134c1c6a\">No... </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"63f2c76001732eeb4ffde231d864d0da\">Se cuestionaba el hecho de que, sin haberlo experimentado nunca antes, había tenido una visión.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3a8d5aa7242b27779c849abd8987a9b7\">Aquella petrificante imagen de un Jotun mirándola directamente a los ojos le helaba la sangre pues, no se trataba de un gigante de hielo común y corriente, se trataba del príncipe Loki.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"86c2ec99fc8f2426500f062c0fd31eeb\">Eso agravaba la situación a niveles inimaginables.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1d94ff6f11fcf716b19598de30b432d2\">Sintió un escalofrío cuando la imagen grabada en su memoria reapareció en su mente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8d556cf2240f7d7af84523cbf0612d7a\">Mientras se abrazaba las rodillas, intentó disipar ese recuerdo, pues sabía que, de no hacerlo, sufriría pesadillas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9ae2fc3f35ffe23501e69a2fbadbdeb6\">Se recostó en la cama, estirándose, mirando al techo,aguardando a que Maeva entrara por aquélla puerta de madera, como lo había prometido.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4122888fb9728730c72d9ba033bd5fa1\">Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y pasaron, pero Maeva jamás apareció.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"36d597b1796275fe48088204309e3ea6\">[...]</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3d7eb1e392c023de075f1753c83ad886\">Vainui despertó de su sueño sobresaltada y bañada en un sudor frío.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 16"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	18. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 17 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 17 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 720731500,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 17 

  
  
293  
  
  
28  
  
  
  
6  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+17+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+17%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2017&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2017%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+17+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+17%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2017&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2017%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Mi rey»**  
    
    
    
                              
    
    El amanecer, cálido y esperanzador, comenzaba a iluminar el dorado reino de Asgard con los primeros rayos del sol.
    
    
                              
    
    Con los primeros destellos de la mañana, se erguía un nuevo día. Pero aquel no era uno común y corriente. Ese sería un día en el que el destino no sólo de Asgard, sino también de los nueve mundos, cambiaría para siempre.
    
    
                              
    
    En el ala real, dentro de la habitación principal, tendido sobre un amplio lecho, cubierto de finas sábanas de seda y onerosas pieles, yacía el padre de todo, convaleciente y débil, sumido en un profundo sueño del que se temía no volvería a despertar jamás.
    
    
                              
    
    A su izquierda, con la mirada perdida en el rostro de su amado rey y esposo, se encontraba la reina Frigga. Lo que en sus ojos se reflejaba no era sino la más intensa y pura angustia, ocasionada por los agobiantes eventos que habían tenido lugar el día anterior. Su corazón herido por la desalentadora noticia del destierro de Thor,  parecía quebrarse aún más al ver a su esposo en aquel estado tan delicado.  
    
    
    
                              
    
    Sin embargo, como esposa fiel que ella era, y como reina fuerte que procuraba ser se negaba rotundamente a apartarse de su lado.
    
    
                              
    
    A la diestra del padre de todo, haciéndole compañía a su madre, estaba Loki. Guardando absoluto silencio mientras contemplaba serenamente el cuerpo debilitado de Odín.
    
    
                              
    
    En su mirar no había cabida para nada más que el rencor, la ira y desdén; sentimientos que ahora lo llenaban por completo, ennegreciendo no sólo la mirada que le dedicaba a Odín, sino también su corazón.
    
    
                              
    
    Frigga había intentado confortar su alma herida, convenciendole de que su padre le había ocultado la verdad  con el única intención de que su hijo menor no se sintiera diferente al resto de los asgardianos.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki era su hijo, y lo amaban por lo que era.
    
    
                              
    
    No obstante, ya era tarde para entender razones y palabras de consuelo. Loki no podía sentir nada más allá de la traición que lo embargaba. Era como una mortal ponzoña que se esparcía peligrosamente, envenenando su mente con ideas colmadas de resentimiento.
    
    
                              
    
    Y, para empeorar su situación, su alma no era lo único que dolía en aquél momento, su ego igualmente estaba roto.
    
    
                              
    
    Tras ejecutar un último y desesperado intento por atraer la atención de aquella encantadora joven de ojos larimar, tanto su orgullo como su corazón habían alcanzado niveles abismales.
    
    
                              
    
    Un sin fin de sentimientos negativos se habían instalado en el pecho de Loki y no daban tregua alguna que pudiera evitar que el remolino de pensamientos iracundos azotaran su cabeza. Se sentía herido, rechazado, pero  también terriblemente culpable por la forma tan brutal en que se habían aproximado a ella.
    
    
                              
    
    No había sido esa su intención en absoluto más, al verla completa y absolutamente sola, vagando entre los muros del palacio y con esa apariencia, Loki había perdido el control de sí mismo.
    
    
                              
    
    Había actuado impulsivamente, dominado por un mero instinto animal. Algo no muy propio de él, siempre tan analítico, calculador y frío.
    
    
                              
    
    Había actuado como lo haría Thor, dejándose llevar por aquel fuerte deseo desarrollado hacia esa inocente niña.
    
    
                              
    
    Y aquello le molestaba.
    
    
                              
    
    Todo causado por aquella lúcida fantasía.
    
    
                              
    
    Al recordar lo ocurrido, se mordió la lengua ansiosamente, cuestionandose cómo sería tocar algo más allá que sólo su tierno rostro, tenerla del modo que él había soñado.
    
    
                              
    
    No conseguía parar de pensar en la tersura de aquella sonrosada mejilla, en su mórbida y núbil silueta debajo de sus manos, y en ese dulce aroma que se desprendía de su cabello.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17/page/2)  


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+17+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+17%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2017&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2017%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.720731500.metadata":{"data":{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-09-17T19:07:05Z","length":7595,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/29/images/15964b11a33ce376578623935739.gif","commentCount":6,"voteCount":28,"readCount":293,"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":1519,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-720731500-f851253b5?subject=gid&expiry=1583605317000&mac=2hO8cTj1QqJAdDgpYkixqZpZUrJ7qrw2M8%2Bqy0acejw%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/720731500/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","description":"Read Capítulo 17 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 293 reads. abuse, violación, oceano. «Mi rey» El amanecer, cálido y esperanzador, comenzaba a iluminar el dorado reino de Asgard con los primeros rayos del sol.","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 17","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/720731500","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/720731500"},"story":{"votes":28,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-09-17T19:07:05Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":6,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":293,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 17\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/720731500","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/29/images/15964b11a33ce376578623935739.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 17 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+17+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 17</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+17%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2017&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2017%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-17"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"5babc3f16371995f4efff127b4254bb0\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Mi rey»</b><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b76379f173d1b48da5945511d021e0c4\">El amanecer, cálido y esperanzador, comenzaba a iluminar el dorado reino de Asgard con los primeros rayos del sol.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7ac797383d5080d36fd3f0b3190785f6\">Con los primeros destellos de la mañana, se erguía un nuevo día. Pero aquel no era uno común y corriente. Ese sería un día en el que el destino no sólo de Asgard, sino también de los nueve mundos, cambiaría para siempre.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"85d4bd425824944d27827c4a3672be2f\">En el ala real, dentro de la habitación principal, tendido sobre un amplio lecho, cubierto de finas sábanas de seda y onerosas pieles, yacía el padre de todo, convaleciente y débil, sumido en un profundo sueño del que se temía no volvería a despertar jamás.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d44a76be4e0444320f4f528ea6367e96\">A su izquierda, con la mirada perdida en el rostro de su amado rey y esposo, se encontraba la reina Frigga. Lo que en sus ojos se reflejaba no era sino la más intensa y pura angustia, ocasionada por los agobiantes eventos que habían tenido lugar el día anterior. Su corazón herido por la desalentadora noticia del destierro de Thor, parecía quebrarse aún más al ver a su esposo en aquel estado tan delicado.<br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6663b8f0f7dd107bb4e7d171a65c211b\">Sin embargo, como esposa fiel que ella era, y como reina fuerte que procuraba ser se negaba rotundamente a apartarse de su lado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c7a388aa7cbafe67f1e5f5a6615f082b\">A la diestra del padre de todo, haciéndole compañía a su madre, estaba Loki. Guardando absoluto silencio mientras contemplaba serenamente el cuerpo debilitado de Odín.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3d08054e1a2315c6dc2a7b8298e87f78\">En su mirar no había cabida para nada más que el rencor, la ira y desdén; sentimientos que ahora lo llenaban por completo, ennegreciendo no sólo la mirada que le dedicaba a Odín, sino también su corazón.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"33587d5d80f813e6d3c9f053471f3f1e\">Frigga había intentado confortar su alma herida, convenciendole de que su padre le había ocultado la verdad con el única intención de que su hijo menor no se sintiera diferente al resto de los asgardianos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b9df25c2198327c1b9c3f5a4e888068e\">Loki era su hijo, y lo amaban por lo que era.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b394e00540261841d163c8762bd1da0b\">No obstante, ya era tarde para entender razones y palabras de consuelo. Loki no podía sentir nada más allá de la traición que lo embargaba. Era como una mortal ponzoña que se esparcía peligrosamente, envenenando su mente con ideas colmadas de resentimiento.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8598fd06099be7178e742e25de3c8008\">Y, para empeorar su situación, su alma no era lo único que dolía en aquél momento, su ego igualmente estaba roto.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"16467b730dd87c2b3c7e18c3daa9056f\">Tras ejecutar un último y desesperado intento por atraer la atención de aquella encantadora joven de ojos larimar, tanto su orgullo como su corazón habían alcanzado niveles abismales.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9b712140dc5c10d28c0fbd86fbb1e894\">Un sin fin de sentimientos negativos se habían instalado en el pecho de Loki y no daban tregua alguna que pudiera evitar que el remolino de pensamientos iracundos azotaran su cabeza. Se sentía herido, rechazado, pero también terriblemente culpable por la forma tan brutal en que se habían aproximado a ella.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"892c874bc38173277cc1be2dfcf2c205\">No había sido esa su intención en absoluto más, al verla completa y absolutamente sola, vagando entre los muros del palacio y con esa apariencia, Loki había perdido el control de sí mismo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aa8860de1073b1b07ca4ad516cb522c9\">Había actuado impulsivamente, dominado por un mero instinto animal. Algo no muy propio de él, siempre tan analítico, calculador y frío.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e7b246953b3e764aefd83263d172168f\">Había actuado como lo haría Thor, dejándose llevar por aquel fuerte deseo desarrollado hacia esa inocente niña.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0912b6e145255b75c167985b47314ea9\">Y aquello le molestaba.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e36a29d36c279a028e5dc8858de5dda6\">Todo causado por aquella lúcida fantasía.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fdc615bd7fdf5baa6a98c003b02c2fb9\">Al recordar lo ocurrido, se mordió la lengua ansiosamente, cuestionandose cómo sería tocar algo más allá que sólo su tierno rostro, tenerla del modo que él había soñado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"66dd2dca1e9d54767c0a867f815c5596\">No conseguía parar de pensar en la tersura de aquella sonrosada mejilla, en su mórbida y núbil silueta debajo de sus manos, y en ese dulce aroma que se desprendía de su cabello.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 17"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	19. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 18 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 18 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 723047457,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 18 

  
  
295  
  
  
23  
  
  
  
12  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+18+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+18%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2018&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2018%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+18+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+18%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2018&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2018%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Sin rastro»**
    
    
                              
    
    Suavemente, el astro rey descendía por las altas montañas, bañando el horizonte de exorbitantes tonalidades naranjas, amarillas y rojizas.
    
    
                              
    
    El atardecer peinaba el cielo de malva y pintaba sus primeras gotas violeta en las nubes de aquel cielo permanentemente estrellado.
    
    
                              
    
    Al verlo, cualquier otro ser hubiera caído en el embeleso absoluto de tan sublime panorama. 
    
    
                              
    
    Pero no ella. 
    
    
                              
    
    Cuánto más contemplaba Vainui el atardecer de ese mágico paisaje desplegándose a la distancia, más ansiosa se sentía.
    
    
                              
    
    Ansiosa y solitaria. 
    
    
                              
    
    Sin Maeva. 
    
    
                              
    
    Tras una terrible noche de desvelos y malos sueños, la niña se sentía aún consumida por la preocupación, puesto que no había tenido noticias de su hermana en todo el día. 
    
    
                              
    
    Al despertar ese mismo día, ella habría esperado que su dulce voz melodiosa la despertase con palabras cariñosas, mientras la cubría de caricias.
    
    
                              
    
    Más no fue así...
    
    
                              
    
    En cambio, despertó sola; tal y como se había acostado la noche anterior.
    
    
                              
    
    La cama de Maeva permanecía intacta, claramente no había pasado con ella la noche.
    
    
                              
    
    Y más extraño aún no tuvo siquiera la certeza de que otros mozos del palacio conocieran su paradero. 
    
    
                              
    
    Preocupada, Vainui se había tomado el atrevimiento de ausentarse en sus labores con el propósito de encontrar a su hermana.
    
    
                              
    
    Ahora, la joven de mirada color cian recorría desde las habitaciones del palacio hasta las caballerizas, con la esperanza de reunirse finalmente con Maeva. 
    
    
                              
    
    No obstante, a pesar de su ardua búsqueda, la  cual había durado desde el alba hasta aquel atardecer, la niña seguía sin conocer el paradero de Maeva. La noche estaba próxima y, con ella, el toque de queda impuesto por el rey.
    
    
                              
    
    Había buscado por doquier, pero Maeva parecía haberse esfumado.
    
    
                              
    
    Era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.
    
    
                              
    
    Desesperada, Vainui preguntaba por una bella mujer de piel morena, cabellos ondulados, castaños y unos grandes ojos pardos.
    
    
                              
    
    Preguntaba a cuanto ciudadano asgardiano se topaba en su camino: sirvientes, doncellas, guardias y guerreros, pero ninguno le brindaba información útil que pudiera usar para encontrar a la mujer.
    
    
                              
    
    El nudo en su garganta aumentaba a cada hora que pasaba, como una cuerda de aflicción que se le enroscaba alrededor del cuello.
    
    
                              
    
    A nadie más que a Vainui parecía importarle la misteriosa desaparición de Maeva.
    
    
                              
    
    Nadie parecía notar su ausencia... nadie parecía notar el estado de inquietud y tormento en el cual se ahogaba la joven. 
    
    
                              
    
    Con la inminente caída de la noche aproximándose, la fémina debía verse obligada a poner pausa a su poco fructífera búsqueda hasta la mañana siguiente.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+18+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+18%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2018&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2018%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.723047457.metadata":{"data":{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-04-28T05:58:58Z","length":6959,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/723047457/images/15998c6d89c776aa454166689519.jpg","commentCount":12,"voteCount":23,"readCount":295,"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":1392,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-723047457-92a0a7185?subject=gid&expiry=1583605318000&mac=OvPow3SYu76fNTq%2Fq553UaHm%2FzRL5z5IRbRk8PsqLWI%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/723047457/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","description":"Read Capítulo 18 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 295 reads. lokilaufeyson, sirena, oceano. «Sin rastro» Suavemente, el astro rey descendía por las altas montañas, bañando el horizonte de exorbitantes tonalidades naranjas, amarillas y rojizas.","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 18","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/723047457","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/723047457"},"story":{"votes":23,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-04-28T05:58:58Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":12,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":295,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 18\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/723047457","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/723047457/images/15998c6d89c776aa454166689519.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 18 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+18+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 18</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+18%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2018&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2018%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-18"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"a86d7351c782f21bd4e4715b602435fc\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Sin rastro» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2ed0fac9592a4c100a6625a3ea6177c7\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Suavemente, el astro rey descendía por las altas montañas, bañando el horizonte de exorbitantes tonalidades naranjas, amarillas y rojizas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3d46ce3a8ae357834d8ef9f6976538bd\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El atardecer peinaba el cielo de malva y pintaba sus primeras gotas violeta en las nubes de aquel cielo permanentemente estrellado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8e89a817e24cbc5fd63b088a01d94158\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Al verlo, cualquier otro ser hubiera caído en el embeleso absoluto de tan sublime panorama. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6b9f8c31546770bb6bd7d024ce6e205c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Pero no ella. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2d46f33888d32d6ddd03b98bb36025e1\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Cuánto más contemplaba Vainui el atardecer de ese mágico paisaje desplegándose a la distancia, más ansiosa se sentía.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"29020636e49ab0e1de611b9e883b9db5\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Ansiosa y solitaria. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9a42e2212c1fe97c25b5c8810bdc7191\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sin Maeva. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"91512b019f0169cf43482e8296622d5f\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Tras una terrible noche de desvelos y malos sueños, la niña se sentía aún consumida por la preocupación, puesto que no había tenido noticias de su hermana en todo el día. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a46b718dc56ef5a882ccdace38ef0d94\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Al despertar ese mismo día, ella habría esperado que su dulce voz melodiosa la despertase con palabras cariñosas, mientras la cubría de caricias.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d471d192a8996b20ad1ce16c8cc4cbcc\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Más no fue así...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"100644950d7b5cf1cdd857601aa8c75b\" style=\"text-align:left;\">En cambio, despertó sola; tal y como se había acostado la noche anterior.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aeafcf7f50f0dbe0926519d8b1860bbe\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La cama de Maeva permanecía intacta, claramente no había pasado con ella la noche.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0e2705b07a85687104091189df820f93\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Y más extraño aún no tuvo siquiera la certeza de que otros mozos del palacio conocieran su paradero. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7169d939611e1902343a275ff9f90854\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Preocupada, Vainui se había tomado el atrevimiento de ausentarse en sus labores con el propósito de encontrar a su hermana.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"51bf8b422272d8e4da03b72a722dd2bb\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Ahora, la joven de mirada color cian recorría desde las habitaciones del palacio hasta las caballerizas, con la esperanza de reunirse finalmente con Maeva. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4d6acb1ec6124ba2a918a6329677f38f\" style=\"text-align:left;\">No obstante, a pesar de su ardua búsqueda, la cual había durado desde el alba hasta aquel atardecer, la niña seguía sin conocer el paradero de Maeva. La noche estaba próxima y, con ella, el toque de queda impuesto por el rey.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ed7185a6cd61c87addafee7df73f77c5\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Había buscado por doquier, pero Maeva parecía haberse esfumado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f0750680726a35127bbca435e2793608\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"16b436a0d73fe1c233862787cd4354dc\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Desesperada, Vainui preguntaba por una bella mujer de piel morena, cabellos ondulados, castaños y unos grandes ojos pardos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b0eeed1ff8f4ae0fa0f3163e930e7f66\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Preguntaba a cuanto ciudadano asgardiano se topaba en su camino: sirvientes, doncellas, guardias y guerreros, pero ninguno le brindaba información útil que pudiera usar para encontrar a la mujer.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"30722babedc8670cc23b1f6d70e394bf\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El nudo en su garganta aumentaba a cada hora que pasaba, como una cuerda de aflicción que se le enroscaba alrededor del cuello.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0477811247488c8add2e788c098379a5\" style=\"text-align:left;\">A nadie más que a Vainui parecía importarle la misteriosa desaparición de Maeva.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"361ca3cad61fb554419bafe9c6d211ec\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Nadie parecía notar su ausencia... nadie parecía notar el estado de inquietud y tormento en el cual se ahogaba la joven. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"859329c1156ea05f853738cc4914591c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Con la inminente caída de la noche aproximándose, la fémina debía verse obligada a poner pausa a su poco fructífera búsqueda hasta la mañana siguiente.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 18"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	20. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 19 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 19 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 725247758,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 19 

  
  
288  
  
  
25  
  
  
  
18  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+19+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+19%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2019&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2019%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+19+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+19%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2019&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2019%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«** **Concubina** **»**
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Como un grupo de rufianes que se introducían en el palacio sin consentimiento, los último rayos de un sol agonizante se asomaban curiosos a través de las ventanas abiertas.
    
    
                              
    
    El ambiente trepidaba ansioso, una intensa electricidad se percibía en el aire. En definitiva, algo extraordinario estaba por ocurrir esa noche.
    
    
                              
    
    Imponentes cuál toros dorados, dos guardias escoltaban a Gunhild a través de los corredores de la ciudadela.
    
    
                              
    
    El rey exigía su presencia a la brevedad.
    
    
                              
    
    Una y otra vez, los ventanales le golpeaban el rostro con  la cálida luz de un último día que moría al aparecer la luna, mientras la mujer avanzaba con la mirada fija en el frente y llena de soberbia.
    
    
                              
    
    Cuando ingresó en aquel inmenso salón, lo pudo ver ahí sentado, en toda su gloria, sobre el dorado trono. Con su cornamenta proyectada hacia adelante proporcionando un siniestro aire de autoritarismo, sosteniendo en su mano el Gungnir.
    
    
                              
    
    Él elevó la vista al entrar la mujer.
    
    
                              
    
    —Su majestad. —Gunhild hizo una reverencia cuando estuvo frente a él–¿En que puede esta mujer servir a usted?
    
    
                              
    
    Loki elevó el mentón con aires de complacencia. Por fin, después de una ardua búsqueda había dado con ésta dama.
    
    
                              
    
    —Tú conoces y mandas a todas y cada una de las doncellas que en éste palacio habitan.
    
    
                              
    
    —Así es, mi señor. —respondió Gunhild inclinándose con falsa humildad, frotándose las manos callosas, ansiosa.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki hizo una pausa al hablar, cómo si en su mente tratara de encontrar las palabras perfectas para aquello que con tantas ansias deseaba comunicar.
    
    
                              
    
    —Deseo a una mujer. —Loki comenzó, hablando despacio. Absteniéndose de rodeos y explicaciones tediosas—Una concubina...
    
    
                              
    
    La robusta fémina elevo el rostro en dirección al asgardiano y sonrió. Una sonrisa de apariencia amable, pero que, muy en el fondo  conciliaba un perverso pensar.
    
    
                              
    
    —Que afortunado es usted. —enunció la mujer con un tono de voz agradable—Tengo a mi disposición un sin número de bellas jovencitas que podrán, sin lugar a dudas, saciar su apetencia.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki la escuchaba con atención, con una mirada aguda y analítica. En definitiva, el parloteo de la matrona no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pues él ya había hecho su elección.
    
    
                              
    
    Tenía en mente a una en particular, ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era negociar.
    
    
                              
    
    Podía verlo en los ojos de esa mujer; toda esa codicia y ambición. No resultaría complicado, para ninguno de los dos, obtener aquello que anhelaban con tanto fervor.
    
    
                              
    
    En su mente, de pronto, emanó la dulce imagen de aquella primorosa chica que había tenido oportunidad de ver en contadas ocasiones.
    
    
                              
    
    No podía dejar de pensar en ella desde el momento que la vió por primera vez. Y, al verse rechazado tan abruptamente la noche anterior, algo en su interior había comenzado a crecer.
    
    
                              
    
    El pelinegro  miró con severidad a la mujer mientras ésta hablaba de un generoso pago a cambio de cualquier jovencita que él deseara.
    
    
                              
    
    No importaba el precio, aquella hermosa doncella sería suya a toda costa.
    
    
                              
    
    Debía tenerla.
    
    
                              
    
    —Te aseguro que el precio que pidas yo lo pagaré.
    
    
                              
    
    La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja,mostrando entre sus labios unos dientes de marfil perfectos; bellísimos, que contrataban de manera peculiar con su rostro grotesco y vil.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+19+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+19%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2019&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2019%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.725247758.metadata":{"data":{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-05-26T20:39:56Z","length":17278,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/725247758/images/159af1f19f360d5879624632312.gif","commentCount":18,"voteCount":25,"readCount":288,"dedication":{},"pages":5,"wordCount":3456,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-725247758-092aaa1e5?subject=gid&expiry=1583605318000&mac=OvPow3SYu76fNTq%2Fq553UaHm%2FzRL5z5IRbRk8PsqLWI%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/725247758/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":true,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","description":"Read Capítulo 19 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 288 reads. thor, oceano, mar. «Concubina» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 19","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/725247758","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/725247758"},"story":{"votes":25,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-05-26T20:39:56Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":18,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":288,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 19\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/725247758","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/725247758/images/159af1f19f360d5879624632312.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 19 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+19+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 19</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+19%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2019&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2019%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-19"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"648145785002e4de225239d02a11fb03\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«</b><b>Concubina</b><b>» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bb32577a9e4e130ad21ef35cbd83a6a8\" style=\"text-align:center;\">Como un grupo de rufianes que se introducían en el palacio sin consentimiento, los último rayos de un sol agonizante se asomaban curiosos a través de las ventanas abiertas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a335644c8ba1a3df7708b4d01aba5e48\">El ambiente trepidaba ansioso, una intensa electricidad se percibía en el aire. En definitiva, algo extraordinario estaba por ocurrir esa noche.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2bd2135fc4a3d4719018026aceac44cf\">Imponentes cuál toros dorados, dos guardias escoltaban a Gunhild a través de los corredores de la ciudadela.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3a50b61578c861343f322d0a7b2f451e\">El rey exigía su presencia a la brevedad.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e36c092aa22a361e23acb02cc3e31052\">Una y otra vez, los ventanales le golpeaban el rostro con la cálida luz de un último día que moría al aparecer la luna, mientras la mujer avanzaba con la mirada fija en el frente y llena de soberbia.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3634aa47b53bcecdbf6e806edb8cff24\">Cuando ingresó en aquel inmenso salón, lo pudo ver ahí sentado, en toda su gloria, sobre el dorado trono. Con su cornamenta proyectada hacia adelante proporcionando un siniestro aire de autoritarismo, sosteniendo en su mano el Gungnir.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"065b4aad67b58edd69a645330c07b6ad\">Él elevó la vista al entrar la mujer.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2024743778098466d0984d9a5cb45d1e\">—Su majestad. —Gunhild hizo una reverencia cuando estuvo frente a él–¿En que puede esta mujer servir a usted?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ec7fbb135a0770f5c9b036f0e0eb0999\">Loki elevó el mentón con aires de complacencia. Por fin, después de una ardua búsqueda había dado con ésta dama.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a2eb2042f966fb89155e15e238c25f47\">—Tú conoces y mandas a todas y cada una de las doncellas que en éste palacio habitan.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9b9d40ae74746a3c45f02cd93d05e69e\">—Así es, mi señor. —respondió Gunhild inclinándose con falsa humildad, frotándose las manos callosas, ansiosa.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"10dc985134214728cb760df6f200785e\">Loki hizo una pausa al hablar, cómo si en su mente tratara de encontrar las palabras perfectas para aquello que con tantas ansias deseaba comunicar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e8b3d82cbf3a73b4e310388a561d43a4\">—Deseo a una mujer. —Loki comenzó, hablando despacio. Absteniéndose de rodeos y explicaciones tediosas—Una concubina...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"70c54782229d30dfff8479921c3c3830\">La robusta fémina elevo el rostro en dirección al asgardiano y sonrió. Una sonrisa de apariencia amable, pero que, muy en el fondo conciliaba un perverso pensar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"527b78cd19ff489815fb12a63daa43f0\">—Que afortunado es usted. —enunció la mujer con un tono de voz agradable—Tengo a mi disposición un sin número de bellas jovencitas que podrán, sin lugar a dudas, saciar su apetencia.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3def905949c2bd4bae5b1e541a9f0d40\">Loki la escuchaba con atención, con una mirada aguda y analítica. En definitiva, el parloteo de la matrona no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pues él ya había hecho su elección.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f1819aa987009d974c0fd571576b47f2\">Tenía en mente a una en particular, ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era negociar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d160ccdfbeeb3a512b49d718b554c469\">Podía verlo en los ojos de esa mujer; toda esa codicia y ambición. No resultaría complicado, para ninguno de los dos, obtener aquello que anhelaban con tanto fervor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cd5a78deea24717f0eba3a6fbaa50f2d\">En su mente, de pronto, emanó la dulce imagen de aquella primorosa chica que había tenido oportunidad de ver en contadas ocasiones.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3055f3967b599959c294d7e915667891\">No podía dejar de pensar en ella desde el momento que la vió por primera vez. Y, al verse rechazado tan abruptamente la noche anterior, algo en su interior había comenzado a crecer.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"37dee17b42aa3b1f2ca72161700caa8d\">El pelinegro miró con severidad a la mujer mientras ésta hablaba de un generoso pago a cambio de cualquier jovencita que él deseara.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d1e55ede9dc6444235f43c68e54d65c9\">No importaba el precio, aquella hermosa doncella sería suya a toda costa.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4f5293fa0dde2be57d3dfd5d74195d0e\">Debía tenerla.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3ed9d7042898e25f3e1f3a20755676b1\">—Te aseguro que el precio que pidas yo lo pagaré.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7649167513be6f5cef683ac4c893d0d1\">La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja,mostrando entre sus labios unos dientes de marfil perfectos; bellísimos, que contrataban de manera peculiar con su rostro grotesco y vil.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 19"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	21. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 20 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 20 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 728853310,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 20 

  
  
270  
  
  
25  
  
  
  
12  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+20+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+20%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2020&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2020%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+20+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+20%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2020&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2020%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Un bebé; un oscuro secreto»**
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    _***Flash back***_
    
    
                              
    
    Como un velo negro que se cernía sobre el reino, iluminando a discreción con las llameantes estrellas y la aurora sutil coloreando el cielo nocturno, las tinieblas cubrían las montañas y los valles de todo Asgard.
    
    
                              
    
    En medio de la lúgubre oscuridad de esa noche, una mujer asgardiana vagaba sola por el denso bosque.
    
    
                              
    
    Guiándose por los senderos perdidos entre los acantilados, las montañas, las destellantes estrellas del firmamento, así como de aquellas precisas indicaciones que se le habían comunicado, seguía un sendero oculto entre la maleza, mezclando su sombra con la de los árboles.
    
    
                              
    
    Echando una mirada a la fachada del palacio que se apreciaba aún en las lejanías, Gunhild cuidaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Esperaba que su ausencia no levantara sospechas pero, ¿Quien notaría a tales horas que la matrona no se encontraba en su habitación?
    
    
                              
    
    La respuesta era nadie.
    
    
                              
    
    Nadie veía por ella y ella veía por nadie más que por sí misma.
    
    
                              
    
    Al llegar a la ubicación acordada, la mujer tomó asiento sobre una gran roca, al pie de la montaña más alta del reino. Se envolvió en su amplia capa, aquella noche el viento soplaba con rabia y debido a ello, sus dientes castañeaban, produciendo un sonido apenas audible entre los susurros que se resguardaban en la oscuridad.
    
    
                              
    
    Sin que Gunhild lo esperara, una gran rafaja de viento, acompañado de tierra seca, se arremolinó frente a ella. Intentó cubrirse el rostro lo mejor que pudo usando las manos y la capucha que ensombrecía su cabeza, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por permanecer sin una partícula de polvo, mucho de éste terminó tanto en sus ojos como en sus labios.
    
    
                              
    
    Una nave, oculta por un encantamiento, había aterrizado.
    
    
                              
    
    Gunhild se puso de pie con dificultad, sus piernas nervudas y flácidas ya no la sostenían con la misma seguridad que hace unos milenios atrás.
    
    
                              
    
    Emergió de entre la penumbra entonces un ser de apariencia extraña: su piel, blanca como la de un fantasma, estaba recubierta de gran cantidad de cicatrices de todo tipo; rasguños, quemaduras y mordeduras. Algunas parecían tener muchos años de antigüedad, mientras que otras, lucían recientes.
    
    
                              
    
    Gunhild miró sobre su hombro por última vez, asegurándose de que nadie la hubiera seguido. La mujer lo sabía, aquello que estaba apunto de hacer era un delito y estaba penado.
    
    
                              
    
    Caminó hasta aquel ente de piel traslúcida y casi en un susurro dijo:
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Está todo listo?
    
    
                              
    
    —Su pedido está aquí. —la voz de aquel ser era cínica, casi de ultratumba. La mujer sintió como cada vello de su cuerpo se erguía, provocando una sensación en lo absoluto agradable—Sígame.
    
    
                              
    
    Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Gunhild, el hombre echó a andar hacía lo que parecía la parte anterior de la nave.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Cuántos son?—preguntó la mujer, ansiosa.
    
    
                              
    
    —Conseguimos atrapar los más posibles, pero muchos de ellos no sobrevivieron al traslado. —respondió él hombre. El tono en su voz era neutro, casi indiferente.
    
    
                              
    
    —Y ¿De que lugar los ha traído? —Gunhild con la voz empapada de repulsión.
    
    
                              
    
    El ente la miró con severidad. Estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas.
    
    
                              
    
    —De un remoto paraje de Midgard. —se limitó a responder él mientras le daba la espalda.
    
    
                              
    
    —Le advierto que no pienso pagar por un montón de sacos de carne y hueso. Necesito esclavos que soporten largas jornadas de trabajo. Necesito que luzcan sanos, debo hacerlos pasar como ciudadanos de Asgard.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+20+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+20%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2020&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2020%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.728853310.metadata":{"data":{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-06-02T16:53:53Z","length":8475,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/28/images/159bf89ab8855ed1182182662882.jpg","commentCount":12,"voteCount":25,"readCount":270,"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":1695,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-728853310-430198d75?subject=gid&expiry=1583605319000&mac=0wz7ryJzMTcWvhXcISZPeE3jFDA14IzXKa%2BhqzDI33o%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/728853310/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","description":"Read Capítulo 20 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 270 reads. ocean, thor1, abuso. «Un bebé; un oscuro secreto» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 20","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/728853310","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/728853310"},"story":{"votes":25,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-06-02T16:53:53Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":12,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":270,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 20\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/728853310","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/28/images/159bf89ab8855ed1182182662882.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 20 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+20+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 20</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+20%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2020&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2020%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-20"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"222e2245f1b715805714ce937143efac\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Un bebé; un oscuro secreto»</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0c294c4278f70237830f48ee9f37e0b7\"><i><b>*Flash back*</b></i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b96e82f8abb2bed762e3fe20a0a6058d\">Como un velo negro que se cernía sobre el reino, iluminando a discreción con las llameantes estrellas y la aurora sutil coloreando el cielo nocturno, las tinieblas cubrían las montañas y los valles de todo Asgard.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"97a68d43ff97809cbae4b6f38203deb8\">En medio de la lúgubre oscuridad de esa noche, una mujer asgardiana vagaba sola por el denso bosque.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e802d54084818d577c81d1b0721f96c1\">Guiándose por los senderos perdidos entre los acantilados, las montañas, las destellantes estrellas del firmamento, así como de aquellas precisas indicaciones que se le habían comunicado, seguía un sendero oculto entre la maleza, mezclando su sombra con la de los árboles.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6d640e8f1d770992bd4f7c5d2cf07d05\">Echando una mirada a la fachada del palacio que se apreciaba aún en las lejanías, Gunhild cuidaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Esperaba que su ausencia no levantara sospechas pero, ¿Quien notaría a tales horas que la matrona no se encontraba en su habitación?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cd9371047976009deea9348aef543090\">La respuesta era nadie.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"39697f249dc52c1425070ff9a58fd180\">Nadie veía por ella y ella veía por nadie más que por sí misma.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3041eadc9a72d01416aa3b6080868e11\">Al llegar a la ubicación acordada, la mujer tomó asiento sobre una gran roca, al pie de la montaña más alta del reino. Se envolvió en su amplia capa, aquella noche el viento soplaba con rabia y debido a ello, sus dientes castañeaban, produciendo un sonido apenas audible entre los susurros que se resguardaban en la oscuridad.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6105c0ceb26830112b4b0eb4c16d24dc\">Sin que Gunhild lo esperara, una gran rafaja de viento, acompañado de tierra seca, se arremolinó frente a ella. Intentó cubrirse el rostro lo mejor que pudo usando las manos y la capucha que ensombrecía su cabeza, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por permanecer sin una partícula de polvo, mucho de éste terminó tanto en sus ojos como en sus labios.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9bf51d7a0e2ac940296772064b13a9e4\">Una nave, oculta por un encantamiento, había aterrizado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d2a7e5b43cb2efd4e8a7f75292ee4002\">Gunhild se puso de pie con dificultad, sus piernas nervudas y flácidas ya no la sostenían con la misma seguridad que hace unos milenios atrás.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3136deee51ee234849a30e39329e1c31\">Emergió de entre la penumbra entonces un ser de apariencia extraña: su piel, blanca como la de un fantasma, estaba recubierta de gran cantidad de cicatrices de todo tipo; rasguños, quemaduras y mordeduras. Algunas parecían tener muchos años de antigüedad, mientras que otras, lucían recientes.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d45af7d12340130d264f990de695f5f3\">Gunhild miró sobre su hombro por última vez, asegurándose de que nadie la hubiera seguido. La mujer lo sabía, aquello que estaba apunto de hacer era un delito y estaba penado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6c626a992b2232342109dc1dc92abdb4\">Caminó hasta aquel ente de piel traslúcida y casi en un susurro dijo:</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1845392e54da0181bae972e956242cc6\">—¿Está todo listo?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d550a03fa9c001021325dc653d740bf3\">—Su pedido está aquí. —la voz de aquel ser era cínica, casi de ultratumba. La mujer sintió como cada vello de su cuerpo se erguía, provocando una sensación en lo absoluto agradable—Sígame.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"96a12c8d220dd488e0136120c49268aa\">Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Gunhild, el hombre echó a andar hacía lo que parecía la parte anterior de la nave.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6cf4a3fac89415567db9ae1139652013\">—¿Cuántos son?—preguntó la mujer, ansiosa.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9c076c9cbdc87e0697097de691f24038\">—Conseguimos atrapar los más posibles, pero muchos de ellos no sobrevivieron al traslado. —respondió él hombre. El tono en su voz era neutro, casi indiferente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a21114578d050c7935773eaf1560e89d\">—Y ¿De que lugar los ha traído? —Gunhild con la voz empapada de repulsión.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7518496b4bd27c3f48b91eeb1ce750ac\">El ente la miró con severidad. Estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"473a63475dc2e43b74fb8850f1aeaaa4\">—De un remoto paraje de Midgard. —se limitó a responder él mientras le daba la espalda.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c8c8a2540494e2cd065fd9e797ce02d8\">—Le advierto que no pienso pagar por un montón de sacos de carne y hueso. Necesito esclavos que soporten largas jornadas de trabajo. Necesito que luzcan sanos, debo hacerlos pasar como ciudadanos de Asgard.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 20"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	22. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 21 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 21 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 731481328,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 21 

  
  
313  
  
  
26  
  
  
  
34  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+21+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+21%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2021&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2021%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+21+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+21%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2021&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2021%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Mortal»**
    
    
                              
    
    
                                
                                  
                                    
                                    
                                  
                                
                                
                              
    
    
                              
    
    « _Miedo..._
    
    
                              
    
    _Que hace sentir al cuerpo en desamparo y pequeño._
    
    
                              
    
    _En el mar de sus ojos, una pregunta que azotaba como un maremoto a la tierra de arena y fuego._
    
    
                              
    
    Y un grito desesperado de su boca que jamás surgió...» 
    
    
                              
    
    Sus propios pasos, resonando a lo largo del amplio corredor, eran lo  único que se permitía escuchar. Era el crujir de sus zapatos chocando contra el suelo de mármol, el susurro del viento y de los árboles danzantes. 
    
    
                              
    
    Trataba de ignorar el sonido de las doradas armaduras, pertenecientes a los guardias que le seguían a su nueva habitación, al igual que intentaba ignorar los gritos de desesperación que emitía su corazón.
    
    
                              
    
    La ingresaron a aquella alcoba y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas. Podía asegurar que los guardias permanecerían a la entrada, al menos hasta que Loki ordenara lo contrario.
    
    
                              
    
    Estaba asustada.
    
    
                              
    
    Pensar en él entrando sin ningún tipo de impedimento en su habitación le produjo una interminable sensación de angustia y vulnerabilidad. 
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui se quedó de pie, inerte, aún con el cuerpo temblando, junto a la puerta.
    
    
                              
    
    Se sentía perdida, como si flotase en un limbo.
    
    
                              
    
    De la peor manera posible, había descubierto que no era asgardiana.
    
    
                              
    
    Ese no era su mundo, no sabía cómo es que había llegado a Asgard y no entendía el porqué.
    
    
                              
    
    Demasiadas incógnitas le abrumaban.
    
    
                              
    
    En su mente, sólo escuchaba resonando en eco una palabra: Midgard.
    
    
                              
    
    Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, intentando disipar sus tormentosos pensamientos e interminables preguntas, para luego percatarse nuevamente del sitio al cual la habían conducido. 
    
    
                              
    
    El dormitorio era amplio, casi descomunal, estaba perfumado con una fina esencia a jazmín y se encontraba pulcramente ordenado hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Los muros, blancos como la luz de la luna, se encontraban decorados con diversas pinturas antiguas, una gran balcón brindaba una preciosa del infinito cielo que cubría al reino, el ropero–que aún permanecía vacío–estaba abierto de par en par. Había también una pequeña mesa redonda y una portentosa silla con tapicería de terciopelo que hacía juego con el cobertor de la cama.
    
    
                              
    
    Al mirar el fino lecho, la joven se sintió enferma.
    
    
                              
    
    Dadas las humillantes pruebas de virtud a las que fue sometida a manos de la mujer de cabello pelirrojo, Vainui no podía evitar pensar en las funestas intenciones de Loki.
    
    
                              
    
    Tenía miedo.
    
    
                              
    
    Sólo quería salir de ahí.
    
    
                              
    
    No deseaba aguardar a descubrir lo que el futuro le tenía deparado.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+21+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+21%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2021&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2021%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.731481328.metadata":{"data":{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-07-02T23:38:29Z","length":15660,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/731481328/images/159dfc3d02f2901b636811420323.jpg","commentCount":34,"voteCount":26,"readCount":313,"dedication":{},"pages":5,"wordCount":3132,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-731481328-62cfe5a35?subject=gid&expiry=1583605320000&mac=SSkCdqNohkse0Fv5JH2xrRG0LPXS8yvxNB3qLzVEsCM%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/731481328/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":true,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","description":"Read Capítulo 21 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 313 reads. loki, oceano, lokifanfiction. «Mortal» https://youtu.be/IfFLRQ6fbdA","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 21","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/731481328","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/731481328"},"story":{"votes":26,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-07-02T23:38:29Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":34,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":313,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 21\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/731481328","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/731481328/images/159dfc3d02f2901b636811420323.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 21 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+21+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 21</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+21%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2021&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2021%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-21"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"3077d78e4b1b753f8001bbf3c1ae59ab\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Mortal» </b></p>\n<p data-media-type=\"video\" data-video-source=\"youtube\" data-video-id=\"IfFLRQ6fbdA\" data-preview-image=\"https://i1.ytimg.com/vi/IfFLRQ6fbdA/mqdefault.jpg\" data-original-width=\"891\" data-original-height=\"501\" data-p-id=\"2fd020c5e38732891b27f90b25770324\" style=\"text-align:center;\">https://youtu.be/IfFLRQ6fbdA</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cd8d995f1308993bab186d59809c2afa\" style=\"text-align:center;\">«<i>Miedo... </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cb0db8da83bd26492a6accb7cafba716\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i>Que hace sentir al cuerpo en desamparo y pequeño. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6dcf2cf4b5be653c7ec78fe918b53d23\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i>En el mar de sus ojos, una pregunta que azotaba como un maremoto a la tierra de arena y fuego. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"55c45e923db910d5cdf911180d94c689\" style=\"text-align:center;\">Y un grito desesperado de su boca que jamás surgió...» </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9d66c0a0e98355a85acdafac4384a09c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sus propios pasos, resonando a lo largo del amplio corredor, eran lo único que se permitía escuchar. Era el crujir de sus zapatos chocando contra el suelo de mármol, el susurro del viento y de los árboles danzantes. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6e57ccdfb0916048d118403b2ab59b6e\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Trataba de ignorar el sonido de las doradas armaduras, pertenecientes a los guardias que le seguían a su nueva habitación, al igual que intentaba ignorar los gritos de desesperación que emitía su corazón.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a1a4189fea8c8f4181a67c1bbfe83b46\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La ingresaron a aquella alcoba y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas. Podía asegurar que los guardias permanecerían a la entrada, al menos hasta que Loki ordenara lo contrario.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6d999efb21a583354816a413713c40c3\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Estaba asustada.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fc0fb1ffd22db243b8caccab088fbd66\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Pensar en él entrando sin ningún tipo de impedimento en su habitación le produjo una interminable sensación de angustia y vulnerabilidad. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c73086e1370bd92b21b2ac00d9bec20d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Vainui se quedó de pie, inerte, aún con el cuerpo temblando, junto a la puerta.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"21aeee2e22ca8293c52bedaa8ff13b31\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Se sentía perdida, como si flotase en un limbo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7298bb76673bcf95f5f44742228577d4\" style=\"text-align:left;\">De la peor manera posible, había descubierto que no era asgardiana.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d6d03b93e94821f3c91d7a094be6d56d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Ese no era su mundo, no sabía cómo es que había llegado a Asgard y no entendía el porqué.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"60e6d1a9c2e9f9118b4716193bd30ca7\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Demasiadas incógnitas le abrumaban.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7947a61cfc19b430d6907152ec11d573\" style=\"text-align:left;\">En su mente, sólo escuchaba resonando en eco una palabra: Midgard.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8210eb6dc5f3ecfae822f89d9a038ad5\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, intentando disipar sus tormentosos pensamientos e interminables preguntas, para luego percatarse nuevamente del sitio al cual la habían conducido. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7185076db5c7ea924bc8e5e11d4a41c1\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El dormitorio era amplio, casi descomunal, estaba perfumado con una fina esencia a jazmín y se encontraba pulcramente ordenado hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Los muros, blancos como la luz de la luna, se encontraban decorados con diversas pinturas antiguas, una gran balcón brindaba una preciosa del infinito cielo que cubría al reino, el ropero–que aún permanecía vacío–estaba abierto de par en par. Había también una pequeña mesa redonda y una portentosa silla con tapicería de terciopelo que hacía juego con el cobertor de la cama.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7f52efa6725782c583cfd1264fb85b3c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Al mirar el fino lecho, la joven se sintió enferma.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"022cc989719651d65972450bc4d3af52\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Dadas las humillantes pruebas de virtud a las que fue sometida a manos de la mujer de cabello pelirrojo, Vainui no podía evitar pensar en las funestas intenciones de Loki.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6e9731b621dcc272ed59c15a44579bbe\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Tenía miedo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6c2e1a25ed0b8965988aeee1c313ef2e\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sólo quería salir de ahí.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ca13fab1d09bba86862b03d4845cca3c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">No deseaba aguardar a descubrir lo que el futuro le tenía deparado.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 21"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	23. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 22 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 22 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 731484836,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 22 

  
  
319  
  
  
25  
  
  
  
26  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+22+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+22%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2022&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2022%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+22+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+22%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2022&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2022%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Advertencia:** Capítulo con contenido sexual explícito. Se recomienda discreción.
    
    
                              
    
    **«Lección de respeto»**
    
    
                              
    
    Sus ojos destellaban con la furia de un volcán y con la intensidad de un tornado, de mirada destructiva e iracunda; más una sonrisa grave y con tinte lascivo se dibujó en sus labios.
    
    
                              
    
    Instintivamente ella intentó retroceder.
    
    
                              
    
    —Te voy a enseñar a respetar, mortal. 
    
    
                              
    
    Sin que la fémina pudiera evitarlo, Loki la tomó por el cuello. La joven midgardiana llevó sus pequeñas y morenas manos hacia el agarre que le aprisionaba la garganta, impidiéndole la entrada de oxígeno. 
    
    
                              
    
    La fuerza del dios era tal que, sin ninguna dificultad elevó a la niña en el aire, separándola unos centímetros del suelo. Sus pies colgaban, estirándose desesperadamente por al alcanzar la superficie.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki miraba con regocijo cómo los azules ojos de Vainui se llenaban poco a poco de temor.
    
    
                              
    
    —Vas a entender de una u otra manera. Tú ahora me perteneces. —dijo Loki apretando los dientes—Tu miserable vida es de mi propiedad. Y puedo acabar con ella cuando me  plazca.
    
    
                              
    
    De pronto, su nuca golpeó algo sólido, provocándole a Vainui un gran dolor que pronto la dejó desorientada. Loki la colocó sobre el suelo del salón en posición horizontal.
    
    
                              
    
    Deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero ningún sonido conseguía emanar de su garganta. Sintió como sus pulmones colapsan dentro de su pecho. Se le estaba terminando el aire.
    
    
                              
    
    Pataleaba, se retorcía y movía frenéticamente, luchando por mantenerse fuera de su alcance.
    
    
                              
    
    Pero Loki era demasiado fuerte para ella, su mano sujetando el delicado cuello de la doncella le cortaba el paso de aire. 
    
    
                              
    
    —No tienes idea de lo sencillo que me resultaría romperte el cuello ahora mismo. Oh, pero ¿Porque matarte si puedo divertirme un poco contigo? 
    
    
                              
    
    Con la mano que aún tenía libre, Loki comenzó a recorrer la hermosa piel de sus muslos, levantando en el camino la delicada tela del vestido blanco que la joven portaba como única barrera física entre el dios y su meta. Su respiración era pesada, sentir aquella sedosa piel bajo sus dedos provocaba que todo su ser se inundara  de un implacable deseo.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui se estremeció.
    
    
                              
    
    «Maeva»
    
    
                              
    
    Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su hermana, como si ella fuera a aparecer por la puerta para rescatarle de Loki. Pero no podía emitir ni un sonido.
    
    
                              
    
    Deseaba que todo se tratara de un mal sueño, esperando pronto despertar y  encontrarse con la figura de su adorada hermana en la obscuridad, consolandola, diciendo que todo había sido una pesadilla.
    
    
                              
    
    Pero no podía estar más equivocada... 
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui sintió como sus pulmones se inundaban del tan preciado oxígeno que le había sido arrebatado segundos antes. Y, creyéndose libre de cualquier fuerza que le impidiera escapar, intentó moverse para lograr salir inmediatamente y ponerse a salvo, lejos del dios.
    
    
                              
    
    Pero aquello fue en vano, pues una fuerza desconocida la mantenía sujeta a la superficie del suelo como si fuera un magneto. Su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado.
    
    
                              
    
    Una sensación húmeda recorrió el cuello de Vainui, era la lengua del pelinegro.
    
    
                              
    
    —¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! —gritó la joven. Sentir aquella lengua recorrer su morena piel le provocaba repudio.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+22+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+22%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2022&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2022%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.731484836.metadata":{"data":{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-05-20T00:02:29Z","length":11352,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/731484836/images/159dfcd0e02f55bb214153857110.gif","commentCount":26,"voteCount":25,"readCount":319,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2271,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-731484836-c052db215?subject=gid&expiry=1583605320000&mac=SSkCdqNohkse0Fv5JH2xrRG0LPXS8yvxNB3qLzVEsCM%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/731484836/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","description":"Read Capítulo 22 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 319 reads. abuse, lokilaufeyson, avengers. Advertencia: Capítulo con contenido sexual explícito. Se recomienda discreción. «Lección de respeto» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 22","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/731484836","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/731484836"},"story":{"votes":25,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-05-20T00:02:29Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":26,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":319,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 22\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/731484836","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/731484836/images/159dfcd0e02f55bb214153857110.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 22 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+22+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 22</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+22%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2022&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2022%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-22"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"bf467e731160df33a718fa531d98c17f\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>Advertencia:</b> Capítulo con contenido sexual explícito. Se recomienda discreción.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aa87f9e185734cb87dc68728a8adb5c6\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Lección de respeto» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d8b1956daf35206041d79d49ea32e227\">Sus ojos destellaban con la furia de un volcán y con la intensidad de un tornado, de mirada destructiva e iracunda; más una sonrisa grave y con tinte lascivo se dibujó en sus labios.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fbc9af1af1ed615a51c69e7aa5a3573a\">Instintivamente ella intentó retroceder.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0f6f30f6d59e58ef21bbe2f83169b855\">—Te voy a enseñar a respetar, mortal. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f83a81d4d26e9a65a107084431dda3f3\">Sin que la fémina pudiera evitarlo, Loki la tomó por el cuello. La joven midgardiana llevó sus pequeñas y morenas manos hacia el agarre que le aprisionaba la garganta, impidiéndole la entrada de oxígeno. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ece6597e751b3724a6127f8654e22262\">La fuerza del dios era tal que, sin ninguna dificultad elevó a la niña en el aire, separándola unos centímetros del suelo. Sus pies colgaban, estirándose desesperadamente por al alcanzar la superficie.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f95cbee72dc10fcaade8986d8251cdc9\">Loki miraba con regocijo cómo los azules ojos de Vainui se llenaban poco a poco de temor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d61e97a4714bf0e8026d0ef1edf3cea9\">—Vas a entender de una u otra manera. Tú ahora me perteneces. —dijo Loki apretando los dientes—Tu miserable vida es de mi propiedad. Y puedo acabar con ella cuando me plazca.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"193f7a768a01825474fa2d5b03af4b24\">De pronto, su nuca golpeó algo sólido, provocándole a Vainui un gran dolor que pronto la dejó desorientada. Loki la colocó sobre el suelo del salón en posición horizontal.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"167bea430da9b39036a64c9b116ab2b2\">Deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero ningún sonido conseguía emanar de su garganta. Sintió como sus pulmones colapsan dentro de su pecho. Se le estaba terminando el aire.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"db8f0a6e0842ace773d45c134c948eca\">Pataleaba, se retorcía y movía frenéticamente, luchando por mantenerse fuera de su alcance.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dbdb17e33698b161e6095877ec5347eb\">Pero Loki era demasiado fuerte para ella, su mano sujetando el delicado cuello de la doncella le cortaba el paso de aire. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c3b459aad0f5bbbf6d858250d9870edb\">—No tienes idea de lo sencillo que me resultaría romperte el cuello ahora mismo. Oh, pero ¿Porque matarte si puedo divertirme un poco contigo? </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"27e8892341cbcfc8964da0f4f125143d\">Con la mano que aún tenía libre, Loki comenzó a recorrer la hermosa piel de sus muslos, levantando en el camino la delicada tela del vestido blanco que la joven portaba como única barrera física entre el dios y su meta. Su respiración era pesada, sentir aquella sedosa piel bajo sus dedos provocaba que todo su ser se inundara de un implacable deseo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f1c696fae5007c76fefac0cec9f840d2\">Vainui se estremeció.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c6abba84274677931d1736ed655ae9fb\">«Maeva»</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b6402038e40d50588ecd04c1409e34c5\">Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su hermana, como si ella fuera a aparecer por la puerta para rescatarle de Loki. Pero no podía emitir ni un sonido.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"eef84d82ad9adc1f7f6e1ef061148b51\">Deseaba que todo se tratara de un mal sueño, esperando pronto despertar y encontrarse con la figura de su adorada hermana en la obscuridad, consolandola, diciendo que todo había sido una pesadilla.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9c23efefeaa29681177b48cc67d2200c\">Pero no podía estar más equivocada... </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"42ce630207f7c745e9afbc1ffd688b92\">Vainui sintió como sus pulmones se inundaban del tan preciado oxígeno que le había sido arrebatado segundos antes. Y, creyéndose libre de cualquier fuerza que le impidiera escapar, intentó moverse para lograr salir inmediatamente y ponerse a salvo, lejos del dios.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3c0b9aff8500425db3c8b1a74653f32d\">Pero aquello fue en vano, pues una fuerza desconocida la mantenía sujeta a la superficie del suelo como si fuera un magneto. Su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"684347cb55f9565e29c384de5ad58365\">Una sensación húmeda recorrió el cuello de Vainui, era la lengua del pelinegro.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"724184952baff03a8c4360ed00fac90a\">—¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! —gritó la joven. Sentir aquella lengua recorrer su morena piel le provocaba repudio.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 22"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	24. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 23 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 23 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 735149558,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 23 

  
  
297  
  
  
23  
  
  
  
14  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+23+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+23%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2023&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2023%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+23+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+23%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2023&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2023%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Storgē»**
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Confinada dentro de una fría y oscura celda subterránea, una mujer de piel canela permanecía desolada y triste, enroscada entre las harapientas sábanas de un pequeño catre, llorando; hundiéndose en una bruma de penas. 
    
    
                              
    
    Maeva. 
    
    
                              
    
    La oscuridad devorandola, con filosas y heladas garras de silencio, sin aire ni luz de luna. Condenada al encierro sin argumentación. 
    
    
                              
    
    Las mazmorras asgardianas eran un sitio tétrico, oscuro y lúgubre cuyas celdas estaban atiborradas de criaturas grotescas y despreciables de toda clase: criminales de guerra, bandidos y traidores; inclusive algunos de los seres más peligrosos y poderosos de los nueve mundos se encontraban ahí.
    
    
                              
    
    Entonces ¿Qué era lo que se encontraba haciendo una fémina que había trabajado toda su vida en la cocina del palacio en un lugar como ese?
    
    
                              
    
    Maeva se formulaba esa pregunta desde el momento en que se vio inmersa en aquella solitaria celda. Buscó respuestas por parte de los guardias, quienes en diversas ocasiones preferían pasarla de largo, ignorando sus insistentes interrogantes y alegatos pues, al parecer ellos desconocían tanto como ella el motivo por el cual había sido encerrada.
    
    
                              
    
    Sin embargo, y a pesar de que en aquel momento su mente se encontraba ocupada tratando de descifrar el motivo de su aislamiento, pues no se sentía satisfecha con el insulso argumento de haber escuchado una conversación privada entre el padre de todo  y su hijo menor, tenía un problema más grande por el cual preocuparse: El bienestar de su hermana.
    
    
                              
    
    Le angustiaba la idea de que Vainui se encontrara sola realizando sus habituales servicios allá arriba. La joven dependía en gran medida de los cuidados de su hermana, sobre todo para evitar que la terrible Gunhild descargara sus frustraciones sobre ella, tal y como lo había hecho el día del nombramiento de Thor.
    
    
                              
    
    Súbitamente, la mujer notó cuando los guardias que se encontraban custodiando como halcones su pequeña celda realizaron una reverencia, señal de que un miembro de la realeza se aproximaba.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki apareció unos segundos después frente al gran escudo translúcido que le impedía a la mujer salir. Se aproximó a la celda con un semblante complacido y rebosante de satisfacción.
    
    
                              
    
    Maeva no había tenido oportunidad de verlo desde el día que había sido encerrada injustificadamente, pero no se sentía en lo absoluto aliviada de verlo.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Has tenido una estancia agradable en Asgard?.. —enunció Loki en son de burla, rompiendo el denso ambiente que comenzaba a adueñarse del lugar.—Midgardiana.
    
    
                              
    
    La mujer palideció.
    
    
                              
    
    ¿Cómo se había enterado Loki de su verdadero origen?
    
    
                              
    
    Sólo podía existir una respuesta, y estaba segura que la bruja de Gunhild había tenido algo que ver.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Finalmente has decidido dejarme ir? —preguntó Maeva, ignorando el tono desdeñoso y acusador que había utilizado el rey.
    
    
                              
    
    El pelinegro la miró con tinte severo. La fémina había descubierto lo que Loki era en realidad y él estaba plenamente consciente de ello. No sería seguro para sus intereses como nuevo rey dejarla en libertad dentro de Asgard.
    
    
                              
    
    —No. —respondió con suavidad el Jotun—He venido a ofrecerte un trato.
    
    
                              
    
    Maeva avanzó hacia él, intrigada de pronto por sus palabras. 
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Que clase de trato? —cuestionó Maeva, confundida.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki avanzó unos pasos, con las manos detrás de su espalda, mirando como un depredador a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23/page/2)  


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+23+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+23%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2023&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2023%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.735149558.metadata":{"data":{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-06-19T01:06:25Z","length":13114,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/31/images/15a0c3143c00ab9526404338158.gif","commentCount":14,"voteCount":23,"readCount":297,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2623,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-735149558-010375955?subject=gid&expiry=1583605322000&mac=7JQIvABtUwQ3o6d1kiuMnOh1pXN21ZoA09rrEraVSx4%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/735149558/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","description":"Read Capítulo 23 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 297 reads. lokifanfic, polynesian, lokifanfiction. «Storgē» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 23","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/735149558","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/735149558"},"story":{"votes":23,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-06-19T01:06:25Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":14,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":297,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 23\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/735149558","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/31/images/15a0c3143c00ab9526404338158.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 23 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+23+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 23</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+23%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2023&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2023%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-23"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"1bbd7e5c9c2a7cd2c46416c682d660ca\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Storgē»</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"094654668db5c0387a77fe3b56b57d43\">Confinada dentro de una fría y oscura celda subterránea, una mujer de piel canela permanecía desolada y triste, enroscada entre las harapientas sábanas de un pequeño catre, llorando; hundiéndose en una bruma de penas. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"36cfa332d5bd35d3cbe820ee7ef61ba0\">Maeva. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f80a878d1a7782e1648b7d4616fa7e11\">La oscuridad devorandola, con filosas y heladas garras de silencio, sin aire ni luz de luna. Condenada al encierro sin argumentación. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6141bda831d09723af609afdbe38cdcf\">Las mazmorras asgardianas eran un sitio tétrico, oscuro y lúgubre cuyas celdas estaban atiborradas de criaturas grotescas y despreciables de toda clase: criminales de guerra, bandidos y traidores; inclusive algunos de los seres más peligrosos y poderosos de los nueve mundos se encontraban ahí.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"15b42098eed74acceae4856d79c4fb4f\">Entonces ¿Qué era lo que se encontraba haciendo una fémina que había trabajado toda su vida en la cocina del palacio en un lugar como ese?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"91eee2fd87e71469aa7505757767a220\">Maeva se formulaba esa pregunta desde el momento en que se vio inmersa en aquella solitaria celda. Buscó respuestas por parte de los guardias, quienes en diversas ocasiones preferían pasarla de largo, ignorando sus insistentes interrogantes y alegatos pues, al parecer ellos desconocían tanto como ella el motivo por el cual había sido encerrada.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"741d44b5b4c273634a11e54da3a6d706\">Sin embargo, y a pesar de que en aquel momento su mente se encontraba ocupada tratando de descifrar el motivo de su aislamiento, pues no se sentía satisfecha con el insulso argumento de haber escuchado una conversación privada entre el padre de todo y su hijo menor, tenía un problema más grande por el cual preocuparse: El bienestar de su hermana.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"705d9bd265333c275f3c8637d99d608c\">Le angustiaba la idea de que Vainui se encontrara sola realizando sus habituales servicios allá arriba. La joven dependía en gran medida de los cuidados de su hermana, sobre todo para evitar que la terrible Gunhild descargara sus frustraciones sobre ella, tal y como lo había hecho el día del nombramiento de Thor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a1e17b154af45353c9c089daac068956\">Súbitamente, la mujer notó cuando los guardias que se encontraban custodiando como halcones su pequeña celda realizaron una reverencia, señal de que un miembro de la realeza se aproximaba.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a105c0b3ae39fd8b24e1f44751f7618f\">Loki apareció unos segundos después frente al gran escudo translúcido que le impedía a la mujer salir. Se aproximó a la celda con un semblante complacido y rebosante de satisfacción.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"35010ad16e07d74f5ca393608060b596\">Maeva no había tenido oportunidad de verlo desde el día que había sido encerrada injustificadamente, pero no se sentía en lo absoluto aliviada de verlo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"99c4fac0d3c43203e1de7fe1f20eab03\">—¿Has tenido una estancia agradable en Asgard?.. —enunció Loki en son de burla, rompiendo el denso ambiente que comenzaba a adueñarse del lugar.—Midgardiana.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ac92912a364af3bbee64f809f09707ed\">La mujer palideció.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7cd9bdb50c1435a7c331d329e5fe5a3d\">¿Cómo se había enterado Loki de su verdadero origen?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0330f1e8e397382088ecd08b6d123db4\">Sólo podía existir una respuesta, y estaba segura que la bruja de Gunhild había tenido algo que ver.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"92e68cf75db5f73f597cafa468acb84c\">—¿Finalmente has decidido dejarme ir? —preguntó Maeva, ignorando el tono desdeñoso y acusador que había utilizado el rey.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"74170727b88d664dbb790d4e627f77be\">El pelinegro la miró con tinte severo. La fémina había descubierto lo que Loki era en realidad y él estaba plenamente consciente de ello. No sería seguro para sus intereses como nuevo rey dejarla en libertad dentro de Asgard.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"04715769fb37882079d2a906d5043b72\">—No. —respondió con suavidad el Jotun—He venido a ofrecerte un trato.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3843ae732e32f2923ac18b8299f2aba4\">Maeva avanzó hacia él, intrigada de pronto por sus palabras. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e51d923d4fd91897b72692c8ee47a5c0\">—¿Que clase de trato? —cuestionó Maeva, confundida.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"eead13debfc759a7a2785b3fec650f57\">Loki avanzó unos pasos, con las manos detrás de su espalda, mirando como un depredador a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 23"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	25. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 24 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 24 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 736950067,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 24 

  
  
293  
  
  
25  
  
  
  
27  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+24+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+24%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2024&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2024%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+24+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+24%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2024&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2024%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Grandes aguas»**
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    La vió ahí, de pie sobre el balcón. Con la tenue y pálida luz de la luna iluminando su esplendorosa silueta desde la punta de sus pies, hasta el último de sus rizados cabellos. Lucía como un hermoso angel de piel oscura, cuyos ojos aguamarina reflejaban el más profundo temor.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto alterada la joven, escudriñando con sus negras pupilas al ser que permanecía de pie bajo el umbral.
    
    
                              
    
    Un chico, de apariencia joven; con piel apiñonada y cabello castaño se mantenía, quieto cual estatua de piedra, de pie con una bandeja plateada en las manos.
    
    
                              
    
    La miraba perplejo, embelesado por su candorosa belleza; percatandose quizás de su insensato y arriesgado plan para escapar. La joven pensó por unos instantes que todo se había acabado; había sido descubierta, y probablemente el chico que se encontraba aún a la entrada de la habitación avisaría inmediatamente a los guardias.
    
    
                              
    
    Su hora había llegado.
    
    
                              
    
    Sin embargo y, para su alivio, el muchacho permaneció quieto, mirándola aún, sin alertar a los centinelas.
    
    
                              
    
    —Tranquila... —respondió el joven, aproximándose con cautela al balcón, dejando la bandeja con toallas y agua tibia sobre la gran cama—Mi nombre es Daven. Soy un sanador del palacio.
    
    
                              
    
    —No te acerques. —replicó aterrorizada, acercándose cada vez más a la orilla del barandal.
    
    
                              
    
    Angustiado por la situación, Daven mostró las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición.
    
    
                              
    
    —No haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir, señorita.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui lo miró sin temor, denotando una profunda desesperación, reflejando en sus ojos azules el dolor de su tortuosa vivencia.
    
    
                              
    
    —Será inútil tratar de detenerme. Prefiero ésto.... —Vainui luchaba por retener las lágrimas mientras miraba al vacío. Se estaba derrumbando—Prefiero morir en el intento que ser abusada cada noche por ese monstruo al que todos llaman rey.
    
    
                              
    
    Daven no respondió.
    
    
                              
    
    Sabía que aquel era un tema delicado, que él no tenía derecho alguno de opinar sobre lo que el rey Loki hacía o no con sus sirvientes. Pero no pudo evitar sentir compasión por la pobre criatura que temblaba de frío y miedo sobre el blanco marfil de aquel alto barandal.
    
    
                              
    
    —No sobrevivirá a la caída. —objetó Daven con voz suave. Entonces, Vainui se giró para mirarlo—Y si lo hace... le aseguro que el rey la llevará al cuarto de sanación para que tratemos las heridas. Sólo conseguirá hacerse daño.
    
    
                              
    
    La joven permaneció inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. No quería morir, pero pensar que el futuro le tenía deparada una vida de abusos por parte de Loki le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de saltar.
    
    
                              
    
    Con movimientos sutiles y calmos, sin que ella se percatara, Daven se aproximó.
    
    
                              
    
    —A él no le importará si me quiebro todos los huesos o si muero. Él sólamente busca su propio placer a través de mi. Bien puede conseguir a otra que satisfaga sus necesidades por voluntad.
    
    
                              
    
    —Tal vez usted lo crea así, señorita. —respondió el joven con dulzura—Pero, le aseguro que el rey no la dejaría morir sin más. De todas las doncellas que habitan su palacio, él la eligió a usted; y la mantiene custodiada cual si fuera un tesoro.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+24+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+24%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2024&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2024%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.736950067.metadata":{"data":{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-06-28T01:25:07Z","length":13401,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/736950067/images/15a258681a8c0601796200393543.gif","commentCount":27,"voteCount":25,"readCount":293,"dedication":{},"pages":4,"wordCount":2681,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-736950067-198a18885?subject=gid&expiry=1583605323000&mac=i3MpeVZc55cL8AlTMe6HrXWoyUwez0LhL6RqqmGBbzQ%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/736950067/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","description":"Read Capítulo 24 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 293 reads. lokifanfiction, tomhiddleston, lokifanfic. «Grandes aguas» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 24","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/736950067","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/736950067"},"story":{"votes":25,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-06-28T01:25:07Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":27,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":293,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 24\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/736950067","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/736950067/images/15a258681a8c0601796200393543.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 24 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+24+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 24</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+24%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2024&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2024%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-24"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"06141d5ddfb86da49396ce034fe932de\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Grandes aguas» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\" style=\"text-align:left;\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bad8349a5c4bbe71ad765f13b6fe196b\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La vió ahí, de pie sobre el balcón. Con la tenue y pálida luz de la luna iluminando su esplendorosa silueta desde la punta de sus pies, hasta el último de sus rizados cabellos. Lucía como un hermoso angel de piel oscura, cuyos ojos aguamarina reflejaban el más profundo temor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9dfee437230d1760a9ac5ca9df8e1724\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto alterada la joven, escudriñando con sus negras pupilas al ser que permanecía de pie bajo el umbral.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3f300989b569c25661cc6b31159515d3\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Un chico, de apariencia joven; con piel apiñonada y cabello castaño se mantenía, quieto cual estatua de piedra, de pie con una bandeja plateada en las manos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c5b49c90d0d63d45d352ad41df0c1af2\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La miraba perplejo, embelesado por su candorosa belleza; percatandose quizás de su insensato y arriesgado plan para escapar. La joven pensó por unos instantes que todo se había acabado; había sido descubierta, y probablemente el chico que se encontraba aún a la entrada de la habitación avisaría inmediatamente a los guardias.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d64c96d5591891b072555d58799c6f61\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Su hora había llegado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fcf6486d499316327f7910da3eeb2098\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sin embargo y, para su alivio, el muchacho permaneció quieto, mirándola aún, sin alertar a los centinelas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f0f09c07fd677de057471b237af5cfbf\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Tranquila... —respondió el joven, aproximándose con cautela al balcón, dejando la bandeja con toallas y agua tibia sobre la gran cama—Mi nombre es Daven. Soy un sanador del palacio.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e748cb7155d4eafe93d1aaaca02af2c0\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—No te acerques. —replicó aterrorizada, acercándose cada vez más a la orilla del barandal.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"33f687a5ef32a29582bb10cf40963d02\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Angustiado por la situación, Daven mostró las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9aeeeb0ee69f4437dcd60c4f02dfd35a\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—No haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir, señorita.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f496e4e95ed0db3c771d65e4f130b35a\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Vainui lo miró sin temor, denotando una profunda desesperación, reflejando en sus ojos azules el dolor de su tortuosa vivencia.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cb9db6a71fc7cf50ecb9e272fe4cec0b\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Será inútil tratar de detenerme. Prefiero ésto.... —Vainui luchaba por retener las lágrimas mientras miraba al vacío. Se estaba derrumbando—Prefiero morir en el intento que ser abusada cada noche por ese monstruo al que todos llaman rey.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e134e49338edf35a32eff71c3be6b3dc\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Daven no respondió.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f3524bdf764d19ec63392ae0a377cd90\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sabía que aquel era un tema delicado, que él no tenía derecho alguno de opinar sobre lo que el rey Loki hacía o no con sus sirvientes. Pero no pudo evitar sentir compasión por la pobre criatura que temblaba de frío y miedo sobre el blanco marfil de aquel alto barandal.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7d208c186da600abf52ec5c19863cd02\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—No sobrevivirá a la caída. —objetó Daven con voz suave. Entonces, Vainui se giró para mirarlo—Y si lo hace... le aseguro que el rey la llevará al cuarto de sanación para que tratemos las heridas. Sólo conseguirá hacerse daño.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fa19feeaed4ec0f703a31fc996f38d9d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La joven permaneció inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. No quería morir, pero pensar que el futuro le tenía deparada una vida de abusos por parte de Loki le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de saltar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"25ed0da4062894bdf0cf3d17f0d675b5\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Con movimientos sutiles y calmos, sin que ella se percatara, Daven se aproximó.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ed052f64c963c57b1ff3153a05a580c6\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—A él no le importará si me quiebro todos los huesos o si muero. Él sólamente busca su propio placer a través de mi. Bien puede conseguir a otra que satisfaga sus necesidades por voluntad.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f48fedf4b20f6d88c5da9cf7cd993e98\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Tal vez usted lo crea así, señorita. —respondió el joven con dulzura—Pero, le aseguro que el rey no la dejaría morir sin más. De todas las doncellas que habitan su palacio, él la eligió a usted; y la mantiene custodiada cual si fuera un tesoro.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 24"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	26. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 25 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 25 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 737788738,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 25 

  
  
280  
  
  
23  
  
  
  
9  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+25+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+25%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2025&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2025%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+25+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+25%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2025&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2025%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Advertencia: Capítulo con contenido sexual explícito. Se recomienda discreción.**
    
    
                              
    
    **«Piedad»**  
    
    
    
                              
    
    Al escuchar sus palabras, se sintió palidecer,  desconcertada de pronto ante tal orden.
    
    
                              
    
    El corazón se le subió a la garganta, pulsando con fuerza, dándole la sensación de que se ahogaba con su propio miedo. 
    
    
                              
    
    La voz de su interior quería gritar que no. Sabía qué desenlace tendría su desnudez si cedía. Su virtud sería asesinada sin compasión.
    
    
                              
    
    Al notar la indecisión en el sonrosado rostro inocente de la niña, la mirada de Loki se ensombreció.
    
    
                              
    
    —Hazlo o lo haré yo mismo. —dijo Loki con tono amenazante. La joven tembló.
    
    
                              
    
    Sabía que dentro de esa amenaza venía implícita la violencia y el forcejeo. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Loki tomaría su virginidad esa noche. Si iba a perder la virtud, preferiría hacerlo con dignidad.
    
    
                              
    
    Con las manos temblorosas, Vainui se deshizo de la delicada tela que mantenía cubierta la piel de sus hombros, la cual cayó al suelo en el acto. Loki tomó distancia, deseaba tener la mejor visión posible de su hermosa midgardiana cuando esta se encontrara del todo descubierta.
    
    
                              
    
    Sus manos buscaron torpemente el listón que rodeaba su cintura, acentuando su mórbida silueta. Con lentitud, tiro de una de las puntas, deshaciendo el moño que mantenía la tela en su sitio, haciendo que el camisón perdiera su forma.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia el dios, suplicándole con el suave azul de su iris que le permitiera detenerse en aquél punto. Pero éste no cedió.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Qué es lo que esperas, mortal? Termina de una vez. —dijo impaciente.
    
    
                              
    
    Comenzó descubriendo la piel de sus bien formadas piernas, deslizando la tela por su cuerpo. Pronto, tanto sus caderas como su abdomen brotaron por debajo del vestido. Vainui internamente agradeció la presencia de las bragas de encaje que cubrían su glabro monte de Venus.
    
    
                              
    
    Retiró por sobre su cabeza el vestido, ahora lo único que cubría parte de su piel era la blanquecina ropa íntima que se le había proporcionado.
    
    
                              
    
    Se quedó quieta. Expectante a la siguiente orden que fuera a dar el pelinegro. Fijó sus pupilas en un punto del suelo, no quería verlo a los  ojos, se sentía humillada.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Acaso he ordenado que pares? Continúa con el resto.
    
    
                              
    
    La joven ahogó un sollozo. Tenía la esperanza de que le permitiera al menos conservar tanto las bragas como la ligera camiseta que cubría su busto y parte de su abdomen. Pero se había equivocado.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki se acercó. Quedando a escasos centímetros de la joven midgardiana. Y haciendo uso de un asombroso autocontrol, rozó con sus labios el lóbulo de su oído, provocando en ella un escalofrío. 
    
    
                              
    
    —Ahora. —susurró él.
    
    
                              
    
    La camiseta comenzó a subir por su torso, provocando una sensación de ansiedad. La prenda se deslizó con facilidad fuera de su cuerpo, dejando su busto al descubierto. Le siguieron las bragas, que cayeron por sus muslos en el momento que abandonaron las voluminosas caderas de la joven.
    
    
                              
    
    Ahí estaba ella, de pie, desnuda. Expuesta en todo su esplendor.
    
    
                              
    
    A Loki le pareció aún más bella de esa manera. Su cuerpo era como una magnífica escultura: Su cintura; una curva perfecta, sus caderas; frondosas y redondeadas, como  un par de colinas morenas, resaltando orgullosas debajo de su talle. Sus piernas, como dos pilares color canela poseían la piel más tersa y de aspecto más exquisito que Loki había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Su abdomen, suave y delicado; con la piel erizada, invitaban al dios a acariciarlo. Sus pechos inocentes; subiendo y bajando al compás de su leve respiración, hipnotizaban. 
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+25+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+25%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2025&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2025%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.737788738.metadata":{"data":{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-06-11T13:58:18Z","length":10630,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/737788738/images/15a2bed0f1639ae4268362643200.gif","commentCount":9,"voteCount":23,"readCount":280,"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":2126,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-737788738-725bb2405?subject=gid&expiry=1583605324000&mac=HyBWjfao7Pe%2F02Di%2BWiXD3823kNAVx3FEPH2xz4a4k8%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/737788738/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","description":"Read Capítulo 25 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 280 reads. ocean, mar, violación. Advertencia: Capítulo con contenido sexual explícito. Se recomienda discreción. «Piedad» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 25","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/737788738","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/737788738"},"story":{"votes":23,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-06-11T13:58:18Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":9,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":280,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 25\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/737788738","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/737788738/images/15a2bed0f1639ae4268362643200.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 25 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+25+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 25</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+25%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2025&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2025%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-25"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"bf467e731160df33a718fa531d98c17f\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>Advertencia: Capítulo con contenido sexual explícito. Se recomienda discreción.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4d067f4c0b5434278c95a6b793b56e2b\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Piedad» </b><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ac318d3d8dfe393c2682e71b365ac471\">Al escuchar sus palabras, se sintió palidecer, desconcertada de pronto ante tal orden.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d1c89310c713581a17ebc0ba97689c52\">El corazón se le subió a la garganta, pulsando con fuerza, dándole la sensación de que se ahogaba con su propio miedo. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1600bc921ba6a20655f60fe988b174b8\">La voz de su interior quería gritar que no. Sabía qué desenlace tendría su desnudez si cedía. Su virtud sería asesinada sin compasión.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e685b0ed9a185a7cdb61fc42f4aaade5\">Al notar la indecisión en el sonrosado rostro inocente de la niña, la mirada de Loki se ensombreció.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ebddbd35d0ea8c168eaa91669952b905\">—Hazlo o lo haré yo mismo. —dijo Loki con tono amenazante. La joven tembló.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5b68c7fa1c36e7e769f9c6bee0866662\">Sabía que dentro de esa amenaza venía implícita la violencia y el forcejeo. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Loki tomaría su virginidad esa noche. Si iba a perder la virtud, preferiría hacerlo con dignidad.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d70de1b839fb2431ba8c3848b7be26f2\">Con las manos temblorosas, Vainui se deshizo de la delicada tela que mantenía cubierta la piel de sus hombros, la cual cayó al suelo en el acto. Loki tomó distancia, deseaba tener la mejor visión posible de su hermosa midgardiana cuando esta se encontrara del todo descubierta.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"da5e4bc308a5ad16dbbb4891fd901a4c\">Sus manos buscaron torpemente el listón que rodeaba su cintura, acentuando su mórbida silueta. Con lentitud, tiro de una de las puntas, deshaciendo el moño que mantenía la tela en su sitio, haciendo que el camisón perdiera su forma.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9ade227dad5798542efbb315be756db7\">Vainui dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia el dios, suplicándole con el suave azul de su iris que le permitiera detenerse en aquél punto. Pero éste no cedió.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"14844e4cbe419f48a30bcf1abe1908b4\">—¿Qué es lo que esperas, mortal? Termina de una vez. —dijo impaciente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"176eea5e7346957f19195f55c92848ff\">Comenzó descubriendo la piel de sus bien formadas piernas, deslizando la tela por su cuerpo. Pronto, tanto sus caderas como su abdomen brotaron por debajo del vestido. Vainui internamente agradeció la presencia de las bragas de encaje que cubrían su glabro monte de Venus.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cfe7132fd47284df6809f92080e41e6f\">Retiró por sobre su cabeza el vestido, ahora lo único que cubría parte de su piel era la blanquecina ropa íntima que se le había proporcionado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c3d3b859e74f0eaf63a1eba50c29c64d\">Se quedó quieta. Expectante a la siguiente orden que fuera a dar el pelinegro. Fijó sus pupilas en un punto del suelo, no quería verlo a los ojos, se sentía humillada.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f2ce47f944911b1543664b77396a0f1e\">—¿Acaso he ordenado que pares? Continúa con el resto.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"17372d2125f07ac02738592e3e118176\">La joven ahogó un sollozo. Tenía la esperanza de que le permitiera al menos conservar tanto las bragas como la ligera camiseta que cubría su busto y parte de su abdomen. Pero se había equivocado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"72c6a6173d89a426479a0b1cf500ebc9\">Loki se acercó. Quedando a escasos centímetros de la joven midgardiana. Y haciendo uso de un asombroso autocontrol, rozó con sus labios el lóbulo de su oído, provocando en ella un escalofrío. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f9ac454bcac36699e3352b44e40900cf\">—Ahora. —susurró él.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d54326adee56232f89395327b8e360d3\">La camiseta comenzó a subir por su torso, provocando una sensación de ansiedad. La prenda se deslizó con facilidad fuera de su cuerpo, dejando su busto al descubierto. Le siguieron las bragas, que cayeron por sus muslos en el momento que abandonaron las voluminosas caderas de la joven.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"87e9895c73776d71a5196e9bc7925bfa\">Ahí estaba ella, de pie, desnuda. Expuesta en todo su esplendor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7c80732bfc84f151e4df806f0796052c\">A Loki le pareció aún más bella de esa manera. Su cuerpo era como una magnífica escultura: Su cintura; una curva perfecta, sus caderas; frondosas y redondeadas, como un par de colinas morenas, resaltando orgullosas debajo de su talle. Sus piernas, como dos pilares color canela poseían la piel más tersa y de aspecto más exquisito que Loki había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Su abdomen, suave y delicado; con la piel erizada, invitaban al dios a acariciarlo. Sus pechos inocentes; subiendo y bajando al compás de su leve respiración, hipnotizaban. </p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 25"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	27. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 26 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 26 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 739207959,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 26 

  
  
281  
  
  
25  
  
  
  
10  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+26+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+26%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2026&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2026%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+26+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+26%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2026&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2026%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Reglas»**
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Había amanecido en completa soledad, sin poder sentir esas manos delgadas y frías que le apresaban el cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que el alma; con el sol bañando su piel a través de las ligeras cortinas como si intentara, piadoso aliviar su temor.
    
    
                              
    
    Al despertar, se vió acompañada únicamente por una bandeja con una taza que contenía un humeante brebaje con sabor dulce a mantequilla, el cual bebió con ansias, pues su organismo imploraba por algo que saciara su estómago vacío. En poco tiempo, se sintió satisfecha; dejó la taza en el sitio donde la había encontrado y se decidió a hacer un segundo intento por salir del cuarto.
    
    
                              
    
    Se frotó el rostro con una toalla humedecida que halló en el tocador y se apuró a vestir.
    
    
                              
    
    Al abrir el ropero, se encontró con una variedad exorbitante, casi abrumadora de prendas,  impecables, y listas para ser usadas. Medias, vestidos, tiaras, collares de oro puro, zapatos; todas confeccionadas con las más finas telas por manos asgardianas. Parecía el sueño de cualquier doncella.
    
    
                              
    
    Más, para la midgardiana era como una pesadilla.
    
    
                              
    
    Con un nudo en la garganta, cerró de golpe aquel ropero y buscó presurosa el vestido con el que había llegado hasta ese lugar, negada a utilizar algo que proviniese de Loki. 
    
    
                              
    
    Pero, al no encontrarlo, la frustración y desesperación se apoderaron de ella.
    
    
                              
    
    No le importaba cómo, debía salir de ahí.
    
    
                              
    
    Sin más opción, tomó de la variedad de opciones el vestido más austero que logró encontrar. Al igual que todos, era de un color claro; aquel en particular,violeta, tradicional y simple.
    
    
                              
    
    Al deslizarse en su interior, se alarmó al descubrir que le ajustaba a la perfección, como un guante. No porque no le gustara, si no que le intrigaba, a la vez que le aturdía imaginar en cómo habría obtenido el dios sus medidas. Se cuestionó que más información de ella pudo haber conseguido.
    
    
                              
    
    Con sumo cuidado, logró abrirse paso entre las pesadas puertas de la habitación y al asomar precavidamente la cabeza se percató de la ausencia de los guardias. Se sintió aliviada y cerró la puerta procurando no emitir ni un sonido.
    
    
                              
    
    Echó a andar por el largo pasillo, quería salir, quería salir del palacio. Miraba por las grandes ventanas  el cielo del amanecer, que era interrumpido solamente por las parvadas de golondrinas que volaban en él. 
    
    
                              
    
    Pronto, se cruzó con miradas un tanto más conocidas pero no amables. La servidumbre había comenzado a laborar varias horas antes de que la joven despertara. Al pasar a su lado, la miraban con desprecio, recelo y repudio, susurrando cosas que la midgardiana no alcanzaba a entender. Su primer reacción fue bajar la cabeza.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui se preguntó si el rumor de su verdadero origen se habría corrido, como el aroma de las flores por el viento, entre los muros de palacio. Se sintió diminuta, triste y sola. Echaba de menos a su hermana y dudaba, dada su nueva condición, tener la oportunidad de conocer su paradero. Se había esfumado de su vida como el humo del cráter de un volcán.
    
    
                              
    
    Desvaneció de su pensar aquello que tanto la abrumaba y apretó el paso, en busca de una salida, hasta que finalmente la encontró; cegandola momentaneamente cuando el reflejo del puente de cristal, brillante e iluminado por el astro mayor, incidió en sus ojos aquamarina.
    
    
                              
    
    La puerta al exterior del dorado castillo.
    
    
                              
    
    Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta su destino, consciente de su acción inprudente, que  por seguro le acarrearía problemas, más demasiado desesperada por verse libre como para pensar en las consecuencias.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+26+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+26%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2026&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2026%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.739207959.metadata":{"data":{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-06-10T15:51:25Z","length":13244,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/739207959/images/15a3ce6253d4aca0829196491182.gif","commentCount":10,"voteCount":25,"readCount":281,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2649,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-739207959-09be08855?subject=gid&expiry=1583605327000&mac=PKBUtcdeM2yx57NOarpQfIgv46unJxLRhr7lb1TAAv4%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/739207959/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","description":"Read Capítulo 26 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 281 reads. abuse, mermaid, avengers. «Reglas» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 26","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/739207959","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/739207959"},"story":{"votes":25,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-06-10T15:51:25Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":10,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":281,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 26\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/739207959","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/739207959/images/15a3ce6253d4aca0829196491182.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 26 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+26+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 26</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+26%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2026&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2026%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-26"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"27821847dbd7f3184b856c7180038950\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Reglas» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e85687e0d80d1b30b82f9601e3dbba42\">Había amanecido en completa soledad, sin poder sentir esas manos delgadas y frías que le apresaban el cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que el alma; con el sol bañando su piel a través de las ligeras cortinas como si intentara, piadoso aliviar su temor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7dab712553c5bd2d50ca3b2b4ae369a0\">Al despertar, se vió acompañada únicamente por una bandeja con una taza que contenía un humeante brebaje con sabor dulce a mantequilla, el cual bebió con ansias, pues su organismo imploraba por algo que saciara su estómago vacío. En poco tiempo, se sintió satisfecha; dejó la taza en el sitio donde la había encontrado y se decidió a hacer un segundo intento por salir del cuarto.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b88b2af241fe709b9d232aeb5a3ca87e\">Se frotó el rostro con una toalla humedecida que halló en el tocador y se apuró a vestir.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bdb4e9334d25d69f86895cabe9e5b1ce\">Al abrir el ropero, se encontró con una variedad exorbitante, casi abrumadora de prendas, impecables, y listas para ser usadas. Medias, vestidos, tiaras, collares de oro puro, zapatos; todas confeccionadas con las más finas telas por manos asgardianas. Parecía el sueño de cualquier doncella.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"36fb8267e876e99a9d8803778e22fde2\">Más, para la midgardiana era como una pesadilla.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"63d228ef7f4e203968d7dbf3a90923e7\">Con un nudo en la garganta, cerró de golpe aquel ropero y buscó presurosa el vestido con el que había llegado hasta ese lugar, negada a utilizar algo que proviniese de Loki. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ea35f248206607a6aea55543370f2204\">Pero, al no encontrarlo, la frustración y desesperación se apoderaron de ella.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"079ae641868d3c07ff1d1f8d20e46677\">No le importaba cómo, debía salir de ahí.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2ee6a141ac7952450d7036c91da7f7b9\">Sin más opción, tomó de la variedad de opciones el vestido más austero que logró encontrar. Al igual que todos, era de un color claro; aquel en particular,violeta, tradicional y simple.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5fce68b6ac02c0290fd4309247739bec\">Al deslizarse en su interior, se alarmó al descubrir que le ajustaba a la perfección, como un guante. No porque no le gustara, si no que le intrigaba, a la vez que le aturdía imaginar en cómo habría obtenido el dios sus medidas. Se cuestionó que más información de ella pudo haber conseguido.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"91f76840eac8fea21d59b170bfc97abb\">Con sumo cuidado, logró abrirse paso entre las pesadas puertas de la habitación y al asomar precavidamente la cabeza se percató de la ausencia de los guardias. Se sintió aliviada y cerró la puerta procurando no emitir ni un sonido.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"18690085f0c82c727768d679f8de4244\">Echó a andar por el largo pasillo, quería salir, quería salir del palacio. Miraba por las grandes ventanas el cielo del amanecer, que era interrumpido solamente por las parvadas de golondrinas que volaban en él. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b01849c085b9c52c805bb2f739740b8e\">Pronto, se cruzó con miradas un tanto más conocidas pero no amables. La servidumbre había comenzado a laborar varias horas antes de que la joven despertara. Al pasar a su lado, la miraban con desprecio, recelo y repudio, susurrando cosas que la midgardiana no alcanzaba a entender. Su primer reacción fue bajar la cabeza.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"09a4e45760fabb3fd32587365e5e3b1a\">Vainui se preguntó si el rumor de su verdadero origen se habría corrido, como el aroma de las flores por el viento, entre los muros de palacio. Se sintió diminuta, triste y sola. Echaba de menos a su hermana y dudaba, dada su nueva condición, tener la oportunidad de conocer su paradero. Se había esfumado de su vida como el humo del cráter de un volcán.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6c4dfb3316bd51caae77ef0adfce5004\">Desvaneció de su pensar aquello que tanto la abrumaba y apretó el paso, en busca de una salida, hasta que finalmente la encontró; cegandola momentaneamente cuando el reflejo del puente de cristal, brillante e iluminado por el astro mayor, incidió en sus ojos aquamarina.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cfabacd1ff14a2365cc7bd39fdca9b23\">La puerta al exterior del dorado castillo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cac5898dadc6ee3e68b499910160405f\">Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta su destino, consciente de su acción inprudente, que por seguro le acarrearía problemas, más demasiado desesperada por verse libre como para pensar en las consecuencias.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 26"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	28. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 27 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 27 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 741901859,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 27 

  
  
265  
  
  
25  
  
  
  
21  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+27+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+27%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2027&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2027%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+27+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+27%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2027&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2027%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27)


    
    
                                                      
    
      
    **«La mujer de fuego»**
    
    
                              
    
    Sus grandes ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos pardos de la rubia, ambos, con una expresión atónita, colmados de preguntas e interrogantes.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui quiso abalanzarse hacia los brazos de su amiga y contarle todo lo sucedido, desahogarse, soltar todas las lágrimas amargas que había estado reteniendo. Deseó preguntar por Maeva, si es que acaso tenía noticias de ella. Pero no era capaz de hacerlo, no bajo la mirada atenta del dios que la mantenía prisionera.
    
    
                              
    
    Guardó silencio, a pesar de que su corazón gritaba tanto de alegría como de angustia. Loki, quien para su fortuna no había notado la mirada desconcertada que habían compartido ambas doncellas, hizo una señal con la mano a Eyra para que ésta pudiera acercarse. 
    
    
                              
    
    Avanzó la joven con las dos jarras equilibradas en la brillante bandeja; una con vino tinto y la otra con agua fresca.
    
    
                              
    
    La fémina de cabellos claros vertió un poco de vino en la copa del rey e hizo una reverencia, como ya le era habitual. Luego, se aproximo con los ojos grandes como platos hacia la joven de piel morena quien no despegaba ni por un instante la mirada de su querida compañera.
    
    
                              
    
    Se detuvo a su lado. Tenía tantas preguntas, no entendía qué era lo que había ocurrido ni porque la joven se encontraba ahora ahí, en compañía del rey de Asgard, pero por la suplicante mirada en el rostro de Vainui, infirió que no podría tratarse de nada bueno.
    
    
                              
    
    Eyra se aproximó con cautela, mirándola, con sus ojos color avellana buscando una explicación.
    
    
                              
    
    La morena tenía los ojos grandes, aturdidos por los eventos de los últimos días, expresando tanto pero tanto, más sin poder decir nada a la vez.
    
    
                              
    
    Ambas se frustraron, sin poder comunicarse, sin poder estrecharse, desesperadas por decirse cantidad de cosas que ahora les rondaban por la mente.
    
    
                              
    
    Sujetando con firmeza la jarra de cristal, mientras mantenía en perfecto equilibrio la jarra de vino sobre la dorada bandeja, vertió el líquido puro y cristalino en una pequeña copa de oro que Vainui extendió, temblorosa.
    
    
                              
    
    Se miraron con gran intensidad, los labios les temblaban y sus respiraciones se volvieron una, resonando como un discreto susurro en el gran comedor.
    
    
                              
    
    Cuando la jarra de Vainui estuvo repleta, la joven de piel clara se retiró lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla, hasta una esquina recóndita de la habitación,  pero antes de que pudiera tomar posición, Loki habló:
    
    
                              
    
    —Puedes retirarte. No necesitaremos más vino ni agua... —Él ni siquiera la miró. Sus ojos color jade permanecían inmersos en la midgardiana de rizados cabellos.
    
    
                              
    
    Sus palabras, aunque inocentes y sin mala intención, le erizaron la piel a la fémina de ojos claros. No quería que Eyra la abandonara. No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad de verla, de hablarle, ni siquiera sabía si podía encontrarla luego.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui y Eyra compartieron una última mirada. En silencio y sin decir palabra, se despidieron con pesar.
    
    
                              
    
    Cuando Eyra hubo salido de la habitación, Vainui retornó el rostro hasta donde estaba Loki quien aún la miraba, y ella, temiendo que él se percatara de la manera en que tan desesperadamente se había despedido de la doncella, con disimulo, centró su atención en la copa llena que tenía aún en la mano y bebió.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Has terminado con eso ya?— cuestionó Loki refiriéndose al plato a medio comer de Vainui. Ella sólo asintió, de pronto había perdido el hambre.
    
    
                              
    
    El jotun se puso de pie con gesto solemne y caminó hasta la puerta pero, justo antes de poner un pie fuera, miró sobre su hombro con mirada amenazante.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+27+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+27%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2027&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2027%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.741901859.metadata":{"data":{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-06-17T13:31:16Z","length":11425,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/741901859/images/15a5cd5de320f73e500638032403.jpg","commentCount":21,"voteCount":25,"readCount":265,"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":2285,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-741901859-eb3bf15b5?subject=gid&expiry=1583605327000&mac=PKBUtcdeM2yx57NOarpQfIgv46unJxLRhr7lb1TAAv4%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/741901859/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","description":"Read Capítulo 27 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 265 reads. violencia, lokilaufeyson, abuse. «La mujer de fuego» Sus grandes ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos pardos de la rubia, ambos, con una expresión atónita, colmados de preguntas e interrogantes.","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 27","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/741901859","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/741901859"},"story":{"votes":25,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-06-17T13:31:16Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":21,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":265,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 27\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/741901859","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/741901859/images/15a5cd5de320f73e500638032403.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 27 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+27+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 27</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+27%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2027&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2027%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-27"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"319ac38ff533601777aa3fb3d7d75bb7\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><br><b>«La mujer de fuego» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4ccf38eed4f940a2070917749ef21cab\">Sus grandes ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos pardos de la rubia, ambos, con una expresión atónita, colmados de preguntas e interrogantes.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"08eb37d7f82387465729e7fcf2455516\">Vainui quiso abalanzarse hacia los brazos de su amiga y contarle todo lo sucedido, desahogarse, soltar todas las lágrimas amargas que había estado reteniendo. Deseó preguntar por Maeva, si es que acaso tenía noticias de ella. Pero no era capaz de hacerlo, no bajo la mirada atenta del dios que la mantenía prisionera.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6106264c7417f7e7a2932acde0f0e505\">Guardó silencio, a pesar de que su corazón gritaba tanto de alegría como de angustia. Loki, quien para su fortuna no había notado la mirada desconcertada que habían compartido ambas doncellas, hizo una señal con la mano a Eyra para que ésta pudiera acercarse. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5d1ead7d64e4a8eadc34df694f350e9a\">Avanzó la joven con las dos jarras equilibradas en la brillante bandeja; una con vino tinto y la otra con agua fresca.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fcc82a984b0c0884cc73f4e7c45ffd9d\">La fémina de cabellos claros vertió un poco de vino en la copa del rey e hizo una reverencia, como ya le era habitual. Luego, se aproximo con los ojos grandes como platos hacia la joven de piel morena quien no despegaba ni por un instante la mirada de su querida compañera.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3e48d0235993c271afe3137477a79dcf\">Se detuvo a su lado. Tenía tantas preguntas, no entendía qué era lo que había ocurrido ni porque la joven se encontraba ahora ahí, en compañía del rey de Asgard, pero por la suplicante mirada en el rostro de Vainui, infirió que no podría tratarse de nada bueno.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d0564178dffa325f81dce81e4a692027\">Eyra se aproximó con cautela, mirándola, con sus ojos color avellana buscando una explicación.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d7600cba6cd921b339703f0938a06b79\">La morena tenía los ojos grandes, aturdidos por los eventos de los últimos días, expresando tanto pero tanto, más sin poder decir nada a la vez.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1169465a5f70ab193640eaee80c7d29d\">Ambas se frustraron, sin poder comunicarse, sin poder estrecharse, desesperadas por decirse cantidad de cosas que ahora les rondaban por la mente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e95b753b7edcc0ff70ad551f2691dd31\">Sujetando con firmeza la jarra de cristal, mientras mantenía en perfecto equilibrio la jarra de vino sobre la dorada bandeja, vertió el líquido puro y cristalino en una pequeña copa de oro que Vainui extendió, temblorosa.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"132e1166c04bff733e1231150d98c90c\">Se miraron con gran intensidad, los labios les temblaban y sus respiraciones se volvieron una, resonando como un discreto susurro en el gran comedor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b5ca95648eb7e379f99627d0fe96f4e9\">Cuando la jarra de Vainui estuvo repleta, la joven de piel clara se retiró lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla, hasta una esquina recóndita de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera tomar posición, Loki habló:</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7735d9b1ffe95ad8b56e1ed8bf86cc85\">—Puedes retirarte. No necesitaremos más vino ni agua... —Él ni siquiera la miró. Sus ojos color jade permanecían inmersos en la midgardiana de rizados cabellos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"00a11bb1dcd7685c1d98ea7fa9533f4b\">Sus palabras, aunque inocentes y sin mala intención, le erizaron la piel a la fémina de ojos claros. No quería que Eyra la abandonara. No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad de verla, de hablarle, ni siquiera sabía si podía encontrarla luego.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d9253ffac6c0e8c5e649081c66ce7200\">Vainui y Eyra compartieron una última mirada. En silencio y sin decir palabra, se despidieron con pesar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0ff38deb94abdce94913ec260f554fb9\">Cuando Eyra hubo salido de la habitación, Vainui retornó el rostro hasta donde estaba Loki quien aún la miraba, y ella, temiendo que él se percatara de la manera en que tan desesperadamente se había despedido de la doncella, con disimulo, centró su atención en la copa llena que tenía aún en la mano y bebió.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8572383028625c867f204ca20615a424\">—¿Has terminado con eso ya?— cuestionó Loki refiriéndose al plato a medio comer de Vainui. Ella sólo asintió, de pronto había perdido el hambre.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d5560dcdf6dd8b8e25c9b493d9cc0194\">El jotun se puso de pie con gesto solemne y caminó hasta la puerta pero, justo antes de poner un pie fuera, miró sobre su hombro con mirada amenazante.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 27"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	29. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 28 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 28 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 743118730,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 28 

  
  
304  
  
  
25  
  
  
  
20  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+28+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+28%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2028&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2028%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+28+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+28%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2028&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2028%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Eros»**
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    —Padre de todo, debemos hablar contigo urgentemente... —anunció una voz femenina que resonó por todo el salón.
    
    
                              
    
    Una mujer de cabello oscuro, recogido en una coleta de caballo impecable, vestida con una armadura de plata que resaltaba su esbelta y atlética figura, se aproximaba al trono con el brazo cruzado sobre el pecho  en señal de respeto.
    
    
                              
    
    Iba en compañía de tres caballeros, todos igualmente uniformados con armaduras guerreras, elegantes e imponentes.
    
    
                              
    
    Cuando elevaron la mirada, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa; claramente no esperaban ver a, el ahora rey de Asgard, Loki, sentado en el trono.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui permanecía en la cercanía, de pie, jugando nerviosamente con las manos; casi invisible ante los individuos cuyas miradas perplejas se direccionaban hacia Loki.
    
    
                              
    
    Aguardando por una respuesta por parte del dios ante el repentino ingreso de aquellos guerreros al lugar, la niña giró el rostro hasta donde el rey yacía postrado, con semblante tétrico; elegante y lleno de grandeza.
    
    
                              
    
    —Mis amigos... —lo escuchó decir con tono grave.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Donde está Odín? —Preguntó uno de ellos al tiempo  que el grupo avanzaba en su dirección.
    
    
                              
    
    —Padre ha caído en el sueño de Odín. —respondió Loki con aparente dolor  —Madre teme que no vuelva a despertar.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Podemos hablar con ella?
    
    
                              
    
    —Se rehúsa a apartarse del lecho de mi padre —replicó el pelinegro—Ustedes pueden hablar de su preocupación conmigo... —Al pronunciar tal frase, poco satisfactoria para los guerreros, él se puso en pie haciendo resonar el cetro cuando éste golpeó el suelo—Su rey.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui contempló la dramática escena, mirando con fascinación la empoderada forma en la que Loki se dirigía hacia esos caballeros y la dama de cabello azabache. El rey la miró de reojo, apreciando la manera en que, tanto sus ojos azules como su piel canela brillaban gracias a la luz de las antorchas.
    
    
                              
    
    Dirigió su vista luego hacia los individuos al notar por el rabillo del ojo que se movilizaban, colocandose en una rodilla y cruzando nuevamente el brazo derecho sobre el pecho.  
    
    
                              
    
    —Mi rey... —pronunció con pesadez la fémina—Te pedimos todos que el destierro de Thor termine.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki, con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios, avanzó hacia ellos.
    
    
                              
    
    —Mi primera orden no puede ser anular la última de Odín. —dijo Loki mientras se aproximaba a ellos, bajando lentamente los escalones que  ascendían al trono—Estamos al borde de la guerra con jotunheim, nuestro pueblo necesita un sentido de continuidad. Quieren sentirse a salvo en estos tiempos difíciles. Debemos estar unidos por el bien de Asgard.
    
    
                              
    
    La mujer guerrera se puso de pie, amenazante. Con los ojos destellando de furia. Parecía dispuesta a brindarle una buena paliza al pelinegro, pero uno de sus compañeros la sostuvo del brazo a tiempo.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui la examinó con inocencia: Era una mujer de deslumbrante belleza, de finas y delicadas facciones. Sus cejas, negras como un pedazo de noche caída del infinito firmamento, sus ojos marrones, como dos avellanas frescas y relucientes ,una finísima y respingada nariz que resaltaba, al igual que sus pómulos perfectos, sobre su rostro de porcelana.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+28+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+28%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2028&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2028%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.743118730.metadata":{"data":{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-09-17T18:42:57Z","length":19365,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/39/images/15a6affe0fcf72f7802818136828.gif","commentCount":20,"voteCount":25,"readCount":304,"dedication":{},"pages":6,"wordCount":3873,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-743118730-c420cc395?subject=gid&expiry=1583605328000&mac=0DE6eqkbMh60U33CdHLWT%2FBe05vVz3P59BLoFqLMV2Q%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/743118730/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":true,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","description":"Read Capítulo 28 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 304 reads. hiddles, wattys2019, slave. «Eros» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 28","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/743118730","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/743118730"},"story":{"votes":25,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-09-17T18:42:57Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":20,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":304,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 28\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/743118730","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/39/images/15a6affe0fcf72f7802818136828.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 28 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+28+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 28</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+28%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2028&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2028%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-28"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"3bcb7c059345feb2b9238affc979bbf5\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Eros» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7f24a42ea98dd4e5e97a007268e30fb7\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Padre de todo, debemos hablar contigo urgentemente... —anunció una voz femenina que resonó por todo el salón.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"eec10243818f2726592acac4e5cd8f14\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Una mujer de cabello oscuro, recogido en una coleta de caballo impecable, vestida con una armadura de plata que resaltaba su esbelta y atlética figura, se aproximaba al trono con el brazo cruzado sobre el pecho en señal de respeto.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"59156373a77bf720480b36c8cc3b2aea\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Iba en compañía de tres caballeros, todos igualmente uniformados con armaduras guerreras, elegantes e imponentes.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cd05f216b223471044f6ab9c3f298803\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Cuando elevaron la mirada, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa; claramente no esperaban ver a, el ahora rey de Asgard, Loki, sentado en el trono.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bd2948a8d83287db8f903e4b29de420d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Vainui permanecía en la cercanía, de pie, jugando nerviosamente con las manos; casi invisible ante los individuos cuyas miradas perplejas se direccionaban hacia Loki.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"905d024655eed0bc68165808c691b92e\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Aguardando por una respuesta por parte del dios ante el repentino ingreso de aquellos guerreros al lugar, la niña giró el rostro hasta donde el rey yacía postrado, con semblante tétrico; elegante y lleno de grandeza.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b5a7fbca352ad543aea6f51c3920f409\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Mis amigos... —lo escuchó decir con tono grave.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7fa051deff0b8184e1f79974c871df0e\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—¿Donde está Odín? —Preguntó uno de ellos al tiempo que el grupo avanzaba en su dirección.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d087a72b88d222496868ad6aad222b98\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Padre ha caído en el sueño de Odín. —respondió Loki con aparente dolor —Madre teme que no vuelva a despertar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ae77ad8b7ff1df201f4d248af65cfb5d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—¿Podemos hablar con ella?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e2ed259d16184e9721e8ede50607b41c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Se rehúsa a apartarse del lecho de mi padre —replicó el pelinegro—Ustedes pueden hablar de su preocupación conmigo... —Al pronunciar tal frase, poco satisfactoria para los guerreros, él se puso en pie haciendo resonar el cetro cuando éste golpeó el suelo—Su rey.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bfadfb16f6beea39da0c0f730beac64e\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Vainui contempló la dramática escena, mirando con fascinación la empoderada forma en la que Loki se dirigía hacia esos caballeros y la dama de cabello azabache. El rey la miró de reojo, apreciando la manera en que, tanto sus ojos azules como su piel canela brillaban gracias a la luz de las antorchas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7ea6e2e4846960352742d6fafe129784\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Dirigió su vista luego hacia los individuos al notar por el rabillo del ojo que se movilizaban, colocandose en una rodilla y cruzando nuevamente el brazo derecho sobre el pecho. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5fa911a140e99b67422bce48b63c0ae0\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Mi rey... —pronunció con pesadez la fémina—Te pedimos todos que el destierro de Thor termine.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0a81bf7f95acfc3386b85c54b94fbf30\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Loki, con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios, avanzó hacia ellos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d5219abdd9904947ee0086cfb6b977cb\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—Mi primera orden no puede ser anular la última de Odín. —dijo Loki mientras se aproximaba a ellos, bajando lentamente los escalones que ascendían al trono—Estamos al borde de la guerra con jotunheim, nuestro pueblo necesita un sentido de continuidad. Quieren sentirse a salvo en estos tiempos difíciles. Debemos estar unidos por el bien de Asgard.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"09c7ebe749ea3271574f586a3deb81f7\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La mujer guerrera se puso de pie, amenazante. Con los ojos destellando de furia. Parecía dispuesta a brindarle una buena paliza al pelinegro, pero uno de sus compañeros la sostuvo del brazo a tiempo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"883f64476a8515566cab795b487cb7ef\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Vainui la examinó con inocencia: Era una mujer de deslumbrante belleza, de finas y delicadas facciones. Sus cejas, negras como un pedazo de noche caída del infinito firmamento, sus ojos marrones, como dos avellanas frescas y relucientes ,una finísima y respingada nariz que resaltaba, al igual que sus pómulos perfectos, sobre su rostro de porcelana.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 28"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	30. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 29 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 29 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 744802037,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 29 

  
  
257  
  
  
24  
  
  
  
9  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+29+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+29%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2029&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2029%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+29+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+29%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2029&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2029%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29)


    
    
                                                      
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **«Sangre»**  
    
    
    
                              
    
    Se sumergió con ligereza, suavemente en el agua espumosa y caliente que llenaba la blanca bañera, hallándose expuesta pero en completa soledad.
    
    
                              
    
    Tomó en su manos delicadas notas de blanca espuma y frotó su terso y oscuro cutis con la misma, llenándose del aroma a jazmín que el agua desprendía, hasta que este se impregnó en ella.
    
    
                              
    
    Lavó su largo cabello rizado y, luego ayudándose de un peine de finas cerdas, lo cepilló hasta cansarse.
    
    
                              
    
    Sin embargo, pese a sus arduos esmeros por asearse, para así encontrarse a sí misma nuevamente limpia y fresca fueron en vano, pues  la sensación desagradable de inmundicia que le recorría entera no la abandonó.
    
    
                              
    
    Salió del monumental cuarto de baño con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, y una botella de fragancia de vainilla que halló en el tocador, entre las manos. El aroma de este peculiar perfume que Loki había puesto a su alcance le hacía recordar a alguien...
    
    
                              
    
    ¡Pero que cruel!
    
    
                              
    
    Miró a su alrededor con la mirada apagada y un tanto triste.
    
    
                              
    
    La magnitud de sus nuevos aposentos no se comparaba en lo absoluto con el diminuto y miserable cuarto en el que había pasado toda su vida. 
    
    
                              
    
    No sé sentía merecedora de habitar un lugar tan gloriosamente lujoso pues, ahora que lo sabía, su cabeza no dejaba de repetirselo a cada segundo: ella era una simple midgardiana.
    
    
                              
    
    La niña no pudo evitar cuestionarse el motivo por el que Loki le habría otorgado una estancia cómo esa. Quizá era una manera despiadada e insistente de recordarle cuán insignificante era la criatura entre los asgardianos.
    
    
                              
    
    Ella era una mortal que vivía entre dioses.
    
    
                              
    
    Apartó esos irritantes pensamientos de su mente, que le nublaban el panorama como negros nubarrones de tormenta, y se colocó frente al espejo, retirando de su mórbido cuerpo la toalla que cubría su desnudez.
    
    
                              
    
    Observándose a sí misma con meticulosa atención, deslizó con suavidad sus manos por las curvas de sus frondosas caderas y no pudo evitar, evocando en su mente la imagen estilizada y perfecta de Lady Sif, compararse con ella.
    
    
                              
    
    ¿En qué momento?
    
    
                              
    
    ¿En qué momento se habían endurecido sus carnes, sin perder aquella suavidad maravillosa?... ¿En qué momento se habían ensanchado sus caderas?... ¿Por qué sus senos, que lucían mucho más marcados que cuando niña; lucían ahora dos botones que resaltaban entre los valles y montes acanelados de su silueta, temblaban y le dolían al curioso palpar de sus propios dedos? Y, en ocasiones, los de otros.
    
    
                              
    
    ¿Por qué ahora parecía atraer miradas de varones libidinosos, hambrientos de los dotes que su generosa naturaleza de fémina le había otorgado?
    
    
                              
    
    Rehuyó de pronto la vista del espejo y se apuró a vestir, se perfumó debidamente con unas gotas de la botella con esencia dulce. De ese modo, al cerrar los ojos, se sentiría con ella...
    
    
                              
    
    Ese era su único consuelo: pensar en Maeva.
    
    
                              
    
    Depositó la fragancia sobre el tocador, cuidando de dejarla en el mismo sitio donde la había hallado; Luego, echó a andar hacia la puerta.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+29+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+29%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2029&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2029%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.744802037.metadata":{"data":{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-07-02T23:48:25Z","length":17876,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/49/images/15a7ea20c8ab64f8486884881669.jpg","commentCount":9,"voteCount":24,"readCount":257,"dedication":{},"pages":5,"wordCount":3576,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-744802037-649dad715?subject=gid&expiry=1583605329000&mac=3glRRcHhJeDgankGBFJCGSiJYZ8x0s2GdMIhlES0uvA%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/744802037/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":true,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","description":"Read Capítulo 29 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 257 reads. lokilaufeyson, violación, oceano. «Sangre» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 29","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/744802037","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/744802037"},"story":{"votes":24,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-07-02T23:48:25Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":9,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":257,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 29\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/744802037","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/49/images/15a7ea20c8ab64f8486884881669.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 29 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+29+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 29</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+29%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2029&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2029%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-29"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\" style=\"text-align:left;\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fa3306a441f954a807face858ca1407c\"><b>«Sangre» </b><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"99a229945b2820dbf9e6342b7eda46b0\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Se sumergió con ligereza, suavemente en el agua espumosa y caliente que llenaba la blanca bañera, hallándose expuesta pero en completa soledad.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"327ca77702fb3550641340b48b84fd28\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Tomó en su manos delicadas notas de blanca espuma y frotó su terso y oscuro cutis con la misma, llenándose del aroma a jazmín que el agua desprendía, hasta que este se impregnó en ella.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f37a2fbc2438307ea670a4cd636e550a\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Lavó su largo cabello rizado y, luego ayudándose de un peine de finas cerdas, lo cepilló hasta cansarse.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2c709362dd3937ec11b3b7244169597c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sin embargo, pese a sus arduos esmeros por asearse, para así encontrarse a sí misma nuevamente limpia y fresca fueron en vano, pues la sensación desagradable de inmundicia que le recorría entera no la abandonó.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9c8e0b798a3dc1479e98177772d4a871\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Salió del monumental cuarto de baño con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, y una botella de fragancia de vainilla que halló en el tocador, entre las manos. El aroma de este peculiar perfume que Loki había puesto a su alcance le hacía recordar a alguien...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bfdf157b5c2f4767a67389d4d9d2853c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">¡Pero que cruel!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d620c7e45ab3ff28c227c78d6a72465c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Miró a su alrededor con la mirada apagada y un tanto triste.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f126149c06d1452f7caa0bf123faf1f4\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La magnitud de sus nuevos aposentos no se comparaba en lo absoluto con el diminuto y miserable cuarto en el que había pasado toda su vida. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bdcea81663bfdfa27de3d679ec1df5e4\" style=\"text-align:left;\">No sé sentía merecedora de habitar un lugar tan gloriosamente lujoso pues, ahora que lo sabía, su cabeza no dejaba de repetirselo a cada segundo: ella era una simple midgardiana.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9459d02265ddca54889db93fa6873e78\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La niña no pudo evitar cuestionarse el motivo por el que Loki le habría otorgado una estancia cómo esa. Quizá era una manera despiadada e insistente de recordarle cuán insignificante era la criatura entre los asgardianos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"56135c12d8dd7e330f80043811f1d96f\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Ella era una mortal que vivía entre dioses.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3bbda015a85fe8d355be0f76a1f096ee\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Apartó esos irritantes pensamientos de su mente, que le nublaban el panorama como negros nubarrones de tormenta, y se colocó frente al espejo, retirando de su mórbido cuerpo la toalla que cubría su desnudez.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b65a725e42b0b1291fbf7f2685047b1e\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Observándose a sí misma con meticulosa atención, deslizó con suavidad sus manos por las curvas de sus frondosas caderas y no pudo evitar, evocando en su mente la imagen estilizada y perfecta de Lady Sif, compararse con ella.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"23488043cbeeb581937dc7cad59c4cc5\" style=\"text-align:left;\">¿En qué momento?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2e1dd227465b2196ae3b0c4372ef75ab\" style=\"text-align:left;\">¿En qué momento se habían endurecido sus carnes, sin perder aquella suavidad maravillosa?... ¿En qué momento se habían ensanchado sus caderas?... ¿Por qué sus senos, que lucían mucho más marcados que cuando niña; lucían ahora dos botones que resaltaban entre los valles y montes acanelados de su silueta, temblaban y le dolían al curioso palpar de sus propios dedos? Y, en ocasiones, los de otros.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"64c18989f2285b87de377580ab7f3e83\" style=\"text-align:left;\">¿Por qué ahora parecía atraer miradas de varones libidinosos, hambrientos de los dotes que su generosa naturaleza de fémina le había otorgado?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"246a64d4839f57e920ff7d24460b4a43\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Rehuyó de pronto la vista del espejo y se apuró a vestir, se perfumó debidamente con unas gotas de la botella con esencia dulce. De ese modo, al cerrar los ojos, se sentiría con ella...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"60c03b93a2ae6f996832819a7056dec7\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Ese era su único consuelo: pensar en Maeva.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c2ebed8ae33637c19346a569f628a5fd\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Depositó la fragancia sobre el tocador, cuidando de dejarla en el mismo sitio donde la había hallado; Luego, echó a andar hacia la puerta.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 29"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	31. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 30 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 30 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 746095953,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 30 

  
  
293  
  
  
21  
  
  
  
33  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+30+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+30%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2030&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2030%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+30+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+30%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2030&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2030%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Tentaciones»**  
    
    
    
                              
    
    Un aroma a lavanda y rosas colmaba el aire, una fresca brisa de verano jugueteaba entre su cabello, y, justo en ese momento, Vainui logró escuchar cuando una parvada de golondrinas sobrevoló por encima de sus cabezas.
    
    
                              
    
    La joven midgardiana leía en silencio, ocupando por asiento el borde de una de las fuentes de los jardines de palacio, con Loki a su diestra.
    
    
                              
    
    Ahí sentados, uno junto al otro, se veían como arte.
    
    
                              
    
    Más no como una obra uniforme, si no como dos bosquejos completamente independientes.
    
    
                              
    
    Ella, resplandeciente, llena de vida y color, era como una acuarela.
    
    
                              
    
    De apariencia dulce como una flor, radiante cual sol cegador, cálida y esencial; una obra que se contempla sin hartar, como un grandioso amanecer, que hace estremecer hasta al soldado más rudo.
    
    
                              
    
    Con su piel de niña, sedosa y delicada como una orquídea, con esos ojos de zafiro azul y labios dulces como una amapola.  
    
    
                              
    
    Mientras que él, a su lado, lucía opaco, desdibujado y sombrío, como un dibujo al carboncillo. Solitario, nostálgico y un tanto siniestro.
    
    
                              
    
    Cada uno con sus matices propios, su estética y su métrica.
    
    
                              
    
    Aún, el siendo un dios, ¡un rey! Superior a cualquier otro ser de los nueve mundos, era colosalmente opacado por ella. Por ese océano azul llamado iris.
    
    
                              
    
    Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde que Vainui había entrado en la vida del rey y, durante ese tiempo, Loki había dejado de llamarle de formas despectivas, para, después de mucha lucha interna, dirigirse a ella por su nombre.
    
    
                              
    
    El dios la miraba de reojo, pausando de cuando en cuando la lectura del libro que tenía entre sus manos. 
    
    
                              
    
    Soltaba largos y profundos suspiros cuando sus ojos verdes repasaban aquellos hermosos rasgos que ya conocía de memoria, pero que no se hartaba de apreciar.
    
    
                              
    
    Disfrutaba contemplando a la niña mientras esta se encontraba distraída; ya fuera admirando el firmamento, inmersa en un buen libro o mientras cepillaba su largo y rizado cabello antes de dormir.
    
    
                              
    
    Aún lo carcomían unas indescriptibles ansias por tomar su virginidad, ansias que ardían dentro de sus entrañas como una flama inextinguible. Cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que sentía su cálida piel morena contra la propia, su animal interior rugía con frustración. 
    
    
                              
    
    Mientras apretaba los puños y hacía rechinar sus dientes, haciendo hasta lo imposible por controlar sus ardientes deseos de tomarla, se cuestionaba el motivo por el cual seguía escuchando la voz de la mujer de ojos marrones en su cabeza, advirtiéndole que aún era una niña inocente.
    
    
                              
    
    Muchas noches él sufría, luchando con sus instintos salvajes, aquellos que se desataban cuando sentía  el cuerpo de la muchacha morena, aún dormitando, rozando con el suyo.
    
    
                              
    
    En numerosas ocasiones, cuando los ardores llegaban  su punto más crítico, Loki se levantaba en medio de la noche, fogoso y necesitado.
    
    
                              
    
    Huía de la habitación aún sumida en tinieblas y, ocultándose bajo una ilusión que conciliaba su porte real y apariencia, acudía a las calles más recónditas de Asgard en busca de aquel consuelo que sus entrañas tanto exigían.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+30+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+30%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2030&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2030%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.746095953.metadata":{"data":{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-06-21T02:28:45Z","length":20089,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/50/images/15a8d69826657170620647348870.jpg","commentCount":33,"voteCount":21,"readCount":293,"dedication":{},"pages":6,"wordCount":4018,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-746095953-9f5ddc645?subject=gid&expiry=1583605331000&mac=t0wRDsgLy%2BXQIkZp4bLBJtEepZS2hhyWvYR305sQp9M%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/746095953/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":true,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","description":"Read Capítulo 30 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 293 reads. loki, mar, lemon. «Tentaciones» Un aroma a lavanda y rosas colmaba el aire, una fresca brisa de verano jugueteaba entre su cabello, y, justo en ese momento, Vainui logró escuchar cuando una parvada de golondrinas sobrevoló por encima de sus cabezas.","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 30","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/746095953","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/746095953"},"story":{"votes":21,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-06-21T02:28:45Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":33,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":293,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 30\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/746095953","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/50/images/15a8d69826657170620647348870.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 30 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+30+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 30</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+30%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2030&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2030%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-30"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"00ea1be84e397bb77bb2553949a3a90a\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Tentaciones»</b><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"75a42a9134869687d7cfb1869803fa70\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Un aroma a lavanda y rosas colmaba el aire, una fresca brisa de verano jugueteaba entre su cabello, y, justo en ese momento, Vainui logró escuchar cuando una parvada de golondrinas sobrevoló por encima de sus cabezas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"50d5be3e2928eefe3a2c09c011aa3f62\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La joven midgardiana leía en silencio, ocupando por asiento el borde de una de las fuentes de los jardines de palacio, con Loki a su diestra.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"17cd645acf7add2bc6ea6a8146fb88fc\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Ahí sentados, uno junto al otro, se veían como arte.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7446a984a17512503b0255e919cd4c37\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Más no como una obra uniforme, si no como dos bosquejos completamente independientes.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ad4f3e6b3da3fb10b5d032351298abbe\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Ella, resplandeciente, llena de vida y color, era como una acuarela.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"77f61d6d9b66dbddf3d9ef95743961b6\" style=\"text-align:left;\">De apariencia dulce como una flor, radiante cual sol cegador, cálida y esencial; una obra que se contempla sin hartar, como un grandioso amanecer, que hace estremecer hasta al soldado más rudo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"978ce42ffe7310d46d5d161ad6940561\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Con su piel de niña, sedosa y delicada como una orquídea, con esos ojos de zafiro azul y labios dulces como una amapola. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"421b45f0f8254b1de041f4625d19f45d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Mientras que él, a su lado, lucía opaco, desdibujado y sombrío, como un dibujo al carboncillo. Solitario, nostálgico y un tanto siniestro.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"06d86469343560214a3cb7962cc64853\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Cada uno con sus matices propios, su estética y su métrica.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5b8885cd3bb12111dd50dcae5eae0e37\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Aún, el siendo un dios, ¡un rey! Superior a cualquier otro ser de los nueve mundos, era colosalmente opacado por ella. Por ese océano azul llamado iris.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2b44673a322285ad2140635c2b75ad23\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde que Vainui había entrado en la vida del rey y, durante ese tiempo, Loki había dejado de llamarle de formas despectivas, para, después de mucha lucha interna, dirigirse a ella por su nombre.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ed7ac37def339f919cc090f4dbf02984\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El dios la miraba de reojo, pausando de cuando en cuando la lectura del libro que tenía entre sus manos. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"559b044719707e7a9b6cd24b44f3ec3b\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Soltaba largos y profundos suspiros cuando sus ojos verdes repasaban aquellos hermosos rasgos que ya conocía de memoria, pero que no se hartaba de apreciar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"991fd77d47c42a9d0d9a925a43e766f7\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Disfrutaba contemplando a la niña mientras esta se encontraba distraída; ya fuera admirando el firmamento, inmersa en un buen libro o mientras cepillaba su largo y rizado cabello antes de dormir.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ae44ab7d4497ef0e87fd2c7ea23acef8\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Aún lo carcomían unas indescriptibles ansias por tomar su virginidad, ansias que ardían dentro de sus entrañas como una flama inextinguible. Cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que sentía su cálida piel morena contra la propia, su animal interior rugía con frustración. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6a3050219ce8f76858d4b59d183e965e\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Mientras apretaba los puños y hacía rechinar sus dientes, haciendo hasta lo imposible por controlar sus ardientes deseos de tomarla, se cuestionaba el motivo por el cual seguía escuchando la voz de la mujer de ojos marrones en su cabeza, advirtiéndole que aún era una niña inocente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d95794f80067c66dde01382589e7da91\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Muchas noches él sufría, luchando con sus instintos salvajes, aquellos que se desataban cuando sentía el cuerpo de la muchacha morena, aún dormitando, rozando con el suyo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6f7601b40095e5c98addccf7f2a0a904\" style=\"text-align:left;\">En numerosas ocasiones, cuando los ardores llegaban su punto más crítico, Loki se levantaba en medio de la noche, fogoso y necesitado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9773832e0747e1162e8c29439a9742bb\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Huía de la habitación aún sumida en tinieblas y, ocultándose bajo una ilusión que conciliaba su porte real y apariencia, acudía a las calles más recónditas de Asgard en busca de aquel consuelo que sus entrañas tanto exigían.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 30"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	32. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 31 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 31 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 747694217,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 31 

  
  
247  
  
  
24  
  
  
  
32  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+31+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+31%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2031&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2031%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+31+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+31%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2031&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2031%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Systir»**
    
    
                              
    
    Acostada en su lecho, con la cabeza hundida en las mullidas y aromatizadas almohadas blancas, Vainui retozaba, pensativa.
    
    
                              
    
    Había abandonado súbitamente al sanador enmedio del patio de entrenamientos, siendo ella presa de un inmenso ataque de pánico, presión en el pecho, temblores violentos y una repentina pero terrible jaqueca.
    
    
                              
    
    Sin embargo, en ese instante, no era sólo su cabeza lo que punzaba, tanto como si una prensa se hallará presionando su sienes; de igual manera, su mente se encontraba desconcertada, como si estuviese dando vueltas sin cesar, atrapada dentro de una esfera.
    
    
                              
    
    Pensaba en ese beso, ese beso que le había abierto un mundo de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas. La mareaba el sólo recuerdo de las manos de Loki tocándola, del sabor de sus labios al besarla; aquellas agradables caricias que habían despertado en su cuerpo un instinto primitivo... ¡Dioses! ¿Que estaba pasando con ella?
    
    
                              
    
    Pero también rondaba en ella la imagen petrificante de si misma atravesando sin piedad el cuello de el dios.
    
    
                              
    
    Daven, Loki... Daven, Loki... Esa confusión que la atormentaba le resultó, de pronto, insoportable.
    
    
                              
    
    Se incorporó, sentándose al borde de la cama, provocando que su cabello castaño cayera en cascada sobre sus morenos hombros; caídas las manos sobre las faldas de su vestido, en el hueco que medio indicaban sus magníficas piernas entreabiertas; con los pies volando sin tocar el suelo, y la mirada turquesa perdida en el infinito.
    
    
                              
    
    No le parecía posible, después de todo lo que Loki le había hecho sufrir, y a pesar de su airada negación a permitirle ver su mundo, Vainui comenzaba a perder ese sentimiento de temor que en un principio expresaba hacia él.
    
    
                              
    
    Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que, a pesar de su aparente dureza, muy en el fondo, Loki debía estar sufriendo. Podía verlo en sus ojos, siempre tenía ese aspecto triste en su mirar, casi nostálgico, que buscaba enmascarar con frialdad.
    
    
                              
    
    Le tenía lástima. 
    
    
                              
    
    Inesperadamente, llamaron a la puerta, provocando que todos esos pensamientos confusos se disiparan de la mente de la joven midgardiana.
    
    
                              
    
    —Adelante. —indicó con voz dulce la niña.
    
    
                              
    
    Se arregló el cabello en un suspiro y planchó con sus manos el vestido.
    
    
                              
    
    La puerta se abrió en un instante, abriendo el paso a la joven de piel lechosa y cabellos platinados: Eyra. Al percatarse de su presencia, Vainui se levantó y caminó hacia ella.
    
    
                              
    
    —Querida Vainui ¡Te tengo noticias! —dijo animosa la rubia con voz melodiosa.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Que clase de noticias, Eyra? —cuestionó la joven de piel bronce mientras abrazaba a su adorada amiga.
    
    
                              
    
    Distante y abrumada aún con sus pensamientos, Vainui se giró para poner en orden los cojines donde había descansado su confundida cabeza.
    
    
                              
    
    —Es sobre Maeva...
    
    
                              
    
    En aquel instante, Vainui quedó inmóvil, como si el avance del tiempo hubiera cesado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y la piel de todo su cuerpo se erizó.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?— exclamó la muchacha con desesperación cuando, después de un par de segundos, consiguió reaccionar, volteando de golpe, y tomando por los hombros a Eyra.
    
    
                              
    
    —Conseguí que uno de los guardias me revelara su paradero. —respondió de manera alentadora.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Que? Pero ¿Cómo? —cuestionó la muchacha de rostro moreno.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+31+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+31%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2031&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2031%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.747694217.metadata":{"data":{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-06-21T16:58:21Z","length":13322,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/747694217/images/15aa077f332f68b8116203664079.jpg","commentCount":32,"voteCount":24,"readCount":247,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2665,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-747694217-ba442c925?subject=gid&expiry=1583605332000&mac=oicZN0Nfk69SiVOSf47MA4lfDFfm087TsPPvunSA1IU%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/747694217/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","description":"Read Capítulo 31 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 247 reads. vainui, hiddles, ocean. «Systir» Acostada en su lecho, con la cabeza hundida en las mullidas y aromatizadas almohadas blancas, Vainui retozaba, pensativa.","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 31","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/747694217","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/747694217"},"story":{"votes":24,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-06-21T16:58:21Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":32,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":247,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 31\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/747694217","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/747694217/images/15aa077f332f68b8116203664079.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 31 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+31+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 31</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+31%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2031&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2031%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-31"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"f86fc14c1a5b7e4bd3bca89e16b999e0\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Systir»</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3c5fade60a82951858bf6f02997e7676\">Acostada en su lecho, con la cabeza hundida en las mullidas y aromatizadas almohadas blancas, Vainui retozaba, pensativa.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e4d034c1dc52f74a86557338bf064fae\">Había abandonado súbitamente al sanador enmedio del patio de entrenamientos, siendo ella presa de un inmenso ataque de pánico, presión en el pecho, temblores violentos y una repentina pero terrible jaqueca.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9b70a01df4f3a0898a49a40aa78dee53\">Sin embargo, en ese instante, no era sólo su cabeza lo que punzaba, tanto como si una prensa se hallará presionando su sienes; de igual manera, su mente se encontraba desconcertada, como si estuviese dando vueltas sin cesar, atrapada dentro de una esfera.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"57dbe4ec20adfc8ef9b82fcad8781d1b\">Pensaba en ese beso, ese beso que le había abierto un mundo de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas. La mareaba el sólo recuerdo de las manos de Loki tocándola, del sabor de sus labios al besarla; aquellas agradables caricias que habían despertado en su cuerpo un instinto primitivo... ¡Dioses! ¿Que estaba pasando con ella?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"899fec65439b5e8c4dfde9fff7e47905\">Pero también rondaba en ella la imagen petrificante de si misma atravesando sin piedad el cuello de el dios.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f76452ea302519cdae2a1dd996614683\">Daven, Loki... Daven, Loki... Esa confusión que la atormentaba le resultó, de pronto, insoportable.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8dc48891a35b2e15b4a7b9518196819a\">Se incorporó, sentándose al borde de la cama, provocando que su cabello castaño cayera en cascada sobre sus morenos hombros; caídas las manos sobre las faldas de su vestido, en el hueco que medio indicaban sus magníficas piernas entreabiertas; con los pies volando sin tocar el suelo, y la mirada turquesa perdida en el infinito.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"66da4a809d0df5573a0ed7e7c7a96ee3\">No le parecía posible, después de todo lo que Loki le había hecho sufrir, y a pesar de su airada negación a permitirle ver su mundo, Vainui comenzaba a perder ese sentimiento de temor que en un principio expresaba hacia él.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5fdc921963abd162b3550887331a5d5d\">Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que, a pesar de su aparente dureza, muy en el fondo, Loki debía estar sufriendo. Podía verlo en sus ojos, siempre tenía ese aspecto triste en su mirar, casi nostálgico, que buscaba enmascarar con frialdad.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5a1a0af2574797c87322bc094a81db52\">Le tenía lástima. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"50a14a44fefacd33a9b26725f11d0a4a\">Inesperadamente, llamaron a la puerta, provocando que todos esos pensamientos confusos se disiparan de la mente de la joven midgardiana.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3a62d1e9e66f71a751f8c8f2038d0bc7\">—Adelante. —indicó con voz dulce la niña.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"469af7353c0fc99d6ca134acfad6c660\">Se arregló el cabello en un suspiro y planchó con sus manos el vestido.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"93d23278221b972bb54fe40e0381fe54\">La puerta se abrió en un instante, abriendo el paso a la joven de piel lechosa y cabellos platinados: Eyra. Al percatarse de su presencia, Vainui se levantó y caminó hacia ella.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"acc98e809f39b44f5ee6c0d1edd2ad01\">—Querida Vainui ¡Te tengo noticias! —dijo animosa la rubia con voz melodiosa.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ee18b20c6ad9662976b3abaae42b5281\">—¿Que clase de noticias, Eyra? —cuestionó la joven de piel bronce mientras abrazaba a su adorada amiga.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1797251aeecfdf19e143ea0a064e857e\">Distante y abrumada aún con sus pensamientos, Vainui se giró para poner en orden los cojines donde había descansado su confundida cabeza.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"67c7eadd18efa04a4fc4893beec315fb\">—Es sobre Maeva...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aa5bc3939daeea32eecb9107a27e7209\">En aquel instante, Vainui quedó inmóvil, como si el avance del tiempo hubiera cesado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y la piel de todo su cuerpo se erizó.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c1e8ac63b5c0995745ed8e14275036a8\">—¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?— exclamó la muchacha con desesperación cuando, después de un par de segundos, consiguió reaccionar, volteando de golpe, y tomando por los hombros a Eyra.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"404b9b562ddfe2f5a35e69956e05bc14\">—Conseguí que uno de los guardias me revelara su paradero. —respondió de manera alentadora.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"005f4d51b938c3637df39e2da09d5ad5\">—¿Que? Pero ¿Cómo? —cuestionó la muchacha de rostro moreno.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 31"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	33. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 32 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 32 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 747996173,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 32 

  
  
266  
  
  
28  
  
  
  
32  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+32+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+32%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2032&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2032%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+32+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+32%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2032&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2032%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«De niña a mujer»**
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    _Era el agua una vez más, acunandola amorosa y tiernamente como lo haría un progenitor. Besando su piel tersa y oscura, surcando su esencia entera con inmensa adoración; arrullandola, susurrandole cantos suaves hasta que, finalmente, logró abrir los ojos._
    
    
                              
    
    _Se vio ella inmersa entre la espuma blanca de esa entidad, que aplacaba sus temores como nada conseguía hacerlo ya._
    
    
                              
    
    _Estaba sola, verdaderamente, en la infinidad eterna de esos brazos que le sostenían con delicadeza y gran afecto. Era dulce como una caricia y la llenó de energía._
    
    
                              
    
    _Una energía que no había sentido nunca antes._
    
    
                              
    
    _De pronto, a la distancia, escuchó el resonar de un estruendoso golpe que logró capturar su atención y, al mirar en la proveniencia de el mismo, se halló mirando cara a cara a una mujer..._
    
    
                              
    
    _Sosteníase esta sobre un gran montículo de tierra negra cuál carbón, ardiendo en llamas sus límites, carmesí como el hierro al rojo vivo._
    
    
                              
    
    _Esos ojos llameantes... los reconoció al instante._
    
    
                              
    
    _Su cuerpo vibró_
    
    
                              
    
    _Súbitamente, se vio sumergida en el vasto océano que la acogía, protegiéndola de una llamarada de fuego que había salido proyectada con ardua violencia de la boca de aquel ser._
    
    
                              
    
    _Trató entonces, por completo entregada a la desesperación, de elevarse nuevamente hasta alcanzar la superficie, pero le resultó imposible._
    
    
                              
    
    _No podía moverse... y no podía respirar._
    
    
                              
    
    _Se ahogaba._
    
    
                              
    
    _En el exterior de aquel océano que la apresaba, alcanzó a denotar la manera en que luces de brillante color bermellón y naranja volaban en las cercanías, aterrizando luego en aquellas enormes aguas, siendo furiosamente aplacadas por las mismas._
    
    
                              
    
    _Y, entonces, cuando parecía que sus ojos, que se confundían en el color turquesa de las corrientes oceánicas, comenzaban a cerrarse por la pérdida de conciencia por la falta de aire, vió algo..._
    
    
                              
    
    _Con movimientos gráciles y ondulantes, lentos y calmos, un ser se aproximaba a ella._
    
    
                              
    
    _Parecía caminar, inmerso en el azul del océano, surcando sin desvaríos las olas salvajes del interior._
    
    
                              
    
    _Un hombre._
    
    
                              
    
    _La niña lo miró, incapaz de creerle a sus ojos la visión que estos le ofrecían._
    
    
                              
    
    _Cuando la tuvo a una distancia prudente, aún incapaz de tocarla, el ser la examinó._
    
    
                              
    
    _De mirada profunda y calmante, transparente como su silueta entera. Manifestabase en ella una inmensa aflicción, pero también un gran alivio._
    
    
                              
    
    _Extendió él sus brazos, como si tratase de estrecharla._
    
    
                              
    
    _Pero, cuando estaba apunto de rozar con sus dedos acuosos los dulces hombros de la muchacha, quien le miraba, perdida en un embeleso, el ser se deshizo, fundiéndose con el mar._
    
    
                              
    
    _Vainui lo buscó en la periferia, confundida; Sin ser consciente que había dejado de sofocarse._
    
    
                              
    
    _¿Quién era aquel hombre?_
    
    
                              
    
    _Súbitamente, con una violencia casi incapaz de ser, un dolor punzante se apoderó de ella, llenándole por completo el vientre._
    
    
                              
    
    _Al llevarse las manos a la zona, descubrió con horror que su carne estaba siendo atravesada por una afilada lanza de blanco color, como un colmillo._
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+32+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+32%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2032&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2032%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.747996173.metadata":{"data":{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-06-28T01:31:46Z","length":17412,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/747996173/images/15aa390c8a34db87492869485838.gif","commentCount":32,"voteCount":28,"readCount":266,"dedication":{},"pages":5,"wordCount":3483,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-747996173-7f454b215?subject=gid&expiry=1583605333000&mac=TAUsYYB07r6tj2Ipc4jNGRCFe83pwMtgY6QNhp4Ffs4%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/747996173/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":true,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","description":"Read Capítulo 32 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 266 reads. lokifanfic, sirena, lokiodinson. «De niña a mujer» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 32","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/747996173","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/747996173"},"story":{"votes":28,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-06-28T01:31:46Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":32,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":266,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 32\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/747996173","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/747996173/images/15aa390c8a34db87492869485838.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 32 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+32+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 32</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+32%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2032&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2032%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-32"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"6491f1a171f8487edefe62515799fff3\"><b>«De niña a mujer»</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7648c8d8f73070ceff2a74b16b0cf0dd\"><i>Era el agua una vez más, acunandola amorosa y tiernamente como lo haría un progenitor. Besando su piel tersa y oscura, surcando su esencia entera con inmensa adoración; arrullandola, susurrandole cantos suaves hasta que, finalmente, logró abrir los ojos.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5aeedba8b6b441bf947a54f5c022f4e3\"><i>Se vio ella inmersa entre la espuma blanca de esa entidad, que aplacaba sus temores como nada conseguía hacerlo ya.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"43d1ce0b68bfe1308118e2e848e075dc\"><i>Estaba sola, verdaderamente, en la infinidad eterna de esos brazos que le sostenían con delicadeza y gran afecto. Era dulce como una caricia y la llenó de energía. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f091c0dfebd85a7b0f8d5c8bfc1db459\"><i>Una energía que no había sentido nunca antes.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7ef80b877b992cef766e8106b480b494\"><i>De pronto, a la distancia, escuchó el resonar de un estruendoso golpe que logró capturar su atención y, al mirar en la proveniencia de el mismo, se halló mirando cara a cara a una mujer...</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c483aa39155a17a11fc6bf5d916c903e\"><i>Sosteníase esta sobre un gran montículo de tierra negra cuál carbón, ardiendo en llamas sus límites, carmesí como el hierro al rojo vivo.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3004a2873ffc3b4b55c141663f17bfa0\"><i>Esos ojos llameantes... los reconoció al instante.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3d6667e7c2f884f76188ba36355d21ed\"><i>Su cuerpo vibró</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c49679085c137b73ece7b2fbb89a36ac\"><i>Súbitamente, se vio sumergida en el vasto océano que la acogía, protegiéndola de una llamarada de fuego que había salido proyectada con ardua violencia de la boca de aquel ser.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d9729ffbc7547b4af83cdac69e8ee67f\"><i>Trató entonces, por completo entregada a la desesperación, de elevarse nuevamente hasta alcanzar la superficie, pero le resultó imposible.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a78bda45a79090ce608139974cd00112\"><i>No podía moverse... y no podía respirar.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"28dc4a3798674f766715c4ee87d64c59\"><i>Se ahogaba.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"051d295dde9fc27313c0242f4c79e28d\"><i>En el exterior de aquel océano que la apresaba, alcanzó a denotar la manera en que luces de brillante color bermellón y naranja volaban en las cercanías, aterrizando luego en aquellas enormes aguas, siendo furiosamente aplacadas por las mismas.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"87706e90929578c1cfb034d1c331eab5\"><i>Y, entonces, cuando parecía que sus ojos, que se confundían en el color turquesa de las corrientes oceánicas, comenzaban a cerrarse por la pérdida de conciencia por la falta de aire, vió algo...</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"77d7256f5a08ea80e5eab380f31b31c2\"><i>Con movimientos gráciles y ondulantes, lentos y calmos, un ser se aproximaba a ella.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8fc69fbefcdb42f74a4f070711b3e1df\"><i>Parecía caminar, inmerso en el azul del océano, surcando sin desvaríos las olas salvajes del interior.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c381afb226946e5a054bfc5ed8d2f4f5\"><i>Un hombre.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a2fb7a31de3fe9ed7e27db4517bc8c8b\"><i>La niña lo miró, incapaz de creerle a sus ojos la visión que estos le ofrecían.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0e1ab543cbec9846fc23d81a148be1fd\"><i>Cuando la tuvo a una distancia prudente, aún incapaz de tocarla, el ser la examinó.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ce4c54ad5ee7292fdd8b4c2fd66ac7ec\"><i>De mirada profunda y calmante, transparente como su silueta entera. Manifestabase en ella una inmensa aflicción, pero también un gran alivio.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"59b0d3be02dac4ef7e053e8729836c13\"><i>Extendió él sus brazos, como si tratase de estrecharla.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"86d62879debb245087e78f2b8a552267\"><i>Pero, cuando estaba apunto de rozar con sus dedos acuosos los dulces hombros de la muchacha, quien le miraba, perdida en un embeleso, el ser se deshizo, fundiéndose con el mar.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2b5b0c5b66af673100ab63c93a681fd4\"><i>Vainui lo buscó en la periferia, confundida; Sin ser consciente que había dejado de sofocarse.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c6e097556f722d19a736be459bd835d1\"><i>¿Quién era aquel hombre?</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f3de7da67b7ef2bf1092e0ec3d33220b\"><i>Súbitamente, con una violencia casi incapaz de ser, un dolor punzante se apoderó de ella, llenándole por completo el vientre.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"66723b4d8a852f576a590c43347879fd\"><i>Al llevarse las manos a la zona, descubrió con horror que su carne estaba siendo atravesada por una afilada lanza de blanco color, como un colmillo.</i></p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 32"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	34. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 33 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 33 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 750267070,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 33 

  
  
226  
  
  
24  
  
  
  
22  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+33+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+33%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2033&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2033%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+33+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+33%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2033&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2033%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«¡Traidora!»**
    
    
                              
    
    Surgió como los rayos dorados del sol, asomándose curiosos detrás de un cristal,  en hebras de deslumbrante oro y plata. 
    
    
                              
    
    Cómo una mortal daga... 
    
    
                              
    
    Una mujer asgardiana de largos cabellos rubios, se encontraba en la habitación de Vainui, aseando el desastre que la naturaleza midgardiana había ocasionado en la cama.
    
    
                              
    
    Con un gesto de infame repulsión contorsionandole el bello rostro; se deshizo de las almohadas de fina seda y pluma, las sábanas, así como el cubrecamas, cuyos nuevos matices reflejaban con gran descaro lo acontecido en el cuerpo de Vainui. 
    
    
                              
    
    El rey Loki había ordenado que toda prenda de cama fuese retirada, para que así el ostentoso lecho donde ambos solían dormitar, pudiese ser arreglado y hecho, con un conjunto nuevo de suave satén color magenta.
    
    
                              
    
    Y, sin lugar a dudas, el jotun no podía esperar a darle un buen uso. 
    
    
                              
    
    Mientras la mujer retiraba la última capa de blanca tela, murmuraba entre dientes maldiciones y demás ofensas dirigidas a la joven, quien se encontraba en los jardines del palacio retozando sobre el césped, ajena a lo que ocurría en su habitación.
    
    
                              
    
    Al tirar con fuerza de la sabana, ésta reveló un bulto singular debajo del colchón.
    
    
                              
    
    «¡Fantástico!» pensó malhumorada la mujer «Aún más desastre que limpiar».
    
    
                              
    
    Al tomar el extraño bulto, éste se desarrolló en lo que resultaba ser un viejo y maltrecho vestido blanco.
    
    
                              
    
    La fruncida prenda, además de presentar algunos manchones de grasa y una que otra rasgadura (lo que hizo suponer a la mujer que perteneció a una de las mozas que habitaban el palacio),presentaba una mancha roja muy peculiar entre los pliegues de la falda.
    
    
                              
    
    Tras estudiarla con mayor detenimiento, la mujer se percató de la similitud de ésta sangre que había tenido que retirar del camisón de la fémina midgardiana esa misma mañana.
    
    
                              
    
    No obstante, hubo algo que no cuadró para la asgardiana; aquel era un vestido viejo y maltratado, diferente a las exquisitas prendas de alta costura que Loki hacía usar a la muchacha. Además, la mancha de éste lucía seca, como si hubiera estado ahí bastante tiempo ya y, según el rumor que se había escuchado por boca de las mozas del cuarto de sanación, la joven de ojos azules había comenzado a sangrar durante la madrugada.
    
    
                              
    
    Su expresión de repugnancia se transformó en una de asombro.
    
    
                              
    
    La mujer salió del cuarto hecha una ráfaga, en dirección al salón del trono donde Loki se encontraba.
    
    
                              
    
    Debía informar de su hallazgo al rey.
    
    
                              
    
    Había más de una midgardiana entre los muros del palacio.
    
    
                              
    
    [...]
    
    
                              
    
    Sentado en el dorado trono que alguna vez perteneció a Odín, se ubicaba Loki; portando con elegancia su armadura de combate, así como su característico casco. Con la mente dirigida a su bella sirena que permanecía, bajo el cuidado de un grupo de guardias, descansando en los vastos jardines de la ciudadela.
    
    
                              
    
    Ya era una mujer ¡Y que mujer!
    
    
                              
    
    Sin embargo, Loki no podía desvirgarla así, sin más, y menos aún en su condición actual.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+33+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+33%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2033&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2033%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.750267070.metadata":{"data":{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-07-03T17:11:18Z","length":16242,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/750267070/images/15ac3f8f0e549972315159899905.jpg","commentCount":22,"voteCount":24,"readCount":226,"dedication":{},"pages":5,"wordCount":3249,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-750267070-b69917025?subject=gid&expiry=1583605333000&mac=TAUsYYB07r6tj2Ipc4jNGRCFe83pwMtgY6QNhp4Ffs4%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/750267070/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":true,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","description":"Read Capítulo 33 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 226 reads. slave, violación, loki. «¡Traidora!» Surgió como los rayos dorados del sol, asomándose curiosos detrás de un cristal, en hebras de deslumbrante oro y plata. ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 33","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/750267070","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/750267070"},"story":{"votes":24,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-07-03T17:11:18Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":22,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":226,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 33\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/750267070","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/750267070/images/15ac3f8f0e549972315159899905.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 33 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+33+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 33</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+33%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2033&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2033%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-33"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"e8dbb700e3aa3d3b8bbf7478bd772846\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«¡Traidora!» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cc6e6fe5079c203d248aa9941f56987d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Surgió como los rayos dorados del sol, asomándose curiosos detrás de un cristal, en hebras de deslumbrante oro y plata. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"89bb2e78ef229c808fb30c031d491716\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Cómo una mortal daga... </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"97e9b4aacdcab75e0da6d511ce5c2cf3\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Una mujer asgardiana de largos cabellos rubios, se encontraba en la habitación de Vainui, aseando el desastre que la naturaleza midgardiana había ocasionado en la cama.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"24fa201f6956a91314a638ff1d7c1eb0\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Con un gesto de infame repulsión contorsionandole el bello rostro; se deshizo de las almohadas de fina seda y pluma, las sábanas, así como el cubrecamas, cuyos nuevos matices reflejaban con gran descaro lo acontecido en el cuerpo de Vainui. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0ba825a86d70ad327b4638a144f633c6\" style=\"text-align:left;\">El rey Loki había ordenado que toda prenda de cama fuese retirada, para que así el ostentoso lecho donde ambos solían dormitar, pudiese ser arreglado y hecho, con un conjunto nuevo de suave satén color magenta.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a2d5bb02c927d5ec0352a4af8a571bd7\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Y, sin lugar a dudas, el jotun no podía esperar a darle un buen uso. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"772b20c90eb2069e8dad4adfe95d76a5\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Mientras la mujer retiraba la última capa de blanca tela, murmuraba entre dientes maldiciones y demás ofensas dirigidas a la joven, quien se encontraba en los jardines del palacio retozando sobre el césped, ajena a lo que ocurría en su habitación.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"db589784193cdacf911220e871ed9348\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Al tirar con fuerza de la sabana, ésta reveló un bulto singular debajo del colchón.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"24ecdb20687b8c2d2b14eaa49fcb0438\" style=\"text-align:left;\">«¡Fantástico!» pensó malhumorada la mujer «Aún más desastre que limpiar».</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2c496d8e5cf5d5010894d2884e1dda44\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Al tomar el extraño bulto, éste se desarrolló en lo que resultaba ser un viejo y maltrecho vestido blanco.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b050c95d76c582cb332b7bee0717c821\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La fruncida prenda, además de presentar algunos manchones de grasa y una que otra rasgadura (lo que hizo suponer a la mujer que perteneció a una de las mozas que habitaban el palacio),presentaba una mancha roja muy peculiar entre los pliegues de la falda.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"107b93f86b0d8dfc35d0ba8247464bf2\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Tras estudiarla con mayor detenimiento, la mujer se percató de la similitud de ésta sangre que había tenido que retirar del camisón de la fémina midgardiana esa misma mañana.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"78830126826d7c35178babf2dfac5715\" style=\"text-align:left;\">No obstante, hubo algo que no cuadró para la asgardiana; aquel era un vestido viejo y maltratado, diferente a las exquisitas prendas de alta costura que Loki hacía usar a la muchacha. Además, la mancha de éste lucía seca, como si hubiera estado ahí bastante tiempo ya y, según el rumor que se había escuchado por boca de las mozas del cuarto de sanación, la joven de ojos azules había comenzado a sangrar durante la madrugada.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a82a9704829d45c30d05e96258e34aae\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Su expresión de repugnancia se transformó en una de asombro.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a8dbfcf6f79c2d6d61bdfa5372519d9a\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La mujer salió del cuarto hecha una ráfaga, en dirección al salón del trono donde Loki se encontraba.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f32cb834da630815f08310537eae98a8\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Debía informar de su hallazgo al rey.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2bc0700eab9b75fe2aaf158c769f2bc4\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Había más de una midgardiana entre los muros del palacio.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"36d597b1796275fe48088204309e3ea6\" style=\"text-align:left;\">[...]</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"90a4413d8d559d33156eec76066c6142\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sentado en el dorado trono que alguna vez perteneció a Odín, se ubicaba Loki; portando con elegancia su armadura de combate, así como su característico casco. Con la mente dirigida a su bella sirena que permanecía, bajo el cuidado de un grupo de guardias, descansando en los vastos jardines de la ciudadela.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"99b934f783086eb2f0e63e187175d731\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Ya era una mujer ¡Y que mujer!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8a654ff2aee401240572c60679cde018\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sin embargo, Loki no podía desvirgarla así, sin más, y menos aún en su condición actual.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 33"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	35. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 34 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 34 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 751126161,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 34 

  
  
241  
  
  
24  
  
  
  
31  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+34+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+34%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2034&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2034%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+34+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+34%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2034&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2034%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Midgard»**
    
    
                              
    
    —¡Loki! —Exclamó el dios del trueno asombrado ante la presencia súbita e inesperada— ¿Qué haces aquí?
    
    
                              
    
    —Tenía que verte.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Qué es lo que pasa?—cuestionó nuevamente Thor, consternado—¿Dime, se trata de Jotunheim? Déjame explicarle a padre-
    
    
                              
    
    —Padre murió...—interrumpió el azabache.
    
    
                              
    
    Thor frunció el ceño.
    
    
                              
    
    Como un manantial que cae a cántaros, ese azul que resguardaba en sus ojos claros y resplandecientes cual diamantes finos, se vió atiborrado de una inmensa e inmediata aflicción que lo azotó violentamente como un shock eléctrico.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Qué?
    
    
                              
    
    Lo sintió correr por su sangre.
    
    
                              
    
    Dolor.
    
    
                              
    
    Como un veneno que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo; un maleficio que lo hería desde dentro.
    
    
                              
    
    Quedose exento de aire, ahogado por la noticia, sin ser capaz de enunciar palabra ante tan macabra revelación.
    
    
                              
    
    —Tu comportamiento... la amenaza de otra guerra...—enunció el dios de ojos esmeralda con lo que sonó como auténtica pena reflejada en su voz—Creo que fueron demasiado para él.
    
    
                              
    
    Al escuchar tales palabras, el suplicio y la desesperanza comenzaron a cernirse sobre el corazón del rubio. En el instante en que el peso de aquel discurso caía con toda la fuerza y dureza de lo creíble en su mente, una sensación de culpa y deshonra escaló, como una plaga, desde su estómago hasta su garganta, haciéndolo jadear de desesperación.
    
    
                              
    
    Su padre había muerto, y él parecía ser el causante de aquella tragedia.
    
    
                              
    
    —No debes culparte... —dijo Loki suavemente al notar la aflicción en la apesadumbrada mirada  de su hermano—Sé que lo amabas, quise decírselo, pero no me escuchó.
    
    
                              
    
    Thor se mantuvo consciente en silencio, aturdido por los terribles acontecimientos que le nublaban el panorama en una sola noche; No se atrevía siquiera a mirar a su hermano a la cara. Se encontraba en tal estado de incredulidad y pena, que creyó que iba a caer de súbito por la debilidad que de pronto expresaba su cuerpo mortal.
    
    
                              
    
    —Fue tan cruel poner el martillo a tu alcance sabiendo que no podrías levantarlo...—añadió Loki—Ahora el peso del trono ha caído sobre mi.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Crees que pueda volver? —inquirió el dios del trueno con mirada suplicante, con el iris deslumbrando dolorosamente con el fulgor de cientos de estrellas.
    
    
                              
    
    —La tregua con Jotunheim está condicionada a tu exilio.
    
    
                              
    
    —Pero... si buscamos la manera-
    
    
                              
    
    —No. —respondió tajante Loki—Madre ha prohibido tu regreso. Esta es la despedida, hermano... Lo siento tanto...
    
    
                              
    
    —No... Yo lo lamento, Loki. Gracias por venir aquí.
    
    
                              
    
    Los ojos celestes de Thor se inundaron de lágrimas pero él, negándoles la salida, resistiendo sus impulsos de quebrarse, las mantuvo, inundandole el cielo cristalino de su mirar, nublado por nubarrones tormentosos de tristeza. Y, con el dolor acumulandosele  en el pecho, enunció:
    
    
                              
    
    —Adiós, hermano.
    
    
                              
    
    [...]
    
    
                              
    
    Midgard.
    
    
                              
    
    Mundo de mortales.
    
    
                              
    
    Cuanto más lo recorría, más reafirmaba la enseñanza que por tantos milenios su padre le había inculcado: aquel era un reino pobre, mediocre, caótico y burdo, tal como los seres que en él habitaban
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+34+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+34%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2034&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2034%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.751126161.metadata":{"data":{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-07-03T14:04:24Z","length":13231,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/56/images/15ac652a3c47fe4f356540826369.gif","commentCount":31,"voteCount":24,"readCount":241,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2647,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-751126161-d226dbcb5?subject=gid&expiry=1583605334000&mac=SVIrbV2wUeAGUAj0wdvKuh0jk6xC7z8eyOK9jNG3TVQ%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/751126161/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","description":"Read Capítulo 34 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 241 reads. sirena, lokifanfiction, thor. «Midgard» —¡Loki! —Exclamó el dios del trueno asombrado ante la presencia súbita e inesperada— ¿Qué haces aquí?","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 34","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/751126161","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/751126161"},"story":{"votes":24,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-07-03T14:04:24Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":31,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":241,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 34\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/751126161","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/56/images/15ac652a3c47fe4f356540826369.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 34 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+34+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 34</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+34%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2034&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2034%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-34"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"41b442d81f5d43fc7d43b2e0887b7f0d\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Midgard» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bf93682fac1d97bbabe7e37acb32616d\">—¡Loki! —Exclamó el dios del trueno asombrado ante la presencia súbita e inesperada— ¿Qué haces aquí?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0b789fc857430451c49abbf179b3989e\">—Tenía que verte.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5a2a96c7300dea9bd6fe8b1777065f68\">—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—cuestionó nuevamente Thor, consternado—¿Dime, se trata de Jotunheim? Déjame explicarle a padre-</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4a58a9bc7a64a82d64d0ec710f60debb\">—Padre murió...—interrumpió el azabache.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d14af72fe2850ed8ae7f86347a7b1878\">Thor frunció el ceño.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"834f287a26b805e05b8876ec3bc50a7b\">Como un manantial que cae a cántaros, ese azul que resguardaba en sus ojos claros y resplandecientes cual diamantes finos, se vió atiborrado de una inmensa e inmediata aflicción que lo azotó violentamente como un shock eléctrico.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"879d790c163cf5e6143bfd9a7814a21b\">—¿Qué?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"612d54d450f8713827616762218a665f\">Lo sintió correr por su sangre.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7c9d895bd1a8fafb247facdb8e3b9af0\">Dolor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"956bd93fb929455b917b38b3cc8743d9\">Como un veneno que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo; un maleficio que lo hería desde dentro.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b5673684ab240131188d6aded1fe4a1d\">Quedose exento de aire, ahogado por la noticia, sin ser capaz de enunciar palabra ante tan macabra revelación.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7ff9c69cc77ca9577265de559b1375da\">—Tu comportamiento... la amenaza de otra guerra...—enunció el dios de ojos esmeralda con lo que sonó como auténtica pena reflejada en su voz—Creo que fueron demasiado para él.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4d24987dc13f6aa5bfd254f6d98b0ffc\">Al escuchar tales palabras, el suplicio y la desesperanza comenzaron a cernirse sobre el corazón del rubio. En el instante en que el peso de aquel discurso caía con toda la fuerza y dureza de lo creíble en su mente, una sensación de culpa y deshonra escaló, como una plaga, desde su estómago hasta su garganta, haciéndolo jadear de desesperación.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d1477dcd30c0d065da07cadc79f8fed8\">Su padre había muerto, y él parecía ser el causante de aquella tragedia.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"58b0e4f17d0b4d3a765f3760418d3469\">—No debes culparte... —dijo Loki suavemente al notar la aflicción en la apesadumbrada mirada de su hermano—Sé que lo amabas, quise decírselo, pero no me escuchó.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f6369b2eea92604e9da4218eda8c9980\">Thor se mantuvo consciente en silencio, aturdido por los terribles acontecimientos que le nublaban el panorama en una sola noche; No se atrevía siquiera a mirar a su hermano a la cara. Se encontraba en tal estado de incredulidad y pena, que creyó que iba a caer de súbito por la debilidad que de pronto expresaba su cuerpo mortal.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f43c7304439cdf612292e935d5c6d33f\">—Fue tan cruel poner el martillo a tu alcance sabiendo que no podrías levantarlo...—añadió Loki—Ahora el peso del trono ha caído sobre mi.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"431cd9e891ccb481a5c08c7e4c59fd76\">—¿Crees que pueda volver? —inquirió el dios del trueno con mirada suplicante, con el iris deslumbrando dolorosamente con el fulgor de cientos de estrellas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"129062951da206a4e1b7557e0cc769af\">—La tregua con Jotunheim está condicionada a tu exilio.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7286ad7f8a0ddbeaaa1062d6cc98e0d4\">—Pero... si buscamos la manera-</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"02bf56bad6493c915fcc724676ab658d\">—No. —respondió tajante Loki—Madre ha prohibido tu regreso. Esta es la despedida, hermano... Lo siento tanto...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"553af72dcf90ea0805de42471436258c\">—No... Yo lo lamento, Loki. Gracias por venir aquí.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6819eefd86443a815fc24c7020e1a635\">Los ojos celestes de Thor se inundaron de lágrimas pero él, negándoles la salida, resistiendo sus impulsos de quebrarse, las mantuvo, inundandole el cielo cristalino de su mirar, nublado por nubarrones tormentosos de tristeza. Y, con el dolor acumulandosele en el pecho, enunció:</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1ebb20bd9c2fe2b9b638f024ae805e7c\">—Adiós, hermano.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"36d597b1796275fe48088204309e3ea6\">[...]</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"68621f60bf81ffa091520a672560addf\">Midgard.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d5fd00f11a4b654e481f26d7e5c49c2a\">Mundo de mortales.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1b83e1bf29b7e4a0b0cd7bb4fe0372d5\">Cuanto más lo recorría, más reafirmaba la enseñanza que por tantos milenios su padre le había inculcado: aquel era un reino pobre, mediocre, caótico y burdo, tal como los seres que en él habitaban</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 34"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	36. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 35 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 35 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 753151185,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 35 

  
  
211  
  
  
25  
  
  
  
25  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+35+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+35%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2035&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2035%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+35+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+35%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2035&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2035%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito**  
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **«Gritos de una virgen»**
    
    
                              
    
    Lo sintió de pronto, en su cuello, descendiendo sueltamente por sus hombros, sus brazos, sus tiernas manos. Era su respiración cálida y seductora contra su piel la que la hizo perderse en un velo de adormecientes emociones. 
    
    
                              
    
    Aquello que inició como un ligero roce entre sus labios, desembocó más adelante en desmesuradas y ansiosa caricias y besos.
    
    
                              
    
    Pronto, las manos del muchacho estuvieron buscando con prisa deshacerse del vestido que cubría a la doncella quien, hallándose completamente perdida en los tiernos besos que el muchacho depositaba en ella, no opuso resistencia alguna.
    
    
                              
    
    Su cuerpo no le permitía negarse, no sabía cómo; transportada de pronto por la inmensa ventizca de sensaciones nuevas que la invadía por dentro, quemándola al interior, cual incendió a un bosque sin vida.
    
    
                              
    
    Las manos claras del lozano varón se unieron a la acción una vez que el torso de la joven de piel oscura se encontró expuesto; vagabundeando en gran desenfreno, libertinas y ávidas de placer, por cada pulgada de la silueta de ella, capaz de procurar la sensación más exquisita. Luego, sin demasiada demora, deslizó fuera del cuerpo de la morena el vestido por encima de su cabeza, produciendo con tal acción que el aroma floral que emanaba de ella se esparciera violentamente a través del aire.
    
    
                              
    
    Al sentir el cabello propio, rozando al caer en cascada, sobre su tez, sintió un escalofrío que le erizó entera, mareandola, sin ser capaz aún de tomar conciencia de lo que estaba aconteciendo.
    
    
                              
    
    Entre besos, jadeos y demás caricias pasionales, el muchacho se quitó la camisa, mostrando a Vainui su bien formado y vigoroso cuerpo.
    
    
                              
    
    Sus hombros eran  anchos y su pecho amplio. Su rostro no poseía ningún rasgo notable, salvo una nariz algo romana que prevalecía mínimamente; grandes ojos marrones y brillantes, así como un ligero hoyuelo en la barbilla que lograba un efecto en absoluto desagradable, consiguiendo solamente añadir gran atractivo a su faz.
    
    
                              
    
    Daven hizo a Vainui recostarse suavemente sobre los almohadones de la cama y la colocó debidamente debajo de él, entre sus rodillas, que apoyaba en el lecho; amasando con suavidad la delicada carne de su cadera y primoroso talle, cual si se tratase de una fina arcilla que pudiera moldear a su antojo.
    
    
                              
    
    Cuando la tuvo en la posición deseada, Daven se tomó un momento para contemplar la maravillosa  desnudez de la joven; de figura perfectamente erguida, tenía la cintura estrecha y ligera, que dónde esta terminaba, comenzaban las caderas, redondeadas, cuya piel oscura, lisa y suave, se estiraba sobre una carne firme, gruesa y joven; sus cabellos, de un color castaño oscuro y lustrosos, suaves como la seda, caían a lo largo de su cuello y pechos en rizos naturales; su rostro, quizá excesivamente sonrosado por el calor que la hechizaba, expresado en tiernos rasgos delicados y con la forma de un óvalo redondeado; tenía los ojos tan azules como pueda uno imaginar, que destellaban temerosos un sentimiento hasta el momento desconocido para ella.
    
    
                              
    
    Ambos respiraban con agitación, con el deseo ardiendo en su interior.
    
    
                              
    
    Sabían que aquello que estaban apunto de hacer les traería un gran problema si alguien llegaba a enterarse. Pero poco les importaban las consecuencias de sus actos en aquél momento de deseo juvenil; que llena de bruma la mente y no permite a la sensatez hacer presencia en el pensamiento. 
    
    
                              
    
    Se deseaban, deseaban sentirse el uno al otro, más allá de la ropa, más allá de la decencia y el pudor.
    
    
                              
    
    Y, por su propia parte, Vainui lo hacía por sentirse libre, por sentirse dueña de sí misma aunque fuera por unos instantes.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+35+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+35%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2035&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2035%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.753151185.metadata":{"data":{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-07-06T15:08:00Z","length":9721,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/753151185/images/15ae478a49420b9a923169769812.gif","commentCount":25,"voteCount":25,"readCount":211,"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":1945,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-753151185-dddcb77c5?subject=gid&expiry=1583605335000&mac=0nlDbfgWPYXKa79hgzxXp7JyQ90yv1t5HO9xA4V8g%2FQ%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/753151185/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","description":"Read Capítulo 35 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 211 reads. wattys2019, mermaid, slave. Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito «Gritos de una virgen»","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 35","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/753151185","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/753151185"},"story":{"votes":25,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-07-06T15:08:00Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":25,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":211,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 35\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/753151185","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/753151185/images/15ae478a49420b9a923169769812.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 35 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+35+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 35</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+35%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2035&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2035%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-35"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d386c2e72114f07d440eaebae7f964a8\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito</b><br><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"709dfb703970bc55342c35ec76bf8095\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Gritos de una virgen»</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"889fa1a7e6eb559e16b28db7f4ee68de\">Lo sintió de pronto, en su cuello, descendiendo sueltamente por sus hombros, sus brazos, sus tiernas manos. Era su respiración cálida y seductora contra su piel la que la hizo perderse en un velo de adormecientes emociones. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aa97e0d11f6a02dd622696bb61c8dee9\">Aquello que inició como un ligero roce entre sus labios, desembocó más adelante en desmesuradas y ansiosa caricias y besos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7b63922cfbb1017a7c5c4e812a49d690\">Pronto, las manos del muchacho estuvieron buscando con prisa deshacerse del vestido que cubría a la doncella quien, hallándose completamente perdida en los tiernos besos que el muchacho depositaba en ella, no opuso resistencia alguna.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ff801c8e4cc8d934164bd454e7993fe1\">Su cuerpo no le permitía negarse, no sabía cómo; transportada de pronto por la inmensa ventizca de sensaciones nuevas que la invadía por dentro, quemándola al interior, cual incendió a un bosque sin vida.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ef1520100944e5ccfebf7d80066d2f64\">Las manos claras del lozano varón se unieron a la acción una vez que el torso de la joven de piel oscura se encontró expuesto; vagabundeando en gran desenfreno, libertinas y ávidas de placer, por cada pulgada de la silueta de ella, capaz de procurar la sensación más exquisita. Luego, sin demasiada demora, deslizó fuera del cuerpo de la morena el vestido por encima de su cabeza, produciendo con tal acción que el aroma floral que emanaba de ella se esparciera violentamente a través del aire.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"720923d605ddaaa522123b0e00ac8177\">Al sentir el cabello propio, rozando al caer en cascada, sobre su tez, sintió un escalofrío que le erizó entera, mareandola, sin ser capaz aún de tomar conciencia de lo que estaba aconteciendo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c70217b26ab0db97272a7445c070fa1d\">Entre besos, jadeos y demás caricias pasionales, el muchacho se quitó la camisa, mostrando a Vainui su bien formado y vigoroso cuerpo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"23a077d63b0c874290aa887653c94284\">Sus hombros eran anchos y su pecho amplio. Su rostro no poseía ningún rasgo notable, salvo una nariz algo romana que prevalecía mínimamente; grandes ojos marrones y brillantes, así como un ligero hoyuelo en la barbilla que lograba un efecto en absoluto desagradable, consiguiendo solamente añadir gran atractivo a su faz.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d56e9906183a3d96b2bbb065bee4e3b8\">Daven hizo a Vainui recostarse suavemente sobre los almohadones de la cama y la colocó debidamente debajo de él, entre sus rodillas, que apoyaba en el lecho; amasando con suavidad la delicada carne de su cadera y primoroso talle, cual si se tratase de una fina arcilla que pudiera moldear a su antojo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"99fc2aacedd02f0b98f1d981cd1bbdc4\">Cuando la tuvo en la posición deseada, Daven se tomó un momento para contemplar la maravillosa desnudez de la joven; de figura perfectamente erguida, tenía la cintura estrecha y ligera, que dónde esta terminaba, comenzaban las caderas, redondeadas, cuya piel oscura, lisa y suave, se estiraba sobre una carne firme, gruesa y joven; sus cabellos, de un color castaño oscuro y lustrosos, suaves como la seda, caían a lo largo de su cuello y pechos en rizos naturales; su rostro, quizá excesivamente sonrosado por el calor que la hechizaba, expresado en tiernos rasgos delicados y con la forma de un óvalo redondeado; tenía los ojos tan azules como pueda uno imaginar, que destellaban temerosos un sentimiento hasta el momento desconocido para ella.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c2bf747dc6b9fbcc2a5dd32612ed6f53\">Ambos respiraban con agitación, con el deseo ardiendo en su interior.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0827c8b0211fe7fe8227a3d01077154e\">Sabían que aquello que estaban apunto de hacer les traería un gran problema si alguien llegaba a enterarse. Pero poco les importaban las consecuencias de sus actos en aquél momento de deseo juvenil; que llena de bruma la mente y no permite a la sensatez hacer presencia en el pensamiento. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a988ca679ea05abc24fb32fd182e75aa\">Se deseaban, deseaban sentirse el uno al otro, más allá de la ropa, más allá de la decencia y el pudor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8d630b4427dd19c98a30bc5807922b32\">Y, por su propia parte, Vainui lo hacía por sentirse libre, por sentirse dueña de sí misma aunque fuera por unos instantes.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 35"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	37. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 36 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 36 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 754692494,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 36 

  
  
239  
  
  
22  
  
  
  
24  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+36+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+36%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2036&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2036%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+36+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+36%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2036&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2036%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Debilidad»**
    
    
                              
    
    Al culmine de aquel íntimo enlace, ambos cuerpos, el claro y obscuro, se fundieron en un sendero infinito de goce y adormecimiento.
    
    
                              
    
    Saboreando aún el edén de su nueva experiencia, aquella que les llenaba por enteros. Recorriendo uno la silueta cálida del otro, emanando por cada uno de sus poros la pasión compartida, aún resoplando entre besos, consumando su amor, cayeron en profundo sueño.
    
    
                              
    
    Despertó Vainui de pronto, en total calma, aletargada; arrullada por el suave canto del  cansancio tras la actividad pecaminosa cometida. Buscó a su lado el cuerpo terso y dorado de su amante. Pero no lo halló.
    
    
                              
    
    Encontrose en completa soledad, tan dolorida como agotada; consumida por el ardoroso encuentro. Se percibió luego, enredada entre las telas del lecho, testigo de la faena efectuada, de la traición... de la desobediencia.
    
    
                              
    
    Sintió su aroma, impregnado en ella misma, aquel que tanto adoraba. Y la aturdió.
    
    
                              
    
    Descubriendo así cuan fuerte era la tentación y cuán débil era ella.
    
    
                              
    
    Se levantó la morena, sin angustia, sintiéndose nueva ¡libre! Y, desnuda, se apresuró hasta el cuarto de aseo, llenó en total mutez la bañera, colmando lentamente el líquido incoloro de jabones y aceites aromáticos, buscando ocultar aquella esencia que la inculpaba como una mujer hecha.
    
    
                              
    
    Al ingresar en el agua caliente y humeante, sintió laxar su cuerpo; aún en su estado de tranquilidad, percibiendo tensión devoradora en su alma.
    
    
                              
    
    Llena de aprensión, atreviéndose apenas a investigar el estado de su altar profanado, se acarició con delicadeza.
    
    
                              
    
    Sus temores se diluyeron prestos en el agua al ella percatarse de que nada había abandonado su sitio respectivo, aún sumergido su cuerpo bajo el agua; conservando la tersura y estrechez propia, sin pista alguna de la prohibida intrusión de otro, haciéndola soltar un suspiro de alivio.
    
    
                              
    
    Se lavó y perfumó, llena de sosiego, transportada por el mar de sensaciones que le provocaban sus propias manos al recorrer su ser. Al recuerdo del encuentro reciente acentuose más aún el calor y rojez de sus tiernas mejillas, erizandole la tez canela, revoloteando al interior de sí la emoción de aquel episodio erótico.
    
    
                              
    
    Pero, cual nube negra de tormenta sobre ese cielo despejado de nuevas sensaciones  y placenteros descubrimientos, se cernía ardorosamente un inmenso sentimiento de culpa.
    
    
                              
    
    Pensó en Loki, en su imagen que infringía en ella un escalofrío inevitable, en la inmensidad de aquel universo de color esmeralda que albergaba en su iris, siempre tan dolido; tratando de descifrar qué era lo que en realidad sentía por él o sí, en efecto, sentía algo.
    
    
                              
    
    Le había arrebatado su libertad, la había apartado de su adorada hermana, le había arrancado de las manos a Eyra.
    
    
                              
    
    Había ocasionado más daño que bienestares a su vida.
    
    
                              
    
    La mantenía cautiva celosamente como una valiosa joya. Le había prohibido rotundamente visitar su mundo y eso, más que cualquier otra restricción, la hería profundamente.
    
    
                              
    
    Se odió, se odió repetidas veces por no poder repudiarlo a pesar de todo el mal que le había hecho.
    
    
                              
    
    Tras el baño efectuado, que aún no conseguía disipar la sensación del pecado, así como su aroma, se refugió, inocente y ya vestida, en el lecho perfumado previamente, con el fin de despistar sobre lo acontecido entre las finas telas.
    
    
                              
    
    De pronto, escuchó la puerta abrirse y, por miedo, presintiendo la presencia que en esos momentos tanto temía, Vainui se envolvió a sí misma dentro  de las sábanas y cerró los ojos.
    
    
                              
    
    Segundos más tarde, Loki apareció por la puerta.
    
    
                              
    
    Su mirar chispeaba de enojo tras el diálogo tenso que había tenido con el guardián de los mundos, quien lo había desafiado en su retorno a Asgard tras la visita a Jotunheim.
    
    
                              
    
    Le había ordenado no abrir el portal a nada ni nadie, temiendo que alguno de los asgardianos que mostraban descontento por su nueva posición pudieran sabotear deliberadamente sus planes.
    
    
                              
    
    Pero, al posar sus negras pupilas en la encantadora joven que fingía convincentemente dormir frente a él, todo sentimiento de ira se disipó.
    
    
                              
    
    Su corazón no podía sentir más que profundo cariño al ver su rostro relajado en una expresión de tranquilidad.
    
    
                              
    
    Se acercó a ella y, con suavidad, deslizó su mano por su cálida y sonrosada mejilla.
    
    
                              
    
    Su belleza lo abrumaba enormemente; lo provocaba como nada en los nueve mundos, pero también hacía nacer en su pecho la ternura que jamás antes había estado ahí.
    
    
                              
    
    No encontró en su corazón fuerzas para desvirgarla aquella noche...
    
    
                              
    
    Tomó con suma delicadeza una de sus morenas manos que yacían entreabiertas sobre las finas almohadas y, en ella liberó un objeto de metal y cristal.
    
    
                              
    
    El collar.
    
    
                              
    
    Se tendió junto a su sirena, procurando no interrumpir su sueño, contemplandola con inmensa adoración. 
    
    
                              
    
    Era hermosa ¡y tan candorosa!
    
    
                              
    
    Hecha un ovillo, con los cabellos castaños, lustrosos e impecablemente perfumados, esparcidos, cual pigmento sobre un lienzo que da origen lentamente a una obra de arte, sobre la almohada donde reposaba su tierno rostro. La cabeza ligeramente inclinada a su diestra, con el pecho, apenas cubierto, subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración suave y calma.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki sintió el propio corazón desbordado, lleno, como si fuese a estallar.
    
    
                              
    
    Y, como era su costumbre, la tomó tiernamente de la cintura, depositando un delicado beso en sus carnosos y suculentos labios.
    
    
                              
    
    🌊
    
    
                              
    
    Aquella noche Vainui fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Daven rondaba en su mente a cada minuto que pasaba debajo de esa oscuridad profunda mientras jugueteaba con el adorable collar que el dios había depositado en su mano.  
    
    
    
                              
    
    Loki, quien permanecía plácidamente dormido a su lado, apresaba con sus heladas manos la cintura de la joven.
    
    
                              
    
    La estrechaba a él con tal firmeza, cuál si temiera que la muchacha fuera a convertirse en agua y deslizarse por entre sus dedos.  
    
    
    
                              
    
    De cuando en cuando, el dios palpaba suavemente a su sirena, cómo asegurándose que aún siguiera a su lado. Y Vainui, oprimiendose el corazón, que le latía cual si en unos segundos le hubiese crecido hasta tal punto que no hallara cabida en su seno, permanecía inmóvil, con los muslos firmemente apretados por temor de que Loki, con el solo tacto, le descubriera la infamante incurable herida.   
      
    
    
    
                                          

  


  


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+36+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+36%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2036&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2036%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36)



  


Historias promocionadas

También te gustarán

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.754692494.metadata":{"data":{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-07-10T03:39:53Z","length":6309,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/754692494/images/15afeea62267d4e2913085559355.gif","commentCount":24,"voteCount":22,"readCount":239,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1262,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-754692494-4dc7bc1b5?subject=gid&expiry=1583605336000&mac=yhnc7oxL54DSFiFbwsV%2FKxVQGLRMqLf3zj4jHlNMxHQ%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/754692494/token"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","description":"Read Capítulo 36 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 239 reads. lokifanfic, vainui, violación. «Debilidad» Al culmine de aquel íntimo enlace, ambos cuerpos, el claro y obscuro, se fundieron en un sendero infinito de goce y adormecimiento.","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 36","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/754692494","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/754692494"},"story":{"votes":22,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-07-10T03:39:53Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":24,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":239,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 36\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/754692494","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/754692494/images/15afeea62267d4e2913085559355.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 36 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+36+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 36</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+36%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2036&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2036%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-36"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"425efbbb9f46299526de5ce8be98ad5f\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Debilidad» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7e62c0ab9e7572e060c455b4dc34cbe2\">Al culmine de aquel íntimo enlace, ambos cuerpos, el claro y obscuro, se fundieron en un sendero infinito de goce y adormecimiento.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5ea933a96be749e7b2e6565081c101ce\">Saboreando aún el edén de su nueva experiencia, aquella que les llenaba por enteros. Recorriendo uno la silueta cálida del otro, emanando por cada uno de sus poros la pasión compartida, aún resoplando entre besos, consumando su amor, cayeron en profundo sueño.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"32b8329599e223a5ce0b20beaa05ac6e\">Despertó Vainui de pronto, en total calma, aletargada; arrullada por el suave canto del cansancio tras la actividad pecaminosa cometida. Buscó a su lado el cuerpo terso y dorado de su amante. Pero no lo halló.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f65e7d08079a81124f472fd9f3e201f6\">Encontrose en completa soledad, tan dolorida como agotada; consumida por el ardoroso encuentro. Se percibió luego, enredada entre las telas del lecho, testigo de la faena efectuada, de la traición... de la desobediencia.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8802b0e1679a03f356f84b7da480bf35\">Sintió su aroma, impregnado en ella misma, aquel que tanto adoraba. Y la aturdió.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"922bddf20250e95342071a843066c5ed\">Descubriendo así cuan fuerte era la tentación y cuán débil era ella.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9df7ac38509c6162fdc0c404e4c889aa\">Se levantó la morena, sin angustia, sintiéndose nueva ¡libre! Y, desnuda, se apresuró hasta el cuarto de aseo, llenó en total mutez la bañera, colmando lentamente el líquido incoloro de jabones y aceites aromáticos, buscando ocultar aquella esencia que la inculpaba como una mujer hecha.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5c794914106c7ee0619e65e1cefd5409\">Al ingresar en el agua caliente y humeante, sintió laxar su cuerpo; aún en su estado de tranquilidad, percibiendo tensión devoradora en su alma.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"67b82b990ffc6b64186c4c5f021bfcc3\">Llena de aprensión, atreviéndose apenas a investigar el estado de su altar profanado, se acarició con delicadeza.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5ad9448191076da9be42310fbf1016a0\">Sus temores se diluyeron prestos en el agua al ella percatarse de que nada había abandonado su sitio respectivo, aún sumergido su cuerpo bajo el agua; conservando la tersura y estrechez propia, sin pista alguna de la prohibida intrusión de otro, haciéndola soltar un suspiro de alivio.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ed1bd3e71fd6da19f0de1dd11d272338\">Se lavó y perfumó, llena de sosiego, transportada por el mar de sensaciones que le provocaban sus propias manos al recorrer su ser. Al recuerdo del encuentro reciente acentuose más aún el calor y rojez de sus tiernas mejillas, erizandole la tez canela, revoloteando al interior de sí la emoción de aquel episodio erótico.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cd841c44f1fa3c4e8d487920318cb349\">Pero, cual nube negra de tormenta sobre ese cielo despejado de nuevas sensaciones y placenteros descubrimientos, se cernía ardorosamente un inmenso sentimiento de culpa.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c94cf7d6deca1d09d36173ba88edeafe\">Pensó en Loki, en su imagen que infringía en ella un escalofrío inevitable, en la inmensidad de aquel universo de color esmeralda que albergaba en su iris, siempre tan dolido; tratando de descifrar qué era lo que en realidad sentía por él o sí, en efecto, sentía algo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"63c32492887b722658198e2bfdfe2a97\">Le había arrebatado su libertad, la había apartado de su adorada hermana, le había arrancado de las manos a Eyra.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d3f10b0ceda620fd9d59a65803e32ec7\">Había ocasionado más daño que bienestares a su vida.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"938625298e3c6a7968b78ee1b854af99\">La mantenía cautiva celosamente como una valiosa joya. Le había prohibido rotundamente visitar su mundo y eso, más que cualquier otra restricción, la hería profundamente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c91ce311c2bde6c1e42e7dfdfec03c69\">Se odió, se odió repetidas veces por no poder repudiarlo a pesar de todo el mal que le había hecho.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d888ff1f381452e54e294240ea774d2c\">Tras el baño efectuado, que aún no conseguía disipar la sensación del pecado, así como su aroma, se refugió, inocente y ya vestida, en el lecho perfumado previamente, con el fin de despistar sobre lo acontecido entre las finas telas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2edb8ad16190909654fac5453a97dd7a\">De pronto, escuchó la puerta abrirse y, por miedo, presintiendo la presencia que en esos momentos tanto temía, Vainui se envolvió a sí misma dentro de las sábanas y cerró los ojos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7a664c919a1b9c73c0e898686073427c\">Segundos más tarde, Loki apareció por la puerta.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dad800aea0c3cf3073476ef9562c8255\">Su mirar chispeaba de enojo tras el diálogo tenso que había tenido con el guardián de los mundos, quien lo había desafiado en su retorno a Asgard tras la visita a Jotunheim.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"48a5f9292c7602a0838885576553d0f5\">Le había ordenado no abrir el portal a nada ni nadie, temiendo que alguno de los asgardianos que mostraban descontento por su nueva posición pudieran sabotear deliberadamente sus planes.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"82a7adc048340c37c7947f2fdb6cafb5\">Pero, al posar sus negras pupilas en la encantadora joven que fingía convincentemente dormir frente a él, todo sentimiento de ira se disipó.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5940d51b4d2c5492d6bb4c3e3b9eea5e\">Su corazón no podía sentir más que profundo cariño al ver su rostro relajado en una expresión de tranquilidad.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8195b8fd7c37aa7376385073f919b64f\">Se acercó a ella y, con suavidad, deslizó su mano por su cálida y sonrosada mejilla.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a973f6fdfe4afcb156f9843ebf92f267\">Su belleza lo abrumaba enormemente; lo provocaba como nada en los nueve mundos, pero también hacía nacer en su pecho la ternura que jamás antes había estado ahí.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5313d447b6af711fcd3066c678cbbf76\">No encontró en su corazón fuerzas para desvirgarla aquella noche...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d8e10102ba1d956ed0e6ed1e0e6c4af8\">Tomó con suma delicadeza una de sus morenas manos que yacían entreabiertas sobre las finas almohadas y, en ella liberó un objeto de metal y cristal.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9088ad9c0f25b9e34bef806a19972681\">El collar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0ba5cbde53f12a5fd6d3fb8b1de4bf0e\">Se tendió junto a su sirena, procurando no interrumpir su sueño, contemplandola con inmensa adoración. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bf0e432a2ae64e507dd4094770bf08d3\">Era hermosa ¡y tan candorosa!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e6f69d20bb2b89f80317fe33012639ce\">Hecha un ovillo, con los cabellos castaños, lustrosos e impecablemente perfumados, esparcidos, cual pigmento sobre un lienzo que da origen lentamente a una obra de arte, sobre la almohada donde reposaba su tierno rostro. La cabeza ligeramente inclinada a su diestra, con el pecho, apenas cubierto, subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración suave y calma.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cd20fd57b568fb8adc1e261dadd57995\">Loki sintió el propio corazón desbordado, lleno, como si fuese a estallar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"00cd4cdacde04a4abd3f9800f963ddbd\">Y, como era su costumbre, la tomó tiernamente de la cintura, depositando un delicado beso en sus carnosos y suculentos labios.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"97d2aaac9ad94f543e16dcba71d7ca5f\" style=\"text-align:center;\">🌊</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f3731e12d240201564de637253e8ebb5\">Aquella noche Vainui fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Daven rondaba en su mente a cada minuto que pasaba debajo de esa oscuridad profunda mientras jugueteaba con el adorable collar que el dios había depositado en su mano.<br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"003e86268526e2f69cce643c044f13f2\">Loki, quien permanecía plácidamente dormido a su lado, apresaba con sus heladas manos la cintura de la joven.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fea47edff7b3fdde05cbb47f8163fa70\">La estrechaba a él con tal firmeza, cuál si temiera que la muchacha fuera a convertirse en agua y deslizarse por entre sus dedos.<br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2440a39df39842a7b6ec7b82a014178e\">De cuando en cuando, el dios palpaba suavemente a su sirena, cómo asegurándose que aún siguiera a su lado. Y Vainui, oprimiendose el corazón, que le latía cual si en unos segundos le hubiese crecido hasta tal punto que no hallara cabida en su seno, permanecía inmóvil, con los muslos firmemente apretados por temor de que Loki, con el solo tacto, le descubriera la infamante incurable herida. <br><br></p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 36"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	38. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 37 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 37 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 756306866,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 37 

  
  
213  
  
  
18  
  
  
  
25  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+37+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+37%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2037&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2037%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+37+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+37%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2037&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2037%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Las paredes oyen»**  
    
    
    
                              
    
    Con lentos andares que succiona la vida, el tiempo avanzaba sin descanso. 
    
    
                              
    
    Implacable. 
    
    
                              
    
    Su vida ya eran sólo días, semanas. Resignada ya a su condición. 
    
    
                              
    
    Habituada a ser tratada como cortesana del rey asgardiano. 
    
    
                              
    
    Pero paseando en su mente aún la idea lejana y tentadora de la libertad, así como el recuerdo persistente de su amada hermana. 
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui temía no volver a verla jamás. 
    
    
                              
    
    Un buen día, hallabase sola, sin noticia alguna de su dueño, por lo cual, tomó la sencilla decisión de prestar una visita a aquel que la había brindado sensación mínima de liberación. 
    
    
                              
    
    Se introdujo con cautela en el cuarto de sanación, a fin de que ninguna de las féminas que ahí se encontraban pudieran percatarse de su presencia.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki la había confinado en su habitación, pero está vez, ningún guardia mantenía bajo vigilancia su puerta. Lo cuál, había llevado a pensar a Vainui que, en vista de su actitud sumisa y obediente, había ,finalmente, ganado la confianza del rey.
    
    
                              
    
    Aquella sensación de liberación, venía amargamente acompañado por un aguijoneo de culpa; muy en el fondo, ella sabía que lo que había hecho.
    
    
                              
    
    Se había entregado a otro...
    
    
                              
    
    Soltó un largo suspiro cuando volvió a su mente (así como a su cuerpo) aquellas extraordinarias sensaciones que la habían invadido cuando Daven la había tocado y besado. 
    
    
                              
    
    La forma en que la piel de sus senos había respondido a tan deleitante roce, irguiéndose exigiendo aún más de aquel amor; cómo el vértice de sus piernas, cumbre máxima de su placer, había recibido tan agradable trato por parte del muchacho, vibrando a cada embestida, a cada caricia y, al final, derramado lágrimas de placer, cuál fuente abundante y salvaje,  que se logran en la culminación de el acto de amor.
    
    
                              
    
    Oh, esas pasiones. Quién iba a pensar siquiera que tan inocente criatura llegara a anhelar tales cosas.
    
    
                              
    
    Quizá habían sido las incesantes caricias de Loki, su mirada ardorosa, o simplemente la edad, pero Vainui las había gozado como nada en los nueve mundos.
    
    
                              
    
    Y, aquella agradable sensación la llevaba a pensar que tal acto había sido producto del amor. Un amor recíproco, y bien intencionado que compartía ella con Daven.
    
    
                              
    
    Se mordió los labios, intentándolo no denotar el rubor que se apoderaba de ella por la oleada de recuerdos.
    
    
                              
    
    Buscó con discreción a su inmolador, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su enamorado pecho.
    
    
                              
    
    Cuando por fin consiguió divisarlo a la distancia, su moreno rostro se iluminó, y llena de alegría, sonrió en su dirección, llevándose la mano al pecho, donde reposaba la magnífica joya que Loki había traído para ella.
    
    
                              
    
    Pero lo que recibió a cambio, fue un gesto de poco agrado. El muchacho se aproximó rápidamente, pues no deseaba ser visto en su compañía.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Vainui? —inquirió él en voz baja.
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Y me lo preguntas? Quiero...-
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+37+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+37%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2037&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2037%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.756306866.metadata":{"data":{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-08-14T00:13:13Z","length":9844,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/756306866/images/15b1b6af2518eeed340026851156.gif","commentCount":25,"voteCount":18,"readCount":213,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":1969,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-756306866-0aba28955?subject=gid&expiry=1583605337000&mac=Zuf4xBydTByKOJYGf6CZMQBATxAKq0TscFT0XLReesE%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/756306866/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","description":"Read Capítulo 37 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 213 reads. lokilaufeyson, loki, hiddles. «Las paredes oyen» Con lentos andares que succiona la vida, el tiempo avanzaba sin descanso. ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 37","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/756306866","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/756306866"},"story":{"votes":18,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-08-14T00:13:13Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":25,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":213,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 37\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/756306866","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/756306866/images/15b1b6af2518eeed340026851156.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 37 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+37+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 37</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+37%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2037&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2037%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-37"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"2569a420a4261cc786a19ede9c117076\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Las paredes oyen» </b><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"89d782bc68865a37c9936fe8f9415044\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Con lentos andares que succiona la vida, el tiempo avanzaba sin descanso. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9e3ed0b10365ce6da30aeb8cbbb100bd\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Implacable. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aa885c33081161a7f8c1a63ca0b6a5d3\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Su vida ya eran sólo días, semanas. Resignada ya a su condición. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f88ec924844dc85a2f109d86447e48cc\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Habituada a ser tratada como cortesana del rey asgardiano. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8994311a4272494121ede3e143709396\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Pero paseando en su mente aún la idea lejana y tentadora de la libertad, así como el recuerdo persistente de su amada hermana. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a5682929d1c4a4ac05c6a95b20de0f0c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Vainui temía no volver a verla jamás. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6fe16009bd514eda969817a4d0947777\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Un buen día, hallabase sola, sin noticia alguna de su dueño, por lo cual, tomó la sencilla decisión de prestar una visita a aquel que la había brindado sensación mínima de liberación. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0d8484cc2718c30f870c8e304d324d1c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Se introdujo con cautela en el cuarto de sanación, a fin de que ninguna de las féminas que ahí se encontraban pudieran percatarse de su presencia.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"50ee2ab2f0027b45d7065884e90447b6\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Loki la había confinado en su habitación, pero está vez, ningún guardia mantenía bajo vigilancia su puerta. Lo cuál, había llevado a pensar a Vainui que, en vista de su actitud sumisa y obediente, había ,finalmente, ganado la confianza del rey.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c04c5ecb40e15e1852c95dcb46ae5100\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Aquella sensación de liberación, venía amargamente acompañado por un aguijoneo de culpa; muy en el fondo, ella sabía que lo que había hecho.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6171694be65a882f5f547aeb73364a84\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Se había entregado a otro...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"689897adffbb6aebecd9df6d788ff3ba\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Soltó un largo suspiro cuando volvió a su mente (así como a su cuerpo) aquellas extraordinarias sensaciones que la habían invadido cuando Daven la había tocado y besado. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"70bd58b0037f309f0879d4a1d910df5f\" style=\"text-align:left;\">La forma en que la piel de sus senos había respondido a tan deleitante roce, irguiéndose exigiendo aún más de aquel amor; cómo el vértice de sus piernas, cumbre máxima de su placer, había recibido tan agradable trato por parte del muchacho, vibrando a cada embestida, a cada caricia y, al final, derramado lágrimas de placer, cuál fuente abundante y salvaje, que se logran en la culminación de el acto de amor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b4affd8de4e364098ac21464d4e01a83\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Oh, esas pasiones. Quién iba a pensar siquiera que tan inocente criatura llegara a anhelar tales cosas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"671678850bf46d80676097f144259e25\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Quizá habían sido las incesantes caricias de Loki, su mirada ardorosa, o simplemente la edad, pero Vainui las había gozado como nada en los nueve mundos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c02e8640cede4f014fe316f5d543457a\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Y, aquella agradable sensación la llevaba a pensar que tal acto había sido producto del amor. Un amor recíproco, y bien intencionado que compartía ella con Daven.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4f07b8d14baaa68094259671514bb92d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Se mordió los labios, intentándolo no denotar el rubor que se apoderaba de ella por la oleada de recuerdos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"50d3fcfe1a8f103ffc4020ff15275adb\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Buscó con discreción a su inmolador, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su enamorado pecho.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e25d53830d6971ac3f94f4958a19e5bb\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Cuando por fin consiguió divisarlo a la distancia, su moreno rostro se iluminó, y llena de alegría, sonrió en su dirección, llevándose la mano al pecho, donde reposaba la magnífica joya que Loki había traído para ella.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"28eaf08f189f213571b544acefe7e4f6\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Pero lo que recibió a cambio, fue un gesto de poco agrado. El muchacho se aproximó rápidamente, pues no deseaba ser visto en su compañía.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"83a55bbdf41187c3b95758eda27c9e8c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Vainui? —inquirió él en voz baja.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5ba717fb08c9ccea5be95fa22f64d340\" style=\"text-align:left;\">—¿Y me lo preguntas? Quiero...-</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 37"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	39. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 38 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 38 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 759296844,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 38 

  
  
198  
  
  
15  
  
  
  
28  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+38+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+38%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2038&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2038%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+38+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+38%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2038&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2038%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Secreto revelado»**
    
    
                              
    
    Cómplices. 
    
    
                              
    
    Amantes en escena. 
    
    
                              
    
    Exponiéndose a sí mismos sin sospecha. 
    
    
                              
    
    Entre llanto, gritos de desesperanza y tragedia. 
    
    
                              
    
    Sumergidos en un océano de brillante color turmalina que contemplaba receloso y colmado de la más peligrosa cólera. 
    
    
                              
    
    Ambos amantes se ahogaban. 
    
    
                              
    
    Hundiéndose. 
    
    
                              
    
    Directo hacia su perdición. 
    
    
                              
    
    Dentro de aquellos ojos de esmeralda y noche.
    
    
                              
    
    Que postrados sobre el Hlidskjalf todo lo podían ver y escuchar.
    
    
                              
    
    Así pues, siendo testigos de la desdicha y dolor que azotaba sin piedad a la criatura de piel color canela, surgió, luego de aquel iris convertido en mar, iracundo, el dueño de aquel ardoroso mirar.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki...
    
    
                              
    
    Contemplandolo todo desde aquel trono, se llenó de odio. 
    
    
                              
    
    Sintiose traicionado por aquella a la cual tanto anhelaba. 
    
    
                              
    
    Su sirena.
    
    
                              
    
    Y miró muy profundamente en ella. 
    
    
                              
    
    Los ojos azules como el cielo, profundos como el océano; el rostro tierno y rosado como el capullo de una rosa, sus cabellos como suaves olas castañas, enmarcando su rostro, cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros, cubrían su cuerpo como un delicioso velo color chocolate. Ella era la mujer que él había estado buscando, ella era la mujer que deseaba, su sirena. Su piel brillaba como las olas, el azul de ojos, tan bello como las flores, lo embriagaba... 
    
    
                              
    
    Ella, que siempre estaba en su mente.
    
    
                              
    
    Ahora, destrozada en medio del llanto. 
    
    
                              
    
    Dolida. 
    
    
                              
    
    Conmovedora escena le era presentada mientras su Vainui huía de su desdicha, buscando refugiarse en la soledad y calma de sus aposentos. 
    
    
                              
    
    Más lo único que logró removerse en el pecho del dios del engaño fue el rencor y la devastación. 
    
    
                              
    
    Se había dado a otro. 
    
    
                              
    
    Le había desobedecido a él. 
    
    
                              
    
    Su dueño, su rey. 
    
    
                              
    
    Ella. 
    
    
                              
    
    Su midgardiana. 
    
    
                              
    
    Su sirena. 
    
    
                              
    
    Aquella que había llegado a considerar su futura reina.
    
    
                              
    
    Jamás lo habría esperado de tan inocente criatura.
    
    
                              
    
    Se aferró con gran fuerza al oro que sostenía sus brazos, descargando en ese momento todo su enojo hasta que sus nudillos crujieron sonoramente, cual si estuviesen apunto de quebrarse. 
    
    
                              
    
    Todas esas noches resistiendose al deseo que ella producía en él. Conteniendo sus impulsos por su bienestar. 
    
    
                              
    
    Todo el cariño que comenzaba a florecer, como un tierno capullo en su triste corazón, se marchitó al entrar en contacto con aquella ponzoña que le recorría las venas. 
    
    
                              
    
    Tantos meses resistiendo sus ansias carnales por sentirse en ella, por tocar su piel, por mirar dentro de esos ojos color aquamarina, por ser el primero en hacerla sentir mujer. 
    
    
                              
    
    Deseando que con locura perderse en aquel rostro tan encantador, probar nuevamente el dulce néctar de aquellos seductores labios tan carnosos, cuyo sabor ansiaba sentir una vez más, y sobre todo, hundirse dentro de esos ojos tan azules, tan intensos y brillantes, que él tanto adoraba mirar.
    
    
                              
    
    Su derecho le había sido arrebatado. 
    
    
                              
    
    Y, por supuesto, Loki no iba a permitir que su osadía quedara inpune.   
    
    
    
                              
    
    🌊
    
    
                              
    
    Se desplomó en el suelo de su habitación, llorando con gran amargura.
    
    
                              
    
    Se sintió morir; no podía evitar reproducir en su mente las despiadadas palabras de Daven con doliente precisión, y eso sólo conseguía hacer brotar más y más lágrimas de sus ojos.
    
    
                              
    
    Lloró tanto, tantísimo, que se quedó sin lágrimas. Su corazón herido, su cuerpo profanado; sentiase sucia, cual si fuera un juguete viejo, un juguete con el cual los hombres podían jugar a su antojo, hurgando, palpando y dándose placer con él.
    
    
                              
    
    «¿Es ésto lo que soy?» se preguntó Vainui con tristeza. «¿Un simple trozo de carne?» «Un cuerpo cuyo único propósito es satisfacer los deseos de los hombres»
    
    
                              
    
    Maldijo para sus adentros a Daven; por hacerle aquello, a Eyra; por culparle sin razón y a Gunhild; por haberle traído a Asgard. Pero no pudo maldecir al mayor de todos sus tormentos.
    
    
                              
    
    Se levantó nuevamente, le dolía todo en el cuerpo; en mayor medida el corazón.
    
    
                              
    
    Pero, cuando estuvo apenas puesta en pie nuevamente, se desató la tormenta. 
    
    
                              
    
    Sorpresivamente y como un rayo, un copioso sudar; un dolor terriblemente agudo y horrible en las caderas; cerca de su feminidad, y en la cintura, atrás, la llevó a lanzar un ensordecedor alarido y a abatirse en el suelo.
    
    
                              
    
    Apretó los ojos con fuerza ante la intensa agonía que le inundaba y, en ese momento, sintió un abundante chorro de líquido caliente correr por sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo.
    
    
                              
    
    Terriblemente aturdida por la sensación, llevó  la mano hasta la zona, dado el tormentoso dolor que le invadía y, reuniendo fuerzas para abrir los ojos, miró...
    
    
                              
    
    Grande fue su sorpresa, y al doble su temor, cuando al contemplar ávidamente entre sus muslos, descubrió una exorbitante mancha de brillante color escarlata.
    
    
                              
    
    Se alteró, y aunado a ello, su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar violentos temblores provocados por el pánico.
    
    
                              
    
    No podía ser su periodo, no en tales cantidades y tras ausentarse por tanto tiempo.
    
    
                              
    
    Sin pensarlo, se llevó la mano al vientre y, ahí, lo descubrió. 
    
    
                              
    
    Una minúscula protuberancia que nunca antes había notado en su cuerpo. 
    
    
                              
    
    Algo en ella había estado creciendo sin que lo percibiera. 
    
    
                              
    
    Un latido se manifestó entonces contra la palma de su mano.
    
    
                              
    
    _Vida._
    
    
                              
    
    Gritó, con todo el aire y la potencia contenida en sus pulmones; gritó por ayuda.
    
    
                              
    
    Segundos después, aparecieron un par de guardias y la encontraron en el suelo, desplomada y sangrando en abundancia.
    
    
                              
    
    Sin dudarlo, la condujeron al cuarto de sanación, mientras ordenaban a un guardia que recorría las cercanías que avisara al rey inmediatamente.
    
    
                              
    
    🌊
    
    
                              
    
    Lo que ocurrió a continuación, fue una explosión. Una gran, desastrosa y devastadora explosión, pues se reveló el secreto...
    
    
                              
    
    El abundante sangrado; había sido una obra despiadada de la naturaleza, quien cruelmente arrebató a Vainui el producto de la pecaminosa relación clandestina que había mantenido con el sanador.
    
    
                              
    
    Estaba embarazada...  
      
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **Hola hermosas lectoras de mi corazón!**
    
    
                              
    
    **Lamento demasiado la demora.**
    
    
                              
    
    **Pero aquí les dejo nuevo cap para que sufran conmigo muajajaja.**
    
    
                              
    
    **A partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner muy oscuras...**
    
    
                              
    
    **El final está por llegar.**
    
    
                              
    
    **Tahiata 🌥️**  
      
    
    
    
                                          

  


  


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+38+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+38%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2038&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2038%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38)



  


Historias promocionadas

También te gustarán

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.759296844.metadata":{"data":{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-08-12T22:56:33Z","length":6070,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/759296844/images/15b46ca265c5dd40548717853792.jpg","commentCount":28,"voteCount":15,"readCount":198,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1214,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-759296844-4c0c5b375?subject=gid&expiry=1583605337000&mac=Zuf4xBydTByKOJYGf6CZMQBATxAKq0TscFT0XLReesE%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/759296844/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","description":"Read Capítulo 38 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 198 reads. lemon, vainui, mermaid. «Secreto revelado» Cómplices. ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 38","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/759296844","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/759296844"},"story":{"votes":15,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-08-12T22:56:33Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":28,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":198,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 38\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/759296844","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/759296844/images/15b46ca265c5dd40548717853792.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 38 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+38+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 38</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+38%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2038&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2038%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-38"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"e224845e3c971fb55d7a61585ce1b4d7\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Secreto revelado» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2598091f0a2e8cbb5664454b36967e61\">Cómplices. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f6b405a61876b833bc3f299d562124e4\">Amantes en escena. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3924938b00e26fa6ef370980cad799a3\">Exponiéndose a sí mismos sin sospecha. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"006851f4f1bd7c82080df1bdeb96f321\">Entre llanto, gritos de desesperanza y tragedia. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"efd9dc109aee9233df6e42183fd7291c\">Sumergidos en un océano de brillante color turmalina que contemplaba receloso y colmado de la más peligrosa cólera. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e0549f6055fd9ac560e4ab67372ed8b9\">Ambos amantes se ahogaban. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7daafad237c0ca271c22b3b9731486f2\">Hundiéndose. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5daa38a42b261d0f9e5dd70a58cee9dc\">Directo hacia su perdición. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c73e449733f53c0ae3f006b914804c9e\">Dentro de aquellos ojos de esmeralda y noche.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2409f2bc0b4e7c973aa6c3db025ce8a9\">Que postrados sobre el Hlidskjalf todo lo podían ver y escuchar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4ded18f5297a2ca98aa10d6d3642deaf\">Así pues, siendo testigos de la desdicha y dolor que azotaba sin piedad a la criatura de piel color canela, surgió, luego de aquel iris convertido en mar, iracundo, el dueño de aquel ardoroso mirar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b49f64cb95a02fa1dd93777aa3036740\">Loki...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c48f5f01b463daef35ba8a97ea926eb6\">Contemplandolo todo desde aquel trono, se llenó de odio. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"92bc5fc152892647ea0442a61186057b\">Sintiose traicionado por aquella a la cual tanto anhelaba. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9cde4436f6dc7665d4886e227e040e69\">Su sirena.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1a752927fa35ace11e3fee4e1fc1e716\">Y miró muy profundamente en ella. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"803fe184160c38e9e7d8fac6e0cf3c47\">Los ojos azules como el cielo, profundos como el océano; el rostro tierno y rosado como el capullo de una rosa, sus cabellos como suaves olas castañas, enmarcando su rostro, cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros, cubrían su cuerpo como un delicioso velo color chocolate. Ella era la mujer que él había estado buscando, ella era la mujer que deseaba, su sirena. Su piel brillaba como las olas, el azul de ojos, tan bello como las flores, lo embriagaba... </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"904f200d62134c3c6636059bf39a96de\">Ella, que siempre estaba en su mente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"17c9ad57860b6d3741854b460cb3c09a\">Ahora, destrozada en medio del llanto. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"14dfe2cef97539cc207a5854d2088b0d\">Dolida. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ba177b743bb2a4ee2e253f2afdab6748\">Conmovedora escena le era presentada mientras su Vainui huía de su desdicha, buscando refugiarse en la soledad y calma de sus aposentos. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"616d28046165f3b06962092e5526b824\">Más lo único que logró removerse en el pecho del dios del engaño fue el rencor y la devastación. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0b36eb00eafae86895efc9067080228e\">Se había dado a otro. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"03605a859ce923dc693fc335416e6db7\">Le había desobedecido a él. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c70bbcd7a61b4ca24a7d2bb414eb2a59\">Su dueño, su rey. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6a636e74191c526ee43cde6550b54564\">Ella. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c775aecaef7e39b16a1992534c821cda\">Su midgardiana. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f0f021c42e1cc3a5a8d71a5b1310458a\">Su sirena. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cdf33e2ccdfc9587e646ccbf49a9827e\">Aquella que había llegado a considerar su futura reina.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d7673c01bd7af26a8ac9759b62858376\">Jamás lo habría esperado de tan inocente criatura.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6b6dbc1f7ff8eb2107165126ff698fad\">Se aferró con gran fuerza al oro que sostenía sus brazos, descargando en ese momento todo su enojo hasta que sus nudillos crujieron sonoramente, cual si estuviesen apunto de quebrarse. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aac41f68675624e3ec62191f167de44f\">Todas esas noches resistiendose al deseo que ella producía en él. Conteniendo sus impulsos por su bienestar. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c9c3437a7a4f12a4e8c3bc8b1e987928\">Todo el cariño que comenzaba a florecer, como un tierno capullo en su triste corazón, se marchitó al entrar en contacto con aquella ponzoña que le recorría las venas. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"37bd098c4a2200b9fa50985cc3e4e60d\">Tantos meses resistiendo sus ansias carnales por sentirse en ella, por tocar su piel, por mirar dentro de esos ojos color aquamarina, por ser el primero en hacerla sentir mujer. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5e05c4aaa5dd508fc171b73f53c57930\">Deseando que con locura perderse en aquel rostro tan encantador, probar nuevamente el dulce néctar de aquellos seductores labios tan carnosos, cuyo sabor ansiaba sentir una vez más, y sobre todo, hundirse dentro de esos ojos tan azules, tan intensos y brillantes, que él tanto adoraba mirar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"222f64d1c9caca1c38fe9331ca1ebcdf\">Su derecho le había sido arrebatado. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"79bb3a4e741b647083c66ce15e0c58a7\">Y, por supuesto, Loki no iba a permitir que su osadía quedara inpune. <br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"97d2aaac9ad94f543e16dcba71d7ca5f\" style=\"text-align:center;\">🌊</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"05546325283f6015661fb518d8bf2d30\">Se desplomó en el suelo de su habitación, llorando con gran amargura.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0b8009a2fded9b8751309085647e2091\">Se sintió morir; no podía evitar reproducir en su mente las despiadadas palabras de Daven con doliente precisión, y eso sólo conseguía hacer brotar más y más lágrimas de sus ojos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0677c7beb2d940a6aff3e9097b06ca6f\">Lloró tanto, tantísimo, que se quedó sin lágrimas. Su corazón herido, su cuerpo profanado; sentiase sucia, cual si fuera un juguete viejo, un juguete con el cual los hombres podían jugar a su antojo, hurgando, palpando y dándose placer con él.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b63d871f6a8cf541266378736b374857\">«¿Es ésto lo que soy?» se preguntó Vainui con tristeza. «¿Un simple trozo de carne?» «Un cuerpo cuyo único propósito es satisfacer los deseos de los hombres»</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5ef48064510e166599200cd2b906e760\">Maldijo para sus adentros a Daven; por hacerle aquello, a Eyra; por culparle sin razón y a Gunhild; por haberle traído a Asgard. Pero no pudo maldecir al mayor de todos sus tormentos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"53160112cd81a0d667521f525f55bbae\">Se levantó nuevamente, le dolía todo en el cuerpo; en mayor medida el corazón.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dbd3982f4a9f9f42e83299413fcfd1de\">Pero, cuando estuvo apenas puesta en pie nuevamente, se desató la tormenta. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"883a721ee4b571bff31dfff7679989d8\">Sorpresivamente y como un rayo, un copioso sudar; un dolor terriblemente agudo y horrible en las caderas; cerca de su feminidad, y en la cintura, atrás, la llevó a lanzar un ensordecedor alarido y a abatirse en el suelo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8f5f4b6ec62da4750ccaf433d7ddd32b\">Apretó los ojos con fuerza ante la intensa agonía que le inundaba y, en ese momento, sintió un abundante chorro de líquido caliente correr por sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"129f73deadc6063dff2838348793883d\">Terriblemente aturdida por la sensación, llevó la mano hasta la zona, dado el tormentoso dolor que le invadía y, reuniendo fuerzas para abrir los ojos, miró...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f6ea92bd39f1c8d874e24155088ff3df\">Grande fue su sorpresa, y al doble su temor, cuando al contemplar ávidamente entre sus muslos, descubrió una exorbitante mancha de brillante color escarlata.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dcce22583a3fb44dacbd155e02b3f3c6\">Se alteró, y aunado a ello, su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar violentos temblores provocados por el pánico.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"03b50ef1de88d40facb1109ea7d60a2f\">No podía ser su periodo, no en tales cantidades y tras ausentarse por tanto tiempo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"77d49aa3b78618e63d7182c1720e60e4\">Sin pensarlo, se llevó la mano al vientre y, ahí, lo descubrió. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"40a33aabf94b00387f0be7c154d9fe0f\">Una minúscula protuberancia que nunca antes había notado en su cuerpo. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"096e2a4a89e4e313726838d5eef6c73f\">Algo en ella había estado creciendo sin que lo percibiera. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b40c5fc788d261772e9e7aa3d5be5420\">Un latido se manifestó entonces contra la palma de su mano.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5bddc3b7f9a4813a791f948a684dc8ae\"><i>Vida. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"863a6aa6539da69549cacf1bec90473b\">Gritó, con todo el aire y la potencia contenida en sus pulmones; gritó por ayuda.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5df9d5bc62358375ce372d41bae0416e\">Segundos después, aparecieron un par de guardias y la encontraron en el suelo, desplomada y sangrando en abundancia.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0e01006306bf178771fa1e47d3eb01b8\">Sin dudarlo, la condujeron al cuarto de sanación, mientras ordenaban a un guardia que recorría las cercanías que avisara al rey inmediatamente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"413d9a009fe68bb0fb0bca79e5fffe68\" style=\"text-align:center;\">🌊</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3bd991da1c63b52b58b6ae701a199c5e\">Lo que ocurrió a continuación, fue una explosión. Una gran, desastrosa y devastadora explosión, pues se reveló el secreto...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a4d6a3a060c4104f4adfad908977f550\">El abundante sangrado; había sido una obra despiadada de la naturaleza, quien cruelmente arrebató a Vainui el producto de la pecaminosa relación clandestina que había mantenido con el sanador.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"92fc7e2e009430ba32d2df0eda36f6fe\">Estaba embarazada...<br><br><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f7c3fc35e2d6215bf371656c7d380202\"><b>Hola hermosas lectoras de mi corazón! </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a50f36319034498c17a7870331cb6fda\"><b>Lamento demasiado la demora. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a2fae9b33e30c9282af3bb0066bc7dbe\"><b>Pero aquí les dejo nuevo cap para que sufran conmigo muajajaja. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"348648d4b2531d368c6333e91dffb6e1\"><b>A partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner muy oscuras... </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cd1e0b78372cc136e2c307a4b42a702f\"><b>El final está por llegar.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cca00de2a173cc805a378751f316cae6\" style=\"text-align:right;\"><b>Tahiata 🌥️</b><br><br></p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 38"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	40. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 39 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 39 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 765371985,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 39 

  
  
210  
  
  
17  
  
  
  
18  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+39+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+39%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2039&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2039%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+39+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+39%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2039&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2039%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Daño con daño»**
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    La traición... el terrible sacrilegio, la mentira y el engaño.
    
    
                              
    
    Su vergüenza era vasta; el dolor habían corrompido su razón. Haciéndolo avanzar peligrosamente hasta la locura.
    
    
                              
    
    Le habían robado el derecho de tomar la virtud de su midgardiana.
    
    
                              
    
    Y no iba a permitir, por los padres de todo, que aquel acto quedará impune...
    
    
                              
    
    Con la mirada iracunda y los celos dominando sus acciones, había hecho que los guardias llevaran al joven sanador ante él.
    
    
                              
    
     En aquel momento, el muchacho se encontraba de rodillas ante el trono; sometido por los guardias.
    
    
                              
    
    Había sido golpeado sin tregua alguna por largo rato hasta que, finalmente, Loki se hartó. 
    
    
                              
    
    —Lo preguntaré una vez más, sanador. —enunció el pelinegro levantando el mentón, mirando al muchacho con arrogancia—¿Cual era tu relación con la midgardiana?
    
    
                              
    
    Sabía la verdad de sobra, pero deseaba hacerla brotar de los ensangrentados labios del varón.
    
    
                              
    
    Con los lacios cabellos cayéndole por el rostro, humedecidos por la sangre que brotaba tanto de su nariz como de sus labios, Daven dejó caer la cabeza.
    
    
                              
    
    No lo haría, no la delataría... no podía ocasionar a Vainui más daño.
    
    
                              
    
    Aquel día, había actuado como todo un patán,  y la había herido de la peor manera posible. Estaba plenamente consciente de ello.
    
    
                              
    
    Pero todo aquello no había sido más que teatro pues sabía que le había hecho un mal mayor al hacerla suya. Y, creyendo que le estaba haciendo un bien, le hizo apartarse de él. Pero la situación había empeorado drásticamente, hasta alcanzar la gravedad que él tanto temía.
    
    
                              
    
    Ahora estaba él ahí, cubierto de sangre, dolorido y esperando lo peor.
    
    
                              
    
    Escuchó los pasos del rey mientras este se aproximaba, hasta que pudo ver el negro de sus botas de cuero frente a sí.
    
    
                              
    
    Sintió entonces como alguien, quien supuso era Loki, le tomaba por el cabello con gran fuerza, haciéndolo elevar el rostro para verlo.
    
    
                              
    
    —No acabes con mi paciencia. —siseó Loki, apretando los dientes—¡Habla! ¡Habla de una maldita vez!
    
    
                              
    
    Daven, en el delirio ocasionado por el dolor de sus partes laceradas, sonrió.
    
    
                              
    
    Su rostro denotaba una tremebunda palidez, tenía varias contusiones; sus ojos estaban hundidos, el rostro bañado en rubí y sudaba terriblemente debido al dolor. Sin embargo, sonreía.
    
    
                              
    
    —Vete al infierno. —articuló el sanador al tiempo que dejaba caer de sus labios una gran cantidad de sangre.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki soltó sus cabellos y se apartó de él con caminar elegante. Se encontraba intensamente frustrado.
    
    
                              
    
    Quizá era la humillación sufrida al saber que, irónicamente, como dios del engaño, había resultado engañado; tal vez el sentirse traicionado ¡Y con un simple sanador!; o era el hecho de haber perdido para siempre la oportunidad de ser el primero en profanar a la midgardiana. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, la sangre del Jotun ardía como la lava que corre en las faldas de un volcán, devastando todo a su paso.
    
    
                              
    
    Sin embargo, conseguía manifestar una asombrosa serenidad exterior. Se giró nuevamente hacia el muchacho.
    
    
                              
    
    Lo haría confesar su delito... a como diera lugar
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Te niegas a hablar, huh? —dijo Loki con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro—Quizá... necesitas un poco de motivación...
    
    
                              
    
    🌊
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+39+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+39%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2039&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2039%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.765371985.metadata":{"data":{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-08-12T22:53:46Z","length":13521,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/61/images/15b63d11c8b5cd60844899843547.gif","commentCount":18,"voteCount":17,"readCount":210,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2705,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-765371985-58f9dfe45?subject=gid&expiry=1583605338000&mac=JBHdqBshXtLDHPveyByL4P75owBzE2OubtLvbGBVUa4%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/765371985/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","description":"Read Capítulo 39 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 210 reads. abuso, ocean, mar. «Daño con daño» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 39","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/765371985","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/765371985"},"story":{"votes":17,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-08-12T22:53:46Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":18,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":210,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 39\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/765371985","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/61/images/15b63d11c8b5cd60844899843547.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 39 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+39+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 39</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+39%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2039&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2039%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-39"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"bc5264d984555590e0a788072637de0f\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Daño con daño» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f80a589a511a295adc108ff868f9e9fa\">La traición... el terrible sacrilegio, la mentira y el engaño.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f3879abe009531208379cd1999bdb7e6\">Su vergüenza era vasta; el dolor habían corrompido su razón. Haciéndolo avanzar peligrosamente hasta la locura.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e844561c1d5c9f782d65f6050d009127\">Le habían robado el derecho de tomar la virtud de su midgardiana.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c4b6f632fd23ac92ff12e6fa25f5daf9\">Y no iba a permitir, por los padres de todo, que aquel acto quedará impune...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dacfdbc2177b62f8ac4c7bcd067a5713\">Con la mirada iracunda y los celos dominando sus acciones, había hecho que los guardias llevaran al joven sanador ante él.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"caddac5b701fca2f5d9032e125917272\"> En aquel momento, el muchacho se encontraba de rodillas ante el trono; sometido por los guardias.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2561f6305f43b60a92206d39f565bb87\">Había sido golpeado sin tregua alguna por largo rato hasta que, finalmente, Loki se hartó. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"24c612a71a32e3c4183c6c6d971324e0\">—Lo preguntaré una vez más, sanador. —enunció el pelinegro levantando el mentón, mirando al muchacho con arrogancia—¿Cual era tu relación con la midgardiana?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c78cb5338452c12914c146ac40b3faf1\">Sabía la verdad de sobra, pero deseaba hacerla brotar de los ensangrentados labios del varón.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d18888914378223060792cb2e7a186c8\">Con los lacios cabellos cayéndole por el rostro, humedecidos por la sangre que brotaba tanto de su nariz como de sus labios, Daven dejó caer la cabeza.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a962d03bb5b96ec29ca4bf38ffe9586b\">No lo haría, no la delataría... no podía ocasionar a Vainui más daño.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"063ea276b1b413c8b53d4341774125e6\">Aquel día, había actuado como todo un patán, y la había herido de la peor manera posible. Estaba plenamente consciente de ello.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"06bbcfc0a1b3770a858f9d6656bed744\">Pero todo aquello no había sido más que teatro pues sabía que le había hecho un mal mayor al hacerla suya. Y, creyendo que le estaba haciendo un bien, le hizo apartarse de él. Pero la situación había empeorado drásticamente, hasta alcanzar la gravedad que él tanto temía.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aae63006777e73f3b540ac9e360554e9\">Ahora estaba él ahí, cubierto de sangre, dolorido y esperando lo peor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c5ce699cf1684ca78da0858b92b1a241\">Escuchó los pasos del rey mientras este se aproximaba, hasta que pudo ver el negro de sus botas de cuero frente a sí.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b51f7a3e656b8c22b603172818e7ef2f\">Sintió entonces como alguien, quien supuso era Loki, le tomaba por el cabello con gran fuerza, haciéndolo elevar el rostro para verlo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8afaa77d99d339f0ec4ad9647d9ee1b9\">—No acabes con mi paciencia. —siseó Loki, apretando los dientes—¡Habla! ¡Habla de una maldita vez!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d388c146c91d89f0ed486e9bc82f6c46\">Daven, en el delirio ocasionado por el dolor de sus partes laceradas, sonrió.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"358394e199eef69b930174c07a4ad9ec\">Su rostro denotaba una tremebunda palidez, tenía varias contusiones; sus ojos estaban hundidos, el rostro bañado en rubí y sudaba terriblemente debido al dolor. Sin embargo, sonreía.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f068e941b83add733aa71ea3ad1806e3\">—Vete al infierno. —articuló el sanador al tiempo que dejaba caer de sus labios una gran cantidad de sangre.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e043e1ba2308827c3eea898b78a0a371\">Loki soltó sus cabellos y se apartó de él con caminar elegante. Se encontraba intensamente frustrado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1a3f2070b31a9a011c19d5ee692e0e86\">Quizá era la humillación sufrida al saber que, irónicamente, como dios del engaño, había resultado engañado; tal vez el sentirse traicionado ¡Y con un simple sanador!; o era el hecho de haber perdido para siempre la oportunidad de ser el primero en profanar a la midgardiana. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, la sangre del Jotun ardía como la lava que corre en las faldas de un volcán, devastando todo a su paso.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a3860bc329d84c080a2c30324fb51cc9\">Sin embargo, conseguía manifestar una asombrosa serenidad exterior. Se giró nuevamente hacia el muchacho.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ff8b21e8bbcf26f58613391d001bf080\">Lo haría confesar su delito... a como diera lugar</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"06826285f5c30fc57e4a8a95bed1f81a\">—¿Te niegas a hablar, huh? —dijo Loki con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro—Quizá... necesitas un poco de motivación...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"97d2aaac9ad94f543e16dcba71d7ca5f\">🌊</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 39"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	41. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 40 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 40 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 771001183,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 40 

  
  
205  
  
  
20  
  
  
  
20  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+40+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+40%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2040&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2040%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+40+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+40%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2040&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2040%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Deshonor y sentencia»**
    
    
                              
    
    **Advertencia: Presencia de contenido sensible, lenguaje soez, escenas de abuso, etc. Se recomienda discreción.**
    
    
                              
    
      
    No hubo intervención de guardias.
    
    
                              
    
    El mismo Loki, dominado por la más pura cólera, la hizo entrar en su aposentos por la fuerza.
    
    
                              
    
    Todo el cariño había muerto.
    
    
                              
    
    Ya no tenía porque reprimir esos deseos que le quemaban por dentro.
    
    
                              
    
    Después de todo, era ya una mujer...
    
    
                              
    
    Amarrada por el puño de Loki, Vainui miró en dirección a la puerta. Escuchando, esperando; rogando desesperadamente por que alguien entrara en su ayuda y detuviera lo que fuera que el jotun estuviera a punto de hacer.
    
    
                              
    
    Su mano se sentía igual que una mordaza sobre sus delicadas muñecas. Gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus azules ojos y comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Conociendo su fuerza, sabía que no sería capaz de liberarse de él.
    
    
                              
    
    Pero debía intentarlo.
    
    
                              
    
    —¡Suéltame, por favor! ¡Me haces daño! —suplicó Vainui en un grito ahogado.
    
    
                              
    
    Indignado, los ojos de Loki, afilados como navajas, miraron dentro de los de su sirena.
    
    
                              
    
    —Respeté tu virtud por meses, aguardando el momento indicado para tomarla.—Le respondió eufórico el Jotun.—No tienes una idea del cuanto ansiaba poder reservarla para mi. ¡Pero tenías que arruinarlo todo! ¡Tenías que entregarte a los brazos de otro!
    
    
                              
    
    Temblaban ambos a cada palabra que enunciaba él. Loki, debido a la frustración y la euforia; y Vainui, por el temor que le causaba el ver a su dueño en tan estrepitoso estado de cólera.
    
    
                              
    
    —Pude haberte hecho mujer ¡Pude haberte hecho mi reina! ¡Pero no eres más que una maldita ramera!—exclamó Loki colmado de ira, sujetándola con fuerza de los castaños rizos, exhalando ardorosamente contra la quijada de ella—Ahora te brindaré el trato que las mujeres como tú merecen...
    
    
                              
    
    De pronto, Loki la tendió con violencia sobre la cama. 
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui intentó escapar, pero una mística fuerza la apresó por las muñecas, mantenidolas inmóviles a los laterales de su cabeza.
    
    
                              
    
    Ella, al dirigir su mirada en dirección a esa fuerza que le impedía cualquier intento de huir, contempló con horror lo que parecían ser dos más como él. Ambos sujetandole con la fuerza de un grillete las manos. La miraban de la manera más sombría y perturbadora que pueda uno imaginar. Vainui sintió más miedo que nunca en su vida, temiendo muy en lo profundo de su ser lo inminente...
    
    
                              
    
    Las heladas manos del pelinegro ahora se encontraban rozando las caderas de la midgardiana, enrollando desesperadamente el largo vestido sobre su cintura, dejando su bronceado cuerpo al descubierto.
    
    
                              
    
    Tan exquisito, tan hermosamente vulnerable.
    
    
                              
    
    Pero no satisfecho con exponer sólo la parte inferior de aquel mórbido cuerpo, tomó por el escote el vestido que portaba la muchacha morena, y de un tirón desgarró la delicada prenda que cubría aquella piel canela que tanto lo provocaba.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki se detuvo un momento, dejando escapar un gruñido, para apreciar la sedosidad que brindaba al tacto la tierna piel de la midgardiana; jugosa, cálida y dulce. Era deliciosa... y era suya.
    
    
                              
    
    La joven, en un intento desesperado por liberarse del tacto de Loki, quien ahora se dedicaba a arañar y morder la delicada carne de sus piernas, encestó una patada que lo golpeó justo en el pómulo.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+40+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+40%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2040&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2040%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.771001183.metadata":{"data":{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-08-13T03:02:08Z","length":13148,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/771001183/images/15ba10e34994c108330184112884.gif","commentCount":20,"voteCount":20,"readCount":205,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2630,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-771001183-2c0b18995?subject=gid&expiry=1583605339000&mac=YPr1Af6ODUM6DJT0EUQkZhiTLwFf4HPRU%2Ffkji%2FboCE%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/771001183/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","description":"Read Capítulo 40 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 205 reads. wattys2019, avengers, beauty. «Deshonor y sentencia» Advertencia: Presencia de contenido sensible, lenguaje soez, escenas de abuso, etc. Se recomienda discreción. ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 40","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/771001183","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/771001183"},"story":{"votes":20,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-08-13T03:02:08Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":20,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":205,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 40\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/771001183","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/771001183/images/15ba10e34994c108330184112884.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 40 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+40+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 40</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+40%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2040&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2040%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-40"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"81c6d8c10121b013b2f924d02ad95ed8\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Deshonor y sentencia» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c5bb089876693aa022b5b47870ca6ddc\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>Advertencia: Presencia de contenido sensible, lenguaje soez, escenas de abuso, etc. Se recomienda discreción. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8c808e247451f073bba9c1e70fa838c3\" style=\"text-align:left;\"><br>No hubo intervención de guardias.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"98f11b5a92bb779f70896082c6a59403\">El mismo Loki, dominado por la más pura cólera, la hizo entrar en su aposentos por la fuerza.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dbe2d3887778f30ce55d62bf8cc18401\">Todo el cariño había muerto.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"acb5e43360f441a7df0807c5c94c0d5c\">Ya no tenía porque reprimir esos deseos que le quemaban por dentro.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"acd852b65ea1e12370a7ca95f9325a88\">Después de todo, era ya una mujer...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a736456f34ae3e079121878812e5d568\">Amarrada por el puño de Loki, Vainui miró en dirección a la puerta. Escuchando, esperando; rogando desesperadamente por que alguien entrara en su ayuda y detuviera lo que fuera que el jotun estuviera a punto de hacer.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"64fd45a96df6d09768fea38ebef709dd\">Su mano se sentía igual que una mordaza sobre sus delicadas muñecas. Gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus azules ojos y comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Conociendo su fuerza, sabía que no sería capaz de liberarse de él.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a097f6a3b0d7e1f9b0b964696685ca07\">Pero debía intentarlo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"78fced9a97d8710d3d5936d2009951e8\">—¡Suéltame, por favor! ¡Me haces daño! —suplicó Vainui en un grito ahogado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fefcd78bede3a4d15d0a5e044e1f1874\">Indignado, los ojos de Loki, afilados como navajas, miraron dentro de los de su sirena.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d31e1d296985a249478cb52d14ef17d6\">—Respeté tu virtud por meses, aguardando el momento indicado para tomarla.—Le respondió eufórico el Jotun.—No tienes una idea del cuanto ansiaba poder reservarla para mi. ¡Pero tenías que arruinarlo todo! ¡Tenías que entregarte a los brazos de otro!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4c1bee3d179815f06bc518e01ab23d00\">Temblaban ambos a cada palabra que enunciaba él. Loki, debido a la frustración y la euforia; y Vainui, por el temor que le causaba el ver a su dueño en tan estrepitoso estado de cólera.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8b75f9c2648dabf5815b0a0f76e81cd6\">—Pude haberte hecho mujer ¡Pude haberte hecho mi reina! ¡Pero no eres más que una maldita ramera!—exclamó Loki colmado de ira, sujetándola con fuerza de los castaños rizos, exhalando ardorosamente contra la quijada de ella—Ahora te brindaré el trato que las mujeres como tú merecen...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"63be02f8a90ef643a7a225101e025c0e\">De pronto, Loki la tendió con violencia sobre la cama. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f5651b4262d17864ba070cc81fd0296e\">Vainui intentó escapar, pero una mística fuerza la apresó por las muñecas, mantenidolas inmóviles a los laterales de su cabeza.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"21ccc7e00699efda8ae8ea6560feaf46\">Ella, al dirigir su mirada en dirección a esa fuerza que le impedía cualquier intento de huir, contempló con horror lo que parecían ser dos más como él. Ambos sujetandole con la fuerza de un grillete las manos. La miraban de la manera más sombría y perturbadora que pueda uno imaginar. Vainui sintió más miedo que nunca en su vida, temiendo muy en lo profundo de su ser lo inminente...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cc3964ecdc04caa505fc3d1a92434338\">Las heladas manos del pelinegro ahora se encontraban rozando las caderas de la midgardiana, enrollando desesperadamente el largo vestido sobre su cintura, dejando su bronceado cuerpo al descubierto.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5b10b240fdda9f7715589f6ce60381ae\">Tan exquisito, tan hermosamente vulnerable.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"779f6c15b2815afb5759d08f1da94819\">Pero no satisfecho con exponer sólo la parte inferior de aquel mórbido cuerpo, tomó por el escote el vestido que portaba la muchacha morena, y de un tirón desgarró la delicada prenda que cubría aquella piel canela que tanto lo provocaba.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b2c7f00dafc17606316d48b6a02c1c1c\">Loki se detuvo un momento, dejando escapar un gruñido, para apreciar la sedosidad que brindaba al tacto la tierna piel de la midgardiana; jugosa, cálida y dulce. Era deliciosa... y era suya.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d9abf10b06058cf842bcf3a119418bc8\">La joven, en un intento desesperado por liberarse del tacto de Loki, quien ahora se dedicaba a arañar y morder la delicada carne de sus piernas, encestó una patada que lo golpeó justo en el pómulo.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 40"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	42. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 41 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 41 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 772284429,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo 41 

  
  
160  
  
  
13  
  
  
  
18  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+41+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+41%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2041&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2041%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+41+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+41%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2041&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2041%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«El azul de los mares»**  
    
    
    
                              
    
    Traición.
    
    
                              
    
    Era en lo único que hallaba lugar en los pensamientos del rey.
    
    
                              
    
    Su pueblo, sus súbditos... Su Sirena.
    
    
                              
    
    Todos ellos lo habían traicionado por igual, pero, oh, la traición de su Vainui había sido, sin lugar a dudas, la que más lo había herido.
    
    
                              
    
    Consciente de sus acciones, dentro de él, ya no se albergaba la esperanza de ganarse su afecto.
    
    
                              
    
    Ya no había vuelta atrás...
    
    
                              
    
    Con paso decidido, Loki se dirigía al bifrost; dispuesto a enfrentar a Heimdall por haber desobedecido su mandato, permitiendo a los tres guerreros y Lady Sif ir a Midgard en busca de Thor.
    
    
                              
    
    Tenía ya un plan para evitar el retorno de su hermano y los guerreros, pero para ejecutarlo, le quedaba solo un obstáculo por delante...
    
    
                              
    
    Como se esperaría de un ser que era capaz de ver todo en los nueve mundos, el guardián ya lo esperaba a la entrada del puente.
    
    
                              
    
    Formidable en altura y aspecto; sosteniendo por la empuñadura una reluciente espada entre sus manos, miraba a Loki aproximarse, con gran repudio y furia acumulandose en sus ojos color fuego.
    
    
                              
    
    Lo había visto todo...
    
    
                              
    
    Sabía bien las atrocidades que había ejercido sobre la inocente criatura de piel bronce y mirada larimar que había encerrado en sus aposentos.
    
    
                              
    
    Esa niña, esa niña que bien sabía él, no era una midgardiana común y corriente...
    
    
                              
    
    Él mismo lo había presenciado, años atrás, en las lejano reino de midgard. Donde el cielo, la tierra y el poderoso e indómito océano de cristal se conectaban.
    
    
                              
    
    Estaba en sus ojos... en los de ella. Ese azul... el azul de los mares.
    
    
                              
    
    El dios del engaño lo miraba con arrogancia durante su caminar, escuchando el oleaje de aquellas grandes aguas furiosas rompiendo debajo del puente. Aquel sonido tormentoso que anunciaba un presagio terrible.
    
    
                              
    
    —Dime, Loki ¿Cómo introdujiste a los jotuns a Asgard?
    
    
                              
    
    —¿Crees que el bifrost es el único camino fuera de éste mundo?—se burló el pelinegro, elevando el mentón—Hay otros caminos entre estos mundos que hasta para tí, con todos tus dones, son invisibles. —sus ojos chispeaban de enojo, más aún después del despiadado acto que acababa de efectuar con su midgardiana.
    
    
                              
    
    —Podrá ser así, pero tus aberrantes acciones no han quedado ocultas ante mis ojos.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki sabía de sobra a qué se refería el guardián, quien lo desafiaba descaradamente con la mirada, mirándolo con desprecio y un gran repudio.
    
    
                              
    
    Lo que le había hecho a aquella pobre criatura inocente no tenía nombre.
    
    
                              
    
    Los labios del pelinegro se curvaron en una sonrisa de gran satisfacción y orgullo al recordar la sensación que le había brindado su sirena. Sabía con seguridad que no habría otra mujer en todo el Yggdrasil con la capacidad de brindarle el gozo que aquel cuerpo bronceado; tan cálido y suave le había dado.
    
    
                              
    
    Jamás la dejaría ir.
    
    
                              
    
    —Finalmente esos poderes te han dado algo digno de mirar. —enunció Loki elevando el mentón en tono de burla—Pero ya no los voy a necesitar... Ahora soy el rey, y digo que por tu acto de traición serás relevado de tus deberes como guardián y ya no serás ciudadano de Asgard.
    
    
                              
    
    —Entonces ya no tengo que obedecerte...
    
    
                              
    
    🌊
    
    
                              
    
    Parecía no tener salida.
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41/page/2)

[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+41+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+41%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2041&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2041%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.772284429.metadata":{"data":{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-11-04T16:07:05Z","length":11360,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/772284429/images/15bd1f48392c7698856967205526.jpg","commentCount":18,"voteCount":13,"readCount":160,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2272,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-772284429-65ebb2265?subject=gid&expiry=1583605341000&mac=MaKdjkfrhMVwGBhIplg0OOl5YSH4HBs3%2BRGHo%2B25UTE%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/772284429/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","description":"Read Capítulo 41 from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 160 reads. lokiodinson, wattys2019, ocean. «El azul de los mares» Traición.","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 41","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/772284429","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/772284429"},"story":{"votes":13,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-11-04T16:07:05Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":18,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":160,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo 41\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/772284429","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/772284429/images/15bd1f48392c7698856967205526.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 41 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+41+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 41</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+41%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2041&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%2041%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-41"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"e6efdb93d4ad50fd28bc343538946610\"><b>«El azul de los mares» </b><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1f9e90bb2fa70198c7315c2834ef6210\">Traición.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1578b4a2bbe4ab6868216b0fddd989e0\">Era en lo único que hallaba lugar en los pensamientos del rey.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d337186107d690a6cca3c0ee1a50c5c1\">Su pueblo, sus súbditos... Su Sirena.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ef65292e6b014f94405dc836340bcc27\">Todos ellos lo habían traicionado por igual, pero, oh, la traición de su Vainui había sido, sin lugar a dudas, la que más lo había herido.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"024c44df2371e98df7fca9270b001ebb\">Consciente de sus acciones, dentro de él, ya no se albergaba la esperanza de ganarse su afecto.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"26d62cb7704b251bfa894735b9e288cc\">Ya no había vuelta atrás...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"08d82a83a54e1b9fa07e4072f72de9dc\">Con paso decidido, Loki se dirigía al bifrost; dispuesto a enfrentar a Heimdall por haber desobedecido su mandato, permitiendo a los tres guerreros y Lady Sif ir a Midgard en busca de Thor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"27904bb6657614ab85265b9ed96b7845\">Tenía ya un plan para evitar el retorno de su hermano y los guerreros, pero para ejecutarlo, le quedaba solo un obstáculo por delante...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"51793ea75d887ae926d0c65fb3fabf85\">Como se esperaría de un ser que era capaz de ver todo en los nueve mundos, el guardián ya lo esperaba a la entrada del puente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1f1e1a4ed5a0c76211781a635b761410\">Formidable en altura y aspecto; sosteniendo por la empuñadura una reluciente espada entre sus manos, miraba a Loki aproximarse, con gran repudio y furia acumulandose en sus ojos color fuego.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bf6cec03e033f888db43ee0dead29734\">Lo había visto todo...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9c2dd79ce4ce21198c606b964f765a1e\">Sabía bien las atrocidades que había ejercido sobre la inocente criatura de piel bronce y mirada larimar que había encerrado en sus aposentos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"48fd466a8bc8c8af8d31d48282e8b9fc\">Esa niña, esa niña que bien sabía él, no era una midgardiana común y corriente...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dd83de298e64ab846c71ce7473621308\">Él mismo lo había presenciado, años atrás, en las lejano reino de midgard. Donde el cielo, la tierra y el poderoso e indómito océano de cristal se conectaban.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"efb4bb9afacb6f9c0dfe698db883e38a\">Estaba en sus ojos... en los de ella. Ese azul... el azul de los mares.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"884f33676ad3b1a406c3761a646f1d2e\">El dios del engaño lo miraba con arrogancia durante su caminar, escuchando el oleaje de aquellas grandes aguas furiosas rompiendo debajo del puente. Aquel sonido tormentoso que anunciaba un presagio terrible.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"381917cd1eee8f9fc8100f2a66748bdf\">—Dime, Loki ¿Cómo introdujiste a los jotuns a Asgard?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"96f490db2af9d488bd396242edf9764c\">—¿Crees que el bifrost es el único camino fuera de éste mundo?—se burló el pelinegro, elevando el mentón—Hay otros caminos entre estos mundos que hasta para tí, con todos tus dones, son invisibles. —sus ojos chispeaban de enojo, más aún después del despiadado acto que acababa de efectuar con su midgardiana.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2013a0045fea0564378dcf822bb4845f\">—Podrá ser así, pero tus aberrantes acciones no han quedado ocultas ante mis ojos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"76008d65f6052d69ab3c524c75cd9842\">Loki sabía de sobra a qué se refería el guardián, quien lo desafiaba descaradamente con la mirada, mirándolo con desprecio y un gran repudio.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a3ff57cde73458223a84b54a2cec0cba\">Lo que le había hecho a aquella pobre criatura inocente no tenía nombre.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"35b1a0ab6a588ccb6ba6d316e6f809e0\">Los labios del pelinegro se curvaron en una sonrisa de gran satisfacción y orgullo al recordar la sensación que le había brindado su sirena. Sabía con seguridad que no habría otra mujer en todo el Yggdrasil con la capacidad de brindarle el gozo que aquel cuerpo bronceado; tan cálido y suave le había dado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e204cf4d66d6ae39be5b4e15e869917e\">Jamás la dejaría ir.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1d179673c0ca1b624303aa8142da3dee\">—Finalmente esos poderes te han dado algo digno de mirar. —enunció Loki elevando el mentón en tono de burla—Pero ya no los voy a necesitar... Ahora soy el rey, y digo que por tu acto de traición serás relevado de tus deberes como guardián y ya no serás ciudadano de Asgard.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dc3c0f00690241489fa3b6eea022a823\">—Entonces ya no tengo que obedecerte...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"97d2aaac9ad94f543e16dcba71d7ca5f\">🌊</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9fc2727d3df62c63848197748ceea905\">Parecía no tener salida.</p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo 41"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	43. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo Final - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo Final - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 775127399,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Capítulo Final 

  
  
218  
  
  
20  
  
  
  
24  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+Final+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+Final%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%20Final&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%20Final%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+Final+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+Final%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%20Final&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%20Final%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«Cómo una sirena»**
    
    
                              
    
    El rugido del mar se hacía escuchar. Fuerte, imponente y vibrante, haciendo temblar los pilares y cimientos de la ciudad de oro.
    
    
                              
    
    Sus valerosas olas blancas desplegadas en dolientes rugidos, llamando a grandes voces por clemencia a aquella criatura que llevaba en sus ojos su esencia. 
    
    
                              
    
    Ellas que todo lo podían sentir; las vibraciones de la tierra, el pasar de los siglos y las vidas que contemplaban, atentas, ir y venir.
    
    
                              
    
    La veían a ella... a él.
    
    
                              
    
    El dios, prendado de la belleza de una simple mortal.
    
    
                              
    
    Más esa no era la primera vez que algo tan extraordinario como aquello sucedía...
    
    
                              
    
    🌊
    
    
                              
    
    La escarcha llenaba los muros dorados y el frío penetraba como, una daga, entre los pasillos.
    
    
                              
    
    Ya estaban ahí...
    
    
                              
    
    Los gigantes estaban ahí
    
    
                              
    
    🌊
    
    
                              
    
    Un silencio siniestro reinaba y un gélido viento recorría el lugar, acariciándole la piel a los tres individuos que, cautos, cruzaban el puente.
    
    
                              
    
    Esta vez, con un mayor miedo de ser descubiertos, pues retornaban a la boca del lobo. Arriesgabanse a ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. 
    
    
                              
    
    Guiadas por el joven sanador, la pareja de midgardianas se tomaban firmemente de las manos, pues aquella era la única manera de mantener a raya la agitación y el miedo que les corría por las venas.
    
    
                              
    
    Vainui mantenía su vista en el frente, tratando de ignorar el violento sonido de las salvajes olas que azotaban los pilares que mantenían erguido el puente arcoiris.
    
    
                              
    
    Aunque tentada, no quería girar la vista, pues sabía que al hacerlo se arremolinarian en su mente los recuerdos; el miedo, el cariño y el abrumador dolor. 
    
    
                              
    
    No quería pensar en el dolor... ¡No quería pensar en él nunca más! 
    
    
                              
    
    Iban y venían las olas sin cesar, se escuchaban sonar, el océano asgardiano parecía estar alarmando el deliberado escape. Trepidando con furia y rugiendo de ira.
    
    
                              
    
    El océano que tanto amaba y respetaba, ahora le infundía un indescriptible terror.
    
    
                              
    
    —Ya estamos cerca. —musito Maeva para Vainui al notar que esta cerraba los ojos y se dejaba guiar con gran confianza por la mayor. 
    
    
                              
    
    Lo leía en su rostro, estaba aterrada.
    
    
                              
    
    La brisa marina salpicaba sus pieles, humedeciendo a su paso sus cabellos y ropas, provocando que la delgada tela que cubría el núbil cuerpo de la joven ojiazul se ciñera pronto a su cuerpo, enmarcando deliciosamente su silueta. 
    
    
                              
    
    Tenía frío, pero no un frío natural sino un frío espectral.
    
    
                              
    
    Trató de distraer su mente de esa desagradable sensación, imaginando lo hermoso que sería ver Midgard con sus propios ojos. 
    
    
                              
    
    Su alma clamaba por sentirse pronto en su adorada tierra, su natal Midgard.
    
    
                              
    
    No serían más un triste recuerdo perdido en su memoria...
    
    
                              
    
    La salvación estaba ya cerca, a cada paso podían sentir y oler esa libertad tan añorada, y la calma de un nuevo amanecer. 
    
    
                              
    
    Veían un futuro sin más miedo, un futuro junto a su hermana y su amado; dónde, finamente podría pisar la tierra que la había visto nacer. 
    
    
                                          

#### Historias promocionadas

#### También te gustarán

  
[ Cargar Más Páginas... ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final/page/2)   


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+Final+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+Final%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%20Final&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%20Final%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.775127399.metadata":{"data":{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2020-03-07T18:03:20Z","length":15154,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/775127399/images/15bd1e8959fbc488405591299943.gif","commentCount":24,"voteCount":20,"readCount":218,"dedication":{},"pages":4,"wordCount":3031,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-775127399-8d1aa6fc5?subject=gid&expiry=1583605342000&mac=AHNb9LksxOyGkwFqTQO4EJiwOwG88DZy0XQLnyFbTEo%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/775127399/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","description":"Read Capítulo Final from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 218 reads. polynesian, abuso, lokifanfiction. «Cómo una sirena» El rugido del mar se hacía escuchar. Fuerte, imponente y vibrante, haciendo temblar los pilares y cimientos de la ciudad de oro.","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo Final","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/775127399","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/775127399"},"story":{"votes":20,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2020-03-07T18:03:20Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":24,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":218,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Capítulo Final\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/775127399","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/775127399/images/15bd1e8959fbc488405591299943.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo Final #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+Final+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo Final</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Cap%C3%ADtulo+Final%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%20Final&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%20Final%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-cap%25C3%25ADtulo-final"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"470d9bd69b706dfcf49ea43401b5be8a\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«Cómo una sirena» </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2335e7e925da71add219d85551dccd01\" style=\"text-align:center;\">El rugido del mar se hacía escuchar. Fuerte, imponente y vibrante, haciendo temblar los pilares y cimientos de la ciudad de oro.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b0f82fdf72b1b74926e6bc4b3dea060c\">Sus valerosas olas blancas desplegadas en dolientes rugidos, llamando a grandes voces por clemencia a aquella criatura que llevaba en sus ojos su esencia. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0fdb6dcf9d3cce84c8b481c394b18d95\">Ellas que todo lo podían sentir; las vibraciones de la tierra, el pasar de los siglos y las vidas que contemplaban, atentas, ir y venir.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3738650a31f26b2626a7c69b724a39f6\">La veían a ella... a él.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6f825847423f2962495e1aedf721055a\">El dios, prendado de la belleza de una simple mortal.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"db57c2f34bfd7e1e6e8dcefaef47691a\">Más esa no era la primera vez que algo tan extraordinario como aquello sucedía...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"97d2aaac9ad94f543e16dcba71d7ca5f\" style=\"text-align:center;\">🌊</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3eb0086d2038d47f926fa8ff62df8c15\">La escarcha llenaba los muros dorados y el frío penetraba como, una daga, entre los pasillos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7373c474953f59bd152c44c9dcdabb8e\">Ya estaban ahí...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b0d47dba1e346a8fdcae1ca3f6afc40c\">Los gigantes estaban ahí</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"413d9a009fe68bb0fb0bca79e5fffe68\" style=\"text-align:center;\">🌊</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8533a48e2134dc277c19080432ef3a05\">Un silencio siniestro reinaba y un gélido viento recorría el lugar, acariciándole la piel a los tres individuos que, cautos, cruzaban el puente.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e04a1d2c030ac038ef09de2d2861bca4\">Esta vez, con un mayor miedo de ser descubiertos, pues retornaban a la boca del lobo. Arriesgabanse a ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fc0b3916e317b0226133a2cab6f60ef8\">Guiadas por el joven sanador, la pareja de midgardianas se tomaban firmemente de las manos, pues aquella era la única manera de mantener a raya la agitación y el miedo que les corría por las venas.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"29b63fd110248894e230e562693d8509\">Vainui mantenía su vista en el frente, tratando de ignorar el violento sonido de las salvajes olas que azotaban los pilares que mantenían erguido el puente arcoiris.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b59f4c3da5a4e3f7baf4f4d567d9a59b\">Aunque tentada, no quería girar la vista, pues sabía que al hacerlo se arremolinarian en su mente los recuerdos; el miedo, el cariño y el abrumador dolor. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4212ae1259a2a034c605277a39ee6e87\">No quería pensar en el dolor... ¡No quería pensar en él nunca más! </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b38b99425b434da78e35a791715bc021\">Iban y venían las olas sin cesar, se escuchaban sonar, el océano asgardiano parecía estar alarmando el deliberado escape. Trepidando con furia y rugiendo de ira.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d5984624bcec16f8958145a28ff3abbf\">El océano que tanto amaba y respetaba, ahora le infundía un indescriptible terror.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dd9aa06a2b2b4d8e5ff3ccf941b6af7d\">—Ya estamos cerca. —musito Maeva para Vainui al notar que esta cerraba los ojos y se dejaba guiar con gran confianza por la mayor. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8af962d22a7b2b7fd6678260f7cac2c1\">Lo leía en su rostro, estaba aterrada.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"287efca97c0c6166ae3d1fe5541e505c\">La brisa marina salpicaba sus pieles, humedeciendo a su paso sus cabellos y ropas, provocando que la delgada tela que cubría el núbil cuerpo de la joven ojiazul se ciñera pronto a su cuerpo, enmarcando deliciosamente su silueta. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a3268653048fdd10c2a21964a4059196\">Tenía frío, pero no un frío natural sino un frío espectral.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"db23f4159a5545cbf20ad4dda4671030\">Trató de distraer su mente de esa desagradable sensación, imaginando lo hermoso que sería ver Midgard con sus propios ojos. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5d6a76798e549cacba283b7313d6373d\">Su alma clamaba por sentirse pronto en su adorada tierra, su natal Midgard.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0aced328ca1c36324efbc688e74908ea\">No serían más un triste recuerdo perdido en su memoria...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4a3fbe4fc8633414ba7baaab8ac449fb\">La salvación estaba ya cerca, a cada paso podían sentir y oler esa libertad tan añorada, y la calma de un nuevo amanecer. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fdf19969dad8d84b51744c93b2ee6507\">Veían un futuro sin más miedo, un futuro junto a su hermana y su amado; dónde, finamente podría pisar la tierra que la había visto nacer. </p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Capítulo Final"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Load More Pages":["Cargar Más Páginas"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	44. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Epílogo  - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Epílogo - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 775127971,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  


  
▶   


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Epílogo 

  
  
190  
  
  
13  
  
  
  
12  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Ep%C3%ADlogo++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Ep%C3%ADlogo+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Ep%C3%ADlogo%20&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Ep%C3%ADlogo%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Ep%C3%ADlogo++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Ep%C3%ADlogo+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Ep%C3%ADlogo%20&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Ep%C3%ADlogo%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **«La caída»**
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  ¡Ay! Esta imagen no sigue nuestras pautas de contenido. Para continuar la publicación, intente quitarla o subir otra.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
      
    Hubo una vez en el que un dios y una humana cayeron en el más poderoso de los hechizos.
    
    
                              
    
    El amor.
    
    
                              
    
    Y de ese amor nació algo aún más maravilloso...
    
    
                              
    
    🌊
    
    
                              
    
    No habría otra como ella.
    
    
                              
    
    No conseguiría borrarla de su mente, ni de su corazón.
    
    
                              
    
    Siempre sería la única.
    
    
                              
    
    «No, Loki...» 
    
    
                              
    
    Sus palabras...
    
    
                              
    
    Pronunciadas primero por su mujer adorada, luego, por su padre.
    
    
                              
    
    Loki soltó el cetro.
    
    
                              
    
    Esperando que la dulce cuna de la muerte lo acogiera en su seno.
    
    
                              
    
    Después de verla morir, sus ansias por conservar la vida propia se habían esfumado.
    
    
                              
    
    No deseaba continuar.
    
    
                              
    
    No sin su sirena....
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  ¡Ay! Esta imagen no sigue nuestras pautas de contenido. Para continuar la publicación, intente quitarla o subir otra.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    Pasadizos invisibles, ocultos ante los ojos del guardián de los mundos.
    
    
                              
    
    Su salvación.
    
    
                              
    
    Debajo de aquellas indomables olas, yacía un camino...
    
    
                              
    
    El océano.
    
    
                              
    
    Su amado océano.
    
    
                              
    
    Aquellas grandes aguas... La transportaron.
    
    
                              
    
    ¿A donde? Se preguntarán.
    
    
                              
    
    A un lugar donde estaría a salvo.
    
    
                              
    
    Un lugar que ella había visitado ya... en sueños.
    
    
                              
    
    Un tanto más helado de lo que conseguía recordar...
    
    
                              
    
    Segura... Pero lejos aún de la tierra cálida y fertil que la vio nacer.
    
    
                              
    
    🌊
    
    
                              
    
    Aún había cosas que su corazón exigía saber....
    
    
                              
    
    Años atrás.
    
    
                              
    
    Otros supieron la verdad
    
    
                              
    
    Era el océano.
    
    
                              
    
    El infinito y azul océano...
    
    
                              
    
    Ella.
    
    
                              
    
    _La hija del océano._
    
    
                              
    
    _Polynesoul ®_
    
    
                                          

  


  


[ Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)

  


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Ep%C3%ADlogo++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Ep%C3%ADlogo+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Ep%C3%ADlogo%20&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Ep%C3%ADlogo%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo)



  


Historias promocionadas

También te gustarán

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.775127971.metadata":{"data":{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-08-28T23:40:49Z","length":1260,"videoId":"sl1fSuPiIdA","photoUrl":"","commentCount":12,"voteCount":13,"readCount":190,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":252,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-775127971-de456ae65?subject=gid&expiry=1583605345000&mac=Zxu4msRLrbmA8nOuwYlcqTRm26AM8%2B2Px5kqdaXTfks%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/775127971/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","description":"Read Epílogo from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 190 reads. lokifanfiction, polynesian, abuse. «La caída» ","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Epílogo ","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/775127971","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/775127971"},"story":{"votes":13,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-08-28T23:40:49Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":12,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":190,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Epílogo \",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/775127971","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"video":true,"ref":"sl1fSuPiIdA"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Epílogo #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Ep%C3%ADlogo++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Epílogo </b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Ep%C3%ADlogo+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Ep%C3%ADlogo%20&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Ep%C3%ADlogo%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-ep%25C3%25ADlogo"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"7402a4d16806422c4820fa8fd16b23a9\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>«La caída»</b></p>\n<p data-media-type=\"image\" data-image-layout=\"one-horizontal\" data-p-id=\"8c57d201f58ea3dcc15f4888f8feb2dc\"> <img src=\"https://em.wattpad.com/c108999e23ea4c40fe9d4f40954eca2c6e183c8b/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f2d672d364458794e384c4b5731673d3d2d3737353132373937312e313562643166316665373966376633303336323533393338353138342e676966\" data-original-width=\"540\" data-original-height=\"330\"></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"483385a39b9413536f790b367b9845a7\"><br>Hubo una vez en el que un dios y una humana cayeron en el más poderoso de los hechizos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fd481794461698462c8e7455fbf6977c\">El amor.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d69bf1de2443afe93ed5bece9c24f2f1\">Y de ese amor nació algo aún más maravilloso...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"97d2aaac9ad94f543e16dcba71d7ca5f\" style=\"text-align:center;\">🌊</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"19ec2df5c0aae92d2401a9043cd05ed7\">No habría otra como ella.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5f78e2c34646e3eeea7b93987c7d4525\">No conseguiría borrarla de su mente, ni de su corazón.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e4a680000067c0702ba11e72fad643d9\">Siempre sería la única.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c737defeae33d645a60484ed3c303140\">«No, Loki...» </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"785c2f83f8d129fcd3d2a3a460bd2d05\">Sus palabras...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7610c5a2aa5781b2f25242a7e9caf2c6\">Pronunciadas primero por su mujer adorada, luego, por su padre.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"29f6c467f72dceb370a52227efe4f897\">Loki soltó el cetro.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ef4fdffeaaf17f7640068de88efadfb9\">Esperando que la dulce cuna de la muerte lo acogiera en su seno.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e0bfa306cda9590f19614403d9568d2f\">Después de verla morir, sus ansias por conservar la vida propia se habían esfumado.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"deaea46cfbd5ac952cea5c5cc083bc81\">No deseaba continuar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e0f621b6fc4379077cc52fa0e8b1b6ad\">No sin su sirena....</p>\n<p data-media-type=\"image\" data-image-layout=\"one-horizontal\" data-p-id=\"3a1ff9d9bae3891cf1fdbdb9b61e8266\"> <img src=\"https://em.wattpad.com/a4cfb7b6e686fdaef1b9a851f4aa4c9305002e45/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4d6c79667471537a7a586e7452673d3d2d3737353132373937312e313562663162316332623331623030313737333734303236393130312e676966\" data-original-width=\"400\" data-original-height=\"170\"></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"83d3e4367786bbd63f8fb2388c3416e5\">Pasadizos invisibles, ocultos ante los ojos del guardián de los mundos.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"34ffbf03fab2ef95d1de67cd649dc4ed\">Su salvación.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1afaefd2e0d50e4c739be40e6868664d\">Debajo de aquellas indomables olas, yacía un camino...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c4846c97c4d45682ecf94098ff4bf093\">El océano.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c4b4bbf7d3a09c90ad5e74cb6965e76e\">Su amado océano.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0f3f6857dcc2866c7c2d6c15314c3195\">Aquellas grandes aguas... La transportaron.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"817e301c0312190d49a7a6159f7a1620\">¿A donde? Se preguntarán.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c03af41a52c040de80461e9f510021fb\">A un lugar donde estaría a salvo.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9e3d2f37fe7f4c0c8e051900ca01a043\">Un lugar que ella había visitado ya... en sueños.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"91eb54fcc3a7b2e55a0335a4ef650ab3\">Un tanto más helado de lo que conseguía recordar...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6c89747e1def3cf0eaac5ed64c8d0170\">Segura... Pero lejos aún de la tierra cálida y fertil que la vio nacer.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"413d9a009fe68bb0fb0bca79e5fffe68\" style=\"text-align:center;\">🌊</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2dc04b00231dd6b135435f86f824344f\">Aún había cosas que su corazón exigía saber....</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d680495db33c2933a0d502775e99991d\">Años atrás.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3846a58e8b0b9b805e3742154b647f64\">Otros supieron la verdad</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d6e3854b4f1dee49ade5ed011d927cf3\">Era el océano.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aa1a27f4b665e65411699f0c73e565b6\">El infinito y azul océano...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c66906ea71c704e9c0d191341acfa9e6\">Ella.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3454468d7fb845c0ad8bb924a549bec4\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i>La hija del océano.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dcf19622268df885b0b1f8697f3981b2\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i>Polynesoul ®</i></p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Epílogo "},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.":["¡Ay! Esta imagen no sigue nuestras pautas de contenido. Para continuar la publicación, intente quitarla o subir otra."],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Continue reading next part":["Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	45. S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Secuela...  - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Secuela... - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 169025654,  
partid: 777934192,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Navegar 

    * Navegar
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Selecciones de Wattpad
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Comunidad 

    * [Foros](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ Premios Watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Escribe 

    * [ Crear una nueva historia ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [Mis historias](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Concursos de escritura](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




Prueba Premium

  
[Iniciar sesión](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)   
[Regístrate](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)   


  
  
  
  


#  S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] 

de Polynesoul   
  
  


######  [S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic)

Tabla de contenidos   


  * [ PRÓLOGO  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo)
  * [ Capítulo 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
  * [ Capítulo 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2)
  * [ Capítulo 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3)
  * [ Capítulo 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4)
  * [ Capítulo 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5)
  * [ Capítulo 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6)
  * [ Capítulo 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7)
  * [ Capítulo 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8)
  * [ Capítulo 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9)
  * [ Capítulo 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10)
  * [ Capítulo 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11)
  * [ Capítulo 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12)
  * [ Capítulo 13  ](https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13)
  * [ Capítulo 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14)
  * [ Capítulo 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15)
  * [ Capítulo 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16)
  * [ Capítulo 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17)
  * [ Capítulo 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18)
  * [ Capítulo 19  ](https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19)
  * [ Capítulo 20  ](https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20)
  * [ Capítulo 21  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21)
  * [ Capítulo 22  ](https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22)
  * [ Capítulo 23  ](https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23)
  * [ Capítulo 24  ](https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24)
  * [ Capítulo 25  ](https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25)
  * [ Capítulo 26  ](https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26)
  * [ Capítulo 27  ](https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27)
  * [ Capítulo 28  ](https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28)
  * [ Capítulo 29  ](https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29)
  * [ Capítulo 30  ](https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30)
  * [ Capítulo 31  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31)
  * [ Capítulo 32  ](https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32)
  * [ Capítulo 33  ](https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33)
  * [ Capítulo 34  ](https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34)
  * [ Capítulo 35  ](https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35)
  * [ Capítulo 36  ](https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36)
  * [ Capítulo 37  ](https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37)
  * [ Capítulo 38  ](https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38)
  * [ Capítulo 39  ](https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39)
  * [ Capítulo 40  ](https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40)
  * [ Capítulo 41  ](https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41)
  * [ Capítulo Final  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final)
  * [ Epílogo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo)
  * [ Secuela...  ](https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)






  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
  
No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país.  


  


  


ESTÁS LEYENDO

### S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos». 🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊 La idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/muj...

[~~#~~ **abuse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuse) [~~#~~ **abuso**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/abuso) [~~#~~ **avengers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/avengers) [~~#~~ **beauty**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/beauty) [~~#~~ **hiddles**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hiddles) [~~#~~ **lemon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon) [~~#~~ **loki**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loki) [~~#~~ **lokifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfic) [~~#~~ **lokifanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokifanfiction) [~~#~~ **lokilaufeyson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokilaufeyson) [~~#~~ **lokiodinson**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lokiodinson) [~~#~~ **mar**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mar) [~~#~~ **mermaid**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mermaid) [~~#~~ **ocean**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ocean) [~~#~~ **oceano**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/oceano) [~~#~~ **polynesian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/polynesian) [~~#~~ **sirena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sirena) [~~#~~ **slave**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slave) [~~#~~ **thor**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor) [~~#~~ **thor1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thor1) [~~#~~ **tomhiddleston**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tomhiddleston) [~~#~~ **vainui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vainui) [~~#~~ **violación**](/stories/violaci%C3%B3n) [~~#~~ **violencia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/violencia) [~~#~~ **wattys2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wattys2019)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Secuela... 

  
  
213  
  
  
17  
  
  
  
18  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
por [Polynesoul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)   


  
[ por **Polynesoul** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul)  
Seguir  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Secuela...++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Secuela...+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Secuela...%20&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Secuela...%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)



Enviar

Send to Friend  


Compartir

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Secuela...++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Secuela...+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Secuela...%20&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Secuela...%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Si...
    
    
                              
    
    Así como lo leen, queridas mías.  
    S I R E N A © tendrá una secuela.
    
    
                              
    
    Dado que la historia obtuvo una fantástica respuesta, y que muchas incógnitas quedaron aún sin resolver decidí escribir la segunda parte.
    
    
                              
    
    Se titulará K A N A L O A ©
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  ¡Ay! Esta imagen no sigue nuestras pautas de contenido. Para continuar la publicación, intente quitarla o subir otra.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
      
    Pero... ¿Qué significa Kanaloa?
    
    
                              
    
    Es algo que tendremos que averiguar...
    
    
                              
    
    Esperen la secuela en uno o dos meses 🌊🖤
    
    
                              
    
    Besitos!!   
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    _Océano_  
     _I_ _ndomable maravilla de la naturaleza._  
     _De indómita e infinita fuerza_
    
    
                              
    
    _Siempre respetado._  
     _Jamás subyugado._
    
    
                              
    
    _Hasta que su corazón fue capturado..._  
     _Por un ser mortal._
    
    
                                          

  


Lectura terminada

**S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]**   


  
Agregar




  
Nueva lista de lectura  


  
Votar

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Secuela...++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Secuela...+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Secuela...%20&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Secuela...%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela)



  


Historias promocionadas

También te gustarán

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora   


  
Iniciar sesiónRegístrate  


  * [Historias Pagadas](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Prueba Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Obtener la aplicación](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Idioma](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Escritores](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Negocios](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Empleos](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Prensa](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Condiciones](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacidad](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Ayuda](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.777934192.metadata":{"data":{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-09-03T01:28:35Z","length":569,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/777934192/images/15c0c9666b197c3c95416802582.gif","commentCount":18,"voteCount":17,"readCount":213,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":114,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-169025654-777934192-02bfc2965?subject=gid&expiry=1583605346000&mac=aqKmTXd%2B8F4m%2Fbuwjs4r7P9KOAO8b8pEmneWE5AQKaQ%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/777934192/token"},"group":{"id":"169025654","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","language":{"id":5,"name":"Español"},"user":{"name":"Tahiata ⛅","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Polynesoul.128.335875.jpg","username":"Polynesoul","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-11-01T17:52:56Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["abuse","abuso","avengers","beauty","hiddles","lemon","loki","lokifanfic","lokifanfiction","lokilaufeyson","lokiodinson","mar","mermaid","ocean","oceano","polynesian","sirena","slave","thor","thor1","tomhiddleston","vainui","violación","violencia","wattys2019"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic","parts":[{"id":676785167,"title":"PRÓLOGO ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676785167-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-pr%C3%B3logo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":676794205,"title":"Capítulo 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/676794205-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":681201939,"title":"Capítulo 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/681201939-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":684050620,"title":"Capítulo 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684050620-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":687338216,"title":"Capítulo 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/687338216-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":689190834,"title":"Capítulo 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/689190834-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":691740058,"title":"Capítulo 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/691740058-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":692116356,"title":"Capítulo 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/692116356-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-7","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":694327311,"title":"Capítulo 8","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/694327311-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-8","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":697798019,"title":"Capítulo 9","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/697798019-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-9","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700574993,"title":"Capítulo 10","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700574993-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-10","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":705333732,"title":"Capítulo 11","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/705333732-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-11","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":706771113,"title":"Capítulo 12","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/706771113-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-12","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":710185564,"title":"Capítulo 13","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/710185564-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-13","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711858318,"title":"Capítulo 14","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711858318-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-14","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":716266832,"title":"Capítulo 15","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716266832-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-15","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":718392200,"title":"Capítulo 16","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/718392200-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-16","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":720731500,"title":"Capítulo 17","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/720731500-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-17","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":723047457,"title":"Capítulo 18","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/723047457-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-18","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725247758,"title":"Capítulo 19","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725247758-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-19","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":728853310,"title":"Capítulo 20","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/728853310-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-20","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731481328,"title":"Capítulo 21","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731481328-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-21","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":731484836,"title":"Capítulo 22","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/731484836-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-22","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735149558,"title":"Capítulo 23","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735149558-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-23","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":736950067,"title":"Capítulo 24","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/736950067-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-24","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":737788738,"title":"Capítulo 25","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/737788738-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-25","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739207959,"title":"Capítulo 26","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739207959-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-26","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":741901859,"title":"Capítulo 27","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/741901859-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-27","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743118730,"title":"Capítulo 28","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743118730-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-28","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":744802037,"title":"Capítulo 29","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/744802037-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-29","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746095953,"title":"Capítulo 30","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746095953-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-30","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747694217,"title":"Capítulo 31","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747694217-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-31","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":747996173,"title":"Capítulo 32","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/747996173-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-32","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750267070,"title":"Capítulo 33","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750267070-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-33","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":751126161,"title":"Capítulo 34","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/751126161-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-34","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753151185,"title":"Capítulo 35","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753151185-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-35","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754692494,"title":"Capítulo 36","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754692494-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-36","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":756306866,"title":"Capítulo 37","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/756306866-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-37","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759296844,"title":"Capítulo 38","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759296844-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-38","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":765371985,"title":"Capítulo 39","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/765371985-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-39","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":771001183,"title":"Capítulo 40","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/771001183-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-40","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":772284429,"title":"Capítulo 41","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/772284429-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-41","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127399,"title":"Capítulo Final","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127399-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-cap%C3%ADtulo-final","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775127971,"title":"Epílogo ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775127971-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-ep%C3%ADlogo","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":777934192,"title":"Secuela... ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"es"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","description":"Read Secuela... from the story S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] by Polynesoul (Tahiata ⛅) with 213 reads. lokifanfiction, ocean, thor1. Si... Así como lo leen, queridas mías.S I R E N A © tendrá una secuela.","keywords":"abuse,abuso,avengers,beauty,hiddles,lemon,loki,lokifanfic,lokifanfiction,lokilaufeyson,lokiodinson,mar,mermaid,ocean,oceano,polynesian,sirena,slave,thor,thor1,tomhiddleston,vainui,violación,violencia,wattys2019,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=169025654&v=776000","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Secuela... ","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/777934192","android":"wattpad://story/169025654/part/777934192"},"story":{"votes":17,"author":"Tahiata ⛅","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"abuse"},{"name":"abuso"},{"name":"avengers"},{"name":"beauty"},{"name":"hiddles"},{"name":"lemon"},{"name":"loki"},{"name":"lokifanfic"},{"name":"lokifanfiction"},{"name":"lokilaufeyson"},{"name":"lokiodinson"},{"name":"mar"},{"name":"mermaid"},{"name":"ocean"},{"name":"oceano"},{"name":"polynesian"},{"name":"sirena"},{"name":"slave"},{"name":"thor"},{"name":"thor1"},{"name":"tomhiddleston"},{"name":"vainui"},{"name":"violación"},{"name":"violencia"},{"name":"wattys2019"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Tahiata ⛅\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/Polynesoul\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-09-03T01:28:35Z\",\"description\":\"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"commentCount\":18,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]. «Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\\\n\\\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\\\n\\\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\\\n\\\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\\\n\\\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \\\n\\\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \\\n\\\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \\\n\\\n\\\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\\\n\\\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \\\n\\\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \\\n\\\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\\\n\\\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\\\n\\\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\\\n\\\n\\\nInicio: 16/01/2019\\\n\\\nFinal: 28/08/2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"es\",\"interactionStatistic\":213,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"Secuela... \",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg\",\"name\":\"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169025654-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/777934192","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","description":"«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\n\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\n\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\n\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \n\nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \n\nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n\n\n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n\n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n\n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\n\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\n\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\n\n\nInicio: 16/01/2019\n\nFinal: 28/08/2019","title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/777934192/images/15c0c9666b197c3c95416802582.gif"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Secuela... #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=S+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Secuela...++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+o...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Secuela... </b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n«Y ella no se daba cuenta... No se daba cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba caer en el océano que eran sus ojos».\n🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊\nLa idea surge tras leer numerosos fanfics en los cuales Loki parece siempre caer enamorado de una joven/mujer de piel lechosa, ojos verdes/azules y cabello oscuro...\nNo me malentiendan, disfruto mucho las historias; pero esa apariencia estilo blanca nieves está ya muy vista. Por este motivo, decidí intentar algo completamente diferente...\nEsta NO será la típica historia romántica en la que el dios del engaño cambia su carácter villanezco por amor. \nAquí vamos a darle a Loki bajos instintos, deseos carnales y demás. \nPara ser franca, la escribí más por satisfacción personal, pero me decidí a publicarla :) \n🌀 Esta historia está ambientada durante Thor (2011).\n🌀 No se permite la adaptación parcial y/o total de la historia sin autorización mía. \n🌀 Personajes como Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Los tres guerreros, Sif, etcétera. son propiedad de Marvel; el resto son mi creación. \n🔶 ADVERTENCIA: Algunos capítulos pueden contener escenas de violencia, sexo, violacion, asesinato, etc.\nSin más que añadir, espero en verdad que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo mientras la escribía.\nLa tempestad está por iniciar...\nInicio: 16/01/2019\nFinal: 28/08/2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F169025654-256-k605576.jpg&caption=%s&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%C2%A9-loki-fanfic-secuela","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D169025654&caption=%3Cb%3ES+I+R+E+N+A+%C2%A9+%5BLoki+Fanfic%5D+-+Secuela...+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%C2%ABY+ella+no+se+daba+cuenta...+No+se+daba+cuenta+de+lo+f%C3%A1cil+que+resultaba+caer+en+el+oc%C3%A9ano+que+eran+sus+ojos%C2%BB.%0A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%F0%9F%8C%8A%0ALa+idea+surge+tras+leer+numerosos+fanfics+en+los+cuales+Loki+parece+siempre+caer+enamorado+de+una+joven%2Fmujer+de+piel+lechosa%2C+ojos+verdes%2Fazules+y+cabello+oscuro...%0ANo+me+malentiendan%2C+disfruto+mucho+las+historias%3B+pero+esa+apariencia+estilo+blanca+nieves+est%C3%A1+ya+muy+vista.+Por+este+motivo%2C+decid%C3%AD+intentar+algo+completamente+diferente...%0AEsta+NO+ser%C3%A1+la+t%C3%ADpica+historia+rom%C3%A1ntica+en+la+que+el+dios+del+enga%C3%B1o+cambia+su+car%C3%A1cter+villanezco+por+amor.+%0AAqu%C3%AD+vamos+a+darle+a+Loki+bajos+instintos%2C+deseos+carnales+y+dem%C3%A1s.+%0APara+ser+franca%2C+la+escrib%C3%AD+m%C3%A1s+por+satisfacci%C3%B3n+personal%2C+pero+me+decid%C3%AD+a+publicarla+%3A%29+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Esta+historia+est%C3%A1+ambientada+durante+Thor+%282011%29.%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+No+se+permite+la+adaptaci%C3%B3n+parcial+y%2Fo+total+de+la+historia+sin+autorizaci%C3%B3n+m%C3%ADa.+%0A%F0%9F%8C%80+Personajes+como+Loki%2C+Thor%2C+Od%C3%ADn%2C+Frigga%2C+Los+tres+guerreros%2C+Sif%2C+etc%C3%A9tera.+son+propiedad+de+Marvel%3B+el+resto+son+mi+creaci%C3%B3n.+%0A%F0%9F%94%B6+ADVERTENCIA%3A+Algunos+cap%C3%ADtulos+pueden+contener+escenas+de+violencia%2C+sexo%2C+violacion%2C+asesinato%2C+etc.%0ASin+m%C3%A1s+que+a%C3%B1adir%2C+espero+en+verdad+que+disfruten+esta+historia+tanto+como+yo+mientras+la+escrib%C3%ADa.%0ALa+tempestad+est%C3%A1+por+iniciar...%0AInicio%3A+16%2F01%2F2019%0AFinal%3A+28%2F08%2F2019&tags=abuse%2Cabuso%2Cavengers%2Cbeauty%2Chiddles%2Clemon%2Cloki%2Clokifanfic%2Clokifanfiction%2Clokilaufeyson%2Clokiodinson%2Cmar%2Cmermaid%2Cocean%2Coceano%2Cpolynesian%2Csirena%2Cslave%2Cthor%2Cthor1%2Ctomhiddleston%2Cvainui%2Cviolacin%2Cviolencia%2Cwattys2019%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/169025654"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Secuela...%20&body=S%20I%20R%20E%20N%20A%20%C2%A9%20%5BLoki%20Fanfic%5D%20-%20Secuela...%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F777934192-s-i-r-e-n-a-%25C2%25A9-loki-fanfic-secuela"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"6ec4fc4150707f8fc740083a427c08ef\">Si...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"77c551f567dca39db803ea879d0d2f5f\">Así como lo leen, queridas mías.<br>S I R E N A © tendrá una secuela.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"50dfc1fe9bb0e9cb5b4f7838274c7c62\">Dado que la historia obtuvo una fantástica respuesta, y que muchas incógnitas quedaron aún sin resolver decidí escribir la segunda parte.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7d1ac358986a45a56cf37532ccf2688f\">Se titulará K A N A L O A ©</p>\n<p data-media-type=\"image\" data-image-layout=\"one-horizontal\" data-p-id=\"21aa6ba6e3a70af8aca6b777d2f09fa5\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><img src=\"https://em.wattpad.com/b2c198016d318d53f00689d756c7bfb75e362bb1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f38624c6d3254746737366a7037413d3d2d3737373933343139322e313563306338666466623733343038393932373433383033353435302e6a7067\" data-original-width=\"800\" data-original-height=\"1200\"></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ba0a953afcb6d7cd1add34e8f3b317c4\"><br>Pero... ¿Qué significa Kanaloa?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0d1a77ad960c36d00610c1bd74c84d39\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Es algo que tendremos que averiguar...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"89fa61d2afee11a4b83d8b8ad0b42b01\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Esperen la secuela en uno o dos meses 🌊🖤</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fa9ec260d565a5bf68692e66a69ed022\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Besitos!! <br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"292d10a2cbabae065373d7acf19f63d8\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><br><i>Océano</i><br><i>I</i><i>ndomable maravilla de la naturaleza. </i><br><i>De indómita e infinita fuerza</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4115f55fbceaccacb42f9e337b221d59\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i>Siempre respetado.</i><br><i>Jamás subyugado.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"006ca71d53ab0e502452a868f5276410\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><i>Hasta que su corazón fue capturado...</i><br><i>Por un ser mortal. </i></p>","page":{"title":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic] - Secuela... "},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/169025654-256-k605576.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"S I R E N A © [Loki Fanfic]","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '2db0ad5ada0820f0f45a06daa0adf8af';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"PREMIUM_FAKEDOOR_EXPERIMENT":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":false},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr","selected":false},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it","selected":false},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de","selected":false},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es","selected":true},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('es_ES');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"es"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":["Iniciar sesión"],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":["de %s"],"Table of contents":["Tabla de contenidos"],"New Reading List":["Nueva lista de lectura"],"Add new reading list...":["Añadir nueva lista de lectura..."],"Vote":["Votar"],"There was an error registering your vote":["Hubo un error al registrar tu voto"],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":["No podrás leer esta historia completa debido a que Historias Pagadas no está disponible todavía en tu país."],"YOU ARE READING":["ESTÁS LEYENDO"],"Share on Facebook":["Compartir en Facebook"],"Share on Pinterest":["Compartir en Pinterest"],"Writer: %s":["Autor: %s"],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":["por <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>"],"by <strong>%s</strong>":["por <strong>%s</strong>"],"Follow":["Seguir"],"Share":["Compartir"],"Send":["Enviar"],"Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.":["¡Ay! Esta imagen no sigue nuestras pautas de contenido. Para continuar la publicación, intente quitarla o subir otra."],"Story continues below":["La historia continúa abajo"],"Finished Reading":["Lectura terminada"],"Add":["Agregar"],"Promoted stories":["Historias promocionadas"],"You'll also like":["También te gustarán"],"Where stories live. Discover now":["Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora"],"Sign in":["Iniciar sesión"],"Sign Up":["Regístrate"],"Language":["Idioma"],"Home":["Inicio"],"Browse":["Navegar"],"Wattpad Picks":["Selecciones de Wattpad"],"Community":["Comunidad"],"Forums":["Foros"],"The Watty Awards":["Premios Watty"],"Search":["Buscar"],"Autocomplete":["Autocompletar"],"Write":["Escribe"],"Create a new story":["Crear una nueva historia"],"My Stories":["Mis historias"],"Writing Contests":["Concursos de escritura"],"Try Premium":["Prueba Premium"],"Paid Stories":["Historias Pagadas"],"Get the App":["Obtener la aplicación"],"Writers":["Escritores"],"Business":["Negocios"],"Jobs":["Empleos"],"Press":["Prensa"],"Terms":["Condiciones"],"Privacy":["Privacidad"],"Help":["Ayuda"]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


End file.
